23 Anima Capti
by Misao-CG
Summary: ¡SECUELA! Cuando era un niño, Aioros fue advertido por medio de un oráculo de una maldición que podría tener nefastas consecuencias, tomando las medidas para evitar sus efectos. Ajena a todo esto, al otro lado de la ciudad, una niña comienza a explorar el mundo aunque no con el mejor de las guías. ¡FIC TERMINADO!
1. Apertura: Érase una Vez

_Cuando era un niño, Aioros fue advertido por medio de un oráculo de una maldición que podría tener nefastas consecuencias, tomando las medidas para evitar sus efectos. Ajena a todo esto, al otro lado de la ciudad, una niña comienza a explorar el mundo aunque no con el mejor de las guías._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** NO tienes idea lo que me divertí escribiendo este fic. Creo que está muy dinámico y divertido, Aioros se portó muy bien mientras escribía, lo mismo Minos, aunque los puse en situaciones que no les gustaron mucho. ¡Aquí lo tienen! Espero que lo disfruten. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI  
** _("Alma Atrapada")_

 **Apertura: Érase una vez**

 **Santuario de Athena. Casa de Sagitario.**

 _Dos años antes del nacimiento de Athena. Finales de mayo._

Mégara se asomó por encima de su hombro solo para ver a su hijo Aioros, de doce años, echado sobre el sofá de la sala, mirando la tele con total desanimo. En un muchacho tan activo como su hijo, quien simplemente no se quedaba quieto, verlo así de letárgico era preocupante, más porque era de público conocimiento que Aioros detestaba ver televisión; prefería (como su padre) estar afuera conociendo el mundo. Suspiró preocupada: la verdad no lo culpaba, la noticia que le habían dado esa tarde en Delfos le había aniquilado el buen ánimo.

Bah. Esa semana ya habían recibido demasiadas noticias malas como para tragar una más.

La mujer miró por la ventana y se presionó las sienes. ¿Cómo animar a su hijo? ¿Qué decirle?

Mégara era una mujer muy firme y peligrosa, pero llena de ternura al mismo tiempo. A simple vista parecía un ama de casa muy sencilla y quizás un poco tonta, sin estudios ni mayor preparación profesional, pero aquello era solo una apariencia. Esa mujer manejaba con ácida destreza el servicio de inteligencia y espionaje del Santuario y era conocida por su afilada astucia y despiadado proceder. Su mayor debilidad era el profundo amor que le tenía a su esposo y padre de sus dos hijos, Áyax de Sagitario, pero al mismo tiempo eso era una fortaleza incontestable. Nadie se atrevía a contradecirla a menos que tuvieran argumentos de peso y el anciano Patriarca tenía en alta estima su consejo.

Esa tarde Mégara había pretendido que fuera más distendida. La última semana había sido complicada para todos en las doce casas, pues la horrible noticia de que Beatriz, la esposa de Telémaco de Géminis, tenía cáncer de mama los había sacudido a todos. La pequeña familia de la tercera casa estaba destrozada y Aioros, al ser tan cercano con los gemelos, se había contagiado de aquél lúgubre ánimo. No era para menos, la cosa se veía muy grave y los médicos no se atrevían a dar pronósticos acabados. De la angustia, Telémaco había hablado en esa semana más de lo que había hablado en años, lo que tenía a Áyax y a Antoine muy asustados: El santo de géminis nunca había sido bueno lidiando con las muertes de sus seres queridos.

Aquél día, aprovechando que Áyax se había llevado al pequeño Aioria a su primer día entrenamiento, para lo cuál necesitaba toda su concentración (su leoncito era muy inquieto), Mégara se llevó con ella a Aioros. Cierto, su trabajo era más bien burocrático, pero suponía un notable cambio de aire. Así también el muchacho se daba cuenta que no solo los santos ponían sus vidas en riesgo defendiendo a la diosa, porque tanto ella como sus contactos, informantes y agentes también enfrentaban peligros. Manejar esa red de espionaje la había llevado aquél día al Santuario de Delfos, a conversar con una de las sibilas de rango medio, que le tenía una información por cierto interesante.

Mientras las mujeres hablaban, Aioros se había quedado en compañía de la aprendiza de la mujer, Julieta, dos años menor que él. No había sido algo que emocionara al muchacho, hubiera preferido la compañía de alguna chica mayor (estaba en la edad), pero bueno. Nada que hacer y mejor se resignaba.

Justo cuando había terminado de hablar con la sibila y regresado con su hijo, Julieta tuvo una premonición incontrolable. En teoría las aprendizas no podían profetizar nada, pero se comprendía que a veces, debido a su poca experiencia, controlar su don les era inútil. Allí, en presencia de las dos adultas y el aprendiz de sagitario, la niña hizo público un extraño presagio que dejó a Aioros muy bajoneado.

Le habían anunciado una muerte, justo cuando no necesitaban más anuncios de…

 **¡PLAAAF!**

En ese momento le dieron una palmada allí donde la espalda cambia de nombre.

 **"** **¡ÁYAX!"**

"Jejejeje, ¡¿Cómo estás, belleza?!"

"¡No enfrente de los niños!"

"Aioria ni cuenta se da y Aioros está zombificado viendo tele." El santo de sagitario tomó a su esposa por las caderas y tras darle un sentido beso, la abrazó lleno de amor. "¿Qué le hiciste a mi aprendiz, mujer? Te lo dejo un día y mira cómo me lo dejas."

"¡No me vengas con esos reclamos!" Mégara bufó intranquila y se cruzó de brazos. "Se llevó una buena impresión en Delfos hoy. Una aprendiza de sibila no pudo controlar sus dones y le formuló un presagio."

"Creí que no podían hacer predicciones las nenas esas." Comentó Áyax extrañado.

"No pueden, pero a veces no logran controlar sus dones." Le dijo Mégara encogiéndose de hombros. "Al menos le dijo mientras Silvina y yo estábamos ahí."

"Nunca es malo." El dorado se puso las manos en las caderas y miró hacia la sala, intrigado y quizás aprensivo. Aioros, aunque su hermanito intentaba llamar la atención, se le veía desolado. "¿Qué le dijeron al muchacho? ¿Acaso le predijeron una muerte?" preguntó medio en broma.

"Sí. Eso fue."

 **"** **¡¿QUÉ?!"**

 **"** **¡SHHH!"**

Áyax se tapó la boca, pero sus ojos no perdieron seriedad. Su hijo había mostrado desde muy pequeño una sensibilidad muy curiosa ante la muerte. El suceso lo estresaba un montón y evitaba el tema como a la plaga. Su primer contacto cercano con el fallecimiento de alguien habían sido las muertes de Axl y Lümi; le costó entender que nunca más los vería, lo que lo tuvo muy deprimido y le costó recuperar su natural alegría. Por si fuera poco la noticia de la enfermedad de la mamá de los gemelos estaba todavía muy fresca y los aprendices dorados no estaban indiferentes. ¡Hasta Máscara se sentía afectado! Aioros no sabía cómo animar a Saga y Kanon (quienes necesitaban más contención que nunca), o si debía hacerlo. ¿Y ahora esto?

"¿Qué muerte le predijeron? ¿La suya?"

"No. Lo que Julieta, la aprendiza, le dijo fue que _si la bruja sabe que existes, tu amor_ _del_ _corazón morirá. Si la quieres conocer, debes desaparecer_." Repitió Mégara. Áyax entrecerró los ojos.

"¡Eso no me dice nada!" Gruño el dorado. "Menos si lo formulan en acertijos de dudosa redacción."

"¿Ah no?" Mégara enarcó una ceja. "Es fácil: Solo le está diciendo que su alma gemela, el amor de su vida morirá si lo conoce, a causa de una maldición que le van a lanzar."

"…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo supiste todo eso?"

"Porque pedí una aclaración a la maestra de la aprendiza. Aioros quedó algo afectado: eso de ser culpable de la muerte de alguien lo dejó así." Mégara suspiró angustiada por primera vez. "Le compré un pote de nutella para él solo y ni así se animó."

"Grave." Comentó Áyax parpadeando. "Si la nutella no lo animó, es grave. ¿Qué más te dijo Silvina?"

Mégara suspiró y, tras echarle un ojo a Aioros (quien por fin comenzaba a hacerle caso a Aioria), le indicó a Áyax con el dedo a que la siguiera al lavadero. Una vez ahí, y tras asegurarse que sus hijos seguían en la sala, se sopló el flequillo. Su esposo la miraba muy atento.

"Espero que lo que Silvina te dijo no sea grave ni largo." El dorado puso una traviesa sonrisa y la tomó por las caderas y la abrazó juguetonamente. "Así tú y yo podemos jugar a…"

"¡No Con Los Niños Tan Cerca!" Mégara se retorció divertida. "¡Ya deja, hombre! ¡Luego!"

"¡Aaaaw! ¡Me rechazas, Mujer!"

"¡Sagitario tenías que ser! Ya deja: más tarde." Le reclamó con picardía. Áyax le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Te la voy a cobrar, Megs." El dorado se compuso. "Ya dime: ¿qué averiguaste sobre esa profecía?"

"Aioros tiene un alma gemela, está unido a ella por el hilo rojo." Comenzó explicando Mégara. "Sea quien sea esta persona, es una chica, me dijeron que tiene una mente muy inquieta y productiva. Cuando sea mayor, descubrirá una ilegalidad, Silvina no supo decirme qué tan grave, pero sí que no dudará en denunciarla. El problema es que debido a esto, le echarán una maldición encima."

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver con Aioros?"

"Que si la bruja descubre que él existe al momento de lanzar la maldición, ella morirá en el acto. Si no lo sabe, tiene una oportunidad."

"Aunque Aioros no conozca a esta chica, igual pueden descubrir que él existe si revisa si el lazo del hilo rojo existe."

"Exacto. Tendrías que enseñarle a camuflar el hilo rojo." Le dijo Mégara, tomando la mano de Áyax. "Como hiciste con el nuestro."

"Es un riesgo: esa técnica es muy útil cuando quieres proteger al otro extremo… pero si pasa mucho tiempo, Aioros podría convencerse que se va a quedar solo o… tomar actitudes poco apropiadas."

"Como te pasó a ti."

"Pues sí. Eso no es lindo." El dorado puso una sonrisa interesante y tras acercarse a ella, le acarició la mejilla. "Pero al final te encontré, ¿no?"

"Tampoco es lindo que se muera su alma gemela." Insistió su madre, sujetando la mano de su marido, evitando que se _paseara mucho_. "¿Puedes hablar con el muchacho?" Preguntó muy seria.

"Claro que sí, amor." Accedió Áyax tragando saliva. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a no impacientar a su mujer. Mégara sonrió coqueta.

"Bien. Dejando eso de lado… ¿seguro que los niños están en la sala?" Le preguntó con picardía.

Áyax de Sagitario miró a su mujer con astucia y en un solo movimiento, se la echó al hombro y se la llevó hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

 **Atenas, Centro Comercial.**

 _En esos momentos._

Abrió los ojos a toda capacidad y pegó, literalmente, la carita a aquél escaparate. Estaba a la salida de una juguetería, en cuyas vitrinas se exhibía un popular modelo de Barbie. Aquella muñeca, con un vaporoso vestido lleno de brillos y extravagante peinado, era en esos momentos la más codiciada por cualquier niña de su edad, incluida ella.

Era una muñeca preciosa, hay que decirlo, con su vestido de fiesta y todos esos accesorios. Los ojitos le brillaban y no se cansaba de verla. Se imaginó jugando con ella, combinando nuevas prendas, cambiándole el peinado. Imaginó escenarios y situaciones, quizás hasta podría llevarla con ella a clase para mostrarla a las nuevas amigas que tendría. Su mamá le había prometido un regalo por haberse portado bien. ¿Y si le pedía…?

"¡Liliana! ¿Qué haces? Estás empañando ese cristal y ni sabes qué mugre pueda haber ahí pegada." La mujer la tomó del brazo y la alejó del escaparate, agachándose al mismo tiempo para arreglar su peinado. "¿Qué tanto miras ahí?"

"¡La Barbie, mamá! ¡Esa es la que quiero!"

"¿Una Barbie?" La mujer giró la cabeza para mirar el juguete aludido. "¿Tú para qué quieres eso?"

"¡Sirven para jugar! ¿Me la puedes comprar mamá?"

Teresa Castaldelli miró a su hija con neutralidad en la mirada. Suspiró derrotada. ¡De nuevo con la manía de las barbies! La mujer se levantó y tomó la mano de su hija de nueve años. Comenzaron a alejarse de la juguetería a paso tranquilo, con la niña torciendo la cabeza para mirar atrás.

"¡Mamá! ¡Pero la Barbie…!"

"Liliana, ya estás muy grande para eso."

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Nada! Ese juguete no me gusta, lo sabes."

Liliana se soltó de su madre y se detuvo, dando un golpe con el pie en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Pero a mi me gusta!"

"Ya dije que estás muy grande. ¡No me gusta que juegues con eso! Esa muñeca hará que seas anoréxica, sumisa y se reirán de ti. Cuando tengas novio rico, no sabrás ni como te llamas. ¡Las barbies son para tontas!"

"¡Pero Yo Quiero!"

"¡Pero Yo NO Quiero que la tengas! Y no me vengas a hacer berrinche, que de un chanclazo te bajo los humos… o lloras con ganas. ¡Tú decides!"

"¡Mamá!"

"¡Basta Liliana! No estás en edad, nunca lo estuviste. Esas muñecas harán que te pongas **tonta**. ¡No lo eres! Además estás en la universidad. ¿Crees que se va a ver bonito que sigas jugando con muñecas? ¡Quizás qué van a pensar de ti!"

"¡Pero me he sacado buenas notas!" Insistió la pequeña, pero su madre siseó y de un rápido movimiento, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a caminar con ella, alejándose cada vez más de la juguetería.

"¡Crece ya de una vez, Liliana!"

Por más que tironeó, Lily no pudo soltarse del agarre de su madre, quien la sacudió una última vez para que dejara de plantar sus pies en el suelo y así seguir caminando normalmente. La verdad había que ser dicha: Liliana tenía buenas notas, era una niña buena y nunca daba (muchos) problemas. Quizás los dos años que alcanzó a estar en la primaria fue una niña difícil, pero eso se había debido a que se aburría como no tienen idea. Sin embargo, desde que estaba en la universidad, sus travesuras casi habían desaparecido. Su tío Luciano, estudiante de segundo año de ingeniería, había descubierto por accidente el talento de su sobrina e hizo algo al respecto. La llevó con sus profesores, quienes sorprendidos pidieron una evaluación más acabada, que incluyó pruebas psicológicas y estudios de su cerebro, que concluyeron que en efecto, el talento de Lily era muy real. De ese modo, y tras conseguirle una beca, Luciano consiguió que a su sobrina la aceptaran en la universidad a los nueve años, para cursar licenciatura en matemáticas, carrera en donde estaba sorprendiendo a casi todos los adultos que se cruzaban con ella.

Lily tenía un coeficiente intelectual de 157, que por fortuna estaba poniendo a buen uso… pero pese a eso, seguía siendo una niña de nueve años.

"¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Me porto bien!"

"¡Dije que Nada de Muñecas!"

"¡Pero Mamá!"

"Una palabra más y te quito el libro del árabe ese."

"¡No es árabe, es cubano!"

 **¡ZAPE!**

"Por retrucarle a tu madre y llevarle la contra: Si digo que es árabe, ¡Lo es!" La mujer siguió caminando. "¡Pobre De Ti Si Se la Pides A Tu Abuela!"

Teresa siguió arrastrando a su hija por la calle, quien tras el zape decidió tragarse las lágrimas y morderse la lengua, con las mejillas bien infladas y la cara bien roja. Lily miró una última vez hacia atrás, pero no pudo ver ya la juguetería y tuvo que aguantar un nuevo tirón del brazo que la obligó a trastabillar y mirar para adelante. Su madre no daría el brazo a torcer.

Nunca lo haría.

Lily suspiró y siguió caminando. Mejor se resignaba.

… aunque siempre podía pedirle la muñeca a su tío Luciano…

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Techo de la Casa de Sagitario.**

 _Esa noche._

"Estás callado hoy." Comentó de pronto Áyax. "Yo aquí contándote historias simpáticas de las constelaciones y no me has dado ni bola. ¿Qué sucede, aprendiz?"

Aioros pestañeó casi con dulzura y arrugó el ceño, antes de suspirar y dejar caer los brazos. El muchacho pateó una piedra imaginaria y miró al cielo, al tiempo que su padre lo despeinaba. No le pasaba nada, era cierto, solo estaba algo… inquieto.

"Nada…"

"¿Ah no?" Áyax levantó una ceja y se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de su hijo. "¿No pasó nada interesante esta tarde?"

"No, la verdad no." Dijo Aioros tragando saliva.

"Hmm. Entonces nunca más te dejo ir con tu mamá a esas diligencias suyas. ¡Me cambiaron al aprendiz! No me gusta que tomes las mañas del servicio de inteligencia."

"¿Y cuáles son esas?"

"Son varias: como ocultarle información a tu maestro, por ejemplo." Áyax bufó fingiendo indignación. "Eso es algo bajo, propio de un espía. Además tu maestro lo sabe todo."

"¿Incluso que mamá puso micrófonos aquí y que seguramente te escuchó?"

Rápidamente Áyax carraspeó para cambiar el tema, sintiendo un apretón en el estómago, mientras rogaba en silencio a la diosa para que Mégara no se tomara a mal el comentario y lo enviaran al sofá toda la semana.

"Dije que tu maestro lo sabe todo." Áyax abrió los ojos y los fijó en su hijo. "Supe lo que te dijo la Sibila."

Aioros miró a su padre con ojos grandes y enseguida frunció el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Áyax casi se largó a reír, pues esa actitud de su hijo casi le recordaba la suya propia. ¡La manzana no caía lejos del árbol! El hombre le dio un empujón para desconcentrarlo.

"No quiero tener alma gemela."

"Tarde, ya la tienes." Gruñó Áyax, siguiéndole el juego. "¿Por qué no quieres tener una?"

"Porque entonces no podré salir con otras chicas."

"¡¿Huh?!"

"¡Tendré que tener una sola mujer! Como tú con mamá. ¡Yo quiero tener muchas novias!"

Por instinto Áyax hinchó el pecho y reprimió un puchero, sintiendo un paternal orgullo por su hijo, que sabía que no debía incentivar. Cierto, Aioros todavía era un chiquillo, pero ya lo notaba desde hacía un tiempo tratando de tener más contacto con chicas. ¡Encima precoz el desgraciado! Tendría que darle la charla de nuevo, esta vez con más énfasis en el auto respeto que en lo biológico, pero no estaba demás prevenir.

El trabajo de un padre nunca terminaba.

"Ah, eso, muchacho. Aparte que estás muy chiquillo todavía, no es malo." El dorado suspiró. "Todavía no conoces a esta persona y te falta mucho por crecer."

"¡No es justo!"

"La vida no lo es. Y el que tengas alma gemela no quiere decir que no puedas tener otras novias. Mientras las respetes, y te respetes, todo… ¡Argh! A lo que voy: se fiel mientras estés con una chica, porque por dorado que seas, y por cuidado que pongas en que tus parejas no se conozcan, si te descubren en una infidelidad, ¡Ni la diosa te va a salvar el pescuezo!"

 ** _"_** ** _¡ÁYAX DE SAGITARIO!"_** Bramó la voz de Mégara, desde uno de los parlantes ocultos.

No se necesitó decir más. Áyax tragó saliva, al tiempo que Aioros le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. El dorado carraspeó.

" **AHEM**. Como decía aprendiz, puedes tener las novias que quieras, mientras le seas fiel… pero cuando conozcas a tu alma gemela… ¡no querrás separarte de ella! Y no habrá otra persona que acapare tu mirada. Será la única."

"¡Eso es lo que no es justo! Se va a morir si me conoce y le cae esa maldición…"

"Pero que eso no te detenga."

"¡No quiero que se muera!" Exclamó Aioros. "No porque me vaya a dejar, pero… pero… ¡no quiero que se muera!"

"¿Ah no?"

"No conozco a esta persona, pero seguro tiene sueños igual que yo. Y es una persona justa: me dijeron que por denunciar un crimen la maldicen. ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Es trampa resentida! Yo… yo quiero que tenga una vida larga, incluso si no es conmigo."

"¿Hijo?"

"Yo no sé cuanto viva." Confesó casi con un tono grave. "Pero quiero que conozca gente y tenga novios. ¿Y si tengo novia para cuando la conozca? ¿Y si ella tiene novio y es feliz? ¿Y si por conocerme todo se arruina?" Aioros empuñó las manos. "Ella tiene que vivir, con o sin mi, me conozca o no… pero no sé como protegerla."

Aioros se quedó mirando a su padre como si Áyax supiera todas las respuestas de la vida. En verdad el dorado no pudo menos que sentirse apabullado por este conocimiento y más por el peso con el que los ojos de su hijo se fijaban en él. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza. Tragó saliva y endureció la mirada: algo le iba a preguntar y Áyax tenía una sospecha al respecto.

"Papá. Sé que sabes cómo puedo protegerla. Leí de una técnica esta tarde, ¿la conoces?"

Áyax asintió con lentitud. Se puso las manos en las caderas y miró al cielo, como lleno de una súbita nobleza. Esa noche no había luna, por lo que la vía láctea se abría ante ellos en su máxima expresión y belleza.

"Dice una leyenda que dos almas gemelas están atadas entre sí por un hilo rojo que suele ser invisible al ojo común. Este hilo puede expandirse, contraerse y enredarse, pero ni los mismos dioses son capaces de cortarlo. En épocas y guerras pasadas, Hades el invisible, aprovechando su capacidad de ver estos hilos, le enseñó a sus espectros a verlos y seguirlos, de manera tal que pudieran encontrar a las almas gemelas de los santos de Athena. Así los asesinaban infringiendo un terrible daño emocional en los santos."

"Les rompían el corazón."

"Pero no su voluntad de lucha. Aún así quedaban muy vulnerables luego." Áyax se tomó un tiempo y tomó aire. "Pese a eso, los santos descubrieron una forma de proteger a sus almas gemelas, gracias a una técnica desarrollada por un santo de bronce, ocultando el hilo que los unía a sus parejas."

"¿El hilo desaparecía?"

"No. Parecía que se desvanecía, pero en verdad se teñía de dorado, consiguiendo que el ojo de Hades y sus espectros no pudieran verlo. No obstante, el juez de Griffin se las ingenió para descubrir los hilos una vez más y…"

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Eros y Psique intervinieron. La señora Psique fue ante Zeus y le pidió que prohibiera estas tretas durante las guerras santas, y mientras eso no ocurriese, el señor Eros eliminaría la libido de todo ser viviente en la tierra, incluyendo a los dioses. No hubo reproducción, ni nadie pasó tiempo de calidad con nadie… y bueno…"

"¿En cuántas horas el señor Zeus accedió al ruego de la señora Psique?"

"Dicen que se tardó un día, pero yo creo que menos." Áyax carraspeó. "Nadie volvió a usar esa técnica, pero ni los espectros olvidaron como encontrar los hilos, ni los santos olvidaron como ocultarlos. ¡Ven muchacho!"

Áyax caminó hasta el otro extremo del techo, como buscando la posición ideal para ver mejor la constelación de sagitario. Aioros no se hizo de rogar y lo siguió con ansiosa calma. El dorado se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo una dramática pausa.

"Lo que te voy a enseñar va a ocultar el hilo que te une a tu alma gemela. Nadie podrá verlo, ni siquiera los espectros de Hades, pero es el juez de Griffin el único que puede develar los hilos. Esto implica riesgos." Áyax miró a su hijo con mucha severidad. "Una vez usé esta técnica, para proteger a tu madre… pero…"

"¿Papá?"

"Uno de los extremos siempre se sentirá desolado y a la deriva… me costó convencer a tu madre que la adoraba con toda mi alma… Ella sufrió mucho."

Aioros se mantuvo en expectante silencio, como procesando las palabras de su padre, tratando de dilucidar qué significaban. Hizo un puchero y apretó los puños.

"Quiero intentarlo."

"Muy bien. Entonces presta atención."

Ahí, a la sombra de la noche y las estrellas, Áyax de Sagitario le enseñó a su hijo aquella antigua técnica y del mismo modo… Aioros la puso en práctica.

…

Casi de inmediato Lily, quien estaba en su casa, resolviendo a escondidas algunos ejercicios de su libro de Álgebra de Baldor (se supone que debería estar durmiendo ya), sintió un pequeño tope eléctrico en el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda. Apenas fue perceptible, lo suficiente como para que la niña mirase su dedo molesta pero, tras una rápida inspección, descartó daño alguno y siguió con sus ejercicios…

… olvidando lo ocurrido.

Pasarían años antes de que volviera a pensar en ello.

 **Continuará…**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Traumas Familiares_**

 _…_ _rojas de la indignación. Honestamente ella no había terminado de procesar lo que había pasado en el café con la súbita aparición de un medio hermano del que no tenía idea que existía. Nunca se había imaginado aquél escenario ni por si acaso, aunque si lo pensaba, las probabilidades de que ocurriera eran bastante altas. Lily bajó las manos…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** **¡HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ! =D** Aquí voy de nuevo con esta historia que espero les haya interesado. Sé que los hice esperar y me disculpo, no tuve todo el tiempo que hubiera querido. Lo que sí, me divertí mucho escribiendo todo esto, insisto en esa cuestión, por lo que ojalá no se decepcionen demasiado. Mis agradecimientos a **Maritere** , **Abby Lockhart1** y a **Laura** (mi contacto en Noruega), por la asistencia médica y técnica, pues sin ustedes, creo que mis errores hubieran sido aún más garrafales. ¿Una buena noticia? El fic está completo, solo falta publicarlo. Algunas pequeñas generalidades… la historia se traslapa a algunos otros, por lo que tuve que prestar mucha atención. Si tuve algún error muy notorio, les ruego asilo político, pues creo que **Ekléctica** me asesinará lentamente por no haber prestado suficiente atención. **OmO** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Me dejaron algunos reviews en estos meses:

 **Simone** me dejó un review en el epílogo de **Divina Calamita** , y me alegra saber que a la vuelta de los años el fic te siga gustando. Creo que ha sido uno de los más divertidos que he escrito: Hades es muy buleable el pobre. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER "DIVINA CALAMITA" Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Oooh, lo lamento, **Newfan** , me demoré en escribir este fic. **u^^** Pero espero que la universidad no te haya dado una paliza muy seria, eso nunca es divertido. Ojalá que este nuevo proyecto te guste: creo que está algo más dinámico **n.n ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER "FACTA NON VERBA" Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

¡Querida **BloodyP**! No sabes cómo me alegra verte por aquí, me has dejado el corazón con un lindo latido. Sin duda que ha pasado un montón de tiempo y no sabes lo mucho que disfruté saber que te gustaron los fics nuevos. Admito que reencontrarme con este hobbie me ha hecho muy bien y si bien metí a todo mi universo a la licuadora emocional, estoy contenta con los resultados. He vuelto a disfrutar escribir y créeme que el día que deje de hacerlo, dejaré de escribir. Eso sí, lamento bastante haberme perdido tanto tiempo. Nada más espero que la musa dure más en esta ocasión. Quiero dejar los ciclos cerrados al menos esta vez. Y sí, desde ya Kyrus y Lizzie están shippeados. Un par muy tierno, sin duda. ¡Y antes que se me olvide! Tu nunca fastidias. Me gusta leer los comentarios que me dejan, porque es la forma que tengo de saber si lo que escribo está bien o mal y así puedo hacer las correcciones que hacen falta **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER *UN MONTÓN DE FICS* Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Las traducciones son gracias a Google Traductor y a Laura que me dio algunos tips de noruego.**

 **Cáncer de Mama:** Es una proliferación maligna de las células epiteliales que revisten los conductos o lobulillos mamarios. Es una enfermedad clonal; donde una célula individual producto de una serie de mutaciones somáticas o de línea germinal adquiere la capacidad de dividirse sin control ni orden, haciendo que se reproduzca hasta formar un tumor. El tumor resultante, que comienza como anomalía leve, pasa a ser grave, invade tejidos vecinos y, finalmente, se propaga a otras partes del cuerpo.

Los principales factores de riesgo de contraer cáncer de mama incluyen una edad avanzada, la primera menstruación a temprana edad, edad avanzada en el momento del primer parto o nunca haber dado a luz, antecedentes familiares de cáncer de mama, el hecho de consumir hormonas tales como estrógeno y progesterona, consumir licor y ser de raza blanca. Entre 5 a 10 % de los casos, el cáncer de mama es causado por mutaciones genéticas heredadas.

Del total de los carcinomas de mama, menos del 1 % ocurren en varones (sí, también les da a los hombres). El Día Internacional del Cáncer de Mama se celebra el 19 de octubre,3 tiene como objetivo sensibilizar a la población general acerca de la importancia que esta enfermedad tiene en el mundo industrializado.

Chicas del mundo, revísense y no subestimen los bultos extraños. Mientras antes se detecte, más probabilidades se tienen de sobrevivir esto.

 **Sibila:** Personaje de la mitología griega y romana. Se trata de una profetisa, inspirada en ocasiones por Apolo, capaz de conocer el futuro.

Según algunas tradiciones, hubo una joven hija del troyano Dárdano y de Neso (hija del gobernador Teucro) que estaba dotada del don de la profecía y tenía una gran reputación como adivina. Esta joven se llamaba Sibila y por eso desde entonces vienen llamándose así a todas las mujeres que ejercieron esa capacidad de profetizar. La más importante de todas en la mitología romana era la sibila cumana. Otras tradiciones afirman que su padre fue Zeus, fruto de su relación con una hija de Poseidón llamada Lamia, por lo que su don es de origen divino. También hay tradiciones que citan a Herófila como hija de Zeus.

Las sibilas tenían su vivienda en las grutas o cerca de corrientes de agua. Las profecías eran manifestadas siempre en estado de trance y expresadas en hexámetros griegos que se transmitían por escrito.

 **Aurelio Ángel** **Baldor** **de la Vega:** (La Habana, 22 de octubre de 1906 – Miami, 2 de abril de 1978) fue un matemático, profesor, escritor y abogado cubano autor del libro Álgebra de Baldor publicado en 1941 y reeditado en numerosas oportunidades. Otros libros suyos son Aritmética de Baldor y Geometría plana y del espacio y Trigonometría de Baldor. En la portada de Álgebra de Baldor aparece Al–Juarismi, un matemático, astrónomo y geógrafo persa de origen musulmán, que vivió aproximadamente entre 780 y 850.


	2. Cap 1: Traumas Familiares

_Lily llega a casa de su madre en busca de respuesta que puede que no consiga muy fácilmente. La mujer en verdad tiene un carácter espantoso. Sin embargo, va a contar con la inesperada complicidad de su hermano mayor. Aioros por su parte, adolece de soltería, preguntándose quien será su media naranja._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Quizás sería interesante que revisaran y releyeran el **15\. capítulo 14: Algunas Expectativas Doradas** y el Omake que van a encontrar ahí mismo del fic **Nec Spe, Nec Metu** para tener algunas referencias y contextualizar este capítulo. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 ** _Recomiendo releer el capítulo 14 del fic Nec Spe, Nec Metu para mayores referencias._**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI  
** _("Alma Atrapada")_

 **Capítulo 1: Traumas Familiares**

 **Atenas, Grecia. Residencia Castaldelli**

 _13 de junio. 20:14 horas._

 **"** **¡MAMÁ!"**

Sin duda que Liliana no fue para nada elegante ni sutil para abrir la puerta. Aprovechando que aún tenía la llave, entró a la residencia con más desplante del necesario, y rápidamente comenzó a registrar el departamento en busca de su madre, quien salió a su encuentro desde la terraza. La mujer, quien ya rondaba los cuarenta y seis años y seguía manteniendo un especial desplante, aunque se le avecinaba un mal envejecimiento, se veía molesta con aquella intrusión.

"¡Liliana! ¿Esas Son Maneras De Entrar A Una Casa? Pareciera que no te enseñaron modales mientras crecías."

"¿Modales? No tengo tiempo para modales mamá. ¿A que no sabes quién me acaba de contactar?"

"¿Alguno de tus clientes? Porque si me dices que un novio seré la primera sorprendida: Con esa ropa pareces un cerebrito…"

Lily tuvo un tic en un ojo. ¡No parecía cerebrito! Todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué decía que…? ¡ARGH! ¡Mejor se concentraba en lo que había ido a reclamar!

"¡Mi Hermano!" Exclamó Liliana con los puños bien apretados, interrumpiendo el monólogo de su madre que, por las pintas, iba a tomar fuerza y extensión. Teresa Castaldelli tragó una buena bocanada de aire.

"Tú no tienes hermanos, Liliana. ¡Ya basta!" Teresa se quedó muda y pareció pensar bien su siguiente intervención. ¿Acaso…? Evitó proseguir con ese pensamiento. Dudaba que la familia paterna de su hija la estuviera buscando. Era una bastarda después de todo. "¿A qué viene todo eso?"

Lily tenía las mejillas rojas de la indignación. Honestamente ella no había terminado de procesar lo que había pasado en el café con la súbita aparición de un medio hermano de cuya existencia no tenía idea. Nunca se había imaginado aquél escenario ni por si acaso, aunque (si lo pensaba bien), las probabilidades de que ocurriera eran bastante altas. Lily bajó las manos y tomó aire, sintiendo un vacío feroz en el estómago y como la acidez comenzaba a subirle por el esófago; lo que estaba a punto de decir sacudiría su vida por siempre.

"Estaba tomándome un café con Susy cuando llegó este noruego… Mide 1.84, es bastante corpulento y bien albino. Tiene los ojos **igual** a los míos. Me dice que se llama Minos Skjeggestad y que es mi hermano mayor."

Teresa dejó caer los brazos y palideció varias tonalidades. ¡Esto era un balde de agua fría! No podía ser cierto, ¿Quién de esa familia querría contactar a su hija? ¡¿Dijo que un _hermano mayor_?! Tiró una de sus manos a su derecha, apoyándose de la pared, sin dejar de mirar a Lily como si esperara que le dijera que todo había sido una broma. La actitud de la mujer comenzó a confirmar algunas dudas en el corazón de Liliana y se sorprendió a sí misma reprimiendo sus pucheros.

"¿Mamá? ¿Quién era mi padre?"

Lily aguantó la respiración. Teresa siempre se había guardado la identidad del padre de Liliana y nunca lo mencionó ni a la pasada; de hecho, tenía muy malas reacciones si le preguntaban sobre el sujeto. Cada vez que Lily le preguntó por él en el pasado, siempre obtuvo la misma respuesta, _esa bestia tacaña nos abandonó y está muerto_ , y nunca le dio detalles. Ni la abuelita ni el tío Luciano lograron sonsacar mucha información de Teresa, por lo que no pudieron darle las respuestas que quería en el momento que las pidió. Por eso Liliana no sabía el nombre de su padre, ni de donde era.

No tuvo más opción que creer las palabras de su madre, lo cual había dejado a Lily con un vacío en su corazón. Al menos le hubiera gustado saber el nombre del sujeto, su origen, quizás para no sentirse tan desarraigada en ocasiones; pero no había llevado tan mal ese lastre con el curso de los años. Nunca necesitó del sujeto aquél, y hasta pensaba que le habría estorbado mientras crecía… O de eso se había convencido.

Curioso, pero nunca había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en su progenitor. Y ahora, al hacer esa pregunta, le tembló la voz y se le anudó la garganta, descubriéndose a sí misma ansiosa y con ganas de saber más. Tenía la sensación que toda su vida le habían negado a su padre y que eso… le dolía. Cierto, si el malparido hubiera querido buscarla, nada le impedía hacerlo, así que no merecía elevarlo a los altares, pero le hubiera gustado conocerlo y decirle sus reclamos a la cara.

Teresa le mantuvo la mirada a su hija y al sentirse acorralada, se mordió el labio.

"No sé de ningún Minos, creí que no tenía más hijos." Dijo en voz baja, quizás mintiendo. "Tu padre se llama Leónidas y sí es noruego. No recuerdo donde lo conocí, pero sí salimos un tiempo. Nos abandonó cuando le dije que estaba embarazada."

"¡¿Soy mitad noruega?!"

"¡No digas tonterías, Liliana! Por supuesto que no lo eres. Las noruegas son guapas, tú eres una desabrida." Teresa gesticuló con los brazos restándole importancia. Relajó todo su cuerpo y comenzó a alejarse de Lily en busca de un cigarro.

"¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"

"¿Para qué? Ni que fuera tan importante. El sujeto nunca pagó tu mantención y bien cara que saliste. Una tiene gastos."

Teresa siguió caminando sin dejar de darle la espalda. Lily apretó los puños y dientes. Como podrán suponer, la relación que ambas mantenían era bastante difícil, egoísta y no muy fluida. Teresa era una mujer difícil que nunca hizo esfuerzos por conectarse emocionalmente con su hija, y Lily simplemente se había rendido en buscar esos afectos, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejarla sola. Era su mamá, fuera una maldita o no.

"Mamá, ¿Me estás escuchando?" Lily dio un par de zancadas tras su mamá y se le puso por delante. "¡Me contactó un tipo que dice que es mi hermano! ¿Y te lo tomas con esa calma?"

"¿Me afecta? Ni que fuera mi pariente."

"¡Pero Mamá!"

"¿Qué quieres que haga, Liliana? ¿Qué me ponga feliz por ti? Esa familia paterna tuya son unos egoístas. Tu padre nunca ha querido conocerte, ni quiso hacerse cargo de nosotras. Sin duda que no te dará ni un solo centavo de su…"

"No sé si eso sea tan cierto." Dijo Minos de pronto. Junto a él, Susy paseaba su mirada por la escena sin perderse detalle. "Tengo la impresión que mi padre buscó a Liliana hace algunos años, pero no tuvo éxito, aunque… no digamos que puso mucho esfuerzo."

"¡Por todos los dioses!" Exclamó Teresa al ver a Minos.

"Buenas, señora Castaldelli." Saludó Susy con tensa formalidad.

Teresa hizo a un lado a Liliana y se acercó a Minos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par a medida que Susy tomaba distancia. La mujer llegó hasta el juez y tomó aire, antes de fruncir el ceño.

"¡Eres igual a tu padre! ¡Incluso en lo albino!"

"Gracias, supongo." Contestó el espectro. "Minos Skjesggestad: es un gusto conocerla."

"¿Dónde está Leónidas? ¿Acaso el muy maldito está consciente de todo el dinero que gasté criando a su hija?"

"¡Mamá! No empieces con eso." Ladró Liliana medio muerta de la vergüenza.

"¡Calla, Liliana! Solo exijo tus derechos." Teresa se volvió a Minos. "Espero que vengas con uno de sus cheques que sé que…"

"Mi papá falleció en noviembre pasado." Dijo Minos entrecerrando los ojos, con recelo. "Me dijo de la existencia de mi hermana menor en su lecho de muerte, confesándome que estaba arrepentido de no haberla recuperado." El juez miró a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos. "Me consta, revisé su expediente en el Inframundo."

Lily, contra su voluntad, hizo un puchero. Susy parpadeó un par de veces y le fijó la mirada a Teresa. La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó los hombros, como sorprendida por la noticia, sin dejar de ver al hermano de su hija. Minos en cambio la ignoraba en favor de Liliana, cuya presencia se parecía a un cristal a punto de romperse. Decidió que la madre de su hermana no le simpatizaba, aunque podía ver porqué su padre se había involucrado con ella.

"Leónidas está muerto."

"Me dijiste que había muerto hace años, mamá."

"Porque no dejabas de molestar con que querías saber de él. Así dejaste de molestar al respecto y por fin tuve paz." Respondió Teresa con toda la calma. "¿Minos, muchacho? Con esto infiero que Leónidas consideró a Liliana en su testamento con dinero."

Minos entrecerró aún más los ojos y por instinto se alejó de Teresa, con desdén. Se acercó a su hermana muy suspicaz, atento al contexto. Lily en cambio se puso roja de rabia y abrió la boca para hablar, pero se e adelantó.

"Si la incluyó o no, es asunto de Liliana, no suyo, señora."

"No quiero dinero de **nadie**." Gruñó Lily, con los puños apretados, aunque no sabía si llorar de angustia o rabia. "Me lo gano *yo sola* con **mi** trabajo y no necesito de nadie que me regale nada."

"¡¿Es que no piensas en tu pobre y arruinada madre, Liliana?!" Teresa se volvió hacia Minos con las manos en las caderas. "Si mi hija no acepta ese dinero, ¡yo lo quiero! ¿Tienes idea lo caro que resulta criar a un hijo, más aún si es un prodigio? ¡Entró a la universidad a los nueve!"

"¡Entré Becada, Maldita Sea!"

"¡Cállate Cinco Minutos, Liliana!"

"Mejor bajamos las revoluciones." Intervino Susana haciendo algunos gestos con las manos. No le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Liliana es un prodigio? Jajaja, ¡Con razón obtuvo el doctorado tan chiquilla!" Rió Minos de buena gana y orgulloso de su hermana: ya había decidido que ignoraría a Teresa Castaldelli por siempre.

"Sí, lo es, ¿por qué crees que es una desabrida? Escúchame: no tuve ni crié hijas solo por los aplausos. ¡Tu padre no quiso hacerse responsable! Entonces tu familia me debe dinero."

"Mamá, por favor…"

"¡Silencio niña! Intento que me paguen por tus gastos."

Lily dio una patada en el suelo. Le dolía el alma y apenas podía sujetarla toda junta y evitar que estallase en mil pedazos. ¿Eso era para su madre? ¿Un cúmulo de gastos? Ciertamente no era la hija perfecta ni se llevaba bien con ella, pero… pero… ¿es que solo la habían visto como un medio para sacarle plata a un tipo cualquiera? ¡¿Nada más?! ¿Acaso no la quería ni un poquito? Ya no pudo evitar el puchero.

"¡Eso no es… justo!" Exclamó entrecortado al no poder evitar reprimir los lagrimones que le brotaron sin control.

Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza y a pisotones salió del departamento, con toda la dignidad que podía. Susy reprimió el impulso de salir tras ella, en cambio se quedó mirando a Teresa con la expresión más neutral de la vida.

"¡Ya está haciendo drama esta niñita! ¡Toda una princesa ofendida!" Suspiró su madre cansada, rodando los ojos al cielo. "¿Y bien, Minos? ¿Mi dinero?"

Minos entrecerró los ojos, pero no dejaba de sonreír. Llevaba unos quince minutos que conocía a esta mujer y desde ya se felicitaba haber contactado primero a Liliana y no a ella. Si hubiera conocido a Teresa, sin duda se habría predispuesto muy mal. ¿Cómo manejar a esta mujercita?

"Mi papá no le dejó nada de dinero a usted, señora Castaldelli. Y en el caso que le haya dejado algo a Lily, es ella quien tiene que decidir qué hacer con esos fondos."

"¡Pero Todo Lo Que Gasté…!"

"Contacte a los abogados de la familia, quizás de aburridos quieran escuchar sus alegatos. En lo personal, ya me aburrí."

"A tu padre no le hubiera gustado que me trates así."

"Quizás, nunca lo sabré. En todo caso, mi mamá no se habría molestado." Minos arrugó la nariz. "Me * **irrita*** que hagan llorar a mi familia, y en eso incluyo a Liliana. Trate de no hacerlo de nuevo. Buenas noches."

"¡Apenas la conoces! ¿En serio ya la quieres?"

Minos no respondió. Solo le dio la espalda y salió del departamento, seguido de Susy, murmurando pestes entre dientes por lo que acababa de ver. Fijó la vista hacia adelante y se concentró en su hermana. No la conocía casi nada, pero ¡qué feo se debía sentir en esos momentos! ¿Qué la propia madre no solo le niegue el derecho de conocer sus orígenes, sino que además la trate como gasto fijo? ¿Cómo si fuera un ítem contable más? ¿un bono por la inversión?

"¡Te dije que esa mujer es una bruja!" Le dijo de pronto Susy, quien corría a su lado tratando de mantener el paso de sus zancadas. Minos sonrió.

"Ya me dí cuenta: no le volveré a hablar en la vida."

"Lo noté." Susy le miró de reojo. "Y sé que pretendes cumplir tal cosa."

"Encontremos a Liliana será mejor, luego hablamos."

Susy asintió.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Casa de Sagitario.**

 _En esos momentos. 13 de junio. 21:13 horas._

Oh, Serra. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

Aioros suspiró largo y tendido, mientras estaba echado cuán largo era sobre el techo de Sagitario. Desde ahí oteaba el cielo, desde su privilegiada atalaya. El techo de la novena casa siempre había sido un refugio de paz, desde que era un niño. Ya antes su padre, Áyax, le había comentado que aquél techo siempre sería su refugio, pero solo ahora comprendía la verdadera extensión de aquellos dichos. Lentamente las doce casas comenzaban a llenarse de pequeños aprendices y todo refugio que le evitase ser nombrado niñero repentino valía oro. No es que no le gustaran los niños, todo lo contrario, pasaba que de un tiempo a esa parte les había tomado un poco de repelús.

Sin contar que tenía terror de marearse y caerse mientras cuidada de algún pequeñajo.

Bah. Mejor no pensaba en eso. Inspiró profundo, cerró los ojos y se permitió pensar en Serra.

La echaba de menos.

Bueno, no de esa manera. Aunque al mismo tiempo sí. Estaba perfectamente claro que lo suyo con ella no iba a prosperar para nada, la química que habían tenido se acabó sin que se dieran cuenta y, aunque había llegado a adorarla con toda su alma (incluso a guardar un doloroso luto cuando la creyó muerta), eso había desaparecido. No, sabía que Serra sería solo su amiga, nunca volverían a ser una pareja como lo habían sido, pero… pero…

¡Extrañaba tanto esa complicidad tan íntima que tenían!

Las miradas, las caricias, la forma que tenían de ver la vida, como enfrentaban las distintas situaciones. Echaba de menos como se sentía cuando sabía que tenía a alguien a su lado, una confidente, quien lo regañase y a quien regañar. Serra solía pedir su consejo y lo escuchaba atenta y él mismo se abstraía cuando la escuchaba contar sus propias cosas.

No le gustaba estar soltero. Como que le hacía mal a sus neuronas.

Levantó su mano izquierda y se observó el meñique. Aunque podía y sabía cómo hacerlo, no quiso revelar el hilo rojo que tenía atado a su dedo, por temor a provocar un desastre. Serra no estaba al final del hilo, ella tenía otro, y ninguna de las parejitas con las que había salido los últimos meses estaba al final del suyo. Eso quería decir que su alma gemela seguía allá fuera en el mundo, si es que aún estaba viva. No sabía si la maldición le había caído encima o si sus esfuerzos por ocultar el hilo habían dado resultado. No estaba seguro de nada y no podía simplemente chismosear qué había pasado. Si osaba revelar el hilo, y aquella maldición no había atacado todavía a la otra mitad de su alma, entonces las consecuencias serían nefastas.

Pero le dolía.

Áyax, cuando le enseñó como esconder el hilo, le advirtió que habría consecuencias. Ambos extremos quedarían incomunicados y sus almas siempre percibirían la resonancia de una ausencia, y si se esperaba mucho tiempo, incluso se corría el riesgo de no reconocerse luego.

Eso le daba miedo. No tenía alma de soltero, quería alguien con quien compartir su vida.

¿Cómo sería esa persona? ¿La conocería alguna vez? Quizás la estaba buscando inconscientemente entre las chicas con las que había salido. No se veía con alguien mayor o de su edad, sino que le gustaban más jovencitas. Bueno… quizás más mayorcitas que las últimas chicas con las que había estado saliendo, definitivamente ya no quería más universitarias locas, pero en serio que no se veía con alguien de su edad. Quizás unos tres o cuatro años menor que él.

¡Ooooh! ¡Qué viejo se sentía de pronto! Y soltero por si fuera poco. ¡Hasta el gruñón de Saga se había conseguido pareja y hasta esperaba familia con su mujer! ¿Y él? Soltero. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Al menos tenía sobrino de sangre. Cierto, no era el único tío biológico, Touma visitaba seguido a Héctor, pero tenía todo el potencial de convertirse en el favorito, únicamente por estar más a la mano.

A ver si a la mañana siguiente salía más temprano de su casa a saludar a Leo: quizás hasta estaba de suerte y Marín lo dejaba cargar a Héctor y jugar con él.

"Mmmmpfh." Gruñó Aioros acomplejado. "En serio tengo que ir a que me revisen las orejas."

Aioros estaba más o menos castigado por su hermano y cuñada. La última vez que había cargado a Héctor, le vino un ataque de vértigo y de milagro cayó al suelo sin lastimarlo. Nunca supo cómo maniobró (achacaba el milagro a su entrenamiento como dorado, memoria muscular y experiencia cayendo por barrancos con la beba Athena en brazos), pero Héctor no se lastimó y hasta disfrutó de lo lindo.

Claro que sus padres casi se infartaron. De poco les importó que él estuviera tirado en el piso con el mundo dándole vueltas a mil por hora: desde entonces no lo dejaban cargar al pequeño aprendiz de capricornio sin supervisión. Y luego estaban todas esas caídas al azar que solían coincidir con aquella mujer de aspecto ejecutivo en el Black Canvas. El dorado se pasó las manos por los ojos. ¡Vergüenza! Bien merecido que tenía ese bofetón que le habían dado el otro día. ¡Y ni siquiera había valido la pena! La chica no tenía mucho de donde agarrar.

Sí, Aioros se fijaba en esos detalles. ¿Algún problema? ¡Y Sí! Tenía que hacerse revisar los oídos (no las orejas).

"De preferencia antes de final del mes." Suspiró decidido, y quizás algo aprensivo.

Quizás qué tenía en los oídos que le causaban los mareos.

Estaba en proceso de suspirar cuando sonó su celular, anunciando un mensaje. De un manotazo buscó el aparato que tenía en el bolsillo y lo revisó. Era Aldebarán. Una enorme sonrisa decoraba su foto de perfil y eso era suficiente para subirle el ánimo a cualquiera. Rió entre dientes, contento: de un tiempo a esta parte, el santo de Tauro hacía gala de un humor incluso mejor que el usual. Nada parecía perturbar su vida y hasta las misiones las ejecutaba con un contento gusto a prueba de balas, aun sabiendo que algunas de esas misiones sí habían sido peligrosas.

Seguro era por causa de la veterinaria cascarrabias de quien se había hecho _amigo_.

"Si claro. _Amigos_." Se rió para sí antes de prestarle atención al mensaje. "A ver qué dices."

" _Aioros, te recuerdo los turnos de mañana. Nos toca perímetro sur y el sector de turistas, y nos toca ir con la princesita a esa gala en la noche."_ Decía el mensaje.

¡Notable la habilidad de Aldebarán para describir trabajo con alegría y entusiasmo sin usar emoticones! Así uno no se podía quejar.

 _"_ _Entendido, Alde. Mañana entonces. Se me había olvidado lo de la gala."_ Escribió con bastante poca agilidad.

 _"_ _¿En serio?"_ Llegó la respuesta minutos después. _"Yo llevé mi armadura hoy a pulir. ¿La tuya está decente?"_

Errr…

 _"_ _Más o menos. Nada que una pulidita no solucione."_ Escribió Aioros, pensando que a lo mejor bajaba a pulir ya la armadura _. "Nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches."_

El dorado se puso de pie y guardó su celular en el bolsillo. Estaba por comenzar a bajar cuando sintió un nuevo mensaje. De curioso, lo revisó: Alde de nuevo y por lo visto, reía de buena gana.

 _"_ _¿Eso quiere decir que vas a darle una pulida de emergencia? HUEHUEHUEHUE. Buenas noches entonces y nos vemos mañana."_ Decía con muy buen humor. " _Mu te va a matar si lastimas a la armadura otra vez_." Añadió por última vez.

Aioros sonrió entre dientes y guardó el celular, esta vez de manera definitiva, disponiéndose a regresar a los pisos inferiores. Ya vería como adecentaba su armadura, no estaba tan puerca como otras veces. Igual era un evento importante, así que tendría que aplicarse un poco… Mu lo iba a matar si se aparecía a esa hora en Aries… eso si Matilda no lo masacraba antes, pues Lizzie llevaba algunos días con un molesto virus estomacal, por lo que nadie en la primera casa estaba descansando bien.

Ni modo. Le pasaba por olvidarse.

Sólo esperaba que Quirón, su armadura, no se enojara mucho con él por despertarlo.

* * *

 **Calles de Atenas. Grecia.**

 _13 de junio. En esos momentos._

¡Un gasto! ¿Eso era lo que era? Toda su vida tratando de agradar a su mamá y le volvía a confirmar, una vez más, que ella solo había sido un problema del cuál ocuparse y no una hija a la que contener. ¡Qué relación tan tóxica tenían las dos! Y ella pese a toda su abundante genialidad, seguía siendo tan **TONTA** e humillantemente  ingenua como para seguir insistiendo en tratar de mejorar su relación con su madre. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

Se pasó las manos por la cara. Como estaba usando una férula en la izquierda (gracias al bofetón que le diera a aquél sujeto el otro día), no pudo enjugarse bien los ojos. Parte de sí agradeció que estaba usando maquillaje a prueba de agua, porque de otro modo ya tendría el rostro hecho un desastre. No podía dejar de llorar y detestaba con toda su alma que la vieran así. ¡Y para colmo estaba en medio de la calle! ¿Por qué?

"¡No es justo, Maldita sea! No lo es." Sollozó sin control.

Su madre tenía un carácter difícil; siempre supo que ella había sido una suerte de estorbo en sus planes. Teresa se había pasado toda su vida tratando de conseguirse un marido con dinero y definitivamente Liliana había sido un lastre en sus objetivos. Nunca supo por qué no se había deshecho de ella, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido. ¡Skjeggestad! Su padre era un banquero, y no uno cualquiera. Conociendo a su madre, seguro que intentó usarla para amarrar al hombre, y como no lo lograse, pues le tocó aguantarla. ¡Ella había sido un plan que salió fallido!

"¡Pero sí me quiere! Tiene que quererme aunque sea un poco…"

Liliana estaba segura que Teresa la quería, por mal que se llevasen. Siempre guardaba la esperanza que a lo mejor podrían llevarse mejor en algún momento, y por eso Lily perseveraba, pero cada humillación de la que era objeto rompía un poquito más su corazón, y eso la hacía sentir tan sola que llegaba a doler…

Susy la abrazó de pronto.

"¡Ya pasó! Nos vamos a casa."

Lily se deshizo del abrazo y trató de recuperar la compostura, estirando sus ropas y su peinado. Buen susto se llevó a ver a Minos ahí: después de la escena que armó su madre, hubiera creído que el tipo se había ido para no volver nunca más. El espectro sonreía débilmente.

"¿Tú aquí?"

"¿Crees que soy de los que escapa de los problemas?" Le preguntó el juez.

"¡Pero…!"

"No la estaba buscando a ella, te busqué a ti."

"¿Huh?"

"Dice la verdad." Le aseguró Susy. Minos la miró desconfiado, pero de momento lo dejó pasar. "Ya hemos hablado de esto, no le hagas caso a Teresa: a estas alturas de su vida no va a cambiar."

"¡Pero no es justo y…!" Lily se detuvo al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Minos la miraba con el ceño fruncido. "¿Tú que haces aquí? Mi mamá…"

"Me vale lo que tu madre haga o deje de hacer, no vine por ella. Te busqué a ti." Insistió y tragó saliva. "Obviamente no confías en mí, pero en serio espero cambiar eso… Me iré en unos momentos, pero no quisiera irme y dejarte así. ¿Tienes donde quedarte?"

"La llevaré a su casa." Intervino Susy. "Yo me encargo a partir de aquí…"

"Puede venir." Dijo Lily en un susurro.

"¡¿Puede?! ¡Apenas lo conoces!"

"¡¿Puedo?! ¡Apenas me conoces!"

"Puedes." Lily volvió a pasarse la mano por la cara. "Supongo que no hubieras invertido tanto tiempo en buscarme solo porque sí. Las probabilidades no te favorecen, pero… existe la posibilidad… de que quieras ser un hermano."

"Ooooh, eso me emociona." Reconoció Minos enternecido.

"¡Tampoco es para que te entusiasmes! No sé si quiero ser una hermana."

"Tiene sentido."

"Lindo voto de confianza ustedes dos." Gruñó Susy llamando la atención. "Se notó que se van a querer mucho, pero…" La chica señaló su reloj y en seguida le dio un tirón al brazo de Lily. "Salgamos de la calle, estamos haciendo una escena."

Tanto Minos como Liliana miraron al cielo al mismo tiempo, notando que ya era bastante tarde. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo bajando la cabeza y, en el caso de Lily, reprimir un sollozo, al no poder evitar recordar de nuevo la conversación con su madre. Volvió a sentir palmaditas en la espalda.

"Te llevaré a casa." Minos señaló a Susy. "A ti y a tu amiga, la psicópata obsesiva de las conductas."

Lily parpadeó sorprendida y se largó a reír. Susy en cambio miró bien feo a Minos.

¡Bah! Ya se vengaría.

"Caminando, que no me hago más joven." Gruñó comenzando a caminar.

Minos se rió para sí.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao –CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Una Gala y un Encuentro._**

 _…_ _Julián Solo estaba en su salsa. Le encantaba presidir eventos sociales de esa envergadura, donde podía exudar todo su carisma. Junto a él, Paulina lo acompañaba luciendo un vestido color calipso, sencillo, pero muy elegante. Aunque muy nerviosa, brillaba de modo especial, sin ser opacada por su marido, pero tampoco perdiéndose en el mar de gente…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Como ven, la mamá de Lily es una bruja en sí misma. Nunca debió ser madre, pero bueno, al menos Lily no salió tan mal que digamos. ¿Saben qué es lo trágico? Es que sí existen mujeres de esa horrible calaña. Al menos Minos dejó en claro que más le preocupa su hermana que Teresa. Ya dará que hablar esa mujer. Sobre Aioros… pues adolece de soltería el pobre, pero al menos dio un paso importante en su madurez: no más universitarias locas. Ahora si me preguntan por qué no se conseguía universitarias normales, no tengo idea. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**


	3. Cap 2: Una Gala y un Encuentro

_Lily optó por distraerse de sus pesares y se absorbió en su trabajo, en sus planes y en mucho café para sofocar sus dolores, aunque Susy se lo reclamó. Minos también tiene que lidiar con su aprensiva y ambigua familia. Y durante una gala, Aioros se lleva la impresión de su vida al ver a Lily bajo otra perspectiva._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** No tienen idea lo mucho que me emociona el apoyo que le están dando a este fic, ¡Ustedes son unos lindos! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, que espero que disfruten. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 2: Una Gala y un Encuentro**

 **Atenas, Departamento de Lily.**

 _Día siguiente. 14 junio, 06:53 horas_

No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Se supone que debió haber dormido, aunque fuese un poco, pero no pudo. Minos no se quedó mucho rato: se aseguró que estuviera a salvo y la dejó al cuidado de Susy quien, como buena psiquiatra que era, logró manipularla hasta que le sacó algo de la angustia que se había embotellado, pero de todos modos quedó inquieta.

A eso de las tres de la mañana había despertado y decidido afinar un informe final de una auditoría que la había mantenido ocupada los últimos ocho meses. Había sido un trabajo de enorme envergadura que había requerido muchísima de su concentración, pero un desafío más que acorde con sus capacidades, sobre todo si se considera lo que había encontrado durante aquella compleja auditoría. Una empresa naviera griega, Metaxás Inc., implicada en rumores de corrupción, había optado por pedir una asesoría externa para despejar todo rastro de dudas y dejar en silencio a la competencia, que insistía en hacer toda clase de acusaciones en su contra. Por eso habían contratado los servicios de Lily, conocida en el ambiente financiero como _la contadora de hierro_ y _la implacable_. Si lograban que Liliana encontrase los estados financieros y de cuentas de la naviera en prístinas condiciones, entonces nadie podría reclamarles nada.

¿Por qué esto era así? Por el mismo trabajo de Lily. Trabajólica, obsesiva compulsiva, detallista y perfeccionista, no dejaba cabos sueltos. Lily atacaba los estados financieros sin la más mínima piedad y los descarnaba a tal punto que no dejaba detalle sin revisar; además una ética de trabajo dracónica que aplicaba sin culpas, y un régimen laboral incluso más estricto, hacía que sus informes fueran casi perfectos. Muy pocos eran los detalles que se le escapaban. Lily tenía fama en el medio y por su trabajo las empresas que la contrataban le pagaban la millonada que pedía sin reclamar mucho.

Después de todo, su trabajo valía cada centavo pagado.

¡Momento! Muchos de los que son contadores podrán estar sacudiendo su cabeza y pensando que una sola persona es incapaz de auditar una empresa grande por sí misma, pero… bueno. Lily era un genio matemático. Literalmente.

Liliana tenía in coeficiente de 157. Sacó su grado en licenciatura en matemáticas a los trece años. A los diecisiete ya tenía su maestría y cuando comenzó el doctorado a los dieciocho, tuvo la oportunidad de tomar un técnico en contabilidad… que sí, sacó en paralelo a su doctorado. Como descubriese su vocación en el área contable, siguió especializándose y acumulando títulos y grados fuera de Grecia. Su inquieta mente no la dejaba quedarse estática, por lo que siempre estaba buscando nuevos desafíos.

Pero no era perfecta. Llenar su mente de números la dejó con vacíos afectivos importantes, arrastrando varios complejos, y prácticamente sacrificó su infancia por sus estudios. Teresa no fue el ser más maternal de la tierra, y pese a los logros de su hija nunca perdía (ni pierde) oportunidad para menoscabarla. Por si fuera poco, como le faltó socializar con gente de su edad, Lily se saltó etapas importantes de su desarrollo emocional y muchos de los códigos sociales normales, como, por ejemplo, qué es una broma o entender bien los sarcasmos, los dobles sentidos, o las muestras de afecto: le entran por una oreja y le salen por la otra. ¡Entró pequeña a la educación universitaria! Le faltó ser niña… incluso le faltó ser adolescente.

La primera vez que estuvo en clases con gente de su misma edad (lo cual para ella fue la experiencia más rara de la tierra, acostumbrada como estaba a tratar con adultos serios), fue cuando entró a estudiar contabilidad a los dieciocho. Esa experiencia la recordaba con cariño y odio al mismo tiempo: el bullying fue intenso. Así como ella no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con gente normal de su edad que apenas estaba entrando a la educación superior, ellos tampoco estaban acostumbrados a compartir espacios con una chica como Lily. El choque cultural fue notorio para todos los involucrados y no siempre llevó las de ganar.

… aunque luego se vengó de la manera más sádica de todos los que la hicieron bullying. Lily le da al concepto _terrorismo fiscal y académico_ todo un nuevo significado.

NUNCA prueben la paciencia de un genio, **NUNCA**.

"Hmm… a estos les salió el tiro por la culata." Gruñó Lily entre dientes, mientras revisaba su informe. "No me olvidaré de este trabajo… me enseñó bastante."

Lily miró la hora y se bebió el último sorbo de su segundo café de la mañana. ¿Aquella Naviera que la contrató para auditar sus cuentas? Bueno… los rumores eran ciertos. La idea de contratar a Lily era precisamente por como trabajaba y se esmeraron en ocultar sus malos pasos. El principal contador que tenían, un tal Constantino, también era un genio por derecho propio y había escondido cada ilegalidad con una maestría tan fenomenal que habría pasado desapercibida de no ser porque Lily, de casualidad (y mientras escalaba una montaña) se percató del patrón, y al llegar a casa para confirmarlo, descubrió que la Naviera Metaxás Inc., estaba involucrada en evasión y elusión de impuestos, pago de sobornos, facturas ideológicamente falsas y pagos a actividades de oscuro proceder.

Desentrañar esa maraña de ilegalidades le tomó tiempo, sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero se divirtió como no tienen idea. Trabajó en diligente silencio y por fin tenía el informe final. El dueño de la empresa y principal gestor de este pequeño imperio de corrupción, Nicos Metaxás, no tenía idea que Lily lo había descubierto, aunque su contador, Constantino, prácticamente tenía pruebas que la mujercita estaba al tanto (y ya estaba viendo cómo salvar el pellejo). Bueno… esa noche se iba a destapar la olla: durante una gala a la que estaba invitada, Lily le entregaría una copia del informe a Nicos, que también dejaría en manos de la policía, del servicio de impuestos y de un conocido suyo que era periodista.

Claro, primero se aseguraría que le pagaran, porque no fueron ocho meses trabajando en balde, por mucho que hubiera descubierto que esa naviera fuera un asqueroso antro de corrupción. Total, la habían contratado para auditar sus estados y es lo que había hecho.

"Que hayan sido corruptos, no es mi culpa. Debieron esconderse mejor."

Mandó a imprimir el archivo y se levantó de su sitio, dispuesta a tomar desayuno. Necesitaba café: Tenía un largo día por delante y encima aún no _desfragmentaba_ bien lo que había ocurrido con su nuevo hermano mayor.

"¿Sabes que dormir cuatro horas hace mal a los procesos cognitivos?" Le preguntó Susy de pronto, ni bien Lily entró en la cocina y comenzó a prepararse una nueva taza de café.

"De algo me tengo que morir." Comentó Lily encogiéndose de hombros. Miró al reloj de pared. "¿Tan temprano despierta?"

"Estaba preocupada. Exhibiste rasgos muy preocupantes anoche y no es para menos. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Susy asintió con calma y bebió un sorbo de café. Ambas amigas vivían juntas desde hacía unos meses. Si bien la situación económica de Lily era bastante cómoda, la de su amiga no tanto y la crisis griega no había sido amable con ella. Lily le había tendido una mano y aceptado en su casa. Susana era psiquiatra, y también un prodigio de hecho, y en momentos como este se agradecía tenerla cerca

"No he pensado en cómo me siento. ¿Físicamente? Necesito café."

"Eso no me gusta. Sabes que no debes embotellarte las cosas." Susy entrecerró los ojos. "Menos me gusta que tomes tanto café. ¡Al menos suavízalo con leche!"

"¡Eso es blasfemia, Susana! El café se toma bien negro y sin azúcar." Se defendió Lily mientras miraba el aromático contenido de su tazón, sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar pensar en lo que le había pasado la tarde anterior. "Pensaré en ello después de la gala de esta noche."

"¿Cuál Gala?"

"Julián Solo y Paulina me invitaron a la gala que organizaron esta noche. Voy a aprovechar de entregarle el informe al señor Metaxás."

"Ah sí, irá mucha gente. Las páginas sociales llevan días anunciando el evento. ¿Es en Atenas o en Cabo Sunión?" Preguntó Susy casual, aunque no se perdía ninguna reacción en su amiga: sabía que algo tramaba, y algo importante.

"Es en el Museo Arqueológico de Atenas, así que no salgo de la ciudad." Lily bebió un sorbo de su tercer café. "Estará entretenido."

"Conociéndote, seguro." Susy sonrió de costado. "Ya me dirás que tramas, siniestra."

Lily la miró con astucia.

"Mañana sabrás, seguro." Le dijo con una buena dosis de enigma.

* * *

 **Oslo, Noruega. Residencia Skjeggestad.**

 _14 de junio. 11:34 horas._

Eran raros los días que Minos pasaba en su casa en Oslo, pero lo hacía. Al menos una vez al mes se quedaba unos dos o tres días corridos, o algunos repartidos aquí y allá. Lo suficiente como para no ser un residente permanente, pero no tanto para ser un completo extraño. A la muerte de su padre, Minos había quedado como heredero y albacea de sus bienes y testamento, por lo que bien podía decir que era el amo y señor de la casa, aunque pasara poquito tiempo. Eso sí, por escasas que fueran sus visitas al hogar donde había nacido y sido criado, la casa estaba bien mantenida y nunca desocupada: el servicio seguía trabajando y algunos de sus parientes alojaban algunas veces en la semana.

La noche anterior Minos había llegado desde Atenas tras dar un salto de cosmo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados: por un lado, estaba feliz por haber encontrado a su hermana. ¡En serio lo estaba!, pero por el otro… ¡Esa Mujer, Teresa! Toda una joya por lo visto. Era evidente el tipo de interés que había suscitado en su padre, pero justamente eso era lo que lo perturbaba. ¿Teresa Castaldelli? ¡¿En qué pensaba su padre?! ¡Y Liliana!

Era buen juez de carácter, de lo contrario no sería juez de almas, y Lily no se le hacía una mala persona: de hecho, la veía muy compuesta, pero con esa madre que tenía, no le extrañaría que tuviera algunas trancas mentales. No pretendía rescatarla, pero sí ser el mejor hermano del mundo. ¡Toda su vida había querido un hermano o hermana! No podía ser tan difícil.

¡Bien! Eso es lo que haría. No volvería a…

"Tienes cara de que encontraste a esa mujer."

"O eso nos dijo Guri."

Minos, quien había estado en proceso de rebuscar qué había en el refri, levantó la cabeza para ver a sus dos tíos, Leif y Rolf. Eran hermanos de su padre y también miembros del directorio del banco que su abuelo, Asterión, había fundado hacía tantos años atrás. Aquellos tres hermanos habían recibido partes iguales de la herencia y la habían hecho crecer con altos y bajos a lo largo de los años. No obstante, había sido Leónidas quien más había acrecentado su fortuna, trabajando con fría brutalidad toda su vida, con sus deslices y aciertos. Todo lo había heredado Minos, o más bien casi todo… Leónidas también había dispuesto una parte para su hija, si es que quería aceptarla.

Sí. Leónidas sabía que Minos era juez de Hades. Vibró de orgullo cuando supo.

"Sí, las encontré a las dos. A Liliana y a su madre." Dijo Minos cerrando el refri.

"¿Y qué tal son?" Preguntó su tío Leif relajando los brazos.

"De la madre no voy a decir nada. No quiero hablar de esa mujer." Reconoció Minos con mucha tranquilidad, mientras sacaba un cartón de leche. "De Liliana… tiene potencial. Me va a caer bien."

"¿Aceptó la parte de la herencia?" Preguntó Rolf sin ninguna delicadeza.

Ahí donde Leif se palmeó la cara, Minos entrecerró los ojos. No era un misterio para nadie que sus tíos no habían estado de acuerdo con el testamento de Leónidas, básicamente porque se enteraron durante la lectura del mismo sobre la existencia de Liliana, y que, pese a sus esfuerzos, no lograron anular dicha última voluntad. El hombre había legado gran parte de su fortuna a sus hijos a partes iguales, nombrando a Minos como su albacea al respecto. Lily incluso podría adoptar el apellido de elegirlo así.

Ahora, si había intereses del corte económico respecto de la parte de Lily, no me consta.

"¿Qué? Esa mujer ha de estar desesperada por dinero. Seguro ya pidió…"

"Nada. Liliana al menos." Minos bebió leche del cartón. "No he hablado mucho con ella, pero ya dijo que no quería dinero." El juez entrecerró los ojos. "Tengo que aclarar mejor eso."

"¿Ella sacó el tema a colación?"

"Rolf. No te pongas a la defensiva: ni conoces a la muchacha y…" Comenzó a decir Leif.

"No conozco a la chica, pero sí conozco al tipo de mujer que es su madre: solo buscan dinero. ¡Ingrid es un buen ejemplo!"

"¡Tío Rolf!" Gruñó Minos agresivo. "No te metas con Ingrid. ¡Te lo advierto! Es la madre de mi hijo."

"Como esa mujer es la madre de tu hermana." Argumentó el hombre. "En ese sentido te pareces mucho a tu padre: no se fijan en el tipo de mujeres que…"

"BASTA." Afirmó Leif con decisión, al ver que las cosas podían escalar de manera muy ingrata. Minos, después de todo, tenía las manos empuñadas. "Muchacho, ¿conoceremos a tu hermana? Cuéntanos como es." Pidió con toda honestidad.

"¿Y a ti que te interesa saber de ella, tío Leif?" Preguntó Minos desconfiado.

"Leónidas se portó pésimo con tu mamá y nunca se hizo cargo de tu hermana… Conociéndolo, se debió haber arrepentido en algún punto, aunque no haya tomado responsabilidad. Eso debió pesarle." El hombre, el único rubio de los presentes, aunque de cabellos tan claros que bien pasaba como albino (como su hermano y sobrino), bajó la mirada con algo de cansancio. "La muchacha no tiene la culpa y como haya sido… sigue siendo mi sobrina."

"¿Y tú de cuando tan tolerante?"

"Uno aprende, Rolf." Leif miró a Minos. "¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo conocemos a tu hermana?"

"Yo preferiría esperar un poco más." Rezongó Rolf cruzándose de brazos. "Ver mejor como se dan las cosas."

"Pues… supongo que va a depender de ella decidir si quiere conocernos o no." Comenzó Minos, aún desconfiado. "No quiero obligarla a nada. Tiene su vida, ella sabrá si nos quiere en ella o no." El juez parpadeó contento y dejó el cartón de leche a un lado. "Es como de este tamaño, tiene el mismo color de ojos que yo, pero no es albina, sino bien castaña." Minos rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una fotografía, que les entregó. Rolf la recibió.

"¡Por Hades! Es igual a mamá." Exclamó el sujeto muy sorprendido. Leif se asomó.

"¡Tienes razón!" Leif sonrió. "Al menos añade colorcito a familia. Siempre nos falta." El hombre miró a Minos. "¿Y la madre?"

"Esa mujer no existe para mí." Afirmó Minos. "No hablaré de ella. Ya me la toparé en el Inframundo cuando haya que juzgarla, pero no pensaré más en ella." El juez frunció el ceño. "No sé qué le vio mi padre…"

"Lo mismo que tú le ves a Ingrid." Protestó Rolf sin tacto alguno, ganándose otro gruñido más por parte de su sobrino.

"Dénme eso." Les dijo mientras les arrebataba la foto. "¡Y dejen a _min kjære engel_ fuera de esto!"

Rolf tomó aire para comenzar a discutir con Minos sobre Ingrid, al tiempo que Leif retrocedía un par de pasos. Sin embargo, justo cuando las cosas se ponían más color de hormiga, llamaron al teléfono de Minos. Era Ingrid. El juez resopló y contestó la llamada sin preámbulo alguno, cambiando la actitud por completo. Cuando colgó, volvió a una suerte de agriedad, y miró a sus tíos con hastío.

"Era mi preciosa. Necesita que la vaya a ayudar con algunas cosas." Ladró molesto, como desafiando a sus tíos que le reclamasen.

Leif rodó los ojos al cielo, mientras Rolf seguía inflando el pecho.

"¿Entiendes que solo me preocupo por ti, muchacho? Esa mujer no me gusta."

"Pero a mí sí y es la mamá de mi chiquillo. La amo, que eso les baste." Minos se guardó el celular en el bolsillo y les dio la espalda. "Ahora si me disculpan me voy a verla. Me necesita. Agradeceré que cierren por fuera cuando se vayan."

Y sin demorarse mucho más, Minos dejó a sus tíos solos y se fue en busca de su mujer. Leif bajó los hombros y suspiró derrotado, aunque su hermano se cruzó de brazos y apretó los dientes del coraje.

"¡El muchacho va a terminar llorando por culpa de esa mujer!" Exclamó sinceramente preocupado. "¡Y que luego no diga que no se lo advertimos!"

"Se tendrá que dar cuenta solo, Rolf."

"¡Pero ese porrazo le va a doler!" Gesticuló Rolf con angustia. Leif se encogió de hombros.

"No quiso escuchar, tendrá que darse el porrazo." El hombre suspiró apenado. "Habrá que apoyarlo cuando suceda." Rolf rezongó.

"¡Tenía que salir con los mismos gustos de Leónidas!" Exclamó retirándose de la cocina hacia el interior de la casa.

Leif se quedó unos instantes observando en la dirección en la que se había marchado Minos antes de menear la cabeza y salir tras los pasos de Rolf.

Estaba preocupado por su sobrino, pero… ni modo.

* * *

 **Museo Arqueológico de Atenas.**

 _Esa noche. 14 de junio. 20:07 horas._

Julián Solo estaba en su salsa. Le encantaba presidir eventos sociales de esa envergadura, donde podía exudar todo su carisma. Junto a él, Paulina lo acompañaba luciendo un vestido color calipso, sencillo pero muy elegante. Aunque muy nerviosa, brillaba de modo especial, sin ser opacada por su marido, pero tampoco perdiéndose en el mar de gente.

Era la inauguración de una exposición temporal e itinerante sobre las joyas del Tesoro de Príamo, que Heinrich Schliemann sacase de las ruinas de la ciudad de Troya. Ya habían pasado varios años desde la última exhibición y para volver a traer la muestra a Atenas, el museo había pedido la colaboración tanto del mundo público y privado para poder diseñar la museografía de manera tal que les hicieran justicia. Julián Solo, a través de una de las empresas del conglomerado que dirigía, se había convertido en el principal mecenas, asumiendo gran parte de los costos, incluyendo esa gala.

Así descontaba una buena cantidad de impuestos, dicho sea de paso.

Como fuese, si bien la exposición era el tema central, el que hubiera asistido con su esposa Anfitrite era la comidilla del evento. Julián no tenía empacho alguno en presentar a Paulina y ambos se comportaban como una simpática pareja de jóvenes recién casados. Era parte del objetivo de haber asistido a esa inauguración: presentar a Anfitrite en sociedad y dejar bien claro que esos dos eran matrimonio.

Estaban logrando el objetivo en todo caso.

La élite de Atenas estaba en esa gala, incluyendo algunas autoridades de gobierno relacionadas con el área de la cultura. Seis generales marinos estaban presentes, con sus escamas impecables, pululando por toda la fiesta. Esa noche Kaysa había ido con su novia Ramona y se le veía especialmente orgulloso y enamorado. La joven soprano estaba contenta, pues además esa noche iba a cantar (junto con un coro) la escena del Brindis de La Traviata, así que además se la notaba algo inquieta, pues era una de sus primeras presentaciones en público, y por acotada que fuera, quería hacerlo bien. Estaría bien, era cosa que agarrase confianza y ya.

Ahora, si notaron la ausencia de Sebastián, hay una explicación. El muchacho estaba más que invitado (con maestro incluido), pero debido a que había bajado unas notas por no haber estudiado estaba castigado, estudiando mientras corría alrededor por las islas Feroe en Dinamarca, hasta que se aprendiera todo lo que había reprobado o hasta que Kanon se aburriese de hacerlo correr. Y todavía se lo veía muy divertido.

Al menos no había osos grizzlies involucrados.

Además de Julián y su escolta, Athena había asistido con mucha alegría, acompañada de Aldebarán de Tauro y de Aioros de Sagitario. Generalmente solía ir a estos eventos acompañada de Shion, Idril o Saga, pero en el caso de los primeros dos, la elfa estaba muy incómoda con la panza (ya quería dar a luz la pobre) y Saga no quería dejar a Anneke sola en Géminis… no porque estuviera enferma o algo y necesitase cuidados, sino porque le bajaban repentinos, súbitos e inevitables impulsos por ordenar toda la casa, hacer reparaciones que muchas veces involucraban subirse a una escalera (o al techo) y cocinar como para un pequeño regimiento. Alguien tenía que detenerla de alguna manera.

"Creo que la princesa lo está pasando muy bien: se la ve muy animada." Comentó Alde, señalando hacia donde estaba Athena: conversando con Julián y Paulina, en compañía de un empresario y su esposa. "Aunque el tipejo ese con el que está me da mala espina."

"Pues sí, pero es inofensivo." Respondió Aioros. "Su mujer se ve más radical, o eso creo. Es ella la que no me gusta." El santo de Sagitario tomó un sorbo de su agua mineral, lamentando por momentos que no fuera cerveza. "Mientras no haga movimientos muy bruscos cerca de Athena, todo irá bien o no respondo."

"A Eo de Scylla tampoco le cae muy bien esa pareja. No los pierde de vista y los mira con ganas de pegarles."

"También Sorrento y Baian. No lo están pasando bien. ¿Quiénes serán?"

"Pegamos primero, preguntamos después." Protestó Aioros. Miró de reojo a Alde, quien parecía estudiar a aquél empresario con cara de desconfiado. Le dio un codazo. "¿Al final qué le pasaba a Blanquita?"

"Nada, solo estaba con dolor de panza. ¡Quizás que comió! Socorro no le encontró nada."

"¿Ah no?"

"No. La revisó y todo, pero no parecía haber comido nada malo. Lo más probable es que estuviera intentando llamar la atención." Alde se encogió de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa. "Suele hacerlo, es una consentida."

"No me extraña. En todo caso, tú feliz de llevarla con la veterinaria, ¿Me equivoco?" Preguntó Aioros con bastante astucia. "La oportunidad perfecta para ver a la chica y no te la vas a perder." Alde se sonrojó un poco.

"Por supuesto que no." Reconoció Aldebarán sin ninguna vergüenza, poniendo las manos en las caderas. "Socorro es una buena profesional."

"Y te gusta."

"¡Mucho!" Exclamó con una sonrisa tan grande que Aioros se sorprendió.

"¡Oye! Esa seguridad tuya me hace pensar que ustedes están saliendo y yo ni enterado."

Alde negó con la cabeza. Si bien no dejó de sonreír, el efecto de su sonrisa parecía haber perdido algo de intensidad o brillo. El santo de Tauro suspiró, y aprovechando que un mesero pasaba cerca con una bandeja de bocadillos, sacó algunos para degustar. Volvió a mirar a Aioros, quien esperaba atento.

"No, por supuesto que no. Me muero de ganas, pero solo somos amigos de momento."

"¿Ella sabe que te gusta?"

"Ni idea, seguro que sí, pero no digamos que se lo he insinuado." Reconoció Aldebarán con una sonrisa. "Estoy esperando el momento justo de decirle." El enorme dorado suspiró de improviso. "En todo caso no estoy muy seguro si yo le gusto o no."

Aioros suavizó mucho la mirada. Sabía que Aldebarán había tenido una novia hacía muchos años, pero aquella chica había desaparecido de pronto de su vida, sin que Alde dijera porqué o si había pasado algo entre ellos. Hmmm. Algún día le preguntaría.

"No esperes mucho tiempo. Dile de una vez y que sea lo que Athena quiera." Le animó el dorado. "Pero hazlo antes que alguien te gane el quien vive. Esa Socorro tuya es bien guapa."

"¿Con lo gruñona que es mi _garota_?"

El sonido de unos pasos pareció distraer a Aioros, quien parpadeó perplejo unos instantes antes de girar el rostro hacia la entrada del salón. Fue raro, como si algo tirase de su alma de alguna manera. Incluso Alde se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar mirar en la dirección en la que ahora Aioros tenía la vista fija.

Liliana Castaldelli, la mujer del café, acababa de entrar al salón. Como todos, vestía para la ocasión: llevaba un vestido largo de diseñador de color rojo italiano, con un discreto escote y joyería muy sencilla, pero al mismo tiempo sofisticada. Tacones Louboutín de color negro (o eso parecía a la distancia), con la característica suela roja. Completaba el conjunto un estuche negro. La altura de la mujer y su estado físico hacían que atrajese miradas, que pasaba por alto. Lo único que desentonaba con su cuidada imagen, era la férula que usaba en la mano izquierda.

Aioros tragó saliva. Liliana no era del tipo de mujer que él buscaba, pero algo en su presencia lo dejó perplejo y sorprendido, como si nunca en la vida la hubiera visto antes. ¿Esta era la misma mujer a la que siempre le botaba el café? Cierto, Lily era preciosa, pero nunca se había detenido a verla con detención. Reprimió un gemido cuando recordó como la había sujetado la última vez, para evitar que se cayera. ¡Qué Vergüenza! Sentía como las manos le ardían al recordar esos contornos tan característicos. Cierto, la mujer no tenía mucho de qué jactarse, pero eso no quitaba que sí le había puesto las manos encima. Dejó escapar aire…

"Sin duda todo un cambio a las universitarias con las que te habías estado juntando, Aioros." Le comentó Alde muy burlón. "Y cierra la boca."

Aioros le hizo caso, pero no le respondió. Iba a retrucarle cuando en ese momento cruzó miradas con Liliana y esta lo reconoció en el acto. La chica parpadeó perpleja, y estuvo seguro que pasó por emociones similares a las suyas. Ambos aguantaron la respiración unos instantes antes de que la chica decidiera encaminarse hacia ellos. Aioros bajó la mirada, notando enseguida todas las raspaduras y pequeñísimos abollones de su armadura, maldiciendo su suerte entre dientes.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Alde.

"Uuuuh. Esa sí que es una buena caminata." Comentó Aldebarán a la pasada. "Esa _Garota_ sí que sabe usar tacones."

"Errr… sí." Por haber movido la cabeza muy bruscamente, Aioros perdió un poco el equilibrio. Alcanzó a sujetarse de su compañero, pero no perdió de vista a la mujer que caminaba en su dirección. "Se ve más alta con tacones." Comentó tragando saliva.

"Seee… queda como de tu tamaño." Alde se aseguró que Aioros no cayera al suelo antes de soltarlo. "¿Acaso la conoces?"

"Sí. Me la encuentro siempre en el _Black Canvas_. Suelo tirarle el café encima…" Explicó el dorado sin poder apartar la mirada.

"Eso no es de caballeros." Protestó Alde muy grave. "Pero supongo que te excusas con tu mal equilibrio para caerle encima. ¡Picarón!"

"Alde." Advirtió Aioros con cierto tono especial en la voz, apenas mirándolo de reojo. Lily estaba cada vez más cerca y él la seguía mirando fijo.

"A propósito… cierra la boca y deja de mirarla tanto." Se burló Alde. Esto hizo que Aioros se volviera a él muy molesto.

"¡No tengo la boca abierta!"

"Pero sí la estás mirando muy fijo."

Aioros iba a retrucarle de nuevo, pero se atajó en el acto. Lily se detuvo junto a los dorados con una mirada y actitud llena de curiosidad. Les sonrió por igual a ambos antes de fijarse en Aioros.

"Buenas noches a los dos. ¿Tú aquí?" Los saludó y le preguntó a Aioros. Lily no perdió la oportunidad para fijarse en la armadura, con los ojos llenos de vivaz curiosidad.

¿El sujeto que le tiraba el café encima era un santo dorado? ¡Con razón se había lastimado la mano cuando le dio ese bofetón por sujetarla del _airbag_!

¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Qué Soberana Vergüenza! Un santo dorado le había tocado las… ¡Ahem!

"Buenas noches señorita. Aldebarán de Tauro para servirla." Se presentó con una enorme sonrisa, siendo correspondido por otra tan grande como la suya.

A Aioros casi le dio un infarto: Liliana tenía una sonrisa hermosa y llamativa. Como que compensaba por la falta de _personalidad_. ¿En que había estado pensado? ¿Acaso tan ciego estaba que no se había dado cuenta de lo linda que era esta mujer?

"Un gusto, Liliana Castaldelli." Se presentó Lily con soltura. Volvió a mirar a Aioros, quien, si se mantenía en silencio, se debía a que no encontraba como expresarse. "¿Eres un santo dorado?"

"Errr, mis disculpas. Aioros de Sagitario, señorita Castaldelli, para servirla." La saludó Aioros tras recibir un sutil codazo de parte de Aldebarán. "¡Que sorpresa verla aquí!"

"Mayor es la mía, te lo aseguro." Lily también miraba fijo a Aioros. Inconscientemente arregló su vestido y corrigió su postura. Algo en la presencia del sujeto llamaba poderosamente su atención. ¿Por qué no le había pasado antes? "¿Cómo es que eres un santo dorado con ese terrible equilibrio que tienes? Deberías ir al médico a revisarte."

Aioros se enrojeció un poco y se rió entre dientes ante aquél directo alcance. Sí, definitivamente tenía que ir a verse las orejas. Irguió la espalda y mantuvo la compostura. Era un caballero después de todo. Alde por su parte dejó escapar una atronadora carcajada.

"¡Muchos golpes en la cabeza y desbarrancadas varias!" Exclamó de buena gana. "Le decimos lo mismo en el Santuario: tiene que hacerse ver."

"Bueno, la vida da sorpresas." Dijo Aioros, tratando de ser todo lo simpático del mundo. "¿Cómo está? ¿Quiere que le consiga algo?"

"No gracias, vengo de pasada y no los molestaré más. Además, no me quedaré mucho rato. Necesito ubicar a Julián Solo y luego me retiro." Explicó Lily, extendiéndose en su explicación más de lo normal.

"Una lástima, con lo bonita que se ve esta noche." Añadió Aioros, de súbito muy coqueto. "Hubiera querido bailar con usted."

Por lo general, un comentario así le hubiera ganado bastantes sonrisas y sonrojos entre las señoritas, pero por alguna razón… no obtuvo el efecto deseado en Liliana. La chica se sonrojó bastante, pero lejos de ponerse a reír como colegiala inexperta, frunció el ceño y se puso muy a la defensiva: no le gustó el coqueteo en lo más mínimo.

"¡Una lástima, seguro!" Rezongó llena de sarcasmo. Bufó un poco y con ese leve rubor bajo los ojos, inspiró aire, indignada. "Pues… Gracias. Yo me voy." Anunció preparándose para partir. Alde se rió para sus adentros y Aioros tragó saliva, estupefacto por el fallo de sus coqueteos. "Si me disculpan…"

"Lo lamento mucho. Por favor, tenga mis excusas por mi desliz." Se apresuró en decir Aioros. "No quise ofenderla."

"No hay problema, no me ofendiste." Gruñó Liliana. "Aldebarán, señor Aioros… me retiro." La mujer se alejó de los dorados tras un ademán de cabeza, en busca de su objetivo original. Alde se largó a reír al tiempo que Aioros suspiraba derrotado, aunque sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer.

"¡Aioros! _Huehuehuehue_. ¡Te trató de _señor_!" Se rió el enorme santo. Aioros lo miró indignado.

"¡Alde!"

"Primera vez que veo que te fallen los encantos Aioros." Le dijo Alde tras darle un divertido y fuerte palmazo en la espalda. "Te haces viejo y te has juntado con mucha universitaria loca."

"Dejemos a las universitarias fuera de esto." Rezongó Aioros cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de mirar a Liliana, quien seguía su búsqueda de Julián. Suspiró con tristeza. "Mejor cuidamos de Athena."

Tragó saliva, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Liliana, sin saber cómo sentirse. No es que no quisiera pensar en ello, pero… ¿Recuerdan el vestido de Liliana? ¿Ese del discreto escote? Pues tenía la espalda descubierta casi hasta la cintura. Como que de pronto necesitaba aire fresco.

"¿Y dejamos de ver las espaldas de _garotas_ bonitas?" Preguntó Alde tentando su suerte. Pero Aioros no pareció computar lo que dijo.

"Es… ella es muy linda." Comentó entre dientes. "No me había dado cuenta cuánto."

Alde abrió los ojos perplejos y miró por última vez por donde se alejaba Liliana, antes de fijarse en su colega. Suspiró apenado.

Por lo visto, Eros le había acertado a Aioros directo en el corazón.

Ooooh, esto se iba a poner interesante.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Noticias de Impacto_**

 _"_ _La cenicienta se quedó hasta la medianoche." Le dijo Aioros, quien estaba apoyado contra un pilar._

 _"_ _¿Huh?" Lily giró sobre sus talones en la dirección del dorado. "¿Siempre acosas mujeres de ese modo?" Le preguntó a la defensiva._

 _"_ _No. Y no la acosaba, llevo aquí un rato." Reconoció Aioros, lo que era verdad. "Me sentía muy encerrado así que salí a tomar aire. Y como la vi pasar…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Alde se divirtió como nunca de las reacciones de su colega dorado. Y que conste, la noche todavía no termina. Como que Aioros sí necesita cerrar un poquito la boca, pero bueno, el hombre vio algo lindo y no pudo hacer nada. ¡Las cosas que hace un vestido rojo! Al menos Lily, para que vean, no es la desabrida que su madre dice que es y que cuando quiere, deslumbra… aunque aquí entre nos, dudo que le dé importancia a eso. Sobre Minos y su familia… sus tíos están preocupados, eso es todo. Cualquier tipo de interés que puedan tener, no me constan. Ahora, necesito que me hagan un favor. Considerando que no puedo pegar links necesito que busquen en Youtube el video "Flash Mob en TEDxRiodelaPlata 2013 – El Brindis de la Traviata de Verdi" y que lo disfruten. Fue mi inspiración para lo que van a cantar durante la Gala. Solo dura 3:33 minutos o algo así. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Me dejaron algunos reviews "anónimos", así que los respondo:

Teresa nunca debió ser madre, **Newfan** , nunca. ¡Lo que tuvo que soportar Lily! Al menos Minos y Susy estuvieron ahí para contenerla. Ya irás conociendo, por cierto, a Susy, creo que te dará una buena sorpresa. Y no, nadie en la universidad es normal, las locuras se expresan más que nunca y sí, Aioros no fue muy prudente ni responsable considerando su rango. Para que veas que uno de los santos más legendarios no es ni tan grave ni tan perfecto. Al menos tomó algunas decisiones sobre su vida y en serio espero que no haya más locas en su camino. Ya cambiará de opinión. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Las traducciones son gracias a Google Traductor y a Laura que me dio algunos tips de noruego.**

 **Oslo:** También llamada _Christiania_ o _Cristianía_ en español de 1624 a 1897 y _Kristiania_ de 1897 a 1924, es la capital y la ciudad más poblada de Noruega, además de ser su centro político, económico y cultural. Políticamente constituye un municipio y a la vez una de las diecinueve provincias del país. Es la tercera ciudad y área urbana escandinava más poblada, solo superada por Copenhague (en Dinamarca) y Estocolmo (Suecia).

 **Islas Feroe o Feroé:** (en feroés: Føroyar, en danés, Færøerne, _islas de corderos_ ) son un pequeño archipiélago en el Atlántico Norte, entre Escocia, Noruega e Islandia. Estas islas son un país autónomo dentro del Reino de Dinamarca, pero no pertenecen a la Unión Europea. Su capital es la ciudad de Tórshavn.

El archipiélago consta de dieciocho islas de origen volcánico, de las cuales diecisiete están habitadas. Su territorio es predominantemente montañoso, con acantilados que sirven de hábitat a decenas de miles de aves marinas. Está dominado por praderas y carece de bosques. El clima es frío, aunque moderado por la corriente del Golfo. Hay suficientes recursos hídricos, pero en general el suelo es pobre y los recursos naturales escasos. La economía depende fundamentalmente de la pesca y su industria derivada. No obstante, la sociedad feroesa cuenta con un estado de bienestar y un índice de desarrollo bastante elevado.

El archipiélago fue colonizado hacia el siglo X por emigrantes nórdicos, aunque se tienen indicios de asentamientos previos de población de origen celta. Formó parte de la corona noruega y desde el siglo XVI el territorio fue gobernado desde Copenhague.

Desde 1948, las islas Feroe tienen un primer ministro y un parlamento propios y envían dos representantes al parlamento danés. Actualmente están autogobernadas en casi todos los aspectos, exceptuando defensa, relaciones exteriores, sistema legal y política cambiaria. Los feroeses tienen un gran sentido de identidad nacional, con una cultura nórdica propia, su lengua nacional e incluso su Iglesia oficial. Sin embargo, las posturas sobre el estatus de su relación con Dinamarca se debaten entre la plena independencia y el mantenimiento de la autonomía dentro del Estado danés.

 **Heinrich Schliemann:** También conocido como Johann Ludwig Heinrich Julius Schliemann (Neubukow, Gran Ducado de Mecklemburgo–Strelitz, 6 de enero de 1822 - Nápoles, Reino de Italia, 26 de diciembre de 1890), fue un millonario prusiano que, tras amasar una fortuna, se dedicó a su gran sueño: la arqueología. A sugerencia del diplomático Frank Calvert, que había trabajado en el lugar siete años antes, excavó el emplazamiento de Troya en Hisarlik, y en otros yacimientos homéricos como Micenas, Tirinto y Orcómeno, demostrando que la Ilíada describía realmente escenarios históricos.

 **Troya o Ilión:** (en griego Τροία, Ίλιον o Ίλιος; en turco _Truva_ ): Antigua ciudad anatolia situada en el emplazamiento hoy conocido como la colina de Hisarlik. La palabra _Wilusa_ , según los estudios de Frank Starke en 1997, de J. David Hawkins en 1998 y de W. D. Niemeier en 1999, era la denominación usada en hitita para la ciudad de Troya.

En ella se desarrolló la mítica guerra de Troya, descrita en parte en la Ilíada, un poema épico de la Antigua Grecia atribuido a Homero, quien lo compondría, según la mayoría de la crítica, en el siglo VIII a. C. Homero también hace referencia a Troya en la Odisea. La leyenda fue completada por otros autores griegos y romanos, como Virgilio en la Eneida.

La Troya histórica estuvo habitada desde principios del tercer milenio a. C. Está situada en la actual provincia turca de Çanakkale, junto al estrecho de los Dardanelos, entre los ríos Escamandro (o Janto) y Simois. Ocupa una posición estratégica en el acceso al mar Negro. En su entorno se encuentra la cordillera del Ida y frente a sus costas se divisa la cercana isla de Ténedos. Las especiales condiciones del estrecho de los Dardanelos, en el que hay una corriente constante desde el mar de Mármara hacia el mar Egeo y donde suele soplar un viento del nordeste durante la estación de mayo a octubre, hace suponer que los barcos que en la Antigüedad pretendían atravesar el estrecho debían esperar a menudo condiciones más favorables durante largas temporadas en el puerto de Troya.

Tras siglos de olvido, las ruinas de Troya fueron descubiertas en las excavaciones realizadas en 1871 por Heinrich Schliemann, tras unas prospecciones iniciales realizadas a partir de 1863 por Frank Calvert. En 1998, el sitio arqueológico de Troya fue declarado Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la Unesco.

¡Esperemos que los malditos chacales del daesh nunca lleguen ahí!

 **Tesoro de Príamo:** Está constituido por numerosos objetos de metales preciosos que el arqueólogo Heinrich Schliemann afirmó haber encontrado el 31 de mayo de 1873 a una profundidad de ocho metros y medio en el sitio de la antigua Troya.

El hallazgo se conoce científicamente como _Tesoro A_ y Schliemann atribuyó las piezas halladas al rey Príamo de Troya. Hoy se piensa que esta atribución fue el resultado del entusiasmo de Schliemann por encontrar los sitios y objetos mencionados por Homero (el hombre fangirleaba con todo lo referido a Homero). En la época, el análisis estratigráfico de Troya aún no había cristalizado, y fue hecho posteriormente por el arqueólogo Carl William Blegen. La capa en la que el tesoro de Príamo fue supuestamente encontrado fue la de Troya II, mientras que Príamo, según la tradición, habría sido habitante de Troya VI o VIIa, que fueron ocupadas cientos de años después.

El tesoro, desde su descubrimiento al día de hoy, tuvo una serie de aventuras, desventuras y destinos, sobre todo a causa de la II Guerra Mundial. Se paseó por medio mundo e incluso se creyó perdido por muchos años, hasta que se confirmó, en 1993, que había sido llevado al Museo Pushkin de Moscú, en donde había llegado en 1945 como botín de guerra por los soviéticos.

A causa de algunas contradicciones en las indicaciones realizadas por Schliemann sobre las circunstancias del descubrimiento del tesoro, se ha puesto en duda a veces su autenticidad. Sin embargo, el tesoro fue fotografiado sin limpiar poco después del descubrimiento, y el arqueólogo Manfred Korfmann realizó un estudio acerca del lugar de las ruinas donde fue hallado. Actualmente la autenticidad del tesoro no ofrece dudas entre la mayoría de los eruditos.

 **La Traviata:** (título original en italiano, que en castellano podría traducirse como _La Extraviada_ ) es una ópera en tres actos con música de Giuseppe Verdi y libreto en italiano de Francesco Maria Piave, basado en la novela de Alexandre Dumas (hijo) _La dama de las camelias_ (1852), aunque no directamente sino a través de una adaptación teatral. Titulada en principio Violetta —nombre del personaje principal—, al parecer está basada en la vida de una cortesana parisiense, Alphonsine Plessis.

Se estrenó, sin éxito, en el teatro La Fenice de Venecia el 6 de marzo de 1853. El público se burló de la representación varias veces, y dirigió sus burlas a la soprano Fanny Salvini–Donatelli, que interpretaba a Violetta. Aunque una cantante aclamada, fue considerada demasiado vieja (a los 38), y además tenía sobrepeso, de manera que no encajaba con el papel dramático de Violetta Valery, quien muere de tuberculosis. Después de algunas revisiones entre 1853 y mayo de 1854, que afectaron principalmente los actos II y III, la ópera se representó de nuevo en Venecia, esta vez en el Teatro San Benedetto. Esta representación fue un éxito de crítica, en gran medida debido al retrato de Violetta hecho por Maria Spezia–Aldighieri.

Desde entonces su popularidad ha sido constante y se ha mantenido en el repertorio hasta la actualidad. _La Traviata_ sigue siendo muy importante dentro del repertorio operístico estándar. Con esta obra, Verdi alcanzó un estilo maduro, con mayor hondura en la descripción de los personajes, mayor solidez en las construcciones dramáticas, y una orquesta más importante y rica.


	4. Cap 3: Noticias de Impacto

_Bajo la atenta mirada de tres dioses, Lily hace su jugada y arrincona a Nicos Metaxás, quien entiende a la perfección que está en problemas. Ingrid se entera de una noticia que le da acidez y no sabe cómo zafarse de la situación y Aioros logra conversar con Lily unos instantes… el dorado decide que la mujer le gusta_ _ **un montón**_ _._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Ustedes siguen siendo muy lindos conmigo, me alegra mucho que estén aquí apoyándome. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 3: Noticias de Impacto**

 **Museo Arqueológico de Atenas. Gala.**

 _14 de junio, 20:23 horas._

¿Pero cuál era el problema de ese tipo? Sin duda que la armadura lo hacía lucir **guapísimo** y tenía algo de luz en los ojos que por momentos la había hecho tener latidos muy extraños en el pecho. Se había sentido cómoda y su curiosidad por él había aumentado un montón, pero… ¿va y le dice que es linda? Mentalmente Lily repasó su atuendo. Sí, había hecho un esfuerzo en verse mejor, después de todo no podía presentarse de cualquiera manera en esta gala, menos considerando la calidad de las personas que estarían presentes, siempre potenciales clientes. Además… estaba por dar su golpe de gracia, no podía presentarse de cualquier manera. ¡Pero le había dicho que se veía bonita! Y vio en sus ojos que lo decía en serio: le había gustado y como mujer y eso… eso…

La ponía **muy** a la defensiva.

No es que no le gustaran los halagos, es que sencillamente no los comprendía. La ponían muy nerviosa y nunca estaba segura de cómo debía responder. Para ella era un problema que la angustiaba mucho y prefería mantener la distancia. Un coqueteo podía no significar nada y al mismo tiempo el mundo. Sin duda que Lily no quería saber nada al respecto. Cierto, no quería decir que se fueran a casar con ella, pero… ¿y si la otra persona se hacía ideas? ¿O si ella hacía o decía algo que entusiasmaban al otro a buscar una relación con ella? ¡Qué horror! ¿Ella en una relación? **NO** gracias. **NO MUCHAS GRACIAS**. Ella era soltera. ¡Y Moriría De Ese Modo!

Ya había visto muchas malas relaciones en su vida. Un par de novios fallidos que tuvo y un montón de amigas que sufrieron por culpa de un corazón roto.

Eso, y sin mencionar que su mamá le gritó y la culpó por todos los hombres que no quisieron seguir una relación con ella. Nunca fue culpa de Lily, pero de todos modos Teresa le achacó esa culpa.

Lily sacudió la cabeza y decidió concentrarse en la tarea que tenía por delante. Julián Solo ya estaba a la vista e incluso había cruzado miradas con ella. El dios había sonreído torcidamente, pues sabía perfectamente lo que Lily haría. Por eso la chica sonrió de vuelta y se acercó al grupo que rodeaba al dios. Allí estaba Nicos Metaxás y su esposa Madelia, quien la había contratado meses antes para auditar su empresa y que ni siquiera sospechaba que Lily había descubierto la maraña de corrupción y estafas al fisco que había intentado ocultar.

No digamos que eso iba a mantenerse en secreto por mucho rato más, menos con lo que Lily tenía en mente.

Además del matrimonio Metaxás, Julián estaba acompañado de Paulina y de Saori Kido. Esta última se percató de su proximidad ni bien Poseidón y Anfitrite repararon en ella. Ambos pusieron idénticas y cómplices sonrisas. Athena parpadeó perpleja unos instantes antes de sonreír como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo secreto. Lily se dio cuenta de aquella actitud, pero no le dio importancia. Cuando llegó al grupo, todos le sonrieron.

"¡Liliana Castaldell! Qué alegría verte aquí. Creí que no llegarías." La saludó Julián de buena gana. "Por momentos creí que estabas escalando alguna montaña, en una competencia de supervivencia o algo."

"Esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, Julián." Le dijo Lily con astucia, guiñándole un cómplice ojo. Julián y Paulina eran casi los únicos en la fiesta que sabían qué tramaba Liliana. "¿Cómo te fue en el examen?"

"Espero que bien, casi no tuve problemas." Reconoció el joven dios con un sonrojo. Paulina le dio un codazo muy coqueto.

"Ya aprendió su lección, Liliana. Esta vez te hizo caso." Le dijo Paulina con una sonrisa radiante. "Te veo muy bien esta noche."

"¡No mejor que tú, Paulina! Me alegra verte así de bien, supe que estuviste enferma no hace mucho." Afirmó Lily con empatía, mirando de reojo a Saori, quien le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Julián, ¿No nos vas a presentar?" Preguntó Saori casi en seguida.

"¡Cierto! Lily: Te presento a mi sobrina Pallas Athena Parthenos, conocida en esta época como Saori Kido."

"¡Un gusto!" La saludó la diosa, llena de alegre misterio. "¿Qué te pasó en la mano?" Preguntó Saori señalando la férula. Lily asintió y ruborizó un poco.

"El gusto es mío: no creí que alguna vez la conocería tan de cerca." Reconoció Liliana con humildad. Con los dioses griegos nunca se sabía: prefería exagerar las fórmulas protocolares solo por precaución. "Sobre la férula, no es nada grave… digamos que la tendinitis decidió _secuestrar_ mi mano." Julián carraspeó.

"Quizás como quedó el otro." Comentó Poseidón muy divertido, antes de volverse al resto. "Estimados, les presento a Liliana Castaldelli, mujer de muchos talentos. Doctora en matemáticas, Contadora excepcional y vaya a saber Apolo cuántos títulos más." La presentó Julián con alegría. "Hace auditorías a mis empresas y nos descuera cada año sin piedad. Estoy muy contento con sus servicios."

"Lo más importante es que es una amiga muy querida." Añadió Paulina.

"Olvidaste decir que te ayudo con tus clases de Cálculo, Julián." Afirmó Lily. El dios se ruborizó.

"Cierto… de no ser por ti, repruebo esa materia…"

"Me ayudó con las nivelaciones para mis exámenes de convalidación." Apoyó Paulina. Saori observaba todo en silencio, haciendo cálculos mentales y buscando a Aioros ocasionalmente con la mirada.

"¡Jajaja! La señorita Castaldelli es un monstruo de los números." Dijo Nicos Metaxás de buena gana. "Lástima que no acepte el trabajo a tiempo completo que le ofrezco." Añadió fingiendo lástima, pero intentando rodear a Lily por la cadera, pese a la cercanía de su esposa, a quien obviamente no le gustó nada el gesto.

"Trabajo por mi cuenta, señor Metaxás." Le dijo Lily, corriéndose con elegancia.

"¡Liliana! Qué sorpresa verla aquí. Creí que la veríamos mañana." Se apresuró en decir Madelia, sujetando a su esposo por el brazo. "Creí que no venías a estos eventos."

Saori carraspeó divertida, gesto que imitado por Paulina. Julián, aunque no borraba su sonrisa del rostro, afiló un poco la mirada. Liliana por su parte tomó aire y de su bolso, sacó un pendrive, que le ofreció a Nicos.

"Pero vengo, no tiene idea, señora Madelia." Aseguró Liliana, antes de volverse a Nicos. "Esto es suyo. Acabo de entregarle la carpeta con el informe a su asistente en la entrada."

"¡Ah, Qué Eficiente!" Exclamó Nicos muy contento. "¿Todo bien con los pagos?"

"Por supuesto, no hay deudas entre ambos." Lily endureció el rostro. "Recibí el pago por mis honorarios esta tarde y está todo en regla. En el pendrive hay una copia de mi informe." En este punto la mujer entrecerró los párpados. "Le mandé los antecedentes a su departamento de finanzas y las copias que corresponden a Hacienda e Impuestos Internos…"

"Oh. Err. ¡Claro! Es legal." Comentó Nicos muy incómodo. "¡Cumplir con la Burocracia! Pues… ¿Todo bien? ¿Algo que me puedas adelantar?"

"Hay algunos detalles, pero son esperables y nada que no tenga solución." Dijo Lily muy grave. Madelia carraspeó.

"¿No se te pagó para que solucionaras los detalles?"

"Se me pagó por hacer una auditoría. Para todo lo demás… tienen sus propios contadores. Incluyendo a uno bastante hábil." Reclamó Liliana. Athena entonces abrió los ojos como platos, como quien detecta algo extraño en un plan. La diosa de la estrategia podía reconocer una hasta con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo que sea que haya surgido en esa auditoría, pronto se resolverá." Intervino Saori, quien se volvió a Liliana. "Creo que te llevaré a mi Santuario para que siembres el terror entre mis contadores entonces. Hacen un buen trabajo, pero necesitan la adrenalina."

"Nadie mejor que Lily para eso." Dijo Julián muy interesado en lo que se estaba revelando ante sus ojos. Sabía que Lily había descubierto un montón de ilegalidades, así como estaba al tanto que la mujer acorralaría a Nicos Metaxás durante aquella gala. "Ella conoce su arte."

"Así como yo conozco el mío." Gruñó Madelia, sujetando aún más a su esposo y los ojos a medio entrecerrar.

"¿Qué tan grave es lo que descubriste, Liliana?" Insistió Nicos. La mujer le guiñó el ojo.

"Nada que no se puede resolver. Fiscalía ya tiene los antecedentes, pero no se preocupe por nada. Quien nada hace, nada teme."

Con ese comentario Nicos palideció, supo en seguida que su contador no había podido ocultar de Liliana el entramado de fraudes y evasión de impuestos de su Naviera. Primera vez que el sujeto fallaba. ¡Habían estado tan seguros de haberlo ocultado todo! Creían que Lily nunca descubriría… ¿Qué se creía esta mujerzuela? **NO**. Seguro se estaba haciendo ideas. Imposible que una simple mujer hubiera descubierto sus tretas. Se estaba haciendo ideas solo. Mejor respiraba.

Miró a su esposa: esta lo miraba llena de curiosidad.

"Sin duda que se podrá resolver todo, pero ahora no es el momento." Dijo Anfitrite muy cordial. "Eso es trabajo, y no estamos en una reunión de negocios: dejen eso para mañana y disfrutemos, que todo está muy entretenido." Los regañó con astucia, antes de volverse a Lily. "¿Te vas a quedar para ver a Ramona cantando? Creo que lo hará dentro de unos momentos."

"¿Ramona?" Preguntó Saori intrigada. No era la primera vez que la oía nombrar.

"La novia de Kaysa. Es soprano: cantará dentro de unos momentos." Explicó Paulina. "¿Te quedarás, Lily?"

"Sí, creo que puedo darme ese lujo." Aceptó Liliana de buen grado. Nunca había escuchado cantar a una soprano en vivo. Se volvió hacia los Metaxás. "¿Se quedan o se van?"

Nicos tragó saliva, se le veía muy nervioso. Su esposa, quien no sabía de las irregularidades de la empresa, hacía un rato que había captado que algo no iba bien. Ella se mordía el labio inferior y su estómago comenzaba a protestar por el estrés. Nicos ignoró a su esposa y fijó la mirada en Lily.

"Nos quedamos."

* * *

 **Oslo, Noruega. Residencia de Ingrid Hagebak**

 _En esos momentos. 14 de junio. 19:34 hora local_

No, Minos no se lo había propuesto, pero había pasado. Si había una conversación a la que le hizo el quite por tanto tiempo era esa, mas esta había salido a colación y simplemente se había dado. Quizás por la confianza que Minos le tenía a Ingrid, el juez mandó a volar toda precaución al respecto y mientras elegían cosas para el bebé, a la pregunta sobre donde vivirían, Minos había respondido que en Ptolomea, aunque si quería podían instalarse en su casa familiar, pues si bien trabajaba ocasionalmente en el banco, su principal ocupación era de la de juez de almas. Él era Minos de Griffin de la Estrella Celestial de la Nobleza, Juez de Hades, Guardián de Ptolomea.

¡¿Hades?! ¡¿Ptolomea?!

¿Minos Skjeggestad un simple peón del Inframundo? ¿Qué era eso de ser juez de algo? ¡Qué de lo peor! Seguro era un muerto de hambre que no tenía ni donde caerse muerto. ¡Quizás lo de su apellido era una coincidencia! ¿Qué iba a ser banquero ese hombre con _ese_ trabajo tan patético? Seguro eso de ser juez de Hades era una posición _ad honorem_ sin paga. ¡Así no la podía mantener al nivel que ella quería!

"¡Qué Chasco! ¿Y ahora qué hago?"

Ingrid de pronto se sentía llena de náuseas y con una jaqueca monumental. Se acomodó en su sofá y se masajeó las sienes. Era como si volviera a tener náuseas matutinas: no le gustó saber que Minos era un juez de Hades. ¡Hubiera jurado que tenía dinero! Quizás todo lo que tenía era prestado o pertenecía a una familia que sin duda no la iba a dejar tener ni un céntimo de la poca fortuna que tenían. ¡Minos tenía que ser el mantenido!

¡¿Se Juntó Con Un _Mantenido_?! **ARGH**.

Con razón nunca estaba en casa cuando lo llamaban. ¿Y qué hacía viviendo en el centro de Oslo con lo caro que era? Por todos los dioses, ella tan contenta que estaba por haber pescado a un buen partido y ahora resultaba que… la engañada era ella. Ingrid se miró la panza…

¡Y encima se había embarazado para asegurarse que no la dejaran! Todo le había salido demasiado fácil. ¡Debió ser más suspicaz!

"Ten." Le dijo Minos de pronto, ofreciéndole un té. "¿Te sientes mejor, amor?"

"Más o menos. Seguro fue la impresión." Ingrid aceptó el té y se mordió el labio. "Esto es mucho que procesar…"

"Naaah, para mi es normal, es cosa que te acostumbres." Le dijo Minos de buena gana, sentándose junto a ella y poniendo su mano sobre la panza. "Creí que te lo había dicho antes."

"No, no lo habías hecho. ¡Minos! Debiste hacerlo. ¡Me has dado una sorpresa enorme!"

"¿Ah sí?"

"¡Sí!" Ingrid suspiró y dejó el té a un lado. "Me preocupa todo esto. ¿Qué se supone que haces como juez del Inframundo?"

"Pues… juzgo las almas de los muertos y las reparto por el inframundo de acuerdo a lo que hicieron o dejaron que hacer…"

"¿Esos dos amigos tuyos del banco…?"

"¿Radamanthys y Aiacos? Nunca han trabajado conmigo en el banco, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?"

"¡Es que como decías que trabajabas con ellos!"

"¡Ah, eso! También son jueces."

"¿Y esa mujerzuela? ¿La _dominatrix_ alemana reprimida?"

"¿Pandora? ¡No le digas así a Pandita! Ella no es así, todo lo contrario. Es la Heraldo de Hades, comandante en jefe de los ejércitos del Inframundo." La defendió Minos. "Deberías ser más amable con ella o en serio terminará atravesándote con esa lanza suya. ¿Y acaso crees que eso no me va a doler?"

Ingrid abrió la boca llena de sorpresa y se llevó la mano al pecho, llena de indignada sorpresa. Nunca se había llevado bien con esa copia pirateada de _Merlina Addams_ … o con Aiacos o Radamanthys. Siempre los había tomado por perdedores y que solo hundirían la carrera de su prometido perfecto. Violate le daba un poco de miedo, así que no opinaba mucho sobre ella, pero… pero…

"Voy a opinar lo que se me antoje de ella, es una grosera conmigo." Ingrid reclamó. "Que haga lo que quiera, no me puede matar."

"Eso si no la provocas, como sueles hacerlo." Le dijo Minos con toda seriedad. El juez aprovechó para acurrucarse junto a Ingrid y abrazarla. "Amorcito, todo va a estar bien. Una vez que te hagas la idea vas a ver lo fácil y simple que es. El inframundo es un buen lugar."

"¿Así como para criar hijos? ¿Cómo nos vamos a mantener?"

"Oh, el nombre intimida, pero el sitio es seguro… más desde que derrotamos a los de Xibalbá…"

"¡¿Xibalbá?!"

Minos parpadeó ingenuo y cruzó miradas con Ingrid, quien lo miraba espantada. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a contarle, sin caer en muchos detalles, sobre lo ocurrido en la última guerra contra los Señores de Xibalbá, logrando sin darse cuenta que su prometida se espantaba aún más. ¿Con qué clase de loco se había involucrado? ¿Cómo le había fallado tanto su instinto? Y encima estaba prometida a él, y además con un peque en camino.

"Minos, esto me que me cuentas no me tranquiliza para nada."

"Sé que asusta, pero conmigo estás segura."

"Lo que me cuentas es muy peligroso, no sé si quiero…"

Minos la calló con un beso y le acarició la panza, emitiendo algunos pulsos de cosmo que el peque recibió de muy buena gana. Ingrid algo se relajó en esos mimos, después de todo el Juez besaba bastante bien y como que le gustaba, pero… pero… ya no se sentía tan a gusto.

Ya no quería estar con el juez. Pero, ¿cómo se zafaba de todo esto? Ella buscaba un hombre con dinero que la mantuviera y no tuviera que trabajar, no tener que estar con un… simple juez del Inframundo. Tenía que cancelar la boda, alejarse de este sujeto, y seguir su vida. ¡Tremenda pérdida de tiempo! Pero eso no era todo…

¿Cómo se zafaba del embarazo? No quería tener a un niño pegado a sus faldas mientras buscaba a otro hombre. Eso sin duda le complicaría las cosas.

"¿Qué sucede, amor?"

"Me preocupo, eso es todo. No quiero que te pase nada."

"No me va a pasar nada." Le dijo entre besos. "Ya verás que no. Voy a cuidarlos a los dos con todo mi empeño."

"Pero…" Ingrid rezongó una última vez. "… Más te vale que lo hagas." Le dijo antes de rendirse ante los encantos del juez, quien rápidamente la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Tenía que aprovechar mientras pudiera, Minos tenía talento con las manos después de todo…

… pero ya se había decidido. Cortaría los lazos que la unían con el juez, incluyendo al pequeño que crecía en su vientre.

* * *

 **Museo Arqueológico de Atenas. Gala.**

 _14 de junio. 21:08 horas._

Los aplausos resonaban por todo el salón tras la impecable interpretación que Ramona (en compañía de otros cantantes líricos), había hecho del Brindis de _La Traviata_. Los artistas aún estaban saludando al público que los había escuchado con emocionada atención y pronto se disponían a seguir con el programa. Lily nunca había visto algo así en vivo y en directo, y se había emocionado tanto que hasta se le habían puesto los pelos de punta. No era la única, porque le pareció ver a algunos asistentes enjugando una lágrima o dos.

"Creo que es el momento de irme." Murmuró para sí.

Rápidamente buscó a Julián y Paulina con la mirada para ir a despedirse de ellos. Su plan nunca había sido quedarse tanto rato: solo quería entregar su informe y asustar a Nicos Metaxás para irse lo más pronto posible. Seguro que a estas alturas el empresario aquél ya debía tener una idea más o menos clara de lo que Lily había hecho, y considerando algunas cosas que había visto mientras auditaba las cuentas, el tipo bien podía tomar represalias contra ella.

"¿No quieres que te acompañen a casa, Lily?" Ofreció Julián aprensivo. "Le puedo pedir a Baian que te lleve."

"No gracias, Julián, me cuido sola. Además ya no sacan nada con callarme." Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa muy autosuficiente. "Saben todos los que deben saberlo, incluso un periodista al que si no llamo a determinada hora, sabe que tiene que actuar."

"Bueno, tú sabrás. Cuídate entonces, mujer."

Lily se despidió por fin y, a medida que comenzaba una nueva canción, se deslizó por el salón directo a guardarropía, en donde solicitó una mochila de buen tamaño. Se fue directo al baño en donde se cambió de ropa. Cambió su estiloso atuendo por uno mucho más deportivo y cómodo, que le permitirían moverse con más libertad y agilidad por la ciudad. Le permitiría incluso más anonimato, al llamar menos la atención que el traje de alta noche con el que había llegado al Museo.

Estaba por salir casi cruzando la columnata exterior del recinto, cuando llamaron su atención.

"La cenicienta se quedó hasta la medianoche." Le dijo Aioros, quien estaba apoyado contra un pilar.

"¿Huh?" Lily giró sobre sus talones en la dirección del dorado. "¿Siempre acosas mujeres de ese modo?" Le preguntó a la defensiva.

"No. Y no la acosaba, llevo aquí un rato." Reconoció Aioros, lo que era verdad. "Me sentía muy encerrado así que salí a tomar aire. Y como la vi pasar…"

"Pues eso no me convence: comienzo a pensar que eres un acosador de clóset."

"No tengo tiempo para eso. Además hice notoria mi presencia, ¿no?"

"Aludiendo a un cuento infantil." Lily se relajó, y acomodándose la mochila, se le acercó un poco. "En todo caso, la cenicienta * _huía_ * de palacio, yo simplemente me estoy marchando."

"¿No te gustó la fiesta?"

"No son mi estilo. Hice lo que vine a hacer y ya." Lily se permitió sonreír. "Aunque admito que lo del canto estuvo precioso. Nunca había escuchado eso tan de cerca."

"¿Nunca has ido a la Ópera?"

"No. Temo dormirme. ¿Y tú?"

"Tampoco, soy muy inquieto. No soy de los que se quedan estáticos tanto rato."

"¿Tampoco vas al cine?"

"Veo las películas luego a mi propio ritmo, pero nunca de un sentón."

Lily reprimió una sonrisa. Ella tampoco iba al cine: el encierro solía ponerla nerviosa. Prefería hacer cosas más al aire libre, gastar así su energía, no viendo películas en un cine. Se acercó un poco más, curiosa de sí misma y del dorado que tenía enfrente. ¿No había estado despotricando por su culpa hacía no más de media hora? Algo tenía este sujeto, ¿Qué sería? Lily ladeó la cabeza al notar que Aioros no dejaba el apoyo que le daba la columna y que sus ojos…

"Sufres de vértigo. ¿Te has hecho ver los oídos?"

"Errr… ¿Por qué dices que tengo vértigo?

"Porque estás bien apoyado contra el pilar ese, estás moviendo la cabeza de tal manera que parecieras intentar compensar la falta de equilibrio y tus ojos se mueven extraño. Considerando que no hueles a alcohol, y ya antes han mencionado que sufres náuseas para justificarte cuando caes encima de mí, deja como opción que sí, sufres de vértigo."

"Vaya que observadora eres. Y es poca cosa, se me pasa enseguida."

"Mientras no me tires de nuevo café encima." Lily ladeó la cabeza y se le acercó un poco más. "¿Necesitas ayuda? Quizás alguna medicina o algo…"

"No, lo tengo controlado." Aioros le sonrió coqueto. "Te fijaste en mis ojos a esa distancia." Añadió con un guiño.

"Para determinar si estabas bien o mal." Aseguró la chica, sin captar ni por asomo el coqueteo. "Me llamó la atención verte así de apoyado contra la pared y quise analizar todas las…"

Aioros se la quedó mirando perplejo, pero lejos de ofenderse, se enterneció y por eso no pudo evitar dejar escapar una buena carcajada. Esto sorprendió a Lily lo suficiente como para que pensara mejor en lo que acababan de decirle y con pena detectó el coqueteo. Esto la hizo fruncir el ceño.

"¡Oye! Es la segunda vez en una noche que me haces un comentario así…"

"Mis disculpas. ¡No pude evitarlo!"

"Pues a la tercera te denuncio por acoso. No me gustan los coqueteos no solicitados." Lily hizo un puchero. "¿Siempre eres así con todas las chicas?"

"Sólo con… mejor no digo, capaz que me denuncies." Le dijo Aioros, lleno de picardía.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida y en seguida se sintió mal. Se mordió el labio y suspiró apenada. Se masajeó una sien y bajó los hombros.

"No quise ofenderte, ten mis disculpas. Pasa que no me gustan esas insinuaciones: me resultan incómodas, pues no sé cómo responder a ellas…"

"¿Con otro coqueteo, quizás?"

"¿Huh?"

Lily lo quedó mirando en blanco, llena de honesta curiosidad, como si no le hubiera entendido a qué se refería con coquetear de vuelta. No, la chica no sabía flirtear, no podría hacerlo ni para salvar su vida y de eso Aioros se dio cuenta en el acto. Y no solo de eso, sino también de un montón de cosas más. Esta mujer era todo un desafío a descubrir y tenía ganas de aceptar el reto.

"No, no importa. Ya tendré tiempo para explicarte otro día." Le dijo Aioros con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que nos veremos de nuevo?"

"Te debo un montón de cafés en el Black Canvas."

"Oh, café… ¡No creas que no te los voy a cobrar!" Exclamó Lily con alegría. Entonces miró la hora. "Ya me tengo que ir…"

"Te acompañaría, pero no puedo dejar mi puesto." Le dijo con cierta tristeza. "Aunque puedo llamar a algún santo del Santuario que te acompañe a casa." Añadió con entusiasmo. "¿Por qué te vas tan temprano a todo esto?"

"Porque ya hice mi parte ayudando al país esta noche y estoy cansada." Lily miró hacia el interior del museo. "Y las galas nunca han sido lo mío."

"Salvando el mundo, ¿un país a la vez?"

"Algo por el estilo."

Lily lo miró con misterio y eso hizo que Aioros inflara el pecho. Si antes tenía curiosidad por saber más de esta mujer, ahora ya estaba decidido. Y Liliana por su parte se sentía muy dispuesta a al menos hacer amistad con el sujeto. Le debía un montón de cafés después de todo y pensaba cobrárselos todos. La chica ladeó la cabeza con inconsciente coquetería y se dispuso a marcharse.

"Ya me voy antes que me extrañen en casa." Le dijo muy tranquila. "No te preocupes, llegaré a salvo, no necesito ayuda."

"No lo dudo, pero ya sabes."

"Una nació sola, y se las arregla sola por la vida." Afirmó la mujer. "Buenas noches, Aioros de Sagitario. ¡Quedamos en Contacto!"

Y así sin más, Lily le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse del santo, de la columnata y el Museo, rumbo a casa. Su misión en esa gala estaba cumplida y ya solo quedaba que la justicia tomara la posta. Aioros la observó alejarse y perderse entre las sombras hasta que ya no la vio más, sintiendo un latido lindo dentro del pecho. ¡Hacía mucho que no se sentía así! Hasta lo había echado de menos…

… ¿Conseguiría que Lily sintiera algo parecido por él?

Era cosa de ver.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG **

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: El Ataque_**

 _…_ _cuando sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica en la mano izquierda y la piel del brazo como si lo tuviera en llamas. Al identificar esto como algo no natural y sin duda un ataque, Aioros encendió su cosmo para repeler la agresión, pero justo en ese momento… sufrió aquella fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo botó al suelo._

 _"_ _¡Aioros!" Saga se agachó junto a él y comenzó a darle palmadas, encendiendo su cosmo al mismo tiempo. "¡Responde, Maldita Sea!"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Lily de a poco se da a conocer y ya se ve que es una chica de armas tomar. El que sea torpe socialmente no le quita agudeza para otras cosas. Aioros en serio tendrá que adaptar sus estrategias si quiere llamar la atención. Aunque… digamos que dentro de poco la tendrá en exclusiva. Las cosas se vienen divertidas. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**


	5. Cap 4: El Ataque

_Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Lily conoció a Minos y desde que denunció a aquél empresario corrupto. Aioros la ha ignorado a propósito, pero eso está por cambiar y para ello, se acerca con una ofrenda de café. En las sombras, cierta persona está por tomar una desproporcionada venganza contra Lily._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 4: El Ataque.**

 **Café Black Canvas, Atenas.**

 _Dos semanas después. 28 de junio. 11:23 horas._

Era una suerte de orgullo profesional lo que sentía, pero sin duda que Lily no estaba alegre por lo que estaba leyendo. En el periódico que tenía entre sus manos la noticia sobre el escándalo de la Naviera Metaxás inundaban las páginas y la prensa no tenía resquemores en destripar a los implicados, sometiéndolos sin piedad al escarnio público. No era para menos: Nicos Metaxás no solo había incurrido en un fraude a impuestos como pocos en la historia reciente, sino que no había dudado en sobornar tanto a distintos funcionarios públicos para obtener garantías portuarias y aduaneras, sino que además a políticos de peso, quienes estaban siendo arrastrados a la vorágine de acusaciones. De alguna manera podía decirse que las redes de corrupción de Nicos se le habían escapado de las manos, pero eso era algo que no pesaba en la conciencia de Liliana.

¡En lo más mínimo!

Se le había pedido a Lily que auditara los estados contables de la Naviera. Que haya descubierto movimientos irregulares que destaparon esa olla de gusanos, no era su problema. Que hayan querido usar su reputación para blanquear sus procesos sí lo era y no iba a permitir que jugaran con su credibilidad. Cierto, habían hecho un buen esfuerzo en esconder las irregularidades, seguramente el contador de aquella naviera también era un prodigio, pero ella lo era más. No, Liliana no estaba arrepentida de haber denunciado a Nicos Metaxás, y lo haría de nuevo una y mil veces de ser necesario.

Liliana se bebió el último sorbo de su café y suspiró. Igual se sentía un poco aprensiva pues, después de todo, había causado la ruina de un hombre y el cierre de la naviera. Si lamentaba algo no era eso, sino la gente que había perdido su trabajo.

Y no digamos que los tiempos eran los adecuados para estar cesante.

"Eres una mujer peligrosa: causaste mucho revuelo con esa denuncia." Le dijo de pronto Aioros, acercándose a ella. El hombre tenía dos cafés para llevar en las manos.

"Alguien tenía que hacerla. No me arrepiento de nada y duermo tranquila. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bastante bien. ¿Puedo sentarme?"

Lily levantó las cejas y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Puso el periódico a un lado con facilidad (ya no usaba la férula) y le hizo un espacio. Era la cuarta o quinta vez que se encontraba con Aioros en el Black Canvas desde la Gala de hacía dos semanas, pero sin duda era la primera vez que el sujeto se le acercaba. De alguna forma esto le hizo el día: tenía la impresión que el dorado la había ignorado a propósito las veces anteriores y eso la dejó bastante perpleja, por lo que el hecho que se le acercara solito justo ahora la había predispuesto a conversar con él.

Aquí entre nos, no era idea de Lily. Aioros **sí** la había ignorado adrede.

"Claro, Si te quedas mucho de pie capaz que te caigas." Le dijo Lily con inusual simpatía. "¿Ya fuiste al médico por lo de tus oídos?"

"Jejejeje, sí, fui a que me revisaran. Me estoy sacando algunos exámenes y esperando los resultados. Creen que tengo vértigo postural benigno, pero ya se confirmará."

"¿Tienes buen pronóstico?"

"Dicen que si sigo las instrucciones y tomo las medicinas, puedo tenerlo bajo control." Reconoció Aioros con algo de vergüenza. Le acercó uno de los cafés. "¿Me permites? Creo que ya te debo varios."

"¿Y esto?" Preguntó Lily mirando el café. No pudo evitar oler la negra bebida.

"Un café como muestra de buena voluntad. Lo dicho, te debo…"

"Siete cafés y medio." Liliana aprovechó de beber un sorbo del café, descubriendo que estaba como le gustaba: seguro los baristas lo habían preparado especialmente, pues ya la conocían bien. "Ya descontando este. No creas que me olvido. ¡Gracias!"

"¡No es nada! Ya me estaba sintiendo mal por todas las veces que tiré tu café."

"No digamos que era tu culpa, sufres vértigo." Le dijo Liliana con el humor muy mejorado. "Además también es mi culpa: soy muy distraída y cuando me concentro en algo me olvido del mundo." Añadió bebiendo otro sorbo de café. "No debería aceptar este regalo, Sagitario."

"¿Por qué no? ¡Es un regalo!"

" _Temo a los griegos cuando traen regalos_ … o eso dice el dicho." Lily le guiñó un ojo. "¿Qué te trae a mi mesa?"

"Estoy aburrido y con ganas de conversar. Como te debía disculpas y ofrendas de paz…"

"Te viniste a sentar conmigo." Terminó Lily por él. "Admito que el gesto es lindo. ¿Siempre regalas café?"

"Solo a las chicas lindas. Aunque en tu caso, te lo debía." Comentó Aioros con algo de picardía. Lily fingió divertida indignación.

"¡Eso se lo dirás a todas, santo dorado! Incluso a las que les caes encima." Lily hizo un coqueto gesto con la cabeza. "Con lo riesgoso que es tu trabajo, me extraña que no te hayas matado aún."

"Oh, ya me morí una vez. Larga historia. Pero aquí me tienes de nuevo."

"¡¿Huh?!" Esta vez la sorpresa de Lily careció de todo filtro.

"Algún día te contaré esa historia, si estás dispuesta a escucharla."

"Algo recuerdo haber leído, pero supongo que será una conversación muy interesante." Liliana se apoyó en sus manos. "También tendrás que decirme cómo funciona tu armadura. La proporción aurea está muy bien utilizada en su diseño."

"¡Gracias! Entreno a diario."

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la armadura?" Preguntó Lily confundida, aunque segundos después, y quizás a juzgar por el rubor que decoró sus mejillas, comprendió a qué se refería Aioros. "Oh. También, pero considerando tu área de trabajo, es normal."

Liliana se quiso esconder debajo de la mesa. No era buena detectando ese tipo de comentarios. Para ella, todo era muy literal y por eso mismo solía pasar algunas vergüenzas en público. Aioros se rió un poco, pero se controló a tiempo, para no apenar más de la cuenta a la chica con la que trataba de trabar amistad.

"Las armaduras son especiales, el diseño es único. Si quieres le puedo pedir a Mu que te hable de eso."

"¿Quién es Mu?"

"Mu de Aries, es lemuriano y quien repara las armaduras."

"Ooooh, ya veo. Conocí a un lemuriano en Suiza hace unos años, durante unas conferencias en la universidad de Zürich. Un encanto de sujeto."

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en Suiza?"

"Fui a las Conferencias."

"Jejejeje, sí, pero ¿de qué eran las conferencias?"

A Lily se le iluminaron los ojos. Antes que Aioros pudiera detenerla, la chica comenzó a hablar sobre matemáticas y no era necesario ser un genio para saber lo mucho que la apasionaba. Aioros la escuchó con atención, aunque sin entender mucho más de lo esencial. De cómo se había encontrado con las matemáticas la primera vez, cómo le habían cambiado la vida, su carrera, sus posgrados, su doctorado. De cómo planeaba seguir educándose y su relación con la contabilidad.

"¿En qué momento empezaste a estudiar?" Le preguntó Aioros en el momento en que Lily tomó aire.

"Err…" Lily se puso como tomate. "A los nueve años."

"Oh vaya. Eso lo explica." Aioros no parecía muy sorprendido al respecto. Le sonrió. "Aunque con tanto título, ¿por qué sacaste el técnico en contabilidad?"

"Porque me sobraba tiempo y el doctorado comenzaba a aburrirme." Reconoció Liliana. "Amo la contabilidad, luego de que saqué esa carrera, me fui a estudiar finanzas a Suiza y…"

"¡Epa! Mujer. ¿Has tenido tiempo para respirar en el intertanto?"

Lily se mordió el labio y no respondió por varios segundos. Sonrió torcido, pero con calma. Este era un tema recurrente cuando hablaba con Susy o con su mismo tío Luciano, quienes le insistían en que debía dejar de estudiar tanto y disfrutar más la vida. Y con eso no se referían a sus escapadas a escalar montañas.

"A mi modo, aunque no conozco otra manera. Las matemáticas son mi vida."

"¿Y tienes algún hobbie? A mí me gusta viajar."

"Escalo montañas. Me ayuda a pensar mejor." Liliana tomó un sorbo de su café y miró la hora. "¡Uuy! Se me hace tarde: Mi hermano vendrá a desayunar mañana a casa y quiero ir al supermercado. Me despido."

"Así pasa. ¿Te veo otro día?"

"Solo si traes café contigo." Le dijo Lili mientras se ponía de pie. "Nos vemos y gracias."

Liliana tomó sus cosas y se acercó al mesón a pagar su consumo previo y marcharse del local, sin presiones y con de elegancia. Aioros se quedó ahí donde estaba con el pecho muy inflado de contento. Había logrado conversar con Lily, sin hacerla rabiar, quizás tendiendo los puentes para trabar una amistad con ella. Cierto, no le iba a ser muy fácil, pero la vida está hecha de desafíos.

Y éste en particular, le interesaba.

Mucho.

* * *

 **Afueras de Atenas. Mansión Metaxás.**

 _En esos momentos. 28 de junio._

Aquella botella de cristal se hizo añicos cuando se estrelló contra la pared, pero no hubo líquido involucrado. Hacía bastantes horas que el whiskey que contenía había sido consumido, principalmente por Madelia Metaxás, quien no tuvo ni quiso buscar otra opción para sofocar el violento estrés del que estaba siendo víctima. Dicen que no sirve de nada ahogar las penas en alcohol, pues estas saben nadar y bien que lo sabía esta mujer.

Madelia estaba iracunda y se sentía totalmente desamparada.

Su marido estaba preso por fraude al fisco, corrupción, asociación ilícita, malversación de fondos y falsificación de instrumento público, entre otros cargos. Estaba metido en un problema legal tan grave, que seguramente lo dejaría en la cárcel por el resto de sus vidas. ¡Quince años llevando a cabo esas malas prácticas! Y con lo delicada que estaba la situación económica de Grecia en aquellos momentos, la sociedad entera canalizaría en Nicos Metaxás toda su rabia y no dejaría que saliera libre de polvo y paja.

Y si lograba por algún milagro salir de la cárcel y de regreso a su vida normal, seguro lo lincharían al poco andar.

"¡Todo es culpa de esa p**a de ojos amatista!" Protestó Madelia sin saber qué más hacer para expresar su rabia.

La mujer ya había destrozado algunos cortinajes y roto cuánto objeto se le cruzó por delante en su afán por liberar frustraciones. ¡Es que tenía razones! Los bienes de la Naviera estaban congelados, las cuentas del matrimonio Metaxás se encontraban embargadas, el acceso a sus propiedades era imposible. Madelia no podía hacer uso del dinero de su marido para mantenerse y comenzaba con horror a notar que debería comenzar a vender cosas para conseguir dinero para el día a día. Probablemente tendría que comenzar a trabajar.

"NO. ¡No nací para ensuciarme las manos! **NO QUIERO TRABAJAR**."

En honor a la verdad, y siendo justos, Madelia en efecto no tenía nada que ver con los negocios truchos de tu marido. Ella no se interesaba por esas cosas, su única preocupación consistían en consentir al sujeto, no tener hijos que arruinasen su figura, y tener acceso al dinero de Nicos, quien nunca le puso restricciones. Esto la había tomado tan de sorpresa como a cualquiera, y por momentos no lo había creído. Su esposo había negado todas las acusaciones.

Pero a ella no pudo mentirle.

Madelia tenía maneras de hacer hablar a la gente y su marido ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasó.

"¡Esa Mujer! Si se hubiera quedado callada yo tendría mi dinero y no estaría… ARGH."

Otra botella se estrelló contra la pared y, en un arranque de ira, la mujer las emprendió contra su tocador y botó al suelo todo lo que ahí había. Perfumes, maquillaje, joyas… todo se hizo añicos contra el piso. Madelia empuñó las manos, aun hirviendo de ira. No estaba calmada ni a lo lejos y costaría mucho bajar las revoluciones. Murmuraba pestes contra Liliana Castaldelli, la mujerzuela barata que había puesto en evidencia los negocios de su marido. ¡Quería su cabeza!

Un brillo tenue le llamó la atención a su derecha. Se acercó hasta un mueble en donde guardaba ropa y abrió el primer cajón, desde donde una luz verde azul palpitaba desde su interior. Bajo la ropa interior, Madelia buscó un libro y lo sacó casi con reverencia. Era un grimorio, un libro de hechizos que había estado en su familia, heredado de madres a hijas, desde el año 1699. Estaba forrado con la piel de un cazador de brujas, que hizo una _forzada donación en vida_ y al que dejaron morir en el descampado y a merced de los animales del bosque. Madelia era la última de una larga línea de brujas muy poderosas.

¿Por qué creen que su marido le había confesado todo? Madelia lo había hechizado con un conjuro de verdad, no podía mentirle a ella.

"Me vengaré de esa perra." Gruñó Madelia abrazando el libro contra su pecho. "Aniquilaré su cuerpo y esclavizaré su alma. ¡Para el mundo estará muerta! Pero yo tendré su alma y la haré sufrir por todo esto que causó."

Tempestivamente, la mujer giró sobre sus talones y a pisotones salió de su cuarto. A paso veloz atravesó la mansión y con sonoros pisotones bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano de la mansión, hacia unas habitaciones a las que solo ella podía entrar. Era su mazmorra, en donde trabajaba con sus hechizos. Dejó el libro sobre un atril y rápidamente se puso a buscar un conjuro apropiado, hasta que por dio con la maldición que buscaba.

"¡Vas a ver lo que significa sufrir, Liliana Castaldelli!"

Vio los ingredientes, revisó los esquemas, repasó las fórmulas mágicas. No perdió tiempo en hacer los preparativos, en alistar lo necesario y tener presto un plan de emergencia. Pronto aquella mazmorra se llenó de cánticos y, a medida que murmuraba fórmulas en alguna lengua arcaica y olvidada, Madelia dibujaba en el suelo diagramas que se iban encendiendo con luz propia a medida que los trazaban. Pronto la energía comenzó a emanar de aquellos símbolos y se electrizaron ni bien la mujer completó el dibujo. Como poseída por una fuerza externa se irguió en toda su altura y levantó la cabeza hacia arriba. Comenzó a levitar por encima del dibujo, con los ojos en blanco, mientras arcos eléctricos ascendían hacia donde estaba ella y la acariciaban, usándola como soporte, como canal. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a fluir por la nariz de la Madelia, pero su trance estaba tan avanzado que no se dio cuenta.

 _"…_ _la destrucción del alma de Liliana Castaldelli."_ Pronunciaron sus labios con un acento tétrico en la voz.

La energía pareció disminuir unos instantes, pero casi en seguida, cobró tal fuerza que toda la mazmorra pareció brillar y sacudirse con fuerza, junto con una ventolera descarnada que causó un desastre en aquél reducido lugar.

Desde fuera, solo podía oírse un chillido sobrenatural que le habría puesto los pelos de punta al más valiente. Instantes después, todo se sumió en el más lúgubre de los silencios.

La maldición ya estaba en curso.

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia. Departamento de Lily.**

 _Día siguiente. 29 de junio. 7:32._

Increíble lo que un par de semanas podía hacer con dos personas cuando estaban dispuestas a conocerse. Después de su movido primer encuentro, Minos y Lily comenzaron a verse o hablar al menos una vez al día, al principio con mucha cautela, pero conforme avanzaban los días, llegaron a un acuerdo tácito que les estaba funcionando de maravilla. Tanto Minos como Lily habían crecido ansiando un hermano con el cuál reírse y ahora que se habían encontrado, estaban más que dispuestos a no arruinarlo.

Cierto, no por el hecho de reconocerse como hermanos quería decir que habían pulido todas las diferencias y conflictos, todo lo contrario, tenían que resolver la vida entera para conseguir una relación fraterna como se debe, pero de que estaban más que dispuestos, lo estaban. Esa disposición por cierto, era lo que tenía a Susy muy tranquila.

Estaban tomando desayuno, con un buen café y unas facturas que Minos había traído de Inframundo (tras asegurarse que no intentarían asesinar a los comensales) y otras cositas que Lily había comprado la tarde anterior, que por cierto estaban bastante buenas. Por lo general las conversaciones casuales entre ambos solían girar alrededor de negocios y oportunidades afines: Si algo habían descubierto los hermanos, es que ambos tenían buen ojo para los negocios y no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de comentar los últimos movimientos del mercado de valores y las posibles ganancias que podrían obtenerse de ellos.

Hoy en cambio, ese no era el tema en cuestión.

"O sea… me estás diciendo que si quiero, puedo adoptar el apellido de tu papá." Preguntó Lily conmovida.

"Es nuestro padre. Y sí, lo dejó estipulado en su testamento. Lo mismo… tienes tu parte de la herencia." Minos bajó la mirada con calma. "Algunos parientes quieren conocerte."

"Seguro no tus parientes maternos, _bror_."

"Algunas primas de ese lado sí te quieren conocer, y me consta que no con malicia." Minos bebió un sorbo de café. "En todo caso, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hayan hecho el papá y tu señora madre." El juez ladeó la cabeza. "¿ _Bror_?"

"Errr… ¿Eso no es _hermano_ en noruego?" Preguntó Lily con algo de pena. Susy carraspeó.

"Lily se metió a un curso de noruego." Explicó con alegría. "Dice que por desafío personal."

"¡Susy!" Reclamó Lily algo apenada. Miró a Minos con cara de haber roto una docena de huevos por accidente. "Pues… me llamó la atención el idioma, eso nada más. ¡Y soy pésima! Me llevo mejor con los números y…"

"Apenas llevas cuatro clases, Lily." Añadió Susy. "No pretendas hablar fluido en tan poco tiempo." Minos dejó escapar una carcajada.

"Creo que no hay nada de malo en querer aprender un idioma nuevo." Dijo de muy buen humor. " _Jeg skal hjelpe deg å praktisere språket_."

"¿Huh?" Exclamaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Dije _Te ayudaré a practicar el idioma_." Tradujo Minos muy divertido.

Lily le sonrió y ocultó su sonrojo tras su taza de café, cosa que su hermano imitó. Susy se rió para sus adentros: se notaba que estos dos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de conocer al otro sin presionarse. Iban a estar bien y nada en sus actitudes la hacían pensar en algo malo. Por supuesto, seguía creyendo que Minos era mucho más peligroso de lo que dejaba ver, y por eso se mantenía atenta a todo lo que hacía. No era experta en comportamiento humano por nada después de todo.

"Déjame pensarlo _bror_ , lo del apellido. Lo mismo lo de mi parte de la herencia." Le dijo Lily muy seria. "Creo que me llega más lo del apellido. No sé si quiero dinero, soy bien capaz de ganármelo yo sola… ¿No puedes abrir un fideicomiso para tu pequeño?"

"Podría, pero no me corresponde. Es tu parte." Minos hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia. "Luego vemos que hacemos con eso, _søster_. Algo se nos ocurrirá."

"Tenlo por seguro. En algún momento… ¿Huh?"

En ese momento hubo una baja de voltaje. Lo notaron porque la luz de la lámpara del techo parpadeó y la radio casi se apagaron. Esto hubiera pasado desapercibido y pronto se hubieran olvidado de él, pero…

"¡Aaargh! Tssssssss…"

Lily siseó. Levantó la mano izquierda como si la hubiera metido al fuego y se levantó de la silla de golpe, dejando que esta cayera al suelo. Se sujetó la muñeca, como intentando detener el dolor sin éxito, pero al ver caer una gota de sangre sobre su piel, se llevó las manos a la nariz. De pronto sentía que la piel le ardía como si la estuvieran quemando y era tanto el dolor que ni siquiera se percató que tanto Susy como Minos intentaban ayudarla. El Juez incluso había encendido su cosmo a manera de bloquear el extraño ataque.

Porque era externo, esto no era normal.

"AAAA **AAAAaar** gh…"

"¡Minos! ¿Qué pasa con Lily?"

"¡No lo sé!"

El cosmo de Minos pareció aliviar los efectos del ataque, dándole la oportunidad a Lily de tomar aliento, pero justo cuando creían que lo peor había pasado, desde un enchufe cercano saltó un arco de corriente que golpeó y atrapó a Lily por el pecho, dándole una fuerte descarga. Minos rápidamente le dio un golpe a la pared, destrozando la terminal y antes que Lily golpeara el suelo, la había sujetado.

Estaba inconsciente.

Susy, pese al impacto de lo que había visto, entró en modo médico por inercia y se abalanzó sobre ella, revisando sus signos vitales, su corazón (que estaba agitadísimo, lo que era muy preocupante), buscando las quemaduras de entrada y salida. ¡Por todos los cielos! Esto era **GRAVE**.

"Está viva… ¡Necesita ir al hospital! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!"

"No." Dijo Minos, comenzando a levantar a su hermana del piso. "Fue atacada por una fuente externa que apenas pude bloquear. Esto fue un hechizo: ¡Lily Necesita el Inframundo!"

"¡¿Cómo?!" Susy preguntó casi atragantándose con su propia lengua. "¡¿Pretendes llevarla al Inframundo en este estado?! ¡Acaba de electrocutarse y quizás qué más!"

"Pero allá no llegan los hechizos." Gruñó mientras se acomodaba a su hermana en los brazos. "Vamos."

Y sin decir más, y con Susy bien pegada a sus talones, el juez hizo abandono del departamento con su hermana en brazos.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Casa de Géminis.**

 _En esos momentos. 29 de junio._

 **"** **¡AAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Aioros se dobló de hinojos y cayó al suelo, apenas sujetándose el abdomen. Anneke, sujetando su panza, se tapó la boca y se puso de pie, al tiempo que Saga corría a ayudar a su compadre. Esa mañana el santo de Sagitario había pasado a saludarlos, aprovechando que iba de salida hacia el coliseo. Se había quedado unos momentos a conversar con sus amigos, y a disfrutar del küchen de duraznos que Anneke había preparado para el desayuno. Había sido una visita más que bienvenida, que se centró en las últimas novedades del Santuario y en la panza de Anneke, que por fin parecía haber tomado tamaño.

Como la chica era bastante alta apenas comenzaba a notarse el avance de su embarazo, y eso que ya estaba en meses mayores.

Estaban en lo mejor de la conversación con Aioros incluso pensando en irse, cuando sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica en la mano izquierda y la piel del brazo como si lo tuviera en llamas. Al identificar esto como algo no natural y sin duda un ataque, Aioros encendió su cosmo para repeler la agresión, pero justo en ese momento… sufrió aquella fuerte descarga eléctrica que saltó de un enchufe cercano, le pegó de lleno en el pecho y lo botó al suelo tras un fuerte estruendo.

"¡Aioros!" Saga se agachó junto a él y comenzó a darle palmadas, encendiendo su cosmo al mismo tiempo. "¡Responde, Maldita Sea!"

"Aaaaarrgh…" De dolor, Aioros comenzó a resoplar y se encogió sobre sí mismo antes de comenzar a estirarse e incorporarse de a poco. "… Duele… esto no es normal."

"¡Por supuesto que no es normal! ¿Puedes…?"

"Dame cinco minutos."

Y cinco minutos le dieron. Anneke intercambió miradas preocupadas con Saga, quien decidió alertar a los dorados más próximos. Aioros había sido víctima de algún ataque a distancia que lo dejó más o menos incapacitado, pero se estaba recuperando de a poco y se encontraba seguro. De inmediato se activaron algunos protocolos de seguridad en los límites del Santuario y en las doce casas. No pasó mucho rato antes que Athena comenzara a preguntar qué le había pasado al guardián de la novena casa.

Aioros por fin se incorporó del suelo y buscó una silla. Saga lo ayudó a acomodarse y, cuando estuvo sentado, lo sujetó por la muñeca, como checando su pulso. Tanto él como Anneke lo miraban muy atentos.

"¿Cómo estás? Te ofrecería agua, pero… no me atrevo." Le dijo Saga. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"No lo sé…" Aioros se sacudió un poco de la estática de los brazos. Se sentía muy mareado y molesto. Sujetó su mano izquierda: el meñique le dolía horrores y sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a escapar del pecho. "No me siento bien…"

"¡Claro que no! Te acaba de dar una descarga eléctrica." Ladró Anneke aprensiva. "¡Por todos los dioses! ¡No te puedo dar de comer nada!" La mujer miró a Saga. "Eso no fue normal…"

Saga, muy grave, infló el pecho y rápidamente contactó a la enfermería vía cosmo. Aioros se veía bien, respiraba y estaba consciente, pero los efectos de la descarga eran visibles. Estaba agitado, demasiado, y vaya a saber Athena qué más daños tenía. De inmediato detectó que Pólux venía corriendo a asistirlo.

Como no dejase de sobarse la mano izquierda (hasta parecía que tenía una fea quemadura allí), Anneke le puso las manos encima en un gesto de amabilidad. Sin embargo la chica retiró las manos como si las hubiera puesto al fuego.

"¡Tsssss!" Siseó involuntariamente. "¡Aioros! ¡Estás con un _trabajo!_ " Le dijo con espanto.

Tanto el aludido como Saga miraron a Anneke con ojos grandes, confirmando con este gesto los dichos de la mujer. Sí, aquella descarga no había sido natural, se había debido a un ataque externo, pero ¿un trabajo? Anneke solía referirse con ese término, un _trabajo_ , cuando creía que algo había sido maldecido con un conjuro.

"Yo sé, me dí cuenta… pero no imagino a quien podría haber hecho enojar." Aioros apretó los dientes por el dolor. "No me siento bien."

"Anneke tiene razón, esto fue una maldición, pero… ¿No lo perciben?" Saga hizo el gesto de oler el ambiente con su cosmo. "Fue un ataque, una maldición, pero… huele como a una técnica fallida. ¡Algo salió mal!"

"O la bruja que lanzó el hechizo se equivocó en algo." Rió Aioros entre dientes.

"Tú no eras el objetivo… no… no eras tú." Anneke puso los ojos en blanco por varios instantes. "Fuiste daño colateral, la verdadera víctima apenas sobrevivió… salvaste su vida, Aioros." Ambos dorados tragaron saliva.

"Con todo respeto, Saga: me asusta más cuando Anne pone los ojos así y dice cosas como esas." Reconoció con toda sinceridad. Entonces se volvió a Anneke. "¿Cómo que yo no era el objetivo?"

Anneke puso los ojos normales y se levantó, algo pálida. De pronto sentía muchas náuseas. Por precaución, considerando que estaban en la cocina, se acercó al lavaplatos.

"No… creo que… alguien intentó dañar a otra persona, pero esa mala vibra rebotó en ti… eso le salvó la vida y…" Anneke se tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra se sujetó la panza. "Esto aún no… no acaba. UGH. ¡Permiso!"

En el momento en que Anneke se inclinaba sobre el lavaplatos, incapaz de contener los efectos secundarios de las náuseas, Saga se acercó de inmediato a ella para asistirla y Pólux, uno de los enfermeros residentes, entró a toda carrera seguido del médico que ese día cumplía turno en la enfermería. Ambos se abalanzaron tanto sobre Anneke como Aioros, pero cuando la chica les aseguró que estaba bien, toda la atención se concentró en el santo de sagitario, quien antes de que pudiera protestar se ganó una visita con estadía en la enfermería. Tenía la presión por las nubes y otros síntomas que evidenciaban la descarga eléctrica, por lo que querían asegurarse que no se caía muerto y de pasarle líquidos para que no tuviera otros daños colaterales, como por ejemplo a los riñones.

Se había electrocutado después de todo.

Mientras se disponían a trasladarlo (no lo dejaban caminar), la casa de Géminis se llenó de actividad, con la llegada de Aioria y otros santos que preocupados fueron a ver qué pasaba. En el intertanto, Aioros no le prestaba mucha atención… lo que Anneke le había dicho le quedó dando vueltas…

Se miró el meñique izquierdo… donde el hilo rojo que lo ataba a su alma gemela estaba atado y camuflado.

¿Acaso…?

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: La Maldición_**

 _…_ _coincidencia estaba inspeccionando cómo iban las obras de la enfermería, cuando Minos había llegado con su hermana en brazos y la amiga a cuestas. Supo en seguida que se trataba de una maldición, no había de eso duda alguna, por lo que rápidamente envió a su guardaespaldas asignado ese día, Queen de Alraune, en busca de Hécate…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Por si no lo habían notado, este fic corre paralelo a las cosas que sucedían en el Inframundo o en el Olimpo en algunos casos. Sigo agradeciendo el enorme cariño que le han mostrado a este fic y en serio, espero que les esté gustando en serio. Como vieron, Lily se metió en un problema mayúsculo y el ataque le vino por donde ni se imaginaba y Aioros le cayó de rebote, aunque obviamente pudo aguantar mejor el embiste que Lily. Al menos quedó consciente. Y puede que los nervios traicionen a Minos. A propósito, las conferencias a las que se refiere Lily son el Congreso Internacional de Matemáticos (el _mundial_ de los matemáticos por decirlo de algún modo). Tienen la información en la brújula cultural más abajito. A todo esto, Gracias **Abby** por diagnosticar a Aioros **u^^**. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Las traducciones son gracias a Google Traductor y a Laura que me dio algunos tips de noruego. En esta ocasión, la información médica fue extraída de MedLinePlus.**

 **Vértigo Postural Benigno:** Es el tipo más común de vértigo, la sensación que uno está girando o que todo le está dando vueltas. Puede ocurrir cuando uno mueve la cabeza en una posición determinada.

Esta condición también se denomina Vértigo Postural Paroxístico Benigno (VPPB). Es causado por un problema en el oído interno. Éste tiene tubos llenos de líquido llamados canales semicirculares. Cuando uno se mueve, el líquido se mueve dentro de estos tubos. Los canales son muy sensibles a cualquier movimiento del líquido. La sensación del movimiento del líquido en el tubo le indica al cerebro la posición del cuerpo. Esto ayuda a mantener el equilibrio.

El VPPB se manifiesta cuando se desprende un pequeño pedazo de calcio similar a hueso y flota dentro del tubo. Esto envía al cerebro mensajes confusos acerca de la posición del cuerpo.

Este vértigo no tiene factores de riesgo importantes. Pero, el riesgo de presentarlo puede incrementarse si hay miembros de la familia que lo padezcan, antecedentes de traumatismo craneal previo, incluso un golpe ligero en la cabeza (Aioros ha de tener varios, como mínimo) y si se ha tenido una infección en el oído interno, llamada laberintitis.

El Vértigo Postural Benigno es molesto, pero por lo general se puede tratar con la Maniobra de Epley. Esta afección puede reaparecer sin aviso.

¡Lo siento Aioros! I Really Do! **u^^**

 **Unión Matemática Internacional:** (IMU, por sus siglas en inglés) Fue fundada en 1920. Es una organización internacional no gubernamental cuyo propósito es fomentar la cooperación internacional en matemática. Sus miembros son organizaciones nacionales matemáticas de 77 países. Su misión es estimular la colaboración internacional en todas las áreas de la matemática. En febrero de 2011 la Unión Matemática Internacional (IMU) ha inaugurado la primera sede permanente de sus casi 100 años de historia, en Berlín.

La IMU es miembro del Consejo Internacional para la Ciencia (ICSU), las distinciones otorgadas se consideran las más altas en matemáticas: la Medalla Fields (dos a cuatro medallas desde 1936), la más prestigiosa de todas, el Premio Nevanlinna (desde 1986), el premio Premio Carl Friedrich Gauss (desde 2006) y la Medalla Chern (desde 2010).

 **Congreso Internacional de Matemáticos:** (International Congress of Mathematicians, ICM) es el más importante congreso en la comunidad matemática. Se celebra cada cuatro años bajo los auspicios de la Unión Matemática Internacional (IMU).

En el congreso de 1900 en París, Francia, David Hilbert anunció su famosa lista de 23 problemas abiertos en matemáticas, ahora llamados los Problemas de Hilbert, de los cuales muchos se encuentran sin resolver y hay jugosos premios para quien lo logre. Al congreso de 1998 asistieron 3.346 participantes. El programa constó de 21 horas de lecturas plenarias y 169 conferencias de 45 minutos sobre temas especializados impartidas por matemáticos distinguidos seleccionados por los organizadores del Congreso. Adicionalmente, cada participante puede presentar su trabajo en 15 minutos de exposición o a través de un cartel. Según la American Mathematical Society, más de 4.500 participantes asistieron al congreso de 2006 en Madrid. El Rey de España presidió la ceremonia inaugural.

Durante el congreso, se entregan los principales premios matemáticos, la tradicional Medalla Fields y el Premio Nevanlinna en el área de la informática teórica. Desde 2006 se concede también el Premio Carl Friedrich Gauss por contribuciones relevantes a la matemática aplicada. En 2010 se inauguró el premio Medalla Chern, siendo Louis Nirenberg el primer laureado.


	6. Cap 5: La Maldición

_Minos debió llevar a Lily a un hospital y no a la enfermería del Inframundo, que con suerte tiene camillas habilitadas, pero al menos obtuvo respuestas sobre lo ocurrido. En el techo de Sagitario, Aioros medita la situación y es testigo de un curioso fenómeno… que lo bota literalmente al suelo. La bruja planea venganza._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 5: La Maldición.**

 **Inframundo. Enfermería a medio armar.**

 _29 de junio. 8:48 horas_

Violate no era una mujer feliz. ¡Tremendo susto le habían pegado esa mañana! ¿Y para qué? Por burradas que solo a Minos de Griffin se le ocurrían. El sujeto sabía que no tenían médico, que la enfermería estaba a medio armar y que apenas tenían insumos (ni hablar de profesionales) ¿Cómo se le ocurría traer a un paciente grave al Inframundo? ¡Le había caído una descarga eléctrica, por todo el Maldito Averno! ¿Y qué hace el juez de Griffin en vez de llevarla a un hospital? ¡La trae a un sucucho que ni siquiera tiene aspirinas!

 **ZAPE**

"¿En Qué Estabas Pensando, Minos de Griffin?" Reclamó Violate tras pegarle al aludido con una chancla que le pasó Perséfone. "¿Por qué la trajiste acá y NO LA LLEVASTE al hospital más cercano?"

"Aaaauch. ¡Pero Violetita! ¡No confío en hospitales!" Se lamentó Minos sin siquiera atreverse a levantar mucho la voz. "¡No me iban a creer si les decía lo que pasó en verdad!"

"No la provoques, Minos, ella me asusta." Gimió Susy, quien tenía los pelos de punta, y no precisamente por estar en el Inframundo. Violate la escaldó con la mirada.

"¡Tú No Digas Mucho! Muy Médico Serás, Pero No Fuiste Capaz De Convencer A Esta Mole Albina De Ir Al Hospital Más Cercano. En Serio, ¿En Qué Pensaba El Parcito?" Exigió saber la espectro con las manos en las caderas.

Susy reprimió pucheros. No le gustaban las confrontaciones y Violate la tenía con los pelos de punta. Perséfone se alejó unos momentos de Lily, quien seguía inconsciente y tendida en una de las pocas camillas habilitadas, y acercándose a la espectro le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla.

"Sin duda que fue una imprudencia traerla aquí, pero al mismo tiempo fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, Violate." Explicó la diosa con calma. "No soy experta, pero como ya dije, esto fue una maldición."

"Gracias señora Perséfone." Le dijo Minos con los ojos ilusionados.

"No vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, Minos, conste." Advirtió la diosa, quien se volvió hacia Violate. "¿Queen se irá a tardar mucho más? Hace ya un rato que fue por Hécate."

Sin ser una gran experta, Perséfone sí era capaz de reconocer sin problemas una maldición cuando la veía. Por coincidencia estaba inspeccionando cómo iban las obras de la enfermería, cuando Minos había llegado con su hermana en brazos y la amiga a cuestas. Supo en seguida que se trataba de una maldición, no había de eso duda alguna, por lo que rápidamente envió a su guardaespaldas asignado ese día, Queen de Alraune, en busca de Hécate. Violate había llegado unos instantes después, no solo para reemplazar a Queen, sino además para regañar a Minos de lo lindo.

"Debería estar en camino, no la presionen." Rezongó Violate, cruzándose de brazos.

Hécate era una diosa que también tenía del inframundo su residencia, aunque no se involucraba mucho en su manejo. Era una vecina bastante afable y poco conflictiva, que no hacía mucho escándalo y pagaba los gastos comunes a tiempo. Perséfone la quería mucho, pues la había acogido y contenido cuando llegó a los dominios de Hades por primera vez. Mantenía una posición neutral en cualquier guerra en la que pudieran implicarla, no quería tener nada que ver con luchas por dominio y poder, pero cuando su área de influencia estaba en juego, Hécate no dudaba en intervenir. Quizás por eso Perséfone tenía la esperanza de que la diosa de la hechicería les ayudara.

Ella sabía detectar maldiciones, pero no siempre podía anularlas o saber qué efectos tenían. Para eso mejor consultar a Hécate.

"Queen debería ser más ágil." Gruñó Minos, despejando los cabellos del rostro de Lily. "La casa de la señora Hécate no está tan lejos. ¡Apenas aquí a la vuelta!"

"Mis disculpas, pero… ¿en serio se refieren a la diosa de la hechicería?" Preguntó Susy temerosa, quizás abrumada. "¿En serio estamos hablando de una _maldición_?" Violate tuvo un tic en el ojo, Minos sonrió y Perséfone asintió.

"Relájate, niña, nadie te hará daño." Le dijo la diosa. "Y sí… por lo que me cuentan ustedes y por lo que alcanzo a ver, es evidente que aquí hay una maldición. Por eso necesito que Hécate nos ayude."

Susy se mordió el labio y asintió temerosa. Volvió a concentrarse en Lily, tratando de sacudirse de encima esa penosa sensación: había visto a su amiga recibir esa horrible descarga eléctrica directo en el pecho, pero yacía ahí, en esa camilla de aquella enfermería en construcción, como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Evidentemente había sido sometida a electricidad, pero no estaba mostrando ningún síntoma que lo probase.

Pero no despertaba.

"¿De qué tipo de maldición estamos hablando?" Insistió Susy, jugando con los dedos debido a los nervios.

"No lo sé, por eso envié por Hécate."

Minos suspiró derrotado y se cruzó de brazos. No alcanzó a relajarse mucho cuando Violate volvió a darle de nuevo con la chancla (por sospecha), y tras gruñir, estiró los brazos. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando Queen carraspeó.

"Disculpen la demora. La señora Hécate…" Comenzó a anunciarla, cuando la hechicera se abrió paso.

"Ya vine. Disculpen la demora." Dijo abriéndose paso. "Gracias Queen." Hécate se arregló el peinado y avanzó hasta Perséfone, a quien abrazó con gusto, antes de volverse a Minos, a quien le pellizcó la mejilla y revolvió los cabellos de Susy y Violate. "¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?"

"Es una maldición Hécate. De qué tipo no sé." Comenzó explicando Perséfone. "Esperaba que nos pudieras decir más."

"¿Y quien es esta niña?" Preguntó la diosa, mirando directamente a Minos a la cara. Había notado enseguida la similitud entre ambos.

"Es mi hermanita, señora Hécate. La que estaba buscado. La encontré hace poco." Le dijo Minos. "Ella es Susy, su loquera."

Hécate asintió con calma y se volvió a la camilla. La diosa se inclinó sobre Lily y tras arrugar el ceño, le puso la mano sobre la frente y encendió su cosmo, dilucidando en seguida qué había pasado. Seguramente incluso sabía qué tipo de maldición le había caído a Lily y quién era la bruja detrás del conjuro. No hizo aspavientos de saber nada: en su lugar fijó su mirada en Minos y Susy.

"Tu hermana, Minos de Griffin, es una mujer muy fuerte y nunca te va a traicionar."

"¿Ah no?"

"Errr…"

"No, Liliana nunca traicionará su sangre, aunque puede tener una ruptura con su madre. Pero eso no cuenta como traición." La diosa sonrió de costado y puso las manos en sus caderas. "¡Vaya! Esta maldición debió haberla matado."

Esto generó sorpresa entre los presentes, pero Hécate hizo como si nada. Gesticuló con sus manos, activando flujos de energía que ascendieron desde y hacia Lily. Susy se escondió detrás de Minos y Perséfone prestó más atención. El Juez carraspeó y tragó saliva.

"¿De qué se trata la maldición? ¿Y por qué sobrevivió?" Minos arrugó el ceño. "¿Qué fue lo que la protegió?" Insistió con interés.

"La maldición que le cayó encima es fuerte y peligrosa. Tenía por objetivo arrancarle el alma y aniquilar su cuerpo, de manera tal de poder someterla a torturas. PERO… eso evidentemente no ocurrió." Comenzó explicando Hécate, antes de ponerse muy seria. "Grifo, tu hermana salvó la vida por una protección que puso su alma gemela hace muchos años."

"No comprendo." Dijo Perséfone. Violate, Queen y Susy observaban con atención. Hécate asintió.

"Esta maldición es efectiva e imparable, cuando la víctima es _soltera de alma_ , pero no es el caso de esta muchacha." La diosa resopló con calma. "Alguien no hizo su investigación bien."

"No logro comprenderlo, Hécate. ¿Acaso la bruja asumió que esta niña era soltera de alma y le lanzó una maldición así de todos modos?" Preguntó Perséfone.

"¿Qué es un soltero de alma?" Preguntó de pronto Susy.

"Lo contrario a alguien que tiene un alma gemela. Son bastante numerosos." Explicó Violate más tranquila. "Pero que no te engañe el nombre, los solteros de alma también tienen parejas y son capaces de enamorarse, solo les cuesta un poco más. Y no falta quienes se quedan solteros."

"Oooh." Exclamó Susy. "Eso no lo sabía."

"Ahora lo sabes." Dijo Hécate con paciencia. "Cómo decía, tal como dijo Perséfone, usaron una maldición mortal para solteros de alma en alguien que tiene un alma gemela y que además contaba con una protección extra."

"Alguien intentó matar a mi hermanita." Gruñó Minos con un peligroso tono de voz. "Y en alguna parte tengo un cuñado al que tengo que agradecerle porque eso no pasó.

"Exacto. Del mismo modo, si la bruja hubiera sabido que esta niña tiene alma gemela, habría usado otro hechizo que sí hubiera dado resultado." Hécate suspiró con tristeza. "De todos modos no salió ilesa del ataque: Su alma está en camino de refugiarse."

"¿Cómo?"

"¡¿Insinúa que Lily perdió su alma?!"

"No lo insinúo, lo afirmo. El ataque le arrancó el alma del pecho, pero fue a lugar seguro, no donde la bruja." Explicó Hécate. "Parte de la protección que levantó su alma gemela, aunque dudo que haya sido el efecto esperado. ¡Jojojojojo!."

"Creo que no te estás explicando bien, Hécate." Le dijo Perséfone. Impaciente, la aludida se sopló el flequillo.

"A ver. Esta niña recibió de lleno una maldición poderosa que no logró matarla, porque había una protección de antemano, que fue puesta por su alma gemela, quien quiera que sea. No sé por qué la bruja decidió lanzar un conjuro de este calibre contra una víctima no tan indefensa, pero no voy a meterme eso." Explicó con impaciencia, masajeándose las sienes. "Sin embargo, no la sacó barata: la maldición le arrancó el alma, que seguramente va en camino con quien puso la protección en primer lugar, para refugiarse en su corazón."

"O sea que sí le quitó el alma."

"¿Cómo la recupera?" Preguntaron Susy y Perséfone al mismo tiempo.

"Pues… ¿con un beso de amor verdadero o alguna cursilería por el estilo?" Respondió Hécate encogiéndose de hombros. "Esa es el área de Afrodita: pregúntenle a ella. No tiene que ser un cliché, pero sí sospecho que Liliana _Skjeggestad_ tendrá que pasar una prueba para recuperar lo que le arrancaron… y eso implica encontrar a su alma gemela." La diosa se puso pensativa. "Obviamente será un proceso para nada inmediato."

"Castaldelli. El apellido de Lily es Castaldelli." Gimió Susy, muy angustiada. "¡Esto acaba de ponerse color de hormiga!"

"¿Por qué lo dices, pequeña?" Preguntó Perséfone.

"Porque Lily le tiene alergia a todo lo que tenga que ver con relaciones de pareja. ¡Dice que quiere morir soltera! Y reacciona MUY MAL cuando le insinúan que necesita un amor en su vida." Explicó Susy a grandes rasgos.

Más no iba a decir. Lily era su amiga muy querida, no su paciente. Sin duda que no aplicaba el concepto de secreto profesional, pero de todos modos no iba a traicionar la confianza entre amigas. No dijo nada que fuera secreto: era de público conocimiento la fobia que Lily tenía a que le rompieran el corazón y terminar como su madre, por lo que hacía todo lo que podía para no enamorarse o dejar que alguien se enamorase de ella. Si ya era grave que hubiera un alma gemela involucrada en este entuerto, se iba a poner mucho peor cuando supiera que su alma había ido a parar con quien quiera que fuera el sujeto.

"Uuuh, eso va a estar difícil." Dijo Minos. "Señora Hécate, ¿a qué se refiere cuando dice que el alma de mi hermana va en camino hacia quien la protege?"

"Pues… a eso. Todavía no llega a destino. ¡Pero está a salvo, no te preocupes!"

"Ooooh… ¿y cuándo va a llegar a donde sea que tiene que llegar?" Preguntó Susy.

"Supongo que esta noche, en algún momento."

"¿Y esa persona se va a dar cuenta que un alma extra se le va a refugiar en el pecho?" Preguntó de pronto Violate, quien se había mantenido en atento silencio. "Eso será un buen susto."

Hécate solo sonrió con misterio y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Techo de la Casa de Sagitario.**

 _Esa noche. 30 de junio, 00:14 horas._

Tenía que decir que todos los que le rodeaban eran muy aprensivos con él. Cierto, lo querían y era más que evidente, pero quizás por el hecho que había estado muerto tanta cantidad de años y de ser básicamente una leyenda caminante, causaba que los demás temieran que se desplomase muerto en cualquier momento.

No, no era algo consciente, pero hacía tiempo que detectaba que le prestaban más atención de la usual. Cuando caía por las escaleras, barrancos o venía de algún combate: se tomaban cinco segundos más en revisarlo, como si se fuera a romper de improviso. Aioros se sopló el flequillo: de alguna manera comprendía a su familia y camaradas por esta actitud… sobre todo considerando lo que le había pasado esa mañana.

"Tanto escándalo que armaron…" Se lamentó extrañado, con sentimientos muy encontrados.

Ni siquiera lo dejaron protestar. Recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica vaya a saber Athena de donde, que le hizo acreedor de varios exámenes en la enfermería, y que hasta le hubieran pasado líquido _para proteger sus riñones_. Electrocutarse no es un juego y hay que tomárselo con toda la seriedad del mundo, pero… estaba bien. Horas después no tenía ni una triste secuela y estaba listo para retomar sus turnos.

Cuando salió de la enfermería, sentía miradas compasivas en su espalda.

¡Bah!

"Creo que no me gustan los exámenes." Rezongó entre suspiros. Bastante tenía ya con los que se estaba haciendo por el asunto de su vértigo.

Al menos, y en esto sí que no se quejaba, había sido extra consentido ese día. Recibió muchas visitas de los dorados, y también de sus chicas: Alisa y Marín le fueron a dejar comida, la tía Lümi le llevó galletas para él solo, Alsacia e Isabella fueron a reírse un rato con él. ¡Le encantaba recibir visitas y conversar con gente!, más aún si eran sus amigos y familia.

Suspiró de nuevo: algo le faltaba y sabía bien qué era.

Cuando regresó esa tarde a Sagitario, uno de los guardias más jóvenes, asignado de estafeta, le entregó correo. A veces solía recibir postales de distintos lados del mundo, así que no le extrañó para nada, pero esta vez no era ninguna postal, sino una carta… escrita a mano…

Era de Serra.

Eso hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco de contento y no perdió tiempo en revisarla… no obstante, al leerla tuvo una pequeña decepción. Aparte que le contaba lo bien que estaba, le avisaba que existía la posibilidad de que a lo mejor debería ir al Santuario en envío oficial, acompañando una misión diplomática que representaría a su señor, el rey Wamba de Auralis, ante Athena, para la firma de un convenio o tratado entre ambas naciones, o algo por el estilo, pero no se quiso interiorizar al respecto. Serra preguntaba si acaso le molestaría que fuera, porque de ser así, siempre podía ir otro senescal en su lugar, pero tenía ganas de verlo y charlar un poco.

Como amigos, por supuesto.

Claro que no le molestaba. Aioros no perdió tiempo en escribir una respuesta, contando un poco como estaba y afirmando que no tenía problemas en que viniera en todas las misiones oficiales que quisiera. E incluso, si quería venir a visitar el día que quisiera, él no era quien para impedírselo, pues sabía que todavía tenía amigos en el Santuario. Pensó en un par de ocasiones de contarle sobre Lily, pero se abstuvo. Como fuese, selló la carta y se la entregó al estafeta, quien había esperado pacientemente todo ese tiempo, para que hiciera llegar la carta a destino por los medios usuales.

Cuando el muchacho se fue corriendo, Aioros se sintió muy solo.

No se trataba de echar de menos a Serra. Bueno, sí, pero como amiga. Había llegado a tener una complicidad muy cercana con ella y recibir esa carta solo le comprobó que su entusiasmo se debía a que por fin sabía cómo se encontraba y que a lo mejor podría verla en algunos meses más. Pero tenía otro vacío en su corazón…

Tras la partida del estafeta, se había acercado al borde de las escaleras zodiacales a observar el paisaje unos instantes, antes de volver a entrar en la novena casa. Rato después había decidido subir al techo de Sagitario a pensar y ahí estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Solo Aldebarán y él estaban solteros… aunque el santo de Tauro tenía a una chica en la mira. El resto de sus camaradas o estaban felizmente en una relación, convenciéndose de estar en una (como el caso de Shura y Gaby), o iniciando sus propias familias. Incluso Saga estaba a punto de convertirse en padre y eso que era el gruñón residente.

Pasaba que se sentía muy solo. Aioros tenía esa ansiedad por querer a alguien, de encontrar a su persona importante, pero por más que buscaba, no la encontraba. La carta de Serra solo vino a acrecentar ese anhelo; le recordó lo maravilloso que se sentía estar enamorado y como había buscado en vano ese tipo de afectos en los meses que siguieron a su rompimiento con Serra.

Pensó inevitablemente en Lily. Esa chica le había llamado mucho la atención, pero era evidente que no podía hacerse muchas ilusiones con ella, era un hueso muy duro de roer. Esa conquista iba a ser de largo plazo, no le sería fácil. Quería darle una oportunidad a ver si lograba conquistarla, pero… pero…

Casi por instinto levantó su mano izquierda hasta la altura de sus ojos, que observó en silencio largo rato, antes de levantar mirada al cielo estrellado. Empuñó los dedos y se contuvo a duras penas de querer buscar el hilo rojo, por temor a exponer a su alma gemela, estuviera donde estuviera. Le dolía no curiosear, más ahora… sobre todo después de esa mañana.

La descarga eléctrica había entrado por su dedo meñique izquierdo. Justo por donde estaba atado el hilo que había camuflado hacía tantísimos años. ¡Eso no podía ser una simple coincidencia! ¿Acaso su persona importante había sido atacada con esa maldición? Y las precauciones que había tomado para protegerla, ¿habrían dado resultado o no?

Algo le decía que sí, pero también su instinto lo urgía a comenzar a buscarla, pero…

"¿Por dónde comienzo?" Se lamentó con angustia.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba preocupado. No solo por el destino de aquella persona, sino porque si no trataba el asunto con la debida delicadeza, seguro iba a quedar como un acosador de lo peor. ¿Cómo sería esa persona? ¿Alta, baja, delgada, tímida, extrovertida? ¿Qué mañas tendría? ¿Le gustaría el café tanto como a Lily?

Cierto…

"¿Y si fuera Lily?"

Ese pensamiento le llenó de calorcito el corazón e imaginó por instantes aquella posibilidad. Su ánimo se vio muy mejorado debido a ello y hasta hizo planes para salir al día siguiente a verla al Black Canvas. Estaba en eso cuando…

 _Tliiiiiiiiing…_

"¿Huh?"

Aquél tintineo llamó su atención y buscó con la mirada el origen del sonido. Se fijó por alguna razón en un punto de luz que parecía bajar desde las estrellas, como desprendiéndose desde la constelación de Tauro. Por momentos entrecerró los ojos, lleno de sospecha, pero pronto esa sensación cambió por felicidad a medida que se acercaba a él. Era una lucecita preciosa, que flotaba cayendo como si fuera un copo de nieve, aumentando de volumen conforme se le acercaba, hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto. Aioros se puso de pie y caminó al borde del techo, sin perderla de vista. ¡Era lo más lindo que había visto en su vida! Nunca había visto algo así.

"Eres… muy bonita."

Ni siquiera relacionó aquella esfera de luz con Serra, esto era algo muy diferente. Aquella luz era especial y tenía una personalidad tan propia como única, que hacía que su corazón latiese tan rápido como anhelante y lo único que quería era aferrarse a ella con toda su fuerza. Era como un pedacito de estrella que lo hacía sentir tan feliz y completo, que hasta derramó unos lagrimones.

 _"…_ _eventualmente tendrás que dejarme ir…"_ Pareció susurrar una vocecita. Aioros negó con la cabeza.

"A su momento tal vez, pero ahora no." Le respondió el dorado.

 _"_ _Cuando confíe en ti_ _, me dejarás ir, y así volveré._ _"_ Respondió la misma vocecita con misterio. Aioros sonrió de costado y estiró la mano para tocarla.

Y lo hizo.

Ahí fue cuando todo se puso frenético.

La esfera de luz pareció explotar en todas direcciones y colores, como una supernova, en el momento en que Aioros la tocó. Sin embargo, una fuerza externa lo mantuvo en su sitio y no dejó que Aioros cayera preso por la onda expansiva, sino que lo mantuvo en su sitio, ahí, al borde del tejado. La luz sin embargo no se disipó, sino que se pegó a su brazo como si se tratase de caramelo y brilló con muchísima más intensidad antes de desvanecerse tras un ruido sordo y profundo.

De un momento a otro toda luz y sonido (junto a los repentinos efectos especiales), se silenciaron y todo volvió a una tétrica y oscura normalidad. Aioros, mareado y desorientado, se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo como si las costillas le comprimieran los pulmones, le dolía mucho, y con la sensación de tener algo extra dentro del pecho.

"Aargh, Wooow… ¡¿Pero qué…?!"

Bastaron unos segundos para que el mundo comenzara a girar tan vertiginosamente que pronto estuvo aleteando en busca de apoyo como pollo desplumado. Dada su precaria pose inicial esto le fue imposible y se cayó del techo al suelo, sin orientación de ningún tipo. Era como si estuviera dentro de una lavadora. El mundo se detuvo solo cuando se dio el porrazo contra el suelo… ni cuenta se dio cuando cayó del techo, solo que de pronto le dolía todo y que le palpitaba la cabeza como si Alde le hubiera dado un puntapié.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

Estaba muy mareado. **MUCHO**.

"¡Aioros! No te Muevas."

"¡Menudo Porrazo te has dado!"

"¿Cuántos dedos ves?"

"Miau."

Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de perder la conciencia fue a Camus, con Schrödinger sobre uno de sus hombros y a su pequeño sujeto contra su pecho, mostrándole unos tres dedos, y a Shura. Ambos se veían bastante agitados, tuvo la impresión que habían visto todo el despliegue de luces, pero… como que no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en ese momento…

"Como tres dedos…" Alcanzó a balbucear Aioros antes de perder la conciencia.

Es que, con un porrazo de esos, y considerando lo que había pasado, no era de extrañar. Shura intercambió miradas con Camus, quien se miraba el único dedo que le había mostrado a Aioros y se acomodaba a su hijo, bien sujeto en su fular

"Solo le mostré un dedo." Comentó Camus preocupado, intercambiando miradas con el santo de Capricornio.

"Ve a dejar a Athos, yo aviso en la enfermería." Le ofreció Shura.

* * *

 **Afueras de Atenas. Mansión Metaxás.**

 _En esos momentos. 30 de junio. 00:37 horas_

Madelia sintió como le bajó la presión de improviso.

Tras lanzar aquella maldición, todo pareció ir bien durante algunas horas y su ánimo, pese a su precaria situación, había mejorado mucho. Por momentos tuvo la impresión que a partir de aquél momento solo tendría que asegurarse que el idiota de su marido saliera de la cárcel, o al menos que no lo pasara tan mal y siendo la bruja que era, podía ingeniárselas, pero a eso de media tarde comenzó a sentirse muy mal y a toser sangre.

No había motivos para ello. No estaba enferma, por lo que tal cosa no ameritaba, pero conforme pasaban las horas, se comenzó a sentir cada vez peor, hasta que se tuvo que encerrar en el baño para vomitar hasta el alma. Por este motivo no se había querido alejar mucho del baño, las náuseas iban a venían y no quería causar un desastre que tuviera que limpiar luego. Llevaba una semana sin servidumbre y mantener las cosas limpias se le estaba tornando muy pensado en esa casa tan grande.

Tenía frío.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, incluso sacando lágrimas. Podría parecer que sí, pero no estaba enferma. Esto era un efecto secundario de la maldición que había lanzado: algo había salido mal y muchos de los efectos secundarios rebotaron de mala gana en ella, lo supo casi por instinto. ¡Esa mujerzuela de tres al cuarto estaba protegida por una barrera poderosa! No se lo explicaba de otra manera. ¿Habrá tenido un alma gemela? ¡Imposible!

"¡Yo misma hice los análisis! ¡Esa Zorra Es Soltera de Alma!"

Pero no. Algo más debía haber fallado: quizás se debía a la protección de alguna divinidad o algo así. Liliana era amiga de Julián y Paulina Solo, y era bien sabido que esos dos eran ni más ni menos que Poseidón y Anfitrite: quizás ellos la habían protegido. Bah. Debió haberlo tenido en cuenta antes, hubiera tomado las medidas pertinentes para pasar por sobre esa protección y maldecirla como era debido.

"Es cosa que… la maldiga de nuevo y ya… pero… pero… ¡necesito su alma!"

Madelia intuía que Lily estaba viva, pero que al mismo tiempo había perdido su alma. Seguramente estaba flotando en algún lado del Éter, pues evidentemente no había ido hacia donde se suponía, a ese frasco contenedor especialmente preparado que estaba en su mazmorra. Pero no…

"Tengo que… ubicar esa alma y terminar con la vida de esa PERRA."

Madelia se puso de pie. Cierto, tenía frío y seguro la presión por los suelos, pero ya no podía seguir lamentándose más.

"Tengo que ir a la mazmorra."

A duras penas salió del baño, y con pasos cada vez más decididos, Madelia tomó un sweater que se puso conforme caminaba y salió de su cuarto, gruñendo entre dientes y para nada feliz. Su maldición había fallado, la bruta esa seguía viva, pero no tenía su alma con ella y aún podía causarle mucho daño. Era una bruja con recursos.

Y los utilizaría todos.

"Ya verá con quien está jugando…"

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: El Titiritero_**

 _…_ _que ya estaba atado al meñique de Aioros: el hilo rojo que hacía años había ocultado pareció tensarse y sacudirse de encima polvo dorado, revelando un vivo color escarlata. Esto sorprendió a ambos hermanos por igual, aunque de diferente manera. Ahí donde Aioria abría la boca sin saber qué decir, Aioros sufrió instantes de pánico: había ocultado ese hilo para proteger a quien estuviera al otro extremo de…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Oooh, lo lamento mucho por Lily, estuvo todo el capítulo noqueada y fuera de servicio, pero no es para menos. La descarga eléctrica le pegó justo en el pecho, y encima la llevaron a la enfermería del Inframundo, que no está ni lista a estas alturas. ¿Y para peor? Evidentemente Rea no estaba. Seguro no tenía turno ese día. Al menos Lily estaba a salvo. Lo que es Aioros, ¡Este dorado sí que piensa cosas! Aunque se le escapa lo más importante: NO ACERCARSE A LOS BORDES. Y luego se queja que se ríen de él por caerse o desbarrancarse mucho. Ni modo. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Me dejaron algunos reviews "anónimos", así que los respondo:

Lily y Minos quieren compensar el tiempo perdido, **Newfan** : no pudieron ser hermanos mientras crecían, así que tienen mucho en lo que ponerse al día. Lily sí es coqueta, aunque no siempre ha tenido o se ha permitido la oportunidad de desarrollar eso. Ojalá eso cambie pronto. Sobre la bruja, esa mujer es una melodramática y muy exagerada. Se pasó de mala leche, pero ¡Todavía ni empieza! **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

¡Hola, **María Tsunade**! Pues aquí me tienes, muy contenta de haber regresado a este ruedo que nunca debí dejar, y te agradezco tus lindas palabras. También he notado que mi narración ha cambiado, y me alegra que ese cambio les guste. Ya verás que sigue a continuación: espero no decepcionarte. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**


	7. Cap 6: El Titiritero

_Lily despierta con un día perdido, y ni hablar de su alma, la que quiere recuperar a toda costa, aunque no sabe exactamente quién podría ser su media naranja. Al menos Minos puede ayudarla en esa área. Ahora, Ingrid intenta poner sus planes en práctica, aunque no con mucho éxito._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 6: El Titiritero**

 **Inframundo. Ptolomea, comedor privado.**

 _Esa mañana, 30 de junio, 9:45 horas._

Lily estaba sentada a la mesa y tenía una manta sobre los hombros. Tiritaba de frío, pero de a poco se iba recuperando, más a medida que tomaba sorbitos de su café. Había despertado muy desorientada hacía unas horas, en un lugar extraño y con un día perdido. De buena gana hubiera tomado el primer objeto contundente que viese para defenderse de algo, pero sentía como si literalmente la hubiera atropellado un tren. Al menos Susy estaba en la misma habitación que ella y logró calmarla, enterándose de paso de noticias muy extrañas, siendo la que más le asustaba… que ya no tenía su alma con ella.

Eso explicaba el vacío que tenía en el pecho.

"Entonces… ¿me acostumbraré conforme pasen los días?" Preguntó aprensiva, mientras se sobaba por encima del corazón. "¡Pero no puedo vivir sin alma!"

"Puedes. No es lo más agradable del mundo, ni se debe por mucho tiempo, pero no es imposible." Comentó Minos muy casual. "Tu alma fue con su alma gem…"

 **"** **¡NO LO DIGAS!"**

Lily fue más que vehemente. Susy se mordió el labio y Minos solo estalló en carcajadas. La hermana menor del juez había palidecido de espanto cuando supo que le debía su vida a una persona que le estaba destinada como media naranja. Dejó bien en claro que ella quería estar soltera por el resto de su vida, pero por más berrinche que hizo, nada cambió el hecho de que le gustase o no, tenía a alguien en su vida. Se había consolado con la idea que no era obligación mantener ningún tipo de relación afectiva con el sujeto, siempre podía porfiar en su soltería.

¡Y llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias!

"En verdad el tema te engrifa. ¡Deberías verte la cara!"

"Basta, Minos de Griffin. ¿Es mucho pedir que NO TE REFIERAS así a ese _aparecido_?"

"Oh sí, _lillesoster_. ¡Es mucho pedir!" La sonrisa que le dedicó Minos fue astuta. "¡Es que si no pusieras caras tan divertidas cuando lo menciono no te lo diría tanto!" Volvió a reír el juez. "Es un hecho: tu alma se fue con él. Puedes recuperarla y no te afectará tanto no tenerla, considerando que en mejor lugar no puede estar."

"¡Pero yo no quiero que esté con nadie! No quiero compartir mi alma. ¡Quiero estar soltera!" Se lamentó Lily de nuevo, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Minos iba a largarse a reír de nuevo, cuando le llegó un puntapié por debajo de la mesa, cortesía de Susy.

"Lily… ya dejamos claro que no tienes que tener ninguna relación con nadie si tú no quieres, no es obligación." Gruñó Susy, mirando significativamente a Minos. "Pero madura un poco: el tipo existe y no tiene la culpa de nada."

"De hecho, deberías darle el beneficio de la duda: si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, te hubieras muerto y tu alma estaría quizás donde." Intervino Minos muy serio.

Lily hizo pucheros y trató de ocultar su ansiedad detrás de un sorbo de café. El tema la angustiaba tanto que llegaba a afectarle el raciocinio. Tenía terror a sentir cualquier tipo de afecto por alguien o viceversa. ¡Estaba tan bien soltera, sola con su vida! ¿Por qué tenían que complicarle las cosas? Se quedó mirando el café y tras fruncir levemente el ceño, se lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

"Necesito algo más fuerte." Rezongó poniendo la taza sobre su platillo. "Necesito un tazón de 300cc con café negro y _Bayleys_." La chica le clavó una suplicante mirada a su hermano. "¿Tienes?"

"Creo que tengo vodka. Aunque siempre podemos ir a pedirle whiskey a Radamanthys. Sé que tiene unas botellas de etiqueta negra." Minos ladeó la cabeza en actitud curiosa. "Aunque de verdad quieres arruinar con café un buen vodka?"

"Por eso pedí _bayleys_ , no whiskey. ¡No me gusta el vodka!" Lily hizo un puchero. "Ni modo, otro café cargado hará el truco."

A una seña de Minos, un espectro apareció al costado de Lily y le sirvió más café. Susy se sopló el flequillo, tratando de mantenerse lo más profesional que podía. Sin duda era una de las situaciones más extrañas de su vida, pero sin duda que sería una excelente anécdota para sus nietos y alumnos, si es que comenzaba a dar clases en alguna facultad de medicina en el futuro, tal como lo planeaba.

En ese momento, Todd saltó arriba de la mesa, se acercó a los bocadillos y tras olisquearlos con toda la calma, tomó uno antes de irse, acaparando las miradas, pero sin provocar reacciones. Minos rezongó algo molesto: el gato era divertido, pero le molestaba que fuera así de irreverente, pero si no protestaba mucho más allá de eso se debía a que Thanatos ya estaba mostrando cariño por el animalejo. De hecho, hasta ya lo había reclamado como su mascota.

"A propósito, ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos a esta persona?" Preguntó Susy de pronto. "Podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo… y de acuerdo a lo que le entendí al dios Thanatos, Lily eventualmente necesitará que le devuelva su alma."

"No se preocupen, tengo todo cubierto." Minos sonrió con astucia. "Soy el titiritero después de todo."

"Explícate, _Storebror_." Le dijo Liliana.

"Conozco una técnica para revelar el hilo rojo." Explicó Minos con autosuficiencia. "Es exclusiva de los jueces de Griffin."

"¿Eso existe en serio?" Preguntó Susy con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿El hilo rojo, me refiero?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Exclamó Minos muy alegre. "Usamos mucho esta técnica para encontrar gente en guerras pasadas. Se eliminaban las almas gemelas de nuestros enemigos y los dejabas en calidad de estropajo emocional y era más fácil eliminarlos." Continuó como si se tratara de algo muy normal. "Claro, los santos de Athena aprendieron a ocultar el hilo, pero los jueces de Griffin aprendimos a encontrarlos."

"¿Eso no cuenta cómo trampa?" Preguntó Lily enarcando una ceja.

"¿Solo los santos de Athena saben cómo ocultar los hilos?" Preguntó Susy.

"Así como los jueces de Griffin saben cómo revelarlos." Respondió el juez. "Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Lily: en la guerra y el amor, querida _lillesoster_ …" Minos dejó la frase incompleta a propósito. Se encogió de hombros. "Ya no recurrimos a esas tretas en todo caso, menos después del divino berrinche de la señora Afrodita. PERO… no olvidamos la técnica." Minos entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. "Vaya… eso quiere decir…"

"Que el idiota que tiene mi alma es un santo de Athena." Gruñó Lily ansiosa, pensando de pronto en la sonrisa imbécil de cierto dorado con vértigo. Eso como que le produjo un interesante apretón de tripas. Minos asintió sin decir más.

No digamos que la idea lo hacía saltar de alegría, pero más vale idiota más o menos conocido, que idiota por conocer.

"Bien, son varios problemas menos." Dijo Susy. "El tipo está en Grecia, está más o menos a la mano y podemos encontrarlo. Ahora resta que lo contactemos."

" **ARGH**. ¿No podemos hacer esto sin meterlo en el rollo? No quiero conocerlo, de verdad." Insistió Lily, cada vez pensando más en Aioros, sin saber si angustiarse o no.

"Creo que no tienes opción, Lily." Le dijo Susy. "Tendrás que conocerlo, no solo porque tiene tu alma, sino porque además… le debes las gracias: salvó tu vida sin conocerte"

"Tan típico de esos ñoños." Gruñó Minos, cruzándose de brazos. "Del lado positivo, te aseguro que no querrá negarse a ayudarte, _lillesoster_."

"Nadie lo obligó a salvarme la vida. No sé qué lo motivó, pero **no** lo necesito." Protestó Lily cruzándose de brazos. "No quiero tener que deberle nada."

"Pues le debes, te guste o no. Salvó tu vida y tu alma."

"Y lo que dijo la loquera al principio es bien cierto." Añadió Minos. "No tiene que pasar nada entre ustedes. Solo… lo conoces, conversas un poco, recuperas tu alma y sigues con tu vida. Si quieres te lo espanto luego. ¡Siempre he querido espantarle el novio a una hermana!"

Susy, en apoyo de las palabras de Minos (al menos las que referían a que no era obligación querer a nadie), asintió con énfasis. Lily no obstante no parecía muy motivada: el tema le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta y no sabía bien cómo debía abordar su problema. Suspiró resignada… quisiera o no, tendría que hacer un voto de confianza en los demás.

"NO QUERÍA alma gemela. Ni de lejos. ¡Ni hablar!" Lily tomó un sorbo de su nuevo café. "Aunque supongo que lo necesito para este caso"

Minos se levantó de su puesto y caminó hasta su hermana, arrodillándose junto a ella. Se le veía decidido y travieso, pero a ella no le dio mala espina.

"Luego vamos resolviendo los detalles, lo importante es recuperar lo que es tuyo." Mino le ofreció su mano. "Dame la mano izquierda… es hora de encontrar al no–afortunado."

Lily hizo lo que su hermano le pidió y le pasó su mano, quien se la sujetó de manera especial. Encendió una mínima cantidad de cosmo, quizás para lucirse un poco, y puso su técnica en ejecución. Algo pareció sacudirse en el pecho de Lily cuando de su meñique izquierdo apareció de pronto un hilo bien escarlata, que se sacudió una suerte de polvillo dorado de encima, y que se extendía hacia el infinito.

"¡Oooooh, Miren Eso! Fue un santo dorado." Dijo Minos divertido. Lily y Susy abrieron los ojos como platos, sobre todo la primera. ¡Es que con la suerte que estaba teniendo Liliana! Capaz que fuera… "Esto va a estar interesante. Creo que es el _Legendario_."

"¿El Legendario?" Balbuceó Lily. "¿Eso es un problema?"

Minos sonrió como psicópata.

"No necesariamente." Dijo momentos antes de darle una buena sacudida al hilo. "Toca ir a buscarlo."

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Bosques.**

 _30 de junio. 10:45 horas._

Sentía que algo le sobraba y al mismo tiempo que no. Aioros se dio algunos topecitos en el pecho, como si tratara de dar con el asunto. Como que tenía un calorcito extra que no le incomodaba y con el cual estaba muy a gusto, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que sobraba. Por otro lado, sea lo que fuese que era, daba la impresión que estaba cohibido.

"Seguro fue el porrazo que te diste anoche. En serio Aioros, ¿Cómo se te ocurre acercarte tanto al borde?" Lo regañó Aioria. En su espalda, Héctor lo miró significativamente.

"Oye, se supone que yo soy quien debería regañarte." Aioros miró a su hermano con travesura. "¡Más respeto con tu maestro!"

"Que no tendré por mucho tiempo más si sigues con esas caídas locas tuyas." Protestó el león con amargura. "Quiero que Héctor conozca a su tío."

"¡Agú!"

"Dos contra uno, ¡No es justo!" Aioros se sobó la cabeza. "En todo caso pudo irme bastante peor, no comas ansias." El dorado suspiró tranquilo. "No fue exactamente mi culpa."

Shura y Camus se habían llevado un buen susto la noche anterior. El primero estaba regresando de sus rondas nocturnas cuando vio la explosión de luz que afectó Sagitario. No perdió tiempo y terminó de subir los escalones a zancadas cuando se encontró con Camus, quien había estado paseando a Athos por las escaleras para dormirlo. Ambos fueron testigos de la parafernalia lumínica y cuando llegaron a los pies de la novena casa, alcanzaron a ver el porrazo que se pegó Aioros contra el suelo, que hasta llegó a romper algunas losas. Rápidamente lo llevaron a la enfermería con varias contusiones, pero nada grave ni fuera de lo normal en su caso. Había tenido caídas peores después de todo.

De hecho, lo habían dejado salir temprano esa mañana de la enfermería.

Aioria nunca se acostumbraría. Estaba molesto con su hermano por lo poco que se cuidaba y no perdía oportunidad de reclamárselo.

"Si sé que no fue tu culpa. ¿Qué era esa luz en todo caso?"

"No lo sé, pero me hace feliz."

"¿Tiempo presente?" Preguntó Aioria arqueando una ceja. "¿Cómo si lo que te pegó no se hubiera ido?"

"Sí. Como que tengo la idea que se quedó conmigo de algún modo." El santo de Sagitario puso su mano encima de su corazón. "Lo siento justo aquí, como anidado en mi corazón. Y no me molesta para nada. ¡Muy por el contrario!"

"Bah. ¡Te pasan cosas muy raras, Aioros!"

"¡AGÚ!" Exclamó Héctor antes de comenzar a chupar su mano.

"Espero que se lo digas al matasano cuando lo veas. ¿Cuándo tienes cita con él otra vez?"

"El próximo lunes le llevo los resultados de los exámenes. ¿Crees que sea necesario que se lo mencione?"

Aioria lo miró con cara de circunstancia y a su espalda, Héctor se palmeó la carita para darle énfasis a lo que su papá sentía. Seguramente tendría que mencionarle sobre su aterrizaje forzoso de la noche anterior, pero… ¿y lo de su pecho? Porque en verdad como que sentía algo extra.

"Te caíste del techo de la novena casa. Como mínimo te sacudiste la cabeza. Creo que sería útil que le dijeras a tu médico." Rezongó Aioria. "¿Acaso le tienes miedo?"

"¡NO! Solo… solo… no creo que añadir una nueva caída a la colección sea útil al diagnóstico. Ya medio se sabe que tengo después de todo."

Había momentos en su vida en los que Aioria en serio tenía ganas de estrangular a su hermano. Lo admiraba, todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido de él, lo quería, ¡Era su hermano!, pero en serio… ¡En serio! Momentos y comentarios como éste lo hacían querer ahorcarlo. Iba a decirle algo al respecto cuando…

 **¡ZZZZSSSSSSSST!**

Una suerte de sedal de pesca salió de la nada y lo sujetó por la mano izquierda, enredándosele por completo hasta el codo. Ante la perplejidad de los hermanos, el único que alcanzó a reaccionar fue Héctor, quien dijo " _Agú_ " segundos antes que los hilos se sacudieran y le dieran una notoria sacudida a su tío.

En el instante en que se escuchó como si se rompieran copas de cristal, estos hilos revelaron otro que ya estaba atado de mucho antes al meñique de Aioros: el hilo rojo que hacía años había ocultado pareció tensarse y sacudirse de encima un polvillo dorado, revelando un vivo color escarlata. Esto sorprendió a ambos hermanos por igual, aunque de diferente manera. Ahí donde Aioria abría la boca sin saber qué decir, Aioros sufrió instantes de pánico: había ocultado ese hilo para proteger a quien estuviera al otro extremo de una muerte segura, ¿y se revelaba así de fácil? ¿Acaso la bruja estaba insistiendo en…? ¡Ah NO! ¡Eso no!

Aioros sujetó el hilo que le había sujetado el brazo y expuesto su treta y le dio un soberbio tirón.

"¡Si piensas que le vas a hacer daño…!" Gruñó de mal humor.

Pero como toda acción tiene una reacción, un fuerte tirón correspondió lo hecho por Aioros, casi botándolo de narices por el suelo. Ni lento ni perezoso el santo de sagitario se resistió y comenzó a tironear del sedal con ímpetu.

"¡Aioria! ¡No Te Quedes Ahí Parado! ¡Ayúdame A Tirar!"

"¡¿Estás Loco?! ¡Estoy Con Héctor!" Exclamó Aioria, sin saber cómo ayudar.

"¡Solo Tira Que No Es Difícil! **AAAAGH**."

Aioros plantó los pies y opuso todo su peso al tira y afloja del que era víctima. Aioria pareció olvidar toda prudencia y apoyó a su hermano, mientras un divertido Héctor, bien sujeto a la espalda de su papá, les echaba sonoras y alegres porras.

"¡Qué Conste Que Esto Da La Corriente!"

"¡Ni Tanto Tampoco!"

"¡¿En Qué Lío Te Metiste Ahora, Aioros?!"

"¡En Ninguno, **Mufasa**!"

Aioros tenía un presentimiento. Sabía que los espectros de Hades tenían técnicas para revelar el hilo rojo que había ocultado, pero también sabía que no se atreverían a atacarlos así y romper el Tratado de Paz. Por eso se resistía a encender su cosmo, pues bien podría tratarse de un simple malentendido…no obstante, tentado estaba de hacer saber que no iba a dejar…

Entonces escuchó un latido extra en su pecho, como si algo dentro de él quisiera ir hacia donde lo estaban jalando.

"¡Pero qué…!"

Se sintió helado. La presión pareció bajarle al piso y por momentos Aioros se vio privado de fuerza. Aioria notó esto en seguida y soltó el hilo para atajar a su hermano, temiendo que se desmayase. No alcanzó a sujetarlo. Bastó esa fracción de segundo para que el calorcito extra que el santo de Sagitario llevaba sintiendo toda la mañana se inflamara como si fuera la única fuente de calor de ese lado del mundo. No, tenía la impresión que no quería ni podría abandonar su pecho, pero que sí necesitaba ir a algún lado y por eso le robó toda la fuerza, dejándolo a merced de quien tironeaba los hilos del otro lado.

 **"** **¡AIOROS!"**

 **"** **¡AAAARGH!"**

Y así Aioros cayó al suelo y como si fuera un porfiado pez luchando contra el sedal de pesca, fue arrastrado por el suelo del bosque justo hacia fuera de los límites del Santuario y a no poca velocidad. El santo de Leo, ni lento ni perezoso salió corriendo tras su hermano. ¿Héctor? Se la estaba pasando en grande.

"¡Sujétate De Algo!"

"¡Eso Intento!"

"¡Cierra La Boca!"

 **"** **¡AAAAARGH!"**

 **"** **¡CUIDADO CON EL TRONCO!"**

 **"** **¡$% &%# β£∑≠¥ $%&%# β£∑≠¥!"**

No, no era normal ver a Aioros maldiciendo de esa manera. Aioria esperaba que Héctor no lo imitara.

Es que la arrastrada estuvo de antología y por momentos le recordó aquella aciaga caída que Aioria compartió con Serra cuando ésta llegó al Santuario tras su huida. Pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión, era su hermano Aioros quien sufría la arrastrada, sin Serra y curiosamente no iba barranco abajo, sino que se deslizaba por la horizontal, tratando a duras penas de esquivar rocas, arbustos, árboles, tierra, pozas y rosales (tendría que hablar con Afro al respecto), dando unos tumbos terroríficos que cualquiera le habrían quebrado los huesos, o al menos ocho costillas. Aioria corría tras su hermano, tratando a ratos de detenerlo o sujetarlo.

Si no hubiera tenido a Héctor atado a su espalda, se hubiera lanzado encima usando el peso de su cuerpo a su favor, y que fuera lo que Athena quisiera, pero tenía que pensar en su muchacho… quien por cierto hiperventilaba de contento.

"¡Agú, **Agú** , Agúuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"¡Rueda Para los Costados!"

"¡Eso Intento!"

Entonces vieron el límite del Santuario y la zanja que servía como señalética. Aioria se detuvo en seco con una expresión de horror, y cerró los ojos en empatía, condoliéndose con su hermano. Incluso apartando el rostro. ¿Aioros? Pues sintió otro tirón del hilo y se vio volando por al aire…

 **PLAAAAAF.**

 **SEÑOR DON PORRAZO** el que se dio en el suelo.

 **"** **¡YUJUU, GANÉ!"** Exclamó Minos de Griffin, levantando las manos en señal de victoria.

Aioros no alcanzó ni a sentir el dolor, cuando se fijó en el juez albino. ¡Por supuesto! Debió haberlo sabido antes. Sin tener ninguna consideración por su adolorido cuerpo (a Athena gracias por su armadura), se levantó y no tardó en enfrentar al juez, caminando como si se dispusiera a estrangularlo y quizás algo ladeado, tratando de ignorar a fuerza de orgullo los principios del vértigo.

"¿Qué Se Supone Que Haces? ¡Más Te Vale Que Esto Sea Un Malentendido! Porque…" El calorcito que sentía en el pecho dio una vibración extraña que lo distrajo. "¡Ahora No!"

 **"** **Argh…"**

Minos alcanzó a estirar el brazo hacia atrás y a sujetar a Lily, quien se sujetaba su propio corazón. En ese instante Aioros se fijó en ella… en Susy y en la llegada de Aioria, quien a zancadas se plantó junto a él en una pose de defensa.

"¡Minos de Griffin! Maldito Seas. ¡¿Qué Pretendes Con Este Ataque?!"

"¿Liliana?" Llamó Aioros en voz alta, perplejo al ver a la chica sujetándose del juez. Lili no tenía buen aspecto, tenía un tinte verde en las mejillas, parecía estar sintiéndose mal, pero… también estaba perpleja de verlo.

"¡Tiene Que Ser Una Broma!" Exclamó cansada y sorprendida. Trató de recuperar la compostura, pero no fue capaz de soltarse de su hermano. "¿Qué Me Pasa?"

Aioros, incómodo, se sujetó el pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía como si eso extra que tenía desde la mañana quisiera arrancarse de su pecho y volver a su sitio _. Eso extra_ tenía que ver con Lily, la chica estaba reaccionando y no de buena manera. Entrecerró los ojos… la mujer tenía atado un hilo rojo a su meñique izquierdo… Retrocedió un paso y se miró su propia mano izquierda… su meñique… su hilo… estaba corto… ¡Estaba atado a…!

"¡Lily!" Exclamó lleno de ilusión.

"¡¿Qué Está Pasando Aquí?!" Rugió de pronto Mufasa… dijo, Aioria, gesticulando con los brazos. Minos sonrió fanfarronamente y miró a su hermana.

"¡Te Dije, Lily! ¡Te Tocó el _Legendario_!" Exclamó contento, aunque segundos después, pareció recordar algo que le robó el calor de las venas. "El de las universitarias locas." Añadió con un tic en el ojo.

Aioros gruñó. Aioria asumió una posición defensiva. Minos comenzó a sonreír como psicópata y también su pose hablaba de agresión. Lily estaba verde. Susy… se había mantenido tan perpleja como quieta, pero no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que en cualquier momento iban a volar golpes, por lo que decidió intervenir. Dio un salto al medio del ruedo, con las manos indicando que bajaran las revoluciones.

"Bajemos la intensidad, no pasa nada." Le dijo al grupo muy calmada. Se fijó en los hermanos dorados y tomó aire. "¡Quizás no fue la manera! Pero créannos que tenemos una emergencia seria."

"Uuugh…" Lily se sujetó el abdomen y comenzó a respirar entrecortado, a medida que Aioros sentía su pecho muy agitado. Toda la atención recayó, como era de esperar, en ella; mientras él luchaba por mantener el equilibrio interno. Tampoco se sentía bien, pero aguantaba.

"¡Lily!"

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" Aioros no pudo evitar avanzar hacia Liliana, disimulando todo lo que podía su falta de equilibrio, genuinamente preocupado, pero Minos le bloqueó el paso, al tiempo que trataba de darle apoyo a su hermana. "¡Explícate Espectro!"

"Mantén la distancia, dorado. ¡Es mi Hermanita!" Ladró el juez. "Está reaccionando así porque no tiene su alma con ella." Aioria le dio un sorpresivo embiste y le quitó a Lily de los brazos.

"Luego te explicas, Grifo." Ladró el león mientras ayudaba a Lily a sentarse. "¡Señorita!"

"… _Storebror_ …" Balbuceó Lily mirando a Minos con ojos grandes y apagados, antes de doblarse sobre su estómago y desmayarse.

"¡Ay no de nuevo!" Se lamentó Susy.

Ella y Aioria e apresuraron para tender a Lily sobre su espalda y atenderla. Aioros sufría un molesto ataque de vértigo y ni cuenta se dio cuando se apoyó en Minos. No obstante le dedicó una fría mirada, que fue correspondida a partes iguales.

"… Estoy mareado, molesto y golpeado. ¡Tienes Veinte Segundos Para Explicarme A Qué Se Debe Todo Esto!" Gruñó el dorado con un peligroso tono de voz.

"A mi hermana la atacaron con una maldición. No murió porque su media naranja la protegió contra eso. No obstante perdió su alma… que vino a parar contigo. Como su hilo rojo estaba oculto, usé mi técnica para encontrar el final de su extremo."

"¡¿Me estás diciendo que tengo el alma de Liliana?!" Aioros miró brevemente a la chica, que yacía en el suelo y asistida por su hermano y su amiga. "¡¿Mi Alma Gemela Es Tu Hermana?!"

"Sí… y se la tienes que devolver." Minos borró su sonrisa y puso cara de haber mordido un ajo. "Y ni creas que te voy a aguantar que la hagas llorar." Amenazó con frialdad.

"Dejen las palizas para otro día." Gruñó Aioria, señalando a Lily con la cabeza. "Mejor la llevamos a la enfermería."

"Espero que tengan una funcional y más decente que la del inframundo." Gruñó Susy.

"¡Agú!" Apoyó Héctor con énfasis.

Aioros endureció el rostro y miró a Liliana. Asintió grave y tomó una decisión.

* * *

 **Oslo, Noruega. Consulta del Ginecólogo.**

 _En esos momentos. 30 de junio._

Ingrid hubiera dado un portazo si la salita de espera de aquella consulta no hubiera estado llena. Tenía el ceño bien fruncido y estaba enojada como nunca. Se miró la panza, con algo de asco. ¡El doctor Knutsen era de lo peor! ¡Lo más maldito de todo Oslo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar por sí mismo? ¿Con qué derecho se creía para decidir sobre _su cuerpo_? ¡Ella hacía lo que se le viniera en gana! **ARGH**. Esta parecía ya una comedia de errores en los que su buen juicio brilló por su ausencia.

¿Uno de los mejores ginecobstetra de Oslo? **HA**. Tenía que ser un chapado a la antigua. ¿Cómo fue a dar con él? No parecía conservador en lo más mínimo cuando lo conoció, sino todo lo contrario. ¡Además le estaba pagando! Ella era la cliente, ¡tenía que hacer lo que le pedía! Y eso era un aborto. Ya no quería al bebé, no quería nada que la atase a Minos de Griffin. Tenía que dejarlo, buscarse un marido que la mantuviera, pero no retener al lastre que seguramente la ataría por el resto de sus días a ese muerto de hambre.

Quizás estaba endeudado hasta las orejas con todas las cosas que le compró, y las consultas al médico que le pagó. ¡Lo que hacían algunos hombres por la desesperación de retener a una mujer tan bella como ella! Ingrid se acercó al mesón de la secretaria y pagó la consulta, advirtiéndole a la chica que no volvería nunca más. Le dio la espalda y cruzó la salita hasta salir de la consulta. Mientras caminaba por el corredor hacia los ascensores, Ingrid sacó el papel en donde el doctor Knutsen la había referido a un colega.

"No hago abortos, señorita Hagebak." Dijo Ingrid imitando la voz del médico. "Pues debió haberme advertido la primera cita que era _de esos_."

La mujer bufó de mal humor. El doctor Knutsen se había negado a practicarle el aborto, pero al menos la había referido a un colega, que seguramente era mejor médico y haría lo que ella pedía. Estaba justo en el límite de tiempo en donde el aborto era legal, tenía menos de veintidós semanas, todavía podía arreglárselas para conseguir un aborto, de acuerdo a las leyes vigentes en Noruega. ¡Con Un Demonio! No debieron ajustar la ley.

"En serio espero que este tal Harald Losnedahl no me salga con el chiste que le da cargo de conciencia después."

Ingrid apuró el paso. La consulta del médico a quien la habían referido no quedaba tan lejos, quizás podía pasar y preguntar cuándo podría agendar una cita… de preferencia antes que se cumplieran veintidós semanas. En esos momentos contaba con diecisiete… no tenía mucho tiempo, ¡tenía que actuar ya!

¡ARGH! ¿Por qué había tenido que esperar tanto?

Ni modo. Ya solucionaría su error.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Suspicacias y Berrinches_**

 _…_ _Minos palideció ocho tonalidades y se quedó sin palabras. ¿Había escuchado bien o Ingrid había dicho semejante barbaridad? Sintió la presencia de su peque comenzando a asustarse ¿Y él? ¿Qué podría decirle a Ingrid? Era su cuerpo, era ella quien pasaba por ese proceso, no él. ¿Qué autoridad tenía él sobre esos tejidos que crecían en su vientre?…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Minos ayudó, literalmente, a su hermana a pescar su dorado, aunque no digamos que Lily esté saltando de alegría. Es cosa que se acostumbre a la idea y que arregle los detallitos con Aioros. Claro, mucho ayudaría a la cuestión si la chica deja de perder la conciencia y se mantiene despierta más de algunas horas seguidas. Al menos ya se encontraron esos dos, a ver cómo se llevan a partir de ahora. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Las traducciones son gracias a Google Traductor, al blog de Basiliskus (busquen como** MARTES, 23 DE AGOSTO DE 2011. Curso de noruego. Lección 22: Los parentescos en noruego **) y a Laura que me dio algunos tips de noruego. La información sobre la ley de aborto en Noruega, fue extraída de las webs NosotrasDecidimos y CruzadaCentroCultural.**

 **Lillesoster:** Hermana menor en noruego.

 **Storebror:** Hermano mayor en noruego.

 **Ley de Aborto en Noruega:** La ley fue ajustada el pasado 2014 por un consenso general, en vista de algunas inquietudes que habían surgido en la sociedad. Cualquier mujer puede abortar hasta las doce semanas de gestación, sin que nadie le pregunte nada. Entre la semana 12 y la 18, la gestante debe recurrir a una junta médica que podrá o no autorizar el aborto. Se pueden argüir motivos de que el periodo de gestación, el parto y el cuidado del niño suponen una carga para su salud física o psíquica; cuando exista el peligro de que el niño sufra una grave enfermedad por herencia genética; cuando la mujer se quede embarazada debido a incesto, violación u otra actividad punible, y cuando la madre esté mentalmente enferma. Entre la semana 18 y 22 puede seguirse adelante con el aborto si existen razones de muchísimo peso (violación o un incesto). Sin embargo, la ley establece que, en el caso de existir razones médicas para creer que el feto es viable y puede llegar a término, no se autorizará el aborto. Después de la semana 22, el aborto es ilegal. Aunque es legal abortar a un gemelo en caso de embarazos múltiples, aunque esté sano, por lo que estoy leyendo…


	8. Cap 7: Suspicacias y Berrinches

_Minos intuye que algo anda muy mal, pero no logra saber qué. De momento se concentra en su hermana y en el problema que tiene. Aioros está contento con Lily, mas se da cuenta que la chica no comparte su entusiasmo. Ingrid comienza a mostrar las uñas y habla más de la cuenta._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 7: Suspicacias y berrinches**

 **Santuario de Athena. Enfermería.**

 _30 de junio. 11:40 horas._

¡Esta sí que era una enfermería decente! Si lo único que le faltaban eran médicos más permanentes. Daba gusto estar ahí, ¡Hasta Olía Rico! Si todo salía bien, la enfermería que pronto tendrían en el Inframundo iba a ser tan bonita y funcional como esta. Minos tomó aire muy contento. Lo único malo del lugar era el exceso de luz solar (no se llevaba nada bien con el sol), pero nada que no se solucionase con una cortina o simplemente alejándose de las ventanas. Además, en el Inframundo no había luz solar, así que no tendría tal preocupación cuando por fin inaugurasen la demorada enfermería.

Tenía un presentimiento extraño. Desde esa mañana tenía la sensación de que algo relacionado con él estaba en peligro, pero… pero… ¿sería que el asunto de su hermana lo tenía nervioso?

"No exactamente. Es otra cosa." Murmuró para sí mismo, con intriga. Se volvió hacia su hermana, quien estaba sobre la camilla, tapándose la cara con los brazos. "¿Mejor? Al menos el verde de tus mejillas luce más bonito."

"¡Cállate _Bror_!"

"Oooh, ya me quieres. ¡Me dijiste _Bror_!"

Lily lo miró por entre sus brazos con un tic en el ojo e intenciones asesinas. Bufó molesta, pero resignada. Hizo un esfuerzo en sentarse y lo quedó mirando entre frustrada y angustiada. Minos sonrió de costado, muy tranquilo. No, su hermana no le preocupaba, era otra cosa la que lo tenía inquieto.

"Creo que ya puedo caminar. ¿Podemos ir a buscar mi alma y largarnos de aquí?"

"Claro, pero… creo que no será tan fácil conseguir lo segundo." Minos infló los cachetes. "Estás muy ansiosa con todo esto y evidentemente conoces a Sagitario. ¿Te hizo algo?"

"No, nada. No me ha hecho nada excepto tirar mi café." Gruñó Lily mirando al suelo. Al cabo de unos instantes suspiró. "Es que en serio todo esto de las almas gemelas me tiene mal. ¡No quiero pareja!"

Minos asintió y le ofreció el brazo. No presionó a Lily por respuestas, ya se las diría en su momento, por lo que de momento le ofrecía su apoyo. Como vio a su hermana dudar si aceptaba o no la ayuda, en un impulso Minos la abrazó y lejos de rechazarlo, Lily se le aferró con fuerza al torso, permitiéndose unos segundos de llanto. No conocía a su _bror_ desde hacía mucho, y a lo mejor era una imprudencia de parte suya, pero en ese momento se sintió con la confianza de buscar consuelo en su familia. Minos no destiñó y la contuvo unos instantes.

"Oye. Ya ponte derecha y vamos caminando, que al mal tiempo darle prisa." Le dijo Minos con calma, logrando que Lily se limpiara la cara con el revés de la mano y asintiera con timidez. "Además puede que nos estén esperando."

"Supongo que tienes razón, _storebror_."

Ambos hermanos salieron de la enfermería tras avisar su partida a Electra, y fueron guiados por un guardia que los llevó hasta una sala de estar no muy lejana. Ahí esperaban los demás: Susy, Aioros, Aioria… incluso Athena, quien esperaba como niña buena y por lo visto ya se había enterado de los detalles. Cuando entraron, los dorados se pusieron de pie, Susy suspiró de alivio y Athena sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Liliana!" Saludó Saori con mucha alegría. "Me alegra ver que estás mejor. Minos de Griffin… Supe que estuviste jugando a _pescar al dorado_." Añadió con algo de suspicacia. El juez tan solo hizo un ademán de cabeza.

Lily suspiró resignada. Sentía la proximidad de su alma casi por instinto, pero se negaba a ver a Aioros a los ojos, pese a que el dorado no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos. ¡Ni modo! Tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentar al sujeto. **_Aaaaaaaaaaaaish_** , ¡Que Angustia! Y tan simpático que se le hacía. ¡Ahora se le iban a retorcer las tripas de ansiedad cada vez que lo viera! Casi sin querer se aferró aún más a Minos, pero lejos de acobardarse, se envalentonó de pronto.

"Fue mi culpa que Minos jugara a pescar al dorado." Dijo sorprendiendo a todos. "No tengo mi alma conmigo y mi hermano tenía un método para llegar a ella. ¡No tuve corazón para detener su diversión!" Liliana carraspeó muy diplomáticamente e irguió la postura, tras hacer una leve reverencia. "Señorita Athena. Gracias por la atención."

"Me habría molestado mucho si te hubieran dejado ahí tirada." Le dijo Saori. La diosa miró de reojo hacia sus santos con disimulo: Aioros se veía con ganas de querer comenzar a hablar en cualquier momento; hasta parecía que le picaban las manos. "Acaban de contarme sobre tu predicamento."

"Conté algunos detalles de lo que había pasado. Lo que podía al menos." Reconoció Susy.

Lily se mantuvo en silencio con una mirada triste. Bueno, esto le ahorraba una explicación, pero de todos modos tendría que seguir hablando. Algo de rubor decoró sus mejillas cuando al mirar por accidente en dirección de Aioros, este le sonrió con alegría, como si estuviera pensando a donde invitarla a salir. Por supuesto que este gesto no lo entendió para nada, por lo que le devolvió una expresión en blanco. ¡Era una Situación Seria! Ella no tenía su alma consigo, sino que la tenía él, ¿En dónde? ¡Ni idea!, y si no la recuperaba bien podía morir. Cierto, mientras la tuviera Aioros no tendría problemas, o eso creía, pero eventualmente esto terminaría en tragedia.

La pobrecita ni cuenta se había dado que Aioros la había mirado lleno de ilusión por la posibilidad de poder ayudarla y conocerla mejor, no por algún motivo más frívolo. Nunca había sido buena interpretando gestos.

"Voy a necesitar ayuda." Dijo Lily. "Y disculpen que sea tan directa, pero me gustaría recuperar mi alma a la brevedad." La chica miró a Aioros con firmeza. "Si me la entregas lo antes posible, te lo voy a agradecer. ¿Dónde la tienes?"

"Err." Al sentirse aludido, Aioros se llevó las manos al pecho. No supo cómo reaccionar en seguida. "Pues… siento que está aquí dentro, pero… no sabría cómo sacarla."

"¿No sabes o no quieres?" Lily entrecerró los ojos. "Solo dame mi alma y asunto terminado. Cada cual sigue con su vida."

"¿Cómo llegó el alma de mi hermana a tu pecho, Aioros?" Preguntó Minos de pronto.

"¿Y por qué le lanzaron una maldición a tu hermana, Minos?" Preguntó a su vez Aioria, rompiendo su silencio.

Minos, Susy y la misma Lily parpadearon perplejos. Pese a lo básica que era la pregunta para entender el problema de esta última, no se habían cuestionado tal cosa. Curiosa, Liliana comenzó a pensar a mil por hora en busca de alguna posibilidad, cosa que Susy parecía imitar. Minos se encogió de hombros, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

"No sabemos." Reconoció. "Lo única certeza que tenemos es que intentaron asesinar a Lily con una maldición poderosa que separó su alma de su cuerpo, y que en vez de ir con quien haya enviado ese conjuro, vino a parar con Aioros, porque por alguna razón instaló la protección del hilo rojo que lo unía a mi hermana."

"¿Protección del hilo rojo?" Preguntó Aioria mirando a su hermano.

"Sí… cuando era niño recibí una profecía. Básicamente decía que si no hacía algo para proteger el vínculo con mi alma gemela, ésta moriría a causa de una maldición. El papá me enseñó a ocultar el hilo rojo." Explicó Aioros algo ansioso, rascándose el cuello. "Supongo que recibí el alma anoche… fue una explosión bien bonita: bajó del cielo y me pegó en el pecho… Aunque no me esperaba algo así."

"De paso te caíste de una altura de casi diez metros, porque perdiste el equilibrio." Añadió Aioria cruzándose de brazos.

"Están diciendo la verdad." Intervino Susy. "Ahora sobre quien te pudo haber maldecido, no se me ocurre nadie, aunque en el pasado ya te has ganado enemigos por tus auditorías del terror."

"¡Ya luego me ocuparé de eso!" Lily tomó aire y trató de calmarse. Le sonrió a Aioros, aunque solo con el objetivo de pedirle un favor. "Aclarado eso, ¿Me devuelves mi alma entonces?"

"¡Claro que Sí!"

"¡Genial! ¡Dámela y acabemos con esto!"

"No tengo idea como." Se apresuró en responder.

"Y de nuevo no está mintiendo." Susy dio una patada en el suelo. "¡Al menos traten de mentir a propósito para que vea cómo se ven!"

"¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!" Lily se volvió hacia Minos. "¡Dile que me dé mi alma!"

"Err… _lillesoster_ … este…"

"No será tan fácil, Lily. Estas maldiciones son complicadas y las formas de anularlas son bien rebuscadas." Explicó Athena con paciencia. "En mi experiencia como diosa, siempre piden superar una prueba. Tendría que confirmarlo, pero apostaría mi báculo que es así."

"La señora Hécate habló de ello también, _kjære søster_." Explicó Minos. "Tienes que superar una prueba que tienes que descubrir con el señor _universitarias locas_ aquí presente."

"¡Oye!"

"¡Te dije que iban a dar mala fama!"

"¿Superar una prueba? ¡¿Qué clase de broma enferma es esa?! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con Aioros de Sagitario!"

"Err… mis disculpas, Lily, entiendo que es muy pronto, pero no hables de mi como si tuviera lepra." Protestó Aioros extrañado y quizás dolido.

"Liliana tiene _filofobia_." Dijo Susy de pronto. Lily se puso azul de espanto y la miró por encima del hombro. "No me mires así, Lily, es lo que tienes." La chica miró a los demás y suspiró. "Filofobia es miedo a enamorarse."

A Minos le hizo sentido, explicaría las reacciones de su hermana respecto de las parejas. Aioros se angustió y Aioria solo le dio palmaditas empáticas en la espalda. Lily se tapó la cara y se refugió en su hermano mayor. Las miradas fueron y vinieron de unos a otros y por densos quince segundos nadie quiso romper el silencio. Por fin la diosa dejó escapar un suspiro resignado

"Un gran inconveniente en este caso, pero sin duda hay que sortearlo cuanto antes." Dijo Athena muy seria, clavando su mirada en su santo de Sagitario y en Liliana. "Más aún cuando la forma de descubrir qué prueba tienen que superar solo se sabrá si ustedes dos se dan la oportunidad de conocerse."

"¿No puede ser algo cliché? Algo fácil y simple. ¿Un beso o algo?" Preguntó Aioria. Aioros bufó impaciente.

"¿Qué te crees que esto es una película Disney?" Protestó Liliana.

"Lily." La llamó Saori. "Vas a tener que enfrentar esto. Quizás superar esa fobia tuya es parte de la prueba, pero tendrás que hacerlo si quieres recuperar tu alma."

"¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? Total, la tiene Aioros, está segura, ¿no?" Preguntó Liliana aún muy pálida.

"No exactamente. Ahora te sentiste mal porque tu alma quiso regresar contigo." Le explicó la diosa. "Estarás bien, al menos un tiempo, pero mientras más te alejes de Aioros, tu salud decaerá de a poco."

"Y si pasas mucho tiempo sin tu alma… Lily, eso te va a matar en serio." Explicó Minos muy serio. El juez miró a los dorados y a la diosa. "¿Mi hermana tendrá unos siete u ocho meses tal vez? No creo que soporte más."

"Seamos optimistas y digamos que tiene ocho."

Lily se separó de su hermano unos instantes y se acercó al sillón más cercano, en donde se dejó caer. Escaldó con la mirada a Aioros cuando éste quiso acercarse, y procedió a apoyar los codos en las rodillas y a sujetarse la cabeza. De pronto le había dado frío. Ella no quería morir, quería estar completa, y si eso significaba conocer a Aioros, pues ni modo, pero… ¿eso de ser almas gemelas? ¡¿Una Pareja?!… ¡Ni con orden judicial!

"Mirándolo del lado positivo, al final de todo esto podrás seguir con tu vida sin fobias que te amarren." Dijo de pronto Aioros forzando una sonrisa. No le gustaba la idea, pero tampoco le gustaba ver a Lily sufriendo en balde. Se sentó en el lugar más cercano posible a la chica. "No es necesario que seamos nada, solo tenemos que conversar mucho y eso. Nada más."

¡COMO LE DOLIÓ A AIOROS DECIR ESO! El corazón se le apretó mucho, pero no podía pensar de otra manera. Lily era su media naranja, no la conocía, pero estaba atado a ella por el hilo, pero por mucho que eso fuera así, no la obligaría a nada. Después de todo, y como había dicho de niño, quería que viviera y fuera feliz, con o sin él.

Lily lo miró en blanco, con un millón de emociones reflejándose por sus ojos. No sabía si estar enojada o no. Nunca se planteó tener una pareja, nunca, ni siquiera recordaba haber fantaseado al respecto y esto venía a destruirle el piso de todo lo que había planeado para su vida.

Pero quería vivir… y si eso implicaba superar una fobia…

Sorpresivamente, Athena se agachó frente a ella y le tomó las manos. La diosa sonreía con cariñosa paciencia, aunque con destellos de travesuras. Algo tramaba, sin dudas.

"¿Lily? ¿Qué te parece si en lo que conoces a Aioros te contrato para que revises los estados contables del Santuario?"

"¿Huh?"

"¡Me encantaría que aterrorizaras a mi departamento de contabilidad con una auditoría!" Exclamó la diosa. "Creo que no ocultan nada, pero siempre es sano mantener controles. ¿Te animas? La paga es buena."

Liliana parpadeó perpleja.

"Pues…"

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia. Departamento de Lily.**

 _Día siguiente. 1° de julio. 7:20 horas._

De nuevo estaba ahí, frente a su tazón de café bien cargado, el que por razones obvias le estaba resultando muy difícil de disfrutar. Si había dormido se debió gracias a que Susy le había pasado medicinas que la habían noqueado la noche entera. Algo había descansado y esa mañana le habían dado más para estabilizarle los ánimos. Algo suave, había dicho, no le daría sueño, habría añadido.

"Pues sí, parece que me diste pastillas felices, Susy."

"Se hace lo que se puede."

"¿Mi mamá no ha llamado? Ayer no le hablé en todo el día… ¿Estará bien?"

"Si no hay noticias, son buenas noticias, sobre todo con tu mamá. Solo te llama para decir que tiene problemas."

Lily infló las mejillas, sin querer rebatirle el argumento a su amiga. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero bueno. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? ¡Teresa era su mamá! No es que pudiera tenerla tirada ahí por la vida. Alguien tenía que mantenerla después de todo. Tomó su tazón y bebió un sorbo de su café. Inevitablemente se miró su atuendo. Cierto… hoy tenía esa entrevista en el Santuario: tenía que arreglarse.

Solía ir de punta en blanco a las entrevistas con potenciales clientes. Muy ejecutiva ella, trajes impecables, y esta ocasión no era la excepción. Se había vestido en automático, aunque si hubiera dependido de ella, se hubiera quedado en pijama por el resto del día. Se sentía como congestionada, como si de un momento a otro le fuera a estallar una bronquitis. La noche anterior no estaba así. Cierto, se había sentido horrible en el Santuario y todo lo que había pasado allí la dejó muy descompensada, pero una vez que se calmó, o que Susy le dio los ansiolíticos, pareció sentirse mejor.

"Esto de la auditoría al Santuario tómalo como una oportunidad."

"Eso haré. Me distraerá de todo. Puede que me ayude a pensar mejor y quizás a recuperar mi alma." Lily se arregló un mechón de su cabello. "Ese dorado va a estar ahí a la mano, así que en lo que converso con él, puede que me resulte algo."

"Aioros es un santo dorado, no es que vaya a estar encima de ti todo el día. Tiene que hacer sus rondas y todo. También tiene su trabajo." Aclaró Susy. "Tú estarás con tus números, haciendo llorar a los de la oficina de contabilidad de Athena."

"Mientras tengan café y computadoras decentes…"

"Lily… Todo va a salir bien."

"No lo sé."

"Solo tienes que conocer al sujeto. Piensa que pueden ser amigos, nada más. Cierto, son almas gemelas, pero no tiene que pasar nada que tú no quieras."

"No es obligación que pase nada." Afirmó Lily. "Eso lo sé."

"¡Me alegra que pienses así!"

"Igual me siento mal por él."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque le toqué como pareja."

"¿Eso qué tiene de malo?"

"Se merece a alguien que lo quiera, ¡No alguien que lo quiera al otro lado del mundo! ¿Quién soy yo para entender a otra persona si apenas me entiendo a mí misma? No soy buena con las personas, lo sabes." Lily se señaló con ambas manos. "Además mírame: ¿ves a una top model acaso?"

Susy levantó una ceja y reprimió las ganas de ahorcarla. No pasó mucho rato antes que le diera un tic nervioso en el ojo. Lily tenía un estado físico envidiable, corría maratones y escalaba montañas como hobbie cuando no estaba sacando cuentas o escribiendo artículos matemáticos. No tenía auto ni tomaba el transporte público, porque prefería caminar hasta su destino y nunca, aunque estuviera usando tacones, **nunca** les hacía el quite a los escalones. Sin embargo, parecía que la naturaleza había compensado su enorme coeficiente intelectual con falta de autoestima (gracias por nada, Teresa), y de… errr… este…

Bueno. Falta de talla en la delantera.

Liliana era plana. Tenía muy poca _personalidad_. En algún punto de su vida había considerado ponerse aumentos, pero tuvo la mala idea de ver videos en donde apareciese el procedimiento, para saber en qué consistía la operación, acobardándose casi en seguida. No, podía seguir con la talla asignada por la naturaleza, gracias. Sin embargo, eso la hacía sentir muy insegura respecto de su imagen corporal y estaba muy consciente de aquella falencia. Ella no creía que fuera bonita, sí que tenía buen físico, pero ¿bonita? No, en lo más mínimo.

"Ni siquiera voy a responder eso. ¡Sabes que tienes que trabajar tu imagen corporal y no lo haces! Ya es hora que te vayas aceptando así tal cuál eres." Gruñó Susy de muy mal humor, tomando un sorbo de su té. "¿Te vas a ir caminando en tacones hasta el Santuario?"

"No. Llevo mis zapatillas. Me cambio los zapatos al cruzar el límite."

"¿Y Cómo vas a entrar? No recuerdo que te hayan pasado un salvoconducto."

"Me van a venir a buscar."

"¿Del Santuario?"

"Sí."

"¡¿Aioros de Sagitario?!"

"Sí, se ofreció. Acepté." Lily se encogió de hombros. "Si para recuperar mi alma tengo que conocerlo, pues mejor comienzo desde ya. Debería venir en camino. Dijo que vendría por mí a las 7:30 horas."

"¿Y estás así de tranquila?"

En ese momento sonó el intercomunicador. Lily pegó un respingo y Susy se apresuró en abalanzarse sobre el aparato. Era el conserje, anunciando la llegada del dorado en cuestión, y que si lo dejaba pasar o no. Tras un corto diálogo, Susy aceptó y miró a Lily, quien se veía bastante nerviosa, pero tratando de controlar la ansiedad.

"No, ¡No estoy tranquila!, pero o me acostumbro a la idea o me muero. ¡Literal!"

"Oh Lily, ¡sabes que no es la manera de tratar una fobia!"

"Pues mala suerte para mí, no tengo tiempo para terapias." La chica se puso de pie y llevó su tazón hasta la máquina lavaplatos. "¡Es hora del Show!"

"¿Quieres que le avise a tu hermano que ya sales?"

"Te lo agradecería." Sonrió Lily. En ese momento sonó el timbre del departamento. La chica tomó aire. "¡Es hora del Show!"

* * *

 **Oslo, Noruega. Casa de Ingrid Hagebak.**

 _Día siguiente. 2 de julio. 18:43 hora local._

Minos terminó de leer un mensaje que su hermana le había mandado al celular y suspiró aliviado. Al menos le había ido bien tanto el día anterior como aquél y ya no estaba tan nerviosa, o eso parecía. Por lo visto, todo parecía indicar que aceptaría el trabajo en el Santuario de Athena y trabajo siempre era bueno, sin mencionar que le daría una muy buena oportunidad de conocer al santo de sagitario e ingeniárselas para recuperar su alma.

¡Pobrecita! ¿ _Filofobia_? Eso sí que no era divertido. Enamorarse era divertido, tener parejas y pasarlo bien con ellas, era maravilloso, ¿tener hijos con tu persona especial? No tenía precio. Liliana no era capaz de ver eso por culpa de su extraña fobia y superar esas ansiedades sin duda que sería cuesta arriba, más en su caso, que tendría que hacerlo a presión para evitar morir en ocho meses más (siendo optimistas). Ojalá que pudiera superarlo pronto y por su bien.

Miró la hora. Ya comenzaban a atrasarse. Ingrid llevaba más de media hora arreglándose. ¿Estaría bien?

"¡Min kjærlighet!"

"¡YA VOY!"

Minos entrecerró los ojos. Ingrid estaba muy rara. Los últimos días había tenido cambios de humor muy bipolares que no se podían achacar únicamente al embarazo. Y hablando de eso, la presencia de su peque se percibía muy ansiosa y se aliviaba montones cada vez que él estaba cerca. Había tenido incluso la impresión que lloró de alivio cuando lo saludó esa tarde. Porque sí, aunque estaba en la panza de su mami, ni bien la veía, Minos se preocupaba de que el peque supiera que estaba ahí.

Ingrid no lo dejó besarla. Y no era lo único: se había enterado que había cambiado médico por una mera casualidad. Cuando había ido a buscar a Ingrid al trabajo, la encontró hablando con un tal doctor Lonesdahl, lo que le intrigó sobremanera. Cuando le preguntó al respecto (él conocía al doctor Knutsen), Ingrid le dijo que lo había cambiado.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué pasaba con ella? Knutsen no era mal profesional, todo lo contrario. En serio, estaba algo suspicaz y se sentía un poco rata por desconfiar de la mujer. Sin duda que pronto tendría que hablar con ella, para aclarar que le pasaba. Esperaba que fueran las hormonas. Arrugó el ceño y tomó aire. ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora? Quizás si conversaban las cosas, podrían solucionarlas incluso para antes de la cena. Así se irían a dormir de lo mejor y hasta podrían…

Minos se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de su prometida.

"Ingrid. ¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó dando algunos golpecitos en la madera.

 _"¡SÍ! Ya vete, me estoy vistiendo."_ Ladró a través de la puerta.

"¡Ah, Muñequita! No digamos que me ocultas cosas." Le dijo lleno de coquetería, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

 _"¡No seas grosero!"_

"Uuuh, sensible. Mejor me…"

Ingrid abrió la puerta de golpe y enfurecida lo quedó viendo, casi echando humo por la nariz. Tomado por sorpresa, Minos retrocedió unos pasos muy preocupado y decidió ahorrarse los sarcasmos, pues no había que ser un genio para detectar que la cosa podía salirse de las manos de manera muy espectacular.

"¡¿A quién le dices _sensible_ , Minos Skjeggestad?! ¡Es * **TÚ** * culpa que tenga este _parásito_ en el vientre! No me vengas a reclamar que ando sensible."

"¿Ingrid?"

"¡Mírame! ¡No Me Entra Ningún Vestido! ¡Todo Por Culpa De Esta Maldita Panza! Esto Me Va A Arruinar La Figura. ¿Y Me Vas A Llevar A Dónde?" Ingrid empuñó las manos. "Eres un maldito Juez de Hades. ¿ _Puedes_ darte ese lujo?"

"Quizás si te calmas un poco, el bebé…"

"¡No Quiero que Hables de Esa **Cosa**!"

"¿De qué cosa? ¡Es nuestro bebé!"

Minos tuvo un mal presentimiento que encendió todas las alarmas en su corazón y mente. Ingrid no pareció calmarse, todo lo contrario, parecía cegada por la rabia. La mujer no había tenido buenas noticias ese día. Primero, había tenido que pagar extra para que el doctor Lonesdahl la atendiera en sobrecupo. El hombre aceptó su caso, pero le dijo que solo llevaría a cabo el procedimiento si una junta médica lo autorizaba, más aun considerando que estaba a días de entrar en la semana dieciocho, tal como indicaba la ley noruega.

Eso quería decir que necesitaría una muy buena excusa para que le dieran la autorización, y considerando que su embarazo no era producto de una violación ni se trataba de un incesto, tenía las cosas muy complicadas. Tenía una oportunidad, cierto, y la tomaría, ¡claro que sí! Pero de todos modos estaba de mal humor.

"¡PUES NO quiero a este bebé!" Exclamó sin poder contenerse. "¡Lo está arruinando todo! Y por si fuera poco no nos vas a poder mantener. ¡¿POR QUÉ no me dijiste que eras un juez de Hades?! ¡Nunca me hubiera salido de los anticonceptivos de haberlo sabido!"

Minos sintió como el corazón se le iba a los pies. ¡Ingrid no podía estar hablando en serio! Tenían que ser las hormonas del embarazo. ¡Tenían que serlo! ¿Verdad? Apretó los dientes y los puños, tratando de contenerse a sí mismo. Ingrid no estaba pensando, esto solo eran las consecuencias de esa extraña bipolaridad que sufren las mujeres gestantes, así que debía ser paciente y tolerar.

"Ingrid, ¡Habla claro que me estás asustando! A este bebé lo queremos los dos, ¿Por qué dices ahora…?"

"ME ARREPENTÍ DE TENERLO." Ingrid explotó de rabia. "Va a arruinar mi figura. ¡Mira! Ya lo está haciendo. ¡No me cabe ningún vestido! Me voy a ver fea y…"

"¡Pero yo te encuentro sexy y preciosa!"

"¡ESTOY **DEFORME**! Nunca recuperaré figura y nadie querrá estar cerca de mí. ¿Qué te piensas que tengo ganas de tener al bebé de un muerto de hambre? ¡Me dijiste que eras banquero!"

"¡Contrólate Ingrid! Estás hablando sinsentidos." Ladró Minos, asustándose cada vez más. "No soy ningún muerto de hambre ni voy a dejar que les pase algo a los dos. ¡Bájale a las revoluciones que te va a hacer mal alterarte tanto!" El juez hacía esfuerzos soberanos para mantener la calma. "Están hablando las hormonas, a este bebé lo queremos y…"

"Quiero un aborto."

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"

Minos se detuvo de golpe con la interrupción de Ingrid. Literalmente el corazón le dejó de latir, pero su sangre siguió circulando, o tuvo esa impresión. ¿De qué estaba hablando Ingrid? ¡No podía estar hablando en serio!

"Que no quiero llevar esto a término. Quiero esta _cosa_ fuera de mí. ¡Lo quiero muerto!"

Minos palideció ocho tonalidades y se quedó sin palabras. ¿Había escuchado bien o Ingrid había dicho semejante barbaridad? Sintió la presencia de su peque comenzando a asustarse ¿Y él? ¿Qué podría decirle a Ingrid? Era su cuerpo, era ella quien pasaba por ese proceso, no él. ¿Qué autoridad tenía él sobre esos tejidos que crecían en su vientre?

Pero era su peque… ¡El sí lo quería!

"Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso." Gruñó Minos, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, cosa que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. "Estás alterada, no estás pensando lo que dices."

La ira de a poco se apagó de los ojos de Ingrid. En verdad la mujer se había dejado llevar por las hormonas y la rabia, y todo lo que dijo fue porque no se lo pudo aguantar. Sin embargo, la mujer nuevamente caía en cuenta que podría haber metido las patas, más cuando veía la mirada tan afilada de su prometido.

"¿Qué no estoy pensando?" Ingrid, a fuerza de mantener los ojos abiertos, comenzó a derramar lagrimones. "¿Cómo quieres que piense bien? ¡Mírame! ¡No me acostumbro! No quiero ir a ningún sitio, me siento fea y estoy nerviosa. ¿Y si nunca recupero mi figura?"

"No empieces de nuevo, porque de verdad me estás confundiendo un montón."

"Es que… yo… ¡BUuuuuuuuuuu!"

Ingrid se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y casi de inmediato comenzó a llorar desconsolada, saltando lágrimas e hipos que de fingidos tenían bien poco. La mujer se había aprovechado de la intensidad de su ira para largarse a llorar con ganas. Minos quedó absolutamente confundido y por instantes no supo que hacer. Cruzó miradas con Ingrid por instantes, quien lo miraba con arrepentido dolor y, quizás para su salud mental, mandó esta conversación hacia el fondo de su mente.

Después de todo, las mujeres embarazadas se dejaban llevar por lo irracional de las emociones muchas veces.

"¡Ingrid, No llores! No me gusta verte así…"

"¡Seguro Me Odias! ¡Soy una mujer horrible!"

"¡No! ¿Cómo te voy a odiar?" Minos se agachó junto a la chica y la rodeó con los brazos. "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Cómo crees…?"

" **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU** …"

Ingrid se abrazó de él con fuerza y siguió llorando. A Minos no le quedó de otra sino levantarla en viandas y llevarla a su cama, en donde la recostó, pero ni bien se alejó de ella, la mujer lo reclamó, argumentando que no quería estar sola y necesitaba sentirse querida después de haberle dicho tantas estupideces juntas.

Minos hizo un puchero y aunque cierta vocecilla al fondo de su cabeza lo urgía a no bajar la guardia, ni menos que olvidara esta conversación…

… pues adivinen quien no hizo caso.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Algunas perspectivas_**

 _"… había metido las patas con sus aprensiones, pero… todavía tenía tiempo para arreglarlo todo antes de llegar al Templo Principal. ¡Más que suficiente!_

 _"Entonces Liliana… ¿has visto los documentos que tenemos de Euclides en la biblioteca? Creo que tenemos fragmentos originales de los Elementos de Euclides."_

 _"¡¿Hablas en Serio?!" Preguntó Liliana con los ojos muy abiertos e ilusionados…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Ingrid es una hija de su… muy santa madre. Y Minos se deja manipular por ella, el muy tarado está bastante enamorado, aunque espero en serio que se le empiece a pasar pronto. ¡Todavía no armen la hoguera! No mientras el peque siga en esa panza. Sobre Aioros, ese es otro idiota que está muy contento, casi no puede esperar a trabar amistad con Lily, más porque sabe y está consciente que la chica quiere seguir su camino sola. Tiene que aprovechar todo lo que pueda. ¿Lily? Uff, no está nada contenta, pero como le interesa recuperar su alma, bien puede iniciar amistad con Aioros. Podría acostumbrarse, solo denle cuerda. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Las traducciones del noruego son de Google Traductor. También se consultó la página FobiasNet.**

 **Min kjærlighet:** Amor mío.

 **Filofobia:** Se define como un persistente, anormal e injustificado miedo al amor, a enamorarse o a estar enamorado.

Se trata de una condición que afecta profundamente la vida de quienes la padecen, debido a que los filofóbicos sufren mucho puesto que no pueden enamorarse. El origen del trastorno suele estar en traumas infantiles relacionados con la familia o el entorno afectivo que generaron en complejos de inferioridad. Los que padecen de esta fobia suelen comportarse de alguna de las siguientes maneras: eligiendo relaciones imposibles donde nunca podrá enamorarse, eligiendo hombres o mujeres que terminarán dejándolo para así evitar el enamoramiento, huyendo de alguien que se haya enamorado de ellos buscándole defectos inexistentes.

La única manera de enfrentarse a esta condición es mediante la paciencia y la negación. Posteriormente es necesario hablar profundamente de este tema si es que se quiere ayudarles, e incluso proponerles recurrir a un profesional.


	9. Cap 8: Algunas Perspectivas

_Shion está preocupado y con justa razón, por Aioros, al igual que Athena, aunque Idril insiste en que no deben subestimarlo. Por otro lado, Lily oculta el mal rato que pasó con su mamá y se distrae con Aioros, quien siempre ofrece una buena conversación. La bruja planea maldades._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 8: Algunas Perspectivas.**

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal, Despacho de Shion.**

 _Días después. 6 de julio. 9:02 horas_

Shion tenía que admitir que la reacción del departamento de contabilidad, al enterarse que la diosa había decidido contratar los servicios de Liliana para auditarlos, lo había divertido mucho. La cara del jefe del departamento, el señor Behrooz Al–Khilaiwi, fue de antología, pues el buen hombre no supo si entrar en pánico o ponerse feliz, o ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, consideraba un premio a su gestión el que se decidiera auditar las cuentas que supervisaba junto a su departamento, pues de ese modo sería de público conocimiento el buen trabajo que hacían, más aún si la famosa señorita Castaldelli llevaba a cabo dicha labor… pero por otro lado, y justamente en consideración de la mencionada, entraba en pánico: su fama la precedía.

El resto de los ocho contadores que trabajaban a su cargo fueron mucho menos ambiguos: se pusieron tan ansiosos que hasta le dio pena alterarlos de ese modo, no faltó el que se puso a hacer pucheros, pero bueno. Pudo ser peor.

"Entonces, la chica comienza a trabajar mañana." Preguntó Idril, mientras dejaba a un lado el currículum de Liliana. "No entiendo mucho de lo que dice aquí, pero si fue capaz de sembrar el pánico en contabilidad de ese modo, creo que me cae bien."

"Todo lo que asuste a otros es de tu agrado, mi vida." Le dijo Shion en todo burlón. Bajo la máscara, Idril entrecerró los ojos.

"Es una chica muy dulce, Idril." La defendió Athena, mientras trenzaba el cabello de Niké. "Y necesita nuestra ayuda."

"Por lo de la maldición." Dijo Shion, apoyando la espalda en su sillón. "Le avisé a nuestro servicio secreto: van a buscar pistas acerca de la persona que lanzó el hechizo. Temo que lo intenten de nuevo. Además, me preocupa Aioros."

"¡Esperemos que logren algo!" Suspiró Athena soplándose el flequillo. Estaba un poco decepcionada del servicio secreto últimamente, tenía que admitirlo.

"¿Por qué tanta preocupación por Aioros, Shion?" Preguntó de pronto Idril. "Es un hombre hecho y derecho: sabe en lo que se mete."

"Sí, pero es demasiado enamoradizo y eso hace que haga tonteras."

"Oooh, y en eso tú tienes mucha experiencia, cariño." Comentó Idril con una sonrisa traviesa. "En hacer _tonteras_ por amor, me refiero." Athena carraspeó.

"¡Idril!" Exclamó Shion divertido y algo avergonzado.

"Creo que entiendo el punto de Shion, Idril." Dijo la diosa. "Aioros no sirve para estar soltero y desde que terminó con Serra, no ha tomado las mejores decisiones."

"Bueno, esta es una buena oportunidad para madurar en ese aspecto." Insistió la elfa. Se sopló el flequillo. "¿Cuál es esa manía de complicarlo todo?"

"Entiende, amorcito: esta chica es la media naranja de sagitario… y lo único que quiere de él es su alma de regreso, nada más." Explicó Shion con paciencia.

Idril suspiró, pero no opinó nada. La elfa sentía algo de tristeza por la situación del santo de sagitario, pero no sabía bien de qué lado ponerse. Había sido una galantería de parte de Aioros haber tomado las medidas para proteger a Liliana de aquella maldición, incluso guerras y años antes de conocerla, y encima cuando por fin surtían efectos sus esfuerzos y se encontraban cara a cara con ella, resultaba que la muchacha tenía terror a enamorarse y quería quedarse soltera DE POR VIDA. No la juzgaba, cada quien hacía con su vida lo que quería, y en ningún lado decía que era obligación emparejarse en seguida con su media naranja, y en eso apoyaba a Lily, ¡pero Aioros le daba pena!

"Ahí no hay que presionar nada. Esos dos sabrán arreglarse, para bien o para mal." Idril volvió la vista hacia Athena. "Supe que habló con el señor Anteros al respecto. ¿Qué le dijo?"

"Sí, hablé con él y con Psique. Dicen que el caso es complicado, pero lo está supervisando juntos. Psique nos pidió que interviniéramos lo menos posible, pero que si podíamos crear instancias para que conversaran, sería estupendo." Explicó Athena esperanzada. "De lo demás se encargaba Anteros."

"Le diré al señor Al–Khilaiwi que no restringa mucho a Aioros, por si se le ocurre ir a charlar con la señorita Castaldelli." Dijo Shion muy pensativo. "Que no se note mucho, claro, que gruña, pero no lo suficiente. Si le explico la situación, lo comprenderá." El lemuriano se pasó las manos por la cara. "Aioros me preocupa."

"Que no te preocupe tanto, Shion. ¡Aioros es fuerte!" Dijo Athena muy decidida, aunque ella misma sintió como si se le apretara el corazón al decirlo. En el fondo también se sentía aprensiva.

"Soy el primero en asegurar eso, pero… le ilusiona mucho encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida y me consta que saber que su media naranja no quiere nada con él le duele."

"Aioros se portará a la altura de las circunstancias." Gruñó Idril de pronto. "¡Por supuesto que debe dolerle! Pero va a respetar la decisión de Liliana aunque eso le rompa el corazón. ¡Dejen de subestimarlo!"

Shion parpadeó tranquilo y asintió cuando Idril terminó de hablar. Athena sonrió, aunque no se sintió muy aliviada, (seguía aprensiva), pero la elfa se sentía muy satisfecha consigo misma. Cruzó miradas con Niké, quien le guiñó un ojo lleno de travesura. De quienes estaban en la habitación, ellas dos parecían ser las únicas que confiaban en que todo resultaría bien.

"Y luego está el asunto de la visita de Serra." Se lamentó Shion de pronto con un gran suspiro.

Y si hasta ese momento Idril había confiado de lleno en las habilidades de Aioros, esa mención botó por el suelo sus convicciones. Todos los presentes suspiraron sonoramente, preocupados por igual. En un tiempo más (aún faltaba fijar la fecha), una embajada del reino de Auralis vendría al Santuario, escoltada por Serra y otro senescal más, a la firma final de un convenio de cooperación y comercio.

Sabían que Aioros estaba enterado de esta visita, pero considerando el nuevo giro de los eventos, no estaban tan seguros de su reacción. El santo de sagitario y la senescal de la tradición no sentían otra cosa sino amistad el uno por el otro. Habían terminado su relación como amigos, pero les constaba que al menos Aioros la había echado muchísimo de menos y que no había terminado para nada bien. Puede que la presencia del factor Lily incluso empeorase las cosas, pues a sabiendas de que no lo dejarían concretar ninguna relación con su media naranja, puede que ver a Serra no le hiciera muy bien y se confundiera.

"¡Se nos va a confundir! Le va a doler ver a Serra y a Lily y no poder tener nada con ninguna." Se lamentó la diosa.

"Y con lo enamoradizo que salió… temo que haga alguna locura… como comenzar a salir de nuevo con locas."

"No creo que eso vuelva a pasar. Después del susto que pasó con la última, no ha vuelto a salir con ninguna chica. ¡Tan enamoradizo no es! Aioros tiene la cabeza bien puesta." Lo defendió Athena. Idril carraspeó. "La mayoría del tiempo al menos."

"No dudo que tiene la cabeza bien puesta, pero con esa última loca, sin duda que no la tenía." Gruñó la elfa cruzándose de brazos. "Es enamoradizo. Serra me cae bien, es una amiga muy querida para mí, pero… cuando terminó con Aioros, también se llevó las neuronas del santo de sagitario."

"Aioros es un santo dorado muy capaz." Afirmó Shion muy grave. "Solo ha tenido… algunas malas decisiones, pero todas han sido derivadas de un corazón solitario. Nada grave." El lemuriano sonrió con tristeza, pensando por momentos en los fallecidos padres del aludido. "Tendré que vigilarlo bien, se lo debo a Áyax y Mégara."

"La visita de Serra puede removerle el piso. Ambos se quisieron mucho, y puede que sea Aioros el que esté peor parado, pero… no creo que sea Serra o Liliana quienes terminen llorando."

"Con razón Anteros y Psique me advirtieron que es un caso difícil." Se lamentó Athena.

"Por eso debemos seguir los consejos que nos dieron. Intervenir lo menos posible." Dijo Shion, entrecruzando los dedos. "Aioros es fuerte."

"¡Cómo lo defiendes, Shion! Pero entiendo tu punto." Exclamó Athena. "No obstante en esto apoyo a Idril. Aioros está algo _vulnerable_ en este sentido."

"¡Claro que sí! Pero no hay que subestimarlo tanto. Hmpf. Sabrá arreglárselas." Afirmó de nuevo la elfa.

"Sea lo que sea que ocurra, tenemos que estar ahí para apoyar a Aioros." Dijo por fin Shion. "¿Quién sabe? Quizás todo acaba mejor de lo que esperamos."

"¡Esperemos que sea el caso, Shion! Esperemos."

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Edificio de Admisión.**

 _Cuatro días después. 10 de julio. 7:15 horas._

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _¡¿Es que no piensas en tu madre?! ¿Cómo que no aceptaste ese dinero?" Bramó Teresa por el teléfono. "¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas dicho que_ **no** _?"_

 _"_ _¡Mamá! No necesito ni quiero ese dinero. Lo dije al principio y lo seguiré diciendo. Tengo suficiente con el que gano yo sola. ¡No tengo que verle la cara a nadie…!"_

 _"_ _¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿Y mi cara no cuenta?! ¿Así me pagas por tantos años de cariño incondicional? Soy tu madre, Liliana. ¡Tu padre me debe todo ese dinero! Por último acéptalo, me lo das y ya."_

 _"_ _¡No! Mamá, de verdad, yo…"_

 _"_ _Ah, ya veo. Lo que tú quieres es que me vaya a vivir debajo de un puente, sola y miserable."_

 _"_ _¡Mamá! No te pongas así. Sabes que no dejaré que eso te pase. Puedo mantenernos a las dos, en serio…"_

 _"_ _No. Eso no es cierto. Liliana, no tienes carisma, eres desabrida y solo tienes tus matemáticas para sobrevivir. ¡Nunca vas a atraer a un hombre! ¿Crees que eso te llevará a algún lado? Además cada vez me das menos dinero para vivir. ¡Me tienes en la miseria!"_

 _"_ _Oh, mamá… te estoy dando lo mismo todos los meses. ¿En serio crees que dejaré que estés en la miseria?"_

 _"_ _¿Y no has visto como suben los precios?"_

 _"_ _¿No has pensado en bajar quizás un poco tus gastos? En serio, no es necesario que te compres bolsos_ Louis Vuitton _todos los meses…"_

 _"_ _¡Insolente con tu madre! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso cuando eres tú la que se compra zapatos como si fueran caramelos?!"_

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

La conversación que había tenido Liliana con su madre esa mañana todavía le rebotaba por la cabeza. La tenía muy triste, con el estómago muy apretado y con el corazón lleno de limón, por lo visto. Lily quería mucho a su mamá, aunque nunca había tenido una relación muy óptima con ella. De pequeña siempre había sentido que la mujer la culpaba por sus fracasos y, aunque hasta el día de hoy lo intentaba, nunca había logrado la aprobación de la mujer. Cuando entró a la universidad (siendo apenas una niña), creyó que por fin su mamá iba a estar orgullosa de ella y eso por algunos meses pareció ser el caso, pero cuando Teresa se dio cuenta que no podría sacar ningún provecho de los talentos de su hija, volvió a ignorarla… excepto para enrostrarle que no tenía ni gracia, ni carisma, ni belleza y que seguramente nadie querría estar con una escuincla tan desabrida como ella.

Que ella recordase, nunca la había defendido de nada. Eso lo habían hecho su abuelita, que en paz descanse, y su tío Luciano. Aun con todo, Lily no podía odiar a su mamá y anhelaba como nadie poder encontrar su aprobación y que se sintiera orgullosa de ella. Hasta ahora no tenía éxito, Teresa tenía el corazón más duro que un pan de quince días. Uno hubiera pensado que al menos su madre la trataría con más cariño, más considerando que Liliana la mantenía y encima le había pasado una tarjeta de crédito, pero no era el caso. ¡Ay de la pobre si no le pagaba sus mil euros mensuales!

Ciertamente le había caído mal que Liliana no aceptara la herencia que su padre le había legado. El plan de Teresa era que le entregara todo ese dinero a ella, pero le falló el cálculo, pues su hija seguía negándose a recibirlo. Lily suspiró y miró sus zapatos. Estaba en la sala de espera del Edificio de Admisión de Aprendices del Santuario. Había llegado hacía una media hora y acababa de calzarse sus tacones _Steve Madden_. Estaba esperando que Aioros la fuera a buscar, en un procedimiento al que seguramente debería acostumbrarse si planeaba llegar sola al Santuario todos los días.

Tras hablar con su madre, quien la llamó bien temprano, Lily había querido quitarse algo de estrés de encima caminando, pero no le había resultado mucho. Seguía pensando en esa llamada y preguntándose por qué no era capaz de mandar a su madre al averno y seguir con su vida. Teresa solo le significaba un corazón dolido y a estas alturas de su vida ya debería haberse convencido que la mujer no la quería. Solo la había tenido para tratar de engatusar a un millonario que se había desentendido de ambas en cuánto pudo, y a quien se le negó la oportunidad de conocer.

¿Qué tenía de malo su ropa? Cierto, a Lily le gustaba darse sus lujos y verse impecable en el trabajo. ¡Tenía que verse profesional y ejecutiva! Se rompía la espalda trabajando duro y nunca le había robado un centavo a nadie. ¿No se los merecía acaso? Además, la ropa bonita la hacía sentirse mejor con ella misma y no se veía tan fea en el espejo cuando miraba su reflejo.

"¡Buenos días Liliana!" La saludó de pronto Aioros de muy buen humor. Se notaba que el dorado se había pasado los dedos por los cabellos hacía poco, en un esfuerzo por peinarlos. "¡Luces muy guapa hoy!"

En serio, se veía guapa, al menos para los ojos de Aioros. Incluso sintió un calorcito en el pecho que lo hizo muy feliz.

"¡Aioros!" Exclamó Lily al verlo. Aprovechó para estirar su blusa a medida que se levantaba, para así ocultar su sonrojo. "Ni te sentí venir. Y… Gracias, por lo de guapa, supongo."

"Estaba en modo ninja." Le dijo muy travieso, guiñándole un ojo, tratando de no admirarla tanto. "Admito que me sorprendió tu llamada. No tenía problemas en ir a buscarte."

"Necesitaba caminar para quitarme algo de estrés de encima." Reconoció con ligereza. "Hablé con mi mami estaba mañana y quedé un poco nerviosa."

"¿Alguna mala noticia?"

"No… Mi mami estaba un poco aprensiva." Lily suspiró apenada. "¿Vamos? Ya hice el papeleo."

"Sí, eso me dijo Jabú." Aioros le indicó el camino a Lily y comenzaron a caminar. "Creo que entre hoy y mañana estarán listos tus salvoconductos para que puedas ir y venir a gusto por el Santuario."

"Jabú también me dijo eso."

Aioros hinchó el pecho y continuó guiando a Lily. Con disimulo le miró los pies y tomó nota mental de guiar a la chica por el terreno más sencillo posible, que caminar en tacones por vías pedregosas no debía ser nada simple. La chica se veía muy bonita, elegante y ágil al mismo tiempo. Llevaba con ella su bolso y una mochila que armonizaba bastante bien con su conjunto y además… olía a un perfume que aparte del calorcito que sentía en el pecho, le hizo tener mariposas en el estómago.

El todo el trayecto desde el edificio de admisión hasta la casa de Aries, apenas hablaron. Los primeros días desde que se habían enterado de la maldición, Lily no había parecido tolerarlo bien, pero conforme avanzaron los días sus niveles de ansiedad le bajaron un montón y se dio permiso de ser más amigable. Eso era algo que Aioros agradeció enormemente, pues le dolía el rechazo del que era víctima. Todavía no hacía las paces con el hecho que Lily no quería tener pareja, siendo su media naranja, pero se resignaba lo mejor que podía. Quizás en algún momento lograría entender sus motivaciones, quizás no, pero de momento una amistad era todo lo que tendría y pretendía no echarlo a perder.

Además, de alguna manera tenía que devolverle el alma a Liliana y eso no ocurriría si no se daban el trabajo de conocerse.

Liliana también entendía esto y todavía estaba haciendo las paces con el hecho que sí, Aioros era su media naranja y que tenía su alma, que no recuperaría si no trababan amistad al menos. Curiosamente, y era algo que le estaba comentando esa mañana a Susy cuando Teresa llamó al teléfono, se había descubierto a sí misma infinitamente aliviada que fuera el santo de Sagitario quien tuviera su alma. Obviando la ansiedad que eso le había generado, tuvo que reconocer que desde que estaba en el pecho de Aioros, ella misma se sentía más tranquila, como más cobijada.

 **¡NO!** ¡Ni una sola posibilidad de que esto pasara a ser algo más serio! Pero… se sentía más… aliviada.

"¿Las alas no sirven?"

"¿Las de la armadura? Sí y no." Explicó Aioros. "Cuando me desbarranco, no sirven sino para estorbar y clavarse en mis costillas, pero en caso de batalla son bastante útiles."

"¿No te incomodan?"

"Nope."

"Permiso, déjame ver." Lily se detuvo y sujetó una de las alas de la armadura, la que analizó con detención antes de probar el movimiento de la misma y de soltarla. "El diseño es magnífico, ¡se sienten casi vivas!, aunque de lejos no parecen nada funcionales. Si me dejas tomarle fotos, se las puedo enviar a un amigo que es ingeniero…"

"Ah, eso no se puede." Aioros le guiñó un ojo. "Secreto de estado."

"Ouh. Lástima. Bueno, tengo tiempo para convencerte." Sonrió Lily. La pareja pronto reinició la caminata y pronto estuvieron subiendo los escalones hacia Aries. "Me parece fascinante la mecánica de las armaduras. De lo poco que he visto, se sacarían artículos interesantísimos. Recuerdo que hace unos años, en una de las conferencias del Congreso Internacional de Matemáticos, se discutió al respecto. ¡Solo somos matemáticos! No tenemos nada que ver con diseño industrial militar ni nada por el estilo, pero se generó una discusión interesantísima. ¿Por qué no dejan estudiarlas?"

"La Fundación Kido logró replicar la tecnología de las armaduras hace unos años. Los estudios existen y están disponibles, del mismo modo las tecnologías para su fabricación: lograron un estupendo producto, pero no del todo idéntico a lo original." Aioros sacudió un poco las alas, como dando énfasis a su discurso. "Las armaduras están vivas y tienen personalidades únicas. Algunas son muy tercas. Eso no se pudo replicar, y no por falta de esfuerzos. Un día pregúntale a Mu de Aries al respecto, te puede ilustrar mejor que yo."

"¿Mu de Aries?" Lily miró a su alrededor. "¿No es esta la casa de Aries?"

"La misma. Y todavía nos quedan once casas. ¿Lista para seguir subiendo?"

Lily se detuvo con una sonrisa y le pasó su bolso a Aioros. Perplejo, lo recibió sin chistar mucho y esperó a que la chica se quitara la mochila, desde donde sacó un par de zapatillas de vestir que se calzó sin mucho inconveniente. Guardó sus tacones, volvió a ponerse a mochila y recuperó su bolso de las manos del dorado. Le sonrió sin poder evitarlo y de nuevo enfrentó las escaleras, reiniciando la marcha a paso tranquila.

A Aioros no le pareció extraño. Las escaleras zodiacales eran una tortura y mejor subirlas con el calzado más cómodo posible. Sabía que Matilda hacía lo mismo, ¿por qué no Lily? Salud antes que glamour.

"No sabía que los matemáticos tenían congresos." Reconoció Aioros. "No me parece extraño, conste."

"La Unión Matemática Internacional está pronta a cumplir cien años. Hace unos años inauguraron sede permanente en Berlín. Tiene congresos muy buenos: trato de no perderme ninguno. El último en Seúl estuvo maravilloso." Dijo Lily con mucho entusiasmo, para proceder a hablar de las ponencias con una pasión tan intensa que parecía brillar de contenta.

Así continuaron subiendo escalones, atravesando tauro y géminis sin percances. En la subida, Aioros se percató que Lily apenas se mosqueaba con el ejercicio. Ya que lo pensaba, la chica nunca había dado señas de molestia por tener que subir tantos escalones, y solo llegaba con la mínima agitación posible cuando llegaban al Templo Principal. Aioros creía que eso se debía exclusivamente al jardín de rosas. El dorado se sacudió ese pensamiento de la cabeza y se concentró en Lily. ¡Le encantaba escucharla!

"Se nota que los números son tu pasión."

"No recuerdo haber tenido otra. Todo lo que ves se construye en base a números. El universo entero se configura alrededor de ellos. Las matemáticas es la base de todo."

"Discrepo. La Filosofía es la madre de todas las ciencias. Incluso las matemáticas." Aioros la miró travieso, como retándola a hacerle la pregunta. Lily levantó las cejas.

"¿En serio quieres entrar en ese debate, Aioros de Sagitario?"

"Oh sí, eventualmente. Pero ahora no. No quisiera llegar a Virgo o Acuario y arriesgar a que nos oigan los respectivos dorados." Aioros la miró muy serio. "Soy muy bueno debatiendo en filosofía, pero… esos dos no podrán evitar intervenir y nunca escucharemos el fin de todo eso."

"¿Por qué esos dos en específico?"

"Estoy seguro que con tanta meditación, Shaka de Virgo ha visto el cero. No la idea del cero, sino seguro que ha visto **el** número. Y Camus de Acuario es físico y no pierde oportunidad para defender su área."

"¡Los físicos están todos locos!" Lily tenía una expresión de asombro. "¿En serio crees que el santo de virgo ha visto números reales?"

"No me extrañaría: va y viene del nirvana como Pedro por su casa. No en balde es el Iluminado."

"Vaya… Tengo que recordar eso para preguntarle."

"También creemos que Shaka es asperger, así que, si le vas a preguntar, puede que te responda DEMASIADO o no te responda nada."

"Le preguntaré de todos modos." Afirmó Lily con entusiasmo.

La pareja siguió con el ascenso conversando de distintas cosas. Se detuvieron unos momentos en Leo para saludar a Aioria y su familia, Héctor no dejó pasar a su tío hasta que éste lo cargó en brazos, continuando camino lo más pronto posible. Al llegar a Virgo, se aseguraron que el ganso estuviera encerrado antes de seguir con el ascenso. Entre Libra y Escorpión mantuvieron un cómplice silencio y cuando se acercaron a Sagitario, Aioros carraspeó.

"Estamos por llegar a mi casa. ¿Quieres algo?"

"¿Algo como qué?"

"Agua, café… baño. Creo que la tía Lümi me dejó algunas galletas el otro día, aunque puede que ya me las haya comido."

"Ooooh, no gracias. Café tomaré cuando llegue a Contabilidad. ¡Muero por uno!" Liliana se ajustó el bolso. Aún no daba signos de estar cansada.

"Bueno, entonces seguimos. Ya estamos casi." Aioros la miró de reojo. "Noto que hace días ya no llevas la férula. ¿Qué te había pasado en la mano?"

"Le di un bofetón a un tipo que no solo me botó al suelo, sino que además me sujetó por la _delantera_ al intentar evitar que me cayera al suelo."

Aioros se detuvo de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos y de un bonito color escarlata. Lily lo miró con inocencia, pero muy seria. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

"Te lastimé. ¡Debí haberlo sabido!"

"Pudo ser peor." Lily le dijo sin rencor alguno. "Tengo tendinitis, así que era esperable."

"Debiste haberme dicho." Le dijo Aioros dando un par de zancadas. "Sobre esa caída y la forma en la que te sujeté… ¡Mil perdones! No fue mi intención…"

"Nadie se murió. No hay nada qué perdonar. Ya me olvidé." Lily se arregló las ropas, por inercia, notando las ganas de cruzar los brazos. "Sigamos, que aún faltan escalones y tengo que trabajar."

"Le puedo decir a Aioria que te vea la mano. Puede ayudar, en serio…"

"Aioros." Lo interrumpió Liliana con amabilidad. "No necesito que me cuides, lo hago yo sola." Le dijo con firmeza y ansiedad en los ojos. En seguida suavizó el rostro. "En serio, sigamos camino, que aún falta trecho."

Aioros la miró entristecido, incluso sintiendo como su alma y la de Lily le daban un vuelco en el pecho. Tragó saliva y endureció el rostro. Asintió y pronto estuvo subiendo los escalones nuevamente, en ansioso silencio. Aún tenían que atravesar Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis. El dorado sonrió de pronto.

Bueno… había metido las patas con sus aprensiones, pero… todavía tenía tiempo para arreglarlo todo antes de llegar al Templo Principal. ¡Más que suficiente!

"Entonces Liliana… ¿has visto los documentos que tenemos de Euclides en la biblioteca? Creo que tenemos fragmentos originales de los _Elementos de Euclides_."

"¡¿Hablas en Serio?!" Preguntó Liliana con los ojos muy abiertos e ilusionados, deteniéndose de golpe. "¡¿Dices los documentos originales?! ¡¿De puño y letra?!"

Aioros sonrió.

Había dado en el clavo.

* * *

 **Afueras de Atenas. Mansión Metaxás.**

 _10 de julio. 10:23 horas._

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH."**

Madelia se retorció en su cama, apretando las sábanas con fuerza. Una serie de dolores le recorría el abdomen y no la dejaba en paz. Había tosido sangre y sentía como si tuviera la piel en carne viva. Apretó los dientes y trató de invocar algún sencillo hechizo anestésico, pero en vano. Pasaron varios minutos de agonía hasta que el dolor por fin la dejó en paz. La bruja, no obstante, no se movió de la cama.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal que no se muere?" Se preguntó en voz alta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ya había intentado dos veces más atacar a Liliana con una maldición, pero todo en vano. Mientras no supiera qué estaba pasando exactamente, todos los efectos secundarios de sus hechizos rebotarían en ella. De hecho, estos horribles dolores debería estar sintiéndolos la perra de Liliana Castaldelli y no ella.

"¿Qué es lo que se me está escapando?" Gimió de rabia la mujer.

¿Qué querían que hiciera? Ya había vendido algunas obras de arte, que le habían dado un buen dinero para subsistir, y tenía previsto vender algunos muebles cuyos valores no eran nada despreciables. No era la idea: se supone que esos eran su patrimonio, de ella y su marido, no tenía por qué estar vendiendo sus recuerdos como si fueran nada. No era el momento de ponerse sentimental al respecto, ya los recuperaría de un modo u otro, pero la situación en la que se encontraba era culpa de esa maldita mujer.

"¡Te voy a matar! Claro que sí. ¡Lo voy a hacer!"

El por qué Madelia no estaba usando sus artes de hechicería para librar a su marido de sus líos legales, está más allá de mi comprensión. La mujer estaba demasiado encaprichada con vengarse de la contadora que lo había dejado en evidencia, como para pensar que a lo mejor podría influenciar la decisión de los jueces con su arte. Era ya una cuestión de orgullo: ella era una bruja poderosa, ¿Cómo una chiquilla desabrida escapaba a sus hechizos? Hace días que debería haber muerto, ¡Hace días que debería tener su alma en sus manos, para torturarla a gusto!

"Esto no se va a quedar así." Gruñó sentándose en su cama. "No sé en qué estoy fallando, pero hay alguien que sí me puede decir." Madelia saltó de su cama y tomó una bata cercana. "Es momento de insistir… ¡Ahora sí la mato!" Exclamó segundos antes de salir de su cuarto.

Y a pasos rápidos, se dirigió a su mazmorra… antes que una nueva oleada de dolores atacara su ya maltrecho cuerpo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Dilemas Complejos_**

 _…_ _Hades estuvo a punto de sacar un encendedor en apoyo a Liliana y a duras penas se contuvo. En ese momento Minos entró de nuevo, causando un camaleónico cambio al menos en una de las mujeres. Ingrid sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si no se hubiera estado peleando con nadie, pero Lily conservó una expresión de moai…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** No, la bruja no estaba, aunque a duras penas se mantenía viva. Mis disculpas, me costó tener esta actualización lista, pero aquí la tienen y espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del capítulo. Aioros trata de no perder el tiempo y sabe que, si juega bien sus cartas, podría incluso cortejar a Lily sin que ésta se dé cuenta. Al menos entre los dos hay química. Podría acostumbrarse, solo denle cuerda. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Las traducciones del noruego son de Google Traductor.**

 **Los Elementos de Euclides:** (en griego: Στοιχεῖα, Ευκλειδης Γεωμετρια) es un tratado matemático y geométrico que se compone de trece libros, escritos por el matemático griego Euclides hacia el 300 a. C. en Alejandría. Aunque la obra era conocida en Bizancio, era desconocida en Europa Occidental hasta alrededores de 1120, cuando el monje inglés Adelardo de Bath la tradujo al Latín a partir de una traducción Árabe. En 1482, Erhard Ratdolt realizó en Venecia la primera impresión latina de la obra.

Los Elementos es considerado uno de los libros de texto más divulgado en la historia y el segundo en número de ediciones publicadas después de la Biblia (más de 1000). Durante varios siglos, el quadrivium estaba incluido en el temario de los estudiantes universitarios, y se exigía el conocimiento de este texto. Aún hoy se utiliza por algunos educadores como introducción básica de la geometría.

En estos trece volúmenes Euclides recopila gran parte del saber matemático de su época, representados en el sistema axiomático conocido como Postulados de Euclides, los cuales de una forma sencilla y lógica dan lugar a la Geometría euclidiana.

 **Euclides:** (en griego Ευκλείδης) fue un matemático y geómetra griego (c.325 a. C. – c.265 a. C.). Se le conoce como "El Padre de la Geometría". Su vida es poco conocida, salvo que vivió en Alejandría (ciudad situada al norte de Egipto) durante el reinado de Ptolomeo I. Ciertos autores árabes afirman que Euclides era hijo de Naucrates y se barajan tres hipótesis: la primera de ellas alude a que Euclides fue un matemático histórico que escribió los Elementos y otras obras atribuidas a él; la segunda que fue el líder de un equipo de matemáticos que trabajaba en Alejandría, quienes contribuyeron a escribir las obras completas de Euclides, incluso firmando los libros con el nombre de Euclides después de su muerte; y tercero, que las obras completas de Euclides fueron escritas por un equipo de matemáticos de Alejandría quienes tomaron el nombre "Euclides" del personaje histórico Euclides de Mégara, que había vivido unos cien años antes.

Proclo, el último de los grandes filósofos griegos, quien vivió hacia el 450, escribió importantes comentarios sobre el libro I de los Elementos, dichos comentarios constituyen una valiosa fuente de información sobre la historia de la matemática griega. Así sabemos, por ejemplo, que Euclides reunió aportes de Eudoxo de Cnido en relación a la teoría de la proporción y de Teeteto sobre los poliedros regulares.


	10. Cap 9: Dilemas Complejos

_Por lo visto los colegas de Aioros también están preocupados por él: es que Lily les genera mucha curiosidad y tienen ganas de conocerla mejor, pero cierto centauro la acapara. Ahora, en el Inframundo, Lily e Ingrid se encuentran cara a cara y por lo visto… se conocían de antes._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 9: Dilemas Complejos.**

 **Santuario de Athena. Casa de Sagitario. Salita de Estar.**

 _14 de julio. 7:07 horas_

"Tengo que reconocer," comenzó a decir a Aioria, "que nunca creí ver a los de contabilidad tan revolucionados. Creí que no se movían."

Aioros miró de reojo a su hermano y sonrió complacido, aunque no le duró mucho rato. Si bien el divertido efecto que estaba causando Liliana en el Templo Principal era todo un suceso, sabía que tenía que tomarse estos comentarios con bastante calma. Los últimos días sus amigos habían estado muy pendientes de él: la aparición de Liliana en su vida había significado que de nuevo entrara en modo coqueto y lo veían ilusionarse cada vez más, sin embargo, para nadie eran un misterio las circunstancias en la que Lily había llegado a la vida de Aioros y que, seguramente, Lily se iría de la vida del santo dorado ni bien recuperase su alma.

"¡Es que cualquiera se mueve!" Exclamó Shura con alegría. "Esos tipos con suerte ven la luz del sol todos los días y vas y les instalas una tremenda mujer en la oficina. ¡Hasta el más insensible reacciona!" El santo de capricornio le dio una palmada a Aioros en la espalda. "Nada personal, compadre, pero esa media naranja tuya está guapísima. ¡Reconócelo!"

"Aunque le falte delantera." Añadió Aioria entre risas. "¡Con lo que te gustan, bro!"

Aioria y Shura se largaron a reír de buena gana, por lo que no alcanzaron a ver la súbita molestia del guardián de la novena casa. Liliana era una mujer preciosa, no necesitaba nada más. Cierto, como que podría necesitar un plato extra de comida algunas veces, pero era perfecta así tal cual. Quizás podría convencerla de comer algo más calórico más adelante, ¡pero así le gustaban las chicas! Además, no era que no tuviera _airbag_ ; él mismo la había sujetado de…

¡Momento! Tuvo un repentino tic nervioso en el ojo. ¿Estos dos se estaban burlando de la _falta de atributos_ de Lily?

 **ZAPE. ZAPE.**

"¡Ya Basta Los Dos! No se burlen ni hablen así de una mujer. ¡Se Supone Que Son Mejor Que Eso!"

"Ooooouchie. Jejejejeje, ¡Sí Estás Sensible!" Se rió Aioria mientras se sobaba con las dos manos.

"¡Y Territorial!"

"Estoy hablando en serio. ¡Sigan así y les diré a Marín y a Gaby a ver si les parece gracioso estos comentarios que acaban de hacer los dos!"

Esto pareció calmar a los dos dorados menores, quienes en seguida recuperaron la compostura. Aioria en todo caso lo hizo más por aparentar: su relación con Marín no podía estar en mejor momento y ya antes ambos se habían hecho bromas sobre qué tan guapas eran otras personas. Eran humoradas, ambos sabían bien quién era su cónyuge, así que seguro a su amazona ni se mosquearía (y hasta bromearía con él). Shura en cambio sintió un poco de acidez en el estómago. No es que estuviera saliendo con Gaby, ni nada, todavía eran amigos, pero mejor le hacía caso a Aioros y dejaba de hacer esos comentarios tan malos.

Además, Gaby estaba más guapa que Lily.

Bueno.

Quizás más baja que Liliana, pero así _tantito_. Bueno… así  tanto, mejor dicho. Lily era alta (aunque no tanto como Anneke) y aunque tenía un buen estado físico, estaba muy delgada para su gusto.

"No te pongas así, Aioros, pasa que nos tienes preocupados." Lo calmó Shura.

"Sí claro, ¡cómo no!"

"Pues lo estamos." Apoyó Aioria. "Para variar te estás ilusionando un montón y… tenemos motivos de peso para pensar que esto no va a llegar a ningún lado."

Aioros frunció el ceño. Saga le había comentado lo mismo la noche anterior durante las rondas. Es que al menos él estaba muy ilusionado con Lily. ¡Era la persona al final de su hilo rojo! Cada vez que la veía sentía como le subían mariposas por la garganta. Haberla conocido, y saber que las medidas de protección que había tomado hacía tantos años habían dado resultado, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en la vida. ¡Es que lo ilusionaba tanto verla!

Saga le había dado un buen golpe por eso, incluso arriesgando que se mareara (el Patriarca había prohibido que le pegaran en la cabeza). Más que nunca tenía que tener Aioros los pies pegados en la tierra, más aún porque su posición con Lily no era segura. Ella tenía intenciones de regresar a su vida y olvidarlo ni bien recuperase su alma, nada la ataba al dorado, nada la haría quedarse.

"Estoy bien consciente de aquello, gracias." Aioros se cruzó de brazos. "Lily no es mala." El dorado se puso una mano en el pecho, percibiendo con notoria claridad como el alma de la chica se refugiaba en su corazón. "Ella no quiere estar conmigo. Nada más que hacer. Tengo que funcionar en virtud de ello."

"Nadie ha dicho que Lily sea mala." Se apresuró a decir Aioria. "De hecho es bien simpática."

"Y curiosa, aunque muy directa. A Matilda le cae bien." Añadió Shura, antes de fijar sus ojos en el santo de Sagitario. "Gaby me dijo que te dijera, que por alguna razón a las chicas no les cae mal Lily, así que por ese lado debes estar tranquilo."

"Lo que sí, tienen mucha curiosidad por conocerla mejor." Dijo Aioria como quien no quiere la cosa. "La acaparas mucho, Bro, no la dejas en paz ni un momento. ¡Dale espacio!"

Aioros parpadeó perplejo, pero su sorpresa pasó pronto. Sabía que Lily había generado bastante expectación entre las chicas, pero no todas habían tenido la oportunidad de conversar con ella en esos días. O quizás él tampoco había generado el espacio para que se conocieran. Había estado preocupado de que les cayera mal, y puede que así lo hubiera reflejado en días anteriores mientras acompañaba a Liliana por las escaleras. Estaba algo a la defensiva: sus noviecitas anteriores no habían caído muy bien, excepto un par por ahí, y el lado femenino de las doce casas no supo disimular su animadversión hacia esas _muchachas_ (Alisa sobre todo).

La verdad tiene que ser dicha. Las chicas estaban preocupadas por Aioros y con justa razón. Desde que había terminado con Serra, había comenzado relaciones muy rápidas, intensas y variadas que hasta sustos le habían hecho pasar, con chicas… algo… bueno. Malas no eran, pero sí se les notaba que no usaban su materia gris muy a menudo. ¡Habiendo universitarias tan inteligentes se tenía que juntar con las fáciles! Con todas, Aioros se había ilusionado y decepcionado un montón, lo que por ende había terminado con su corazón maltratado.

Lily había roto todos los moldes posibles.

Era curiosa, inteligente y aunque sus habilidades sociales no eran muchas, se manejaba bastante bien (y mucho mejor que Shaka). Veían que Aioros se entusiasmaba cada vez más con ella, pero era evidente que Lily tenía el freno puesto. Hacían una pareja linda, cada vez que los veían estaban enfrascados en una nueva conversación, pero se notaba que la chica no le iba a dar el pase a Aioros ni por equivocación. Al menos no de momento. Si había algo que la ponía de muy mal humor, al punto de retirarse indignada de un lugar, era precisamente cualquier mención a que podría darle una oportunidad al santo de sagitario.

De ponerse de lado de alguien, las chicas escogían el de Aioros, pero tenían que ser justas. Lily tenía sus propios dilemas y ya arrastraba sus propias experiencias de vida. Por mucho que ella estuviera atada a Aioros por el hilo rojo, no era obligación ser una pareja. Eso solo lo decidiría el tiempo, por sí o por no. ¡Por supuesto que les gustaría que todo se decidiera a favor del dorado!, pero tampoco podían forzar la situación bajo ningún respecto. Y si Lily seguía su camino, pues ni modo.

Obviamente no todas eran de opinión homogénea, pero al menos ese era el consenso.

"No estaba preocupado." Rezongó Aioros resoplando a la defensiva.

"Lo que tú digas." Le dijo Shura. "Te vemos entusiasmándote mucho y ha pasado muy poco tiempo. ¡Sabes que estas cosas no se dan de la noche a la mañana!"

"¡No estoy ilusionado!" Se defendió Aioros. "Quizás no tanto. Puede que un poco. ¡Bah! ¿Qué acaso no puedo encontrar linda a la chica?"

"Liliana es guapa, nadie lo niega. Pero estas ilusiones tuyas se te pueden escapar de las manos. ¡Bro! ¿Estás consciente que Liliana no…?"

"¿No quiere nada conmigo? Sí. Eso me duele, pero no la voy a estar obligando a nada." Gruñó Aioros, dándose algunos golpes en el pecho. "Cuando todo esto del alma acabe y logre regresársela, cada cual sigue con su vida y ya. Hasta entonces, este tiempo es el único que tengo para conocerla y quererla, aunque no quiera corresponderme, y pretendo aprovecharlo."

Aioria apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. Como que no le gustaba que Lily produjera ese efecto en su hermano y de alguna manera le tenía rencor. Ya, vale que todo esto de tener pareja le causara ansiedad, pero sin duda que exageraba y en el proceso lastimaba a su hermano. ¡Y se veían lindos juntos! Conversaban a mil por hora y ni cuenta se daba el par de idiotas del tiempo que dedicaban a eso. ¡Hasta le daban ganas de vomitar arco iris cuando los veía!

Aioria le caería a palos al maldito que le había dado el trauma a Lily. Porque uno no tenía ansiedad no más porque sí, al menos en lo que a él concernía.

"Hasta entonces, cuidas de su alma." Le dijo Shura. "Sabes que no puedes tenerla por siempre. Lily se va a enfermar cada vez más."

"Claro que la voy a cuidar. ¡No quiero que le pase nada!"

"Pero se la tienes que devolver." Insistió Shura.

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?" Preguntó Aioria. "Porque seguramente no querrás que muera."

Aioros empuñó las manos y bajó la cabeza, gruñendo entre dientes. No, no quería que Lily se muriera, si eso pasaba, él se iba a morir en vida, pero… pero… pero… la idea de dejar ir su alma… eso… eso… lo mataba. Además, que no tenía idea cómo hacerlo.

"No, no quiero que se muera. Sí, tengo que devolverle su alma." Gruñó Aioros, mirando por la ventana más cercana. "No, no tengo idea como regresársela." Concluyó tomando aire. Shura y Aioria intercambiaron miradas. "Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir por Lily: seguramente está por llegar al Santuario. No quiero que tenga problemas."

"¿Todavía no le das el salvoconducto?" Preguntó Shura. "Eso no se demora tanto."

"El salvoconducto lo tiene. Pasa que todavía no se lo entrega." Añadió Aioria con una sonrisa sabelotodo. Aioros les dio la espalda, aunque sonriendo de costado.

"Se lo entregaré algún día. Hasta entonces aprovecho para conversar con ella." Afirmó mientras salía de la salita. "Cierren la puerta cuando salgan."

El santo de sagitario dejó solos a su hermano y compadre y pronto desapareció de su templo. Aioria y Shura suspiraron.

"Bueno, ya hicimos nuestra parte. Toca apoyarlo a partir de ahora." Comentó Aioria. "Al menos Lily me cae bien. Más o menos."

"Que sea lo que Athena quiera." Intervino Shura.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a salir de Sagitario. Solo restaba esperar como se desarrollaban las cosas.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Esfera de Ptolomea.**

 _Esa tarde. 14 de Julio. 18:03 horas._

Lily tenía que admitir que, una vez que controlaba la ansiedad, estar con Aioros era bastante divertido. El sujeto le seguía el ritmo, y aunque no sabía nada de matemáticas (y que ella supiera no era ningún prodigio), tenía una agudeza mental destacable que la atraía un montón. Bueno, Aioros sin duda era especial, no cualquiera llegaba a ser un santo dorado de renombre, así que definitivamente no era un tipo más del montón.

Era guapo, lo admitía. Tenía un bonito color de ojos. Era bueno escuchando, no la interrumpía y hasta le hacía preguntas, ya fuese porque no había entendido algo o porque quisiera profundizar. Además… ¡Tenía historias muy entretenidas! Era un estupendo narrador y hasta casi daba la sensación que uno había estado presente en las aventuras y desventuras que narraba.

¿Quién sería Serra? Ya la había oído mencionar un par de veces. Comenzaba a darle curiosidad.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto esa tonalidad de color ojos en otra persona. ¿Era azul verde, verde azul, verde inglés con azul puro, o verde puro con azul de Prusia? Quizás podría haber algo de celeste ahí. Hmm. Le preguntaría a un conocido suyo que era genetista si eso era posible.

Como fuese, antes que siguiera divagando, Lily recordó donde estaba. Esa tarde había salido temprano del trabajo, pero en vez de irse derecho a tomar un café decente al Black Canvas, se vino al Inframundo. Minos le quería presentar a su prometida… si es que lo seguía siendo. Algo le había comentado el día anterior que por lo visto iban a aplazar la boda. Como que Aioros le dio pena: se vio un poco desilusionado que ella no fuera a tomar café a su lugar de siempre cuando le dijo que visitaría a su hermano, porque… ¡OOOOOOOOH! ¿Esa era un hada de Myu? Había visto al espectro ese el otro día y le causó mucha curiosidad de ver al hombre polilla. Tuvo la misma impresión de cuando había visto a Shiori, y le costó detenerse…

Oh vaya. Ya había divagado de nuevo.

¡Pero eran aristas interesantes!

"Con razón dicen que me parezco a Dory."

Como fuese, y ahora que lo pensaba, no le habría molestado ir con Aioros a tomar un café. Le gustaba conversar con el tipo, sin mencionar que la cercanía de su propia alma la hacía sentir mejor. Cuando se alejaba, como que las defensas le bajaban. Ya no tenía las reacciones tan violentas de los primeros días, pero ahora cuando estaba lejos del dorado, sentía como si estuviera a punto de resfriarse.

Debería comentárselo a unos amigos antropólogos: era como material para un buen artículo.

En fin. El asunto es que tuvo que decirle a Aioros que, por compromisos previos, no iría a tomar café. ¿Por qué? Porque se iba a juntar con su _storebror_. Eso la hizo sonreír: en el poco tiempo que conocía a Minos, los dos se habían hecho muy amigos, como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. ¡Debieron haber crecido juntos! Pero ya habría tiempo para compensarlo y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Lentamente comenzaban a involucrarse más con los círculos de amistades del otro. Minos ya le había presentado a los jueces, a Pandora y a su mejor amiga, una espectro llamada Violate, y ella ya lo había presentado a algunos suyos. Hoy conocía a su prometida y a la panza. Esto la tenía un poco nerviosa, por razones obvias.

"Pago por sus pensamientos." Dijo de pronto una voz a su lado. Lily dio un brinco, sin ver a nadie. Hades procedió a quitarse el casco. "Mis disculpas, olvidé que lo tenía puesto."

"¿Casco de invisibilidad?" Lily se apresuró a hacer una reverencia al reconocer en el acto a la deidad que tenía delante suyo. "Hades Aidoneo, es un gusto."

"El placer es mío. No esperaba que me reconociera." Admitió Hades con cortesía. "Así que tú eres la hermana de Minos. ¡Tienen los mismos ojos!" Exclamó bastante sorprendido. En honor a la verdad ambos hermanos, pese a que solo compartían el mismo padre, eran muy parecidos. Le sorprendía que Lily no fuese albina, pero el colorcito era bienvenido. "Te pareces mucho a tu _farmor_ Mista."

" _Min bror_ me lo dice seguido, supongo que debe ser verdad, señor." Lily le miraba con los ojos llenos de inocente curiosidad, como si estuviera apenas conteniendo las ganas de llenarlo a preguntas de todo tipo. Hades se sintió complacido, y quizás divertido: era la misma mirada que sus hijas le dedicaban al mundo y que llevaba un tiempo sin ver en un adulto.

"Lo eres, así que debes creerle. Conocí a la señora Mista. Descendiente de vikingos, de carácter muy fuerte, a ratos algo bruta, pero con el corazón bien puesto." Hades se inclinó hacia Lily con la intención de contarle un secreto. "Aquí entre nos, esa mujer estaba loca."

"Supongo que la locura corre en la familia."

"Supones bien. Tu hermano me ha sido leal en todas sus encarnaciones. Es inquieto, pero un buen juez." Dijo Hades con orgullo. Carraspeó divertido. "Ahora, si querías saber por qué estaba invisible, es porque tenía ganas de caminar a solas"

"¿Cómo supo?" Lily se atajó antes de continuar con su pregunta. Se enrojeció un poco. "Mis disculpas, señor. ¡Usted es una deidad! Por supuesto que lo sabe todo."

"Y lo que no, lo invento." Bromeó Hades. Entonces ambos escucharon pasos venir por el pasillo. Hades entrecerró los ojos y se puso el casco. "También necesito comprobar algo sobre esa mujer. Confío en que serás discreta sobre mi presencia."

"Lindo. ¡Ahora estoy escuchando voces! ¿Será el viento?" Comentó Lily guiñando el ojo en dirección de Hades, dejándole entender que contaba con su discreción. La chica sintió unos topecitos sobre su cabeza.

"Buena chica."

No mucho rato después, Lily giró sobre sus talones cuando sintió que se abría la puerta. Minos entró muy orgulloso junto con Ingrid. El juez estaba muy contento, aunque se le veía cansado, quizás se había peleado de nuevo con la mujer. Vestía su sapuri, el que no parecía incomodarle los movimientos. Ingrid era otro cuento: era evidente que estaba aterrada de estar ahí. Para empezar, nunca había estado en el Inframundo; segundo, quería irse lo antes posible, tercero… ¡¿Ingrid?! ¡¿Ingrid Hagebak?! ¡Conocía a esta mujer de antes!

"¿En serio nunca sale el sol aquí? ¡Este lugar es heladísimo! ¿Cómo calefaccionan?"

"Nunca me he ocupado de eso. Simplemente se entibia todo. Lune debe saber. ¡Lily!"

 _"¡Bror!"_

 _"¡Søster!"_

Ingrid reconoció en seguida a Lily, pero no se le notó nada. A ninguna de las dos se les movió un solo cabello. Ingrid apretó las mandíbulas y forzó una sonrisa. Lily ni siquiera se molestó.

"¿Ella es tu hermana?" Preguntó Ingrid en un tono condescendiente.

"¡Ella es mi hermanita! Dije que la iba a encontrar y lo logré."

Minos caminó con Ingrid de la mano hasta los sillones, que Lily ya había rodeado. Ella sonreía, quizás con más naturalidad que Ingrid, pues no se sentía tan amenazada. ¿Por qué se sentiría así? Su cuñada como que irradiaba una tensión que no le gustaba, además de la mala vibra que arrastraba. Minos no parecía darse cuenta, sino que se veía bastante ilusionado. Cuando se acercaron a ella, rodeó la cintura de la chica con una mano, acariciando su panza con la otra.

Lily era la persona menos adecuada para interpretar lenguaje corporal, pero se dio cuenta de algunas cosas. Minos estaba ilusionado con Ingrid, estaba entusiasmadísimo con su bebé e Ingrid solo quería largarse de ahí lo antes posible.

"Ingrid, ella es Liliana Castaldelli, mi hermana menor. Lily, ella es…"

"Ingrid Hagebak. Ya la conocía." Lily ladeó un poco la cabeza. "¡No había hecho la relación con el nombre! Hacía años que no te veía."

"¿En serio? ¿Y de donde se conocen?"

"De la universidad." Respondió Liliana. "De mi época del doctorado y del técnico en contabilidad. Estabas sacando finanzas en Atenas, ¿no, Ingrid?"

"Creí que habías estudiado en Oslo…"

"Hice un intercambio de unos meses en Grecia." Aclaró Ingrid. Se volvió hacia su cuñada. "¡Ah sí! Lily Castaldelli, la _huerfanita_. Como olvidarte. Sí, estaba sacando la carrera de finanzas. ¡Nunca me acostumbré a verte tan niñita entre tanta eminencia matemática! ¿Tenías como dieciocho o algo así?" Ingrid la miró de arriba abajo con algo de desdén. "Sigues igual."

"Rondaba los veinte. ¿En serio me veo igual? Pudo ser peor. Yo te veo menos rubia."

Algo anduvo detectando Minos en la comunicación entre ambas, pero optó por no meterse, por carecer de información esencial y por temor a malinterpretar. No era muy bueno dilucidando actitudes femeninas de pelea: los hombres quedaban en evidencia en seguida. Si un tipo estaba enojado con otro, se notaba en seguida, pero con las mujeres era más difícil.

"Al menos nos ahorramos bastantes presentaciones." Minos las invitó a tomar asiento, al tiempo que ayudaba a Ingrid a sentarse. "Con cuidado, amor."

"Consientes demasiado al bebé, Minos. No deberías." Le dijo Ingrid, aceptando la ayuda. No es que le fuera difícil, conste, pero bueno.

"Tendrá toda la vida para sufrir, así que lo consentiré todo lo que pueda."

"Aaaaaw." Exclamó Lily. "¿Para cuándo tienen fecha?" Preguntó en seguida, logrando que Ingrid tensara la espalda.

Todavía seguía con ganas de abortar al bebé y Minos lo sabía. A la pelea del otro día se habían sumado dos más que no habían llegado a nada, y que Ingrid había finalizado chillando que era su cuerpo y hacía lo que quería con él y era cierto. Minos estaba entusiasmado con su pequeño, más aún porque sentía su presencia bastante fuerte y lo reconocía, pero estaba de manos atadas. Y si no le discutía a Ingrid con más firmeza, no lo hacía por falta de argumentos, sino porque no quería que se alterara más de la cuenta y su salud se viera afectada, dañando así al pequeño.

La última pelea que habían tenido fue justo después del dictamen de la junta médica que debía autorizar el término del embarazo, pues falló en contra en la petición de aborto. Ingrid tuvo un berrinche de proporciones, pero que al menos llegó a un consenso. Iba a dejar que naciera, o eso le había dicho, solo si Minos pagaba todo.

"Si todo sale bien en diciembre." Respondió Minos.

"Eso si puedes pagarlo. ¡Te vas a endeudar!"

"No lo creo, es cosa de programarse bien." Respondió Lily con eficiencia. "¿No estabas en finanzas, Ingrid?"

Ingrid la fulminó con la mirada, pero aun así no perdió la sonrisa. Cierto, trabajaba en ventas, pero **nunca** había terminado la carrera. Lily lo sabía, por eso le sonrió aún más. Minos parpadeó curioso.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón." Se obligó a decir Ingrid. "¿Y tú sigues sola a tu edad?"

"¡Soltera y sin Compromiso!" Exclamó Lily triunfante. Minos soltó una carcajada.

"Y con un santo dorado a la siga de mi _søster_." El juez le guiñó un ojo. "Y se da el lujo de mantenerlo en la _friendzone_."

"¿Un santo dorado?" Ingrid reprimió una mueca de asco. Lily se encogió de hombros.

"Él sabe perfectamente que entre nosotros no va a pasar nada." Gruñó Lily, cruzándose de brazos. "Que después no diga que no se le advirtió."

Minos iba a hacer un comentario cuando en ese momento Lune asomó la cabeza y llamó la atención del juez. Por lo visto tenía que atender sí o sí un asunto, por lo que Minos se disculpó y salió unos instantes al pasillo, dejando a sus chicas sola. El bebé en la panza de Ingrid dio un vuelco desolado: no le gustaba cuando su papá se alejaba, se sentía más a salvo con él cerca que lejos. Por cierto, la madre de la criatura y Lily se miraron tan feo que casi saltaron chispas.

"¡No puedo creer que tengas la cara de acercarte a tu hermano, Liliana!"

"Es mi hermano y él me buscó. ¡Soy yo quien no puede creer lo desvergonzada que eres!" Lily reclamó con ganas. Señaló la panza. "¿Y cómo es eso que no te casas con él? ¿No te das cuenta de lo enamorado que está?"

"Lástima por él, pero **no me voy a casar** , no estoy segura."

"¿Así como tampoco estás segura del embarazo?"

"Daño colateral." Ingrid apretó los puños y la mandíbula. "¡Si vuelves a arruinar mis planes, te juro que…!"

"¿Me vas a destruir? Ya lo intentaste una vez y **harto mal** que te fue, ¡así que no empieces de nuevo!" Lily entrecerró los ojos. "Te lo advierto: si le haces daño a esa criatura o a mi _Storebror_ , **destruiré** tu vida."

Hades, quien permanecía oculto bajo su casco de invisibilidad, prestó curiosa atención y no dudo en retransmitirle lo que estaba presenciando a Perséfone y a los dioses gemelos. El dios se mordió el pulgar. ¿Cómo se habrían conocido estas dos? Obviamente habían terminado en mal pie, pues una animadversión como la que se demostraban no surgía por generación espontánea.

Ante la advertencia de Lily, Ingrid solo apretó los dientes y tomó aire. La advertencia de Lily parecía tener mucho asidero, por lo visto. Suspiró con dignidad y se arregló el cabello, para proceder a verse la manicura.

" **Perra** que ladra no muerde, querida." Le dijo burlona. "Por cierto, para tu información, Minos es un muerto de hambre, no tiene dinero, así que LARGO de su vida."

"¿Quién te dijo que lo busco por eso?" Lily arrugó el rostro. "¿Y a quién le dices _perra_?"

"¿No todas buscamos eso? ¿Qué nos mantengan?" Preguntó Ingrid casi casual.

"A diferencia tuya, no busco dinero. El que tengo me lo gano limpiamente." Lily irguió la espalda. "¡Y no me pienso alejar de mi hermano mayor! ¡Ya sabes!"

"Aish. ¡Métete en tus asuntos! Ni conoces al sujeto y ya lo quieres." Ingrid apretó los puños. "¡Vas a arruinarlo todo! ¡Cómo hiciste con Thomas!"

"¡Thomas estaba plagiando mi tesis doctoral!" Siseó Lily, tratando de mantener la compostura. "Se quiso aprovechar que me vio chiquilla y creyó que no protestaría. ¡Se buscó esa denuncia!"

"Thomas tenía un futuro promisorio, ¡Se lo arruinaste!" Lo defendió Ingrid. "Tú eras solo una niña, y lo sigues siendo. ¡Ese trabajo le hubiera significado por lo menos un Premio Abel!"

"No Es Mi Problema Que Thomas Wakefield, A Sus 46 Años, Fuera Incapaz De Tener Ideas Propias. ¡Menos si decidió plagiarlas de una chiquilla de veinte años! No me arrepiento de haberlo denunciado y lo haría mil veces de nuevo." Bufó Lily muy a la defensiva. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde se supone que está? ¿No eras su prometida?"

"¿Acaso tengo cara de quedarme con un _don nadie_ _arruinado_? Pues no." Afirmó Ingrid, fijándose de nuevo en su manicura. "Además era veinte años mayor que yo."

"Eso no calza. Cuando te conocí tenías 25. Eso te hace veintiún años menor que él. ¿Te estás quitando de nuevo la edad, Ingridcita?"

"¡Detalles!"

"Detalles importantes en todo caso. Como por ejemplo el detalle que nunca has terminado la carrera. ¡Con lo simple que es Finanzas!"

Hades estuvo a punto de sacar un encendedor en apoyo a Liliana y a duras penas se contuvo. En ese momento Minos entró de nuevo, causando un camaleónico cambio al menos en una de las mujeres. Ingrid sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si no se hubiera estado peleando con nadie, pero Lily conservó una expresión de moai.

"¡Ya volvió por quien lloraban!" Exclamó contento. "¿Llevándose bien?"

"¡Por supuesto, Minos! Tu hermana es un encanto." Dijo Ingrid con luminosa sonrisa.

"En verdad no." Dijo Liliana poniéndose de pie. "Ingrid me cae mal de antes y me sigue cayendo mal. Si me disculpas, _Bror_ , me voy, así evitamos problemas." Lily abrazó a su hermano. "Espero que comprendas."

"Errr… Este…"

"¡Sabía que comprenderías, _Storebror_!" Lily se empinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir caminando. "Ingrid." Dijo a manera de despedida.

Minos hubiera querido detenerla, pero Lily no le dio tiempo. ¿Qué monos había pasado? Se sentía muy incómodo. Le hubiera gustado que esa reunión hubiera sido más entretenida, que Ingrid y Lily se llevaran bien, pero nuevamente no le resultaba nada. Esta situación sin duda lo dejó con mal sabor de boca. Miró a Ingrid, quien lo miraba con una expresión neutral. ¿Es que esa mujer no hacía ningún esfuerzo por caerle bien a la gente importante en su vida? Ya hablaría con Lily luego, pero Ingrid…

"¿De dónde sacaste a esa _arrabalera_ , Minos?" Preguntó la mujer de evidente mal humor.

"¡ _Min kjærlighet_!" Exclamó Minos muy triste. "¡No le digas así a mi _lillesoster_! Está bajo bastante estrés, quizás…"

"¡Amenazó con Golpearme! Es peligrosa y no me siento segura."

"¡¿Qué Lily Hizo Qué Cosa?!"

"¡Quiso Golpearme y…!"

"Eso no es cierto." Hades se quitó su casco de invisibilidad en ese momento. Minos dobló en seguida la rodilla e Ingrid se enrojeció hasta las orejas. "Lo que hizo la señorita Castaldelli fue simplemente advertirle que si usted, señorita Hagebak, le hacía daño a su pequeño o a Minos de Griffin, se iba a arrepentir. Nada más."

"¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!" Ingrid se levantó de golpe, presa del susto.

"¡Mi señor Hades!"

"Quédate tranquilo Minos, Lily no amenazó la integridad de Ingrid. Solo hizo lo que toda hermana menor haría en su lugar." Aclaró el dios, sin siquiera disculparse por haber estado de incógnito. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Los dejo: creo que esto amerita que conversen un poco."

"Pero… pero… pero…"

"Minos, te veo a la cena." Le dijo el dios muy tranquilo. "Señorita Hagebak… le daré sus saludos al señor Thomas Wakefield de su parte."

Hades hizo abandono de la salita con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dejando a la pareja a sus anchas. Minos tardó en ponerse de pie, tratando de dilucidar qué había pasado. Ingrid por su parte se devanaba los sesos buscando excusas que la ayudaran a justificar sus dichos. Tendría mucho que explicar y muy pocas opciones.

"¿Quién es Thomas Wakefield?" Le preguntó Minos de curioso.

Oh, oh… eso sí que no tenía una explicación fácil. Ingrid le había dicho que, si bien había tenido alguna pareja por aquí y por allá, nunca había estado en relaciones estables. ¿Cómo le explicaba sobre su ex? ¿Sobre la mentira que quiso inventar sobre Lily? ¿Cómo le explicaba todo? ¡¿Cómo?!

Ingrid hizo un puchero. No tenía otra opción.

"¡Tú no me entiendes!" Exclamó con voz llorona, segundos antes de largarse a llorar.

Minos, sorprendido, incluso retrocedió un paso.

 **Continuará**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Diferencias de Opinión_**

 _… Sí era lindo Aioros. Si el dorado quisiera, podría tener a cualquier chica. A veces lo veía conversando con amazonas, con chicas o turistas en un plan que la desconcertaba, pero que siempre le daba mucho éxito. Susy le había dicho que estaba intentando sacarle celos, lo que Lily no llegaba a entender. ¿Celos por qué? No eran nada, solo…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Sep. Lily e Ingrid se conocían de antes y como vieron, es grande el recelo que se guardan. ¡Y logro desbloqueado para Lily! Solo está haciendo lo que toda hermana menor que se precie de tal haría por su _Storebror_. A Aioros por su parte, no puede quejarse, en el Santuario lo quieren mucho y están muy pendientes de lo que hace y deja de hacer. Es un lindo, sin duda. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Me dejaron algunos reviews "anónimos", así que los respondo:

No pude resistir hacerle eso a Aioros, **BloodyP**. Estaba ahí y era tan fácil y Minos se había ofrecido voluntario: habría sido un crimen no hacerle eso. Al menos los del transporte público tuvieron un momento de alegría y ¡ME PONE CONTENTA! saber que amenicé tu viaje.

Oh sí, siempre me llegan los reviews y siempre trato de responderlos, ya sea por este medio o por el que sea. No molestas, me gusta saber qué tienen que decir sobre estas locuras. Y sí, me comentaste sobre ese triángulo y puede que me lo piense: Zeus necesita, después de todo, pasar algunos sustos con su esposa. ¡Se los merece con ganas!

Ingrid es una mujer muy mala y no quiere a Pandora, aunque no digamos que ella ha sido muy amable. Y no, Pandora está friendzoneada por Ikki, no Minos, pero ya encontrará a alguien que la haga sentir especial. Minos… ¡Ay Minos! No digamos que el muy bruto fue muy delicado con otras novias y sí, tenía que pagar su cuota de karma, pero lo que están haciendo con él no tiene padre ni madre… pero así como el karma le fue a cobrar cuentas, le irá a pasar factura a Ingrid. Esa mujer no la va a sacar barata.

A la bruja le faltan neuronas. Es peligrosa, pero como viste, no es el foco más brillante de la caja.

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Las traducciones del noruego son de Google Traductor.**

 **Sí, el idioma noruego identifica a los parientes paternos y maternos de una persona. ¿No es eso genial?**

 **Farmor:** Abuela Paterna en noruego.

 **Min kjærlighet:** Amor mío… O eso dice Google Traductor, conste.

 **Premio Abel:** Es un galardón concedido por el Rey de Noruega a un matemático destacado. Se entrega anualmente. Fue creado por el gobierno noruego en 2002, en el bicentenario del nacimiento del matemático noruego, Niels Henrik Abel, muerto en la incuria.

La Academia Noruega de Ciencias y Letras proclama cada año al merecedor del premio Abel, tras una selección hecha por un comité de cinco matemáticos de varios países. La recompensa económica para el premiado es de 770 000 €, semejante a la del Premio Nobel, que no otorga **ningún** galardón a los matemáticos. El premio pretende dar publicidad a las matemáticas y aumentar su prestigio, especialmente entre los jóvenes.

Sophus Lie fue el primero en proponer la creación del Premio Abel cuando en 1897 se enteró de que Alfred Nobel no tenía intención de crear un premio de matemáticas. El rey Oscar II accedió a financiar un premio de matemáticas en honor de Abel y los matemáticos Ludwig Sylow y Carl Størmer diseñaron los estatutos y las normas del premio. Sin embargo, la disolución de la Unión entre Suecia y Noruega en 1905 desbarató el primer intento de crear el Premio Abel.

En abril de 2003 se anunció que Jean Pierre Serre era el primer candidato a ganar el Premio Abel; finalmente, se le otorgó dicho lauro en junio de ese año.

 **Hades Aidoneo:** (en griego antiguo ᾍδης, originalmente Ἅιδης o Ἀΐδης, —dórico Ἀΐδας—, _el invisible_ ) alude tanto al antiguo inframundo griego como al dios de éste. La palabra hacía referencia en Homero solo al dios; siendo el genitivo ᾍιδού una elisión para designar ubicación: _la casa/dominio de Hades_. Finalmente también el nominativo llegó a designar la morada de los muertos.

Hades es el mayor hijo varón de Cronos y Rea. Según el mito, él y sus hermanos Zeus y Poseidón derrotaron a los Titanes y reclamaron el gobierno del cosmos, adjudicándose el inframundo, el cielo y el mar, respectivamente; la tierra sólida, desde mucho antes provincia de Gea, estaba disponible para los tres al mismo tiempo.

Hades también era llamado Plouton (en griego antiguo Πλούτων, _el rico_ ), nombre que los romanos latinizaron como _Plutón_. Los antiguos romanos asociaron a Hades/Plutón con sus propias deidades ctónicas, Dis Pater y Orco; el dios etrusco equivalente era Aita.

Aidoneo es uno de sus epítetos, junto con el ya mencionado Plouton, Clímeno (Κλυμενος, _célebre_ ), Polidegmon (Ρολυδεγμων, _que recibe a muchos_ ) y quizá Eubuleo (Ευβουλεος, _buen consejero_ o _bienintencionado)_. Si bien no es un dios favorito y se le teme, es mejor no referirse a él en malos términos, por si acaso.

 **Casco de Hades:** Según la mitología griega, era un casco que tenía el poder de hacer invisible a todo aquel que lo llevara puesto.

Obtuvo el casco en la Titanomaquia: el enfrentamiento duraba diez años, pero por fin Gea (la Madre Tierra), profetizó la victoria para Zeus si este tomaba por aliados a los que Crono había confinado al Tártaro. Así pues, Zeus mató a Campe, la carcelera del Tártaro, y después de haber liberado a los Cíclopes y a los Hecatonquiros, los fortaleció con comida y bebida divinas. Como consecuencia de este acto, y en agradecimiento, los Cíclopes le entregaron a Zeus el Keraunos (su rayo); a Hades le dieron el casco que le hacía invisible; y a Poseidón su tridente. Con estas armas, lograron vencer a los titanes.


	11. Cap 10: Diferencias de Opinión

_Las cosas comienzan a complicarse un poco para Lily, tanto en el aspecto personal como emocional. Eso y sin mencionar que no puede sentarse a conversar en paz con Aioros sin que la bruja moleste y haga de las suyas. ¡Y encima aparece Teresa a_ endulzarle _el día! Una cosa es cierta: la suegra no cae nada bien._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 10: Diferencias de Opinión.**

 **Atenas, Café Black Canvas.**

 _Días después. 27 de julio. 10:21 horas._

Había que decir la verdad, Minos había quedado algo sentido con ella por el chasco con Ingrid del otro día, y de hecho no le habló en casi una semana. Por instantes Lily ignoró tal actitud, diciéndose a sí misma que no necesitaba un hermano, que toda la vida había crecido sin uno, pero nada que hacer. Terminó llamándolo hacía unos días para darle explicaciones, sorprendiéndose con la apertura de mente del juez. ¿Qué tipo de explicaciones? Como que lo echaba de menos, no se arrepentía de haberle dejado claro su posición a Ingrid y lo haría de nuevo de ser necesario, pero como que lo echaba de menos.

Hicieron las paces y en buena hora. Minos también la estaba extrañando y como que necesitaba su apoyo… Comenzaba a confundirse mucho con Ingrid y ya no tenía claro muy bien qué pensar de ella (Lily creía que estaba siendo la misma perra de siempre), excepto que la seguía queriendo… aunque cada día se decepcionaba más. Al respecto estaba algo asustado.

¡Lo lamentaba tanto por su sobrina o sobrino!

Lily suspiró. Esto de tener parejas era muy difícil. Casos como los de Ingrid eran más usuales de lo que uno creía y Liliana era la primera en sorprenderse cuando había parejas que lograban tener una relación ideal. ¿O acaso sus propias ansiedades no la dejaban ver el lado bueno de estas asociaciones entre dos personas? Para ella, las parejas funcionales eran una anomalía matemática y la desconcertaban. También la angustiaban un buen poco, pero al final del día saber de ellas la hacían sentir bien. Era lindo saber que a la gente le resultaban las cosas, pero ¡Qué cosa tan rara eran! Simplemente no lo entendía mucho y la ponían nerviosa.

¿Otra cosa que la ponía de los nervios? Aioros. Se angustiaba terrible saber que estaba cerca y se ponía muy a la defensiva, pero bastaban un par de palabras del sujeto para que relajara su actitud por completo: le gustaba pasar el rato con él, no se sentía como un fenómeno extraño. A veces le daban ganas de sentarse en su regazo y abrazarlo, pero eso podía deberse a que su alma estaba en el pecho del dorado. Lo que le recordaba que Aioros había ido al médico el día anterior y que no lo había visto en todo el día ¿Le habría ido bien? Hablando del día anterior… ahora que lo pensaba, ¡Cierto! Minos le había contado algo sobre que el señor Thanatos le escribió borracho una carta de disculpas a una doctora amiga suya. ¿Cómo se había emborrachado? El pobre señor Thanatos se había desanimado un montón por un error de cálculo que había cometido: terminó asustando a la doctora aquella, y como no había como animarlo, Minos y Hades habían robado licor de la cava de Radamanthys y lo emborracharon a gusto.

Hmm…

¿Cómo se vería Aioros borracho? No le parecía de ese tipo, pero esperaba que, si se pasaba de copas, se alejara de escalones, barrancos y ventanas, con la tendencia suya a caerse. Bueno, ahora tomaba medicinas, estaba bastante mejor, pero su promedio de caídas seguía siendo del 27 %

Sí era lindo Aioros. Si el dorado quisiera, podría tener a cualquier chica y ésta estaría feliz de estar con él. A veces lo veía conversando con amazonas, con jóvenes o turistas en un plan que la desconcertaba, pero que siempre le daba mucho éxito. El sujeto lo hacía a propósito, se daba cuenta que Lily lo observaba, pero ¿por qué le guiñaba los ojos a ella o le ponía esa sonrisa astuta y encantadora? Susy le había dicho que Aioros estaba intentando sacarle celos, lo que Lily no llegaba a entender. ¿Celos por qué? No eran nada, solo almas gemelas.

Ella no quería un alma gemela.

… Aunque el dorado ponía en entredicho su decisión. Como que se sentía en paz con él, quería sus abrazos. ¡No tenía que demostrar nada! O eso le daría ideas a Aioros y ella misma se convencería y no podría irse nunca de su lado. Si seguía sola y lo mantenía a raya, sería más fácil seguir su camino.

Si llegaba a permitir que Aioros la quisiera de la forma que él quería, rompería su corazón tarde o temprano. Ella no servía de pareja de nadie. Era desabrida y a nadie le interesaba saber de números.

¡Bah! Mejor se dedicaba a resolver la Conjetura de Birch y Swinnerton–Dyer. Era más simple.

A todo esto, ¿De qué color exacto serían los ojos de Aioros? Seguía con la misma duda.

"¿En qué piensas, mujer?" Le preguntó el rey de Roma, poniendo un café junto a Lily.

"Pensaba en tus ojos." Le dijo a Aioros con brutal honestidad. "No sé de qué color son. ¡Oh, Cafecito Maravilloso!"

"¿Pensabas en mis ojos?" Preguntó Aioros con un rubor en las mejillas y mucha ilusión en la sonrisa. Se sentó en la silla del frente. "¿Qué tanto divagas sobre mis ojos, mujer?"

"Son de un color muy especial. No logro determinar cuál." Dijo Lily como quien no quiere la cosa. Bebió un sorbo de su café. "¡Ya necesitaba esto! Gracias."

Aioros observó a Lily beber casi tres cuartos de la taza del café. Seguramente era la tercera o cuarta que se bebía ese día: para nadie había pasado indiferente la cantidad de café que solía tomarse la chica. Los de contabilidad le habían contado que a veces se tomaba la jarra de un sentón, pero que al menos tenía la decencia de dejar más colando.

Eso explicaba por qué iba tanto al baño.

¿Sería sano beber tanto café?

"Entonces te reconciliaste con tu hermano."

"Sí."

"Eso me pone contento. Familia es familia, a fin de cuentas." Aioros dijo con toda la honestidad. No digamos que confiaba mucho en Minos, pero el sujeto era importante para Lily, así que tocaba tolerarlo. Además, le convenía estar en buenos términos con el tipo. Suspiró más descansado. "¿Y qué te llama tanto la atención de mis ojos?"

"Es el color. No es una tonalidad normal. No logro identificarla. ¿Les puedo sacar una foto? Tengo un amigo genetista que me podría ayudar."

"¿Un _amigo_ nada más?"

"Sí, trabaja en algún laboratorio inglés cuyo nombre siempre olvido." Lily se quedó pensando, como recordando algo. "Hablando de ingleses… Alfred está trabajando en un teorema nuevo para el que le pidió ayuda…"

"Sospecho que Alfred no es el genetista. ¿Quién es?"

"Un matemático inglés, muy buena persona, tiene como once hijos, pero siempre anda resfriado. Lo que me recuerda. ¿Tomaste tus medicinas? Ayer fuiste al doctor…"

"Hoy sí me las tomé." Reconoció Aioros, parpadeando. "Me impresiona como saltas de un tema al otro, Liliana. Sobre la foto de mis ojos…"

"¿Puedo sacarla?"

"Sí, pero van con derecho de autor." Aioros le guiñó un ojo muy coqueto, pero Lily no entendió la indirecta.

"Me parece justo, se lo diré a mi amigo. Quizás quiera usar las imágenes en algún _paper_. Y que no te sorprenda si te llama para hacerte estudios."

Aioros parpadeó perplejo, pero no pasó mucho rato antes que se largara a reír. Lily lo miró con atención. En eso, uno de los meseros dejó un plato con medialunas en la mesa y se retiró.

"Saca una, come. Están buenas." Le ofreció Aioros.

"Gracias." Lily sacó una con timidez y la observó con atención, como si dudase comerla.

"¿Vigilas lo que comes o calculas la sucesión Fibonacci, Lily?"

"La verdad, ninguna de las dos opciones. De pequeña no me dejaban comer facturas, así que cuando tengo la oportunidad, trato de disfrutarlas." Lily entristeció un poco su expresión. "Debería comerlas más seguido, nadie me va a decir nada ahora."

"No, nadie debería reclamarte. Nadie va a negar que las facturas engordan, pero no es malo consentirse de vez en cuando." Dijo Aioros con mucha atención. No pasó desapercibido para él lo triste que se puso Lily. "¿Por qué no te dejaban comerlas?"

"Mi mami decía que me iba a poner obesa si comía, así que me las prohibió." Lily le dio una probada a la factura, lo que causó un cambio inmediato en su rostro. Nada como algo dulce para hacerla sonreír. Aioros sintió un latido bonito en su pecho. "Mi tío Luciano me regalaba cuando íbamos a la universidad. Mi mamá nunca se enteró."

"Siempre hablas de tu tío Luciano, ¿Dónde está él?"

"Está trabajando en Rusia para una minera, hablamos cada vez que la señal lo permite." Lily le dio otra mordida a la medialuna. "Es el hermano menor de mi mami."

"Si te consentía con facturas de contrabando me cae bien." Le dijo con un guiño. "Confieso que a mi mamá tampoco le gustaba que comiera muchos dulces, me ponía muy inquieto, pero mi papá siempre me llevaba a comerlos a un lugar en Rodorio todos los viernes." Aioros confesó tras beber un sorbo de su propio café. "Decía que estaba entrenando y necesitaba el azúcar extra. De todos modos, quemaba las calorías antes que pasara mucho rato."

"Dudo que hayas corrido peligro de engordar de pequeño. Por mucha azúcar que hayas comido, siempre estabas entrenando, corriendo y jugando." Sonrió Lily, aunque había algo en su mirada que le daba un aire triste.

"Como aprendices, siempre estamos en movimiento. ¡La mejor etapa de mi vida! Correr, estudiar y jugar sin ninguna otra responsabilidad." Aioros suspiró contento. "Luego arriesgamos la vida por la dulce Athena. ¿No te pasó parecido?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que sí. Creo que comencé a divertirme en serio cuando entré a la universidad. ¡Amaba ir a clases!" Comentó Liliana, omitiendo el detalle que no había podido jugar mucho de pequeña. A Teresa no le gustaba que hiciera ruido o desorden, así que trataba de pasar lo más desapercibida posible cuando su madre estaba en casa. Su abuelita la defendía de sus travesuras, pero no le gustaba ponerla en esos aprietos, considerando la edad de la mujer. De alguna manera Lily sabía que le había faltado jugar más de niña y que no podía recuperar ese tiempo perdido. Su rostro se entristeció de nuevo.

Aioros se dio cuenta. Le ofreció otra factura.

"Come, las pedí para los dos. Tres para cada uno." Le dijo con amabilidad. "Entonces les dieron el día libre hoy en contabilidad." Comentó cambiando el tema. Lily pestañeó sonriendo.

¡A Aioros le fascinaba como la mujer cambiaba las expresiones!

"No exactamente. Al señor Al–Khilaiwi se le murió la suegra, así que dejó el día a disposición. Como los contadores fueron al funeral, no había caso que me quedara sola allá."

"Algo supe. Cuéntame: ¿Te han tratado bien en esa oficina? Se me hace muy silenciosa esa oficina. ¡ni música tienen!" Comentó Aioros. "También necesitan tomar más aire y luz del sol, están muy encerrados."

"Supongo, no me han puesto trabas. Al menos no más de las usuales." Dijo la chica con un suspiro. "Ahora, la falta de aire libre es endémico en los contadores: yo soy la excepción a esa norma. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de salir a escalar!… a propósito, creo que puedo tener el trabajo listo en los seis meses acordados. Espero que me devuelvas mi alma para entonces."

"Es la idea, Liliana." Aioros sonó algo triste y Lily se dio cuenta, pero no quiso profundizar en eso.

"Sobre el encierro, los he visto peores. Al menos tienen buen café." Lily bebió otro sorbo del suyo y optó por comerse una de las facturas.

Un poco de ansiedad comenzó a oprimirle el corazón a Lily y no de buena manera. Era mucho silencio, necesitaba llenar el espacio o a lo mejor Aioros volvería a decirle algún comentario que no sabría cómo interpretar y se dejaría en vergüenza. ¡ **AAAISH**! ¿En serio ésta era su alma gemela? ¿Qué hacía ella con un hombre como éste? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¡Y encima ya la había sujetado por la delantera! ¡QUÉ CHASCO! Si no tenía nada que valiera la pena de ser _examinado_. Además, a Aioros le gustaban las chicas con más aire en las neuronas que…

¡Tenía que espantarlo! No podía permitirle estar con una mujer como ella. Aburrida y deslavada, poco graciosa.

"¿Has oído hablar de la Conjetura de Birch y Swinnerton–Dyer?"

¡Seguro que con eso lo asustaba!

"Es uno de los siete problemas del milenio." Dijo Aioros muy seguro y no porque lo hubiera investigado. "Creo que hay un premio en dinero. ¿Por?"

¡RAYOS! ¡SABÍA! Lily sintió como se le erizaba el espinazo. ¿Y ahora como lo espantaba?

"Estoy trabajando en ello." Sin que pudiera evitarlo, y desviándose de su objetivo de espantar a Aioros con matemáticas rudas y duras, Lily vibró de emoción. "Comencé a trabajar el verano pasado. ¡Es fascinante! Me divertido mucho sacando los cálculos y… ¿Qué?" Preguntó Lily al notar como Aioros la observaba.

"Te ves muy linda cuando te ríes. Disfrutas de tu pasión, eso contagia y te da una bonita luz."

"¿Una bonita luz? Pero…" Lily miró por la ventana. "No han cambiado mucho las condiciones, nos está entrando la misma cantidad de radiación y… ¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Cuando sacas cuentas arrugas la nariz." Aioros la imitó, arrugando la nariz. "¿Lo ves?" Lily se puso un poco a la defensiva, junto con sonrojarse bastante.

"¿Me has estado observando, Aioros?"

"¡Claro! Me gusta lo que veo. De hecho… ¿Puedo hacer algún retrato tuyo alguna vez?"

"No." Dijo Lily cohibida. "Ya tienes mi alma, ¿para qué quieres mi foto?"

"Primero, porque quieres sacar una foto a mis ojos. Segundo… eventualmente te regresaré tu alma y vas a seguir tu camino." Quien se puso triste esta vez fue Aioros. "Quiero recordarte de alguna forma cuando no estés. Las fotos duran más."

"Va a ser mejor de ese modo." Le dijo Lily con igual tristeza. "Seguro hubo un error en los cálculos, no pudieron haberte emparejado a propósito conmigo." La mujer, sintiéndose culpable y sin saber cómo manejar eso, se mordió el labio. "No quiero estar con nadie de esa manera y tú sí." Lily apretó los dientes, tratando de justificarse. "Solo te haría daño…"

"¿Por qué hablas como si la del problema fueras tú? Independiente si…"

¡MOMENTO!

Aioros endureció la mirada de pronto y en seguida se levantó, en una actitud defensiva, empuñando las manos, mirando para todos lados, como quien espera un ataque. Su instinto encendió todas las alarmas, su cosmo se elevó a modo de combate. Lily se lo quedó viendo muy perpleja y con mucha atención, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando un timbre agudo la alertó del peligro. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero sintió como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera todo el cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza, que no la dejó levantarse, sino que hizo que se doblara sobre su abdomen, lo que finalmente causó que cayera de bruces de la silla al piso.

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

"¡LILY!"

Mientras los demás comensales se ponían de pie asustados y el dueño del Black Canvas sacaba la escopeta (que se supone no debería tener) de debajo del mesón solo por si acaso, Aioros rápidamente sujetó a Lily por la espalda y la levantó del suelo, acunándola en sus brazos, como queriendo absorber para sí el doloroso ataque, encendiendo su cosmo al mismo tiempo con decidida agresividad, a manera de protección. Él mismo sintió el ataque, era mágico sin duda: era una maldición distinta que intentaba dañar a Lily con particular alevosía. Eran como miles de agujas eléctricas que atacaban la piel sin piedad e intentaban meterse por las venas de la chica. ¡Qué dolor!, pero ciertamente no duraría mucho: apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos, Aioros ubicó la dirección por donde venía la maldición y dirigió su cosmo en un ataque alevoso, canalizando dicha energía al origen del conjuro.

 **¡PAAAAAF!**

Fue un golpe rápido y conciso y de pronto todo acabo. Al verse libres del ataque, por poco Aioros dejó caer a Lily, cosa que por fortuna no ocurrió. Otros comensales se la quitaron de los brazos para atenderla mejor y a él mismo lo ayudaron a sentarse. No es que le doliera mucho, estaba desorientado: devolver un ataque basado en magia era ciertamente juego de niños para un dorado, si se sabía cómo, pero tenía sus mañas propias y además estaba muy mareado. Pronto los ruidos que parecían tan mezclados, comenzaron a aclararse…

"¡… mbulancia! ¡N… sponde bi…!"

"¡No le d… ua! Se electrocutaron los… ¡No… que… les!"

"¡Aioros!" El dueño del Black Canvas le dio una buena palmada en el rostro. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Respondió el dorado recuperando la compostura. "Sí, lo estoy."

"¡Cómo me alegra! Es mala suerte para el negocio que se te muera un cliente en la tienda." Comentó evidentemente preocupado.

"¿Liliana?" El dorado apartó las manos que intentaban ayudarlo, y tras ponerse de pie, caminó hasta la chica. Lily estaba tendida sobre el suelo, inconsciente. Se llevó una mano al pecho: sentía el alma de la chica muy asustada y bien aferrada a su corazón, llorando. "Shh, ya pasó…" Murmuró entre dientes.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Preguntó el hombre. Aioros se agachó junto a Lily y le acarició el rostro.

"La atacaron con un conjuro." Explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Me la llevo al Santuario." Añadió segundos antes de alzarla en brazos.

…

…

Lejos de ahí, a bastante distancia, Madelia caía de bruces sobre el suelo de su mazmorra. Los diagramas dibujados en el suelo perdían su brillo y siseaban mientras desaparecían. La mujer había lanzado una maldición diferente que pretendía freír la sangre de Lily, pero esa energía dorada y posterior ataque la detuvo. Fue como si la hubiera atropellado un camión, el ataque la golpeó de lleno y quebró su concentración, anulando el hechizo, cuyos efectos rebotaron contra ella.

De hecho, ella misma echaba humo.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué tiene esa zorra?" Ladró molesta. La bruja se puso de pie apenas y se apoyó en un mesón cercano, y desde ahí caminó hasta dejarse caer sobre su sillón.

Empuñó las manos.

"No… ella no me atacó de vuelta… fue otra persona…" Madelia entrecerró los ojos. "¡Tiene un guardián!" Exclamó enfurecida.

Apretó los dientes.

"Toca eliminarlos a los dos entonces." Decidió.

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia. Departamento de Lily.**

 _Horas más tarde. 27 de julio. 18:10 horas_

La puerta se abrió sin cuidado y un raudal de energía entró al departamento de Liliana. La chica, con aspecto muy agotado, entró seguida de Minos y Aioros, quienes tomaron control de la situación, tratando de que se sintiera lo más cómoda posible, sin que tuviera que moverse mucho. Lily terminó sentándose en un sofá.

"Voy a hablar con la señora Hécate para que me diga quien está atacando a Lily." Gruñó Minos. "Tengo ganas de decirle un par de cosas con mis puños."

"Ponte en la fila, también quiero que sepa mi opinión." Gruñó Aioros, tras cerrar la puerta.

"Lo agradezco, pero ninguno hará nada." Pidió Lily de pronto, agotada. "Es mi problema y yo soy la primera que tiene ganas de decirle qué pienso."

Tanto el juez como el dorado, no le retrucaron nada. Observaron cómo Lily se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su sofá, suspirando profundo y cansado. El ataque de la tarde no parecía haber dejado secuelas, pero ¡vaya que se sentía exhausta! Necesitaba un abrazo y tenía la imagen mental de cierto dorado apapachándola dando botes en su mente. Suspiró con pesadez y angustia, necesitaba contención y no sabía bien como pedirla. Además, tenía motivos para estar molesta, y razones muy buenas. Miró a Aioros y a Minos, con un puchero en los labios.

"Gracias por ayudarme. A los dos."

"¡Yo no hice nada! Solo llegué." Se apuró en decir Minos. "Claro, si me hubieran avisado por cosmo lo que ocurría, bien podría haber rastreado a quien te lanzó esa maldición de nuevo." Añadió mirando a Aioros de reojo. "Lo mismo, si me hubieran advertido del ganso infernal de Virgo, habría llegado antes." Añadió entre siseos.

Digamos que en su prisa por llegar a la enfermería, Minos no escuchó cuando Aioria le advirtió que Pancho, el ganso de Chantal con residencia en virgo, estaba suelto y que tenía que esperar momentos. No, pasó de largo y ni bien llegó a la sexta casa y se disponía a cruzarla a las carreras, fue sorprendido por la furia emplumada. ¿No que es un rudo espectro de Hades, capaz de darle palizas a un santo dorado? Pfff. Esa descripción no incluye gansos psicópatas y territoriales. De ese modo, Minos ni supo qué le estaba pegando con furia sino hasta después que cayó, rodó y aterrizó de regreso en Leo. Aioria ya ni se reía de estos eventos, los cuales comenzaban a hacerse muy usuales desde que Pancho había alcanzado el tamaño adecuado. Touma, quien estaba de visita en leo visitando a sus parientes, sí lo hacía y con ganas.

Minos tuvo que esperar diez minutos extra para que encerraran al ganso y poder pasar… se pasó el último de las escaleras pensando en cómo vengarse del angelito ese.

"Se te advirtió de Panchito, conste: el que avisa no es traidor." Le dijo Aioros encogiéndose de hombros. El dorado entrecerró los ojos. "Creo que en el momento estaba más ocupado de evitar que Lily recibiera más daños que en avisarte: lo tendré en mente la próxima vez" Se defendió el dorado, antes de volverse a Lily. "No quisiera que te quedaras sola hoy, Lily."

"Coincido con el caballito." Apoyó Minos.

La chica suspiró. Susy no estaba con ella esa semana y aunque había pasado un susto, no quería que nadie se quedara con ella esa noche. Más bien le daba algo de susto, pero se sentía algo saturada de gente y en serio, tenía ganas de olvidarse del mundo y dormir por el resto del verano. Sin embargo, no quiso decir nada y tras sacudirse algo de tensión de los hombros, recordó que debía ser buena anfitriona.

"No les he ofrecido nada. ¿Quieren algo? Puedo hacer café."

"Nah, de momento no quiero nada. Estoy bien." Le dijo Minos. "Creo que tomas mucho café, por cierto."

"Creo que tomas muy poco, _Bror_. ¿Solo dos tazones? Nada." Lily le sonrió con cariño al dorado. "¿Te gustaría un poco, Aioros?"

"No, gracias." Respondió el dorado. "¿En serio estás bien quedándote sola?" Algo sospechaba que lo que necesitaba Lily era compañía y no soledad… y no porque la fueran a atacar de nuevo.

"Voy a estar bien." Dijo Lily reprimiendo un bostezo. "No necesito de nadie que me ayude." Dijo no muy segura.

En serio necesitaba un apapacho.

"En este caso sí." Dijo Aioros decidido. "Quien te lanzó esa maldición…"

"Basta Aioros." Lo atajó Lily, de súbito muy malhumorada.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y mantuvieron un sorpresivo duelo, en el que no estaban dispuestos a retroceder ni medio palmo. Desde que se había despertado esa tarde en la enfermería que Aioros no se le despegaba. Estaba un poco saturada y necesitaba tiempo a solas, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que se fuera. Lo fascinante era la intensidad con la que se miraban, en la que ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Sentía el pecho vacío cada vez que Aioros se alejaba, ¿por qué lo sentía así? Desde que le habían robado su alma, cada vez que despertaba lo sentía frío. Y sin embargo cuando estaba cerca, sentía ese calorcito que tanto echaba de menos y que la atraía un montón al hombre, no quería alejarse de él. Aaaaish. ¿Qué se supone que hacía con esos sentimientos?

"Sagitario… me he cuidado sola toda la vida, no necesito que lo hagas tú." Lily se volvió hacia su hermano. "No me subestimen tanto. ¡Tan tonta no soy!"

"Ok. Como digas." Le dijo Minos asintiendo. "Pero no me pidas que no me preocupe. ¡Acabo de encontrarte y parece que te quiero un poco! Quiero que estés bien."

"No sé si pueda hacer eso." Le dijo Aioros, frunciendo el ceño. "De esto no puedes defenderte, sea quien sea que te esté lanzando estas maldiciones, va en serio. ¿Crees poder defenderte de otro conjuro estando sola?" Lily lo miró muy grave.

"Gracias por salvar mi vida. Agradezco que quieras cuidarme y en serio me llega al alma que quieras salvarme, pero te estás pasando de la raya." Lily entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Minos alzó las cejas. "Entre tú y yo no pasa nada, no te tomes atribuciones que no te he dado. ¡Ya déjame y que pase lo que tenga que pasar!"

"¡Eres mi alma gemela! ¿Cómo pretendes que no te voy a cuidar?"

"¡Por todo el Averno, Aioros!" Exclamó Lily perdiendo la paciencia. "Eres un insoportable. ¿Es que no te cuadra en esa cabeza tuya que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo? ¿O que no me gusta que me traten como si fuera incapaz de llevar mi propia vida?"

"¡No te estoy subestimando! Estoy preocupado. ¿Cómo piensas defenderte de un nuevo ataque?" El dorado se despeinó los cabellos. "¿En serio pretendes que me quede a un lado viendo cómo te lastiman?"

"¡Ni que te fuera a afectar!" Gruñó Lily, con la espalda erizada. "Sé cuidarme sola, no necesito que nadie me cuide, ¡Y ciertamente no me quieres tener cerca!"

"Estoy Demasiado Involucrado Ya Contigo Para Desentenderme Ahora."

"¡Nadie te puso una pistola al pecho para que lo hicieras! Entiende que para cuando me devuelvas mi alma, cada uno por su lado y no quiero que me sigas. ¡Aunque tenga que poner una orden de alejamiento!"

"¡Argh! ¿Por qué tan agresiva?" Quiso saber Aioros. "¿Qué te he hecho para que me quieras lejos?"

"¡Secuestrar mi alma! Meterte donde no te interesa y pensar que solo porque estamos atados por un maldito hilo, puedes darte atribuciones paternalistas conmigo." Reclamó Liliana con viveza. En verdad esos eran sus miedos hablando. "¡Y No Soy Agresiva! Protejo mi independencia que es diferente.

Minos parecía estar en un partido de tenis. Le daba la impresión que Lily y Aioros habían olvidado que él estaba ahí presente, por lo que no se perdía detalle. Le faltaban sí las palomitas. La pareja continuó con sus intercambios un buen rato, pero ellos mismos regulaban la agresividad. Carraspeó un par de veces para llamarles la atención, pero en vano. Supuso que tendría que ponerse firme.

"¡BASTA!" Exclamó de pronto con un buen vozarrón. "Creo que ya tuvieron suficiente de pelea los dos." Dijo Minos muy firme. "Lily, el caballito solo intenta llamar tu atención y en serio se preocupa. Que sea un insufrible no es su culpa. Aioros, no agobies a mi hermanita. Entiendo que quieras estar con ella, pero debes darle su tiempo. Si quiere estar contigo, bien; si no, también."

"¡ _Storebror_!"

"¿Qué Te Metes…?"

"¡Suficiente Dije!" Afirmó Minos con decisión. "Ahora dense la mano y hagan las paces, que…"

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIING.**

El timbre sonó. Los tres miraron hacia la puerta sin saber qué pensar. Seguramente era una visita, pues Susy tenía llave del lugar, era roomie con Lily después de todo. Mas no les habían anunciado ninguna visita desde conserjería, por lo que el timbre los tomó por sorpresa. ¿Acaso sería un ataque? Fue cosa de que el juez y el dorado analizaran las energías para descartar tal cosa. Sin embargo, pronto Lily estuvo parpadeando como si recordara algo y gimió derrotada.

"¡Aaay, ya empezamos!"

Liliana se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. No terminaba de abrirla cuando Teresa Castaldelli irrumpió en el departamento con mucha energía. Minos al verla rodó los ojos a desgano y Aioros asumió una expresión neutral. No sabía quién era esta mujer, pero a juzgar por su parecido con Lily…

"¡Mamá! Que sorpresa, ¿Qué te trajo por aquí?" Preguntó la chica con modesta alegría, cerrando la puerta.

"No respondías mis llamados, Liliana. ¿Has visto a qué fecha estamos?"

"Mis disculpas mamá, no me había fijado. Hoy no he tenido mucho tiempo para transferirte nada y…"

"¡Vergüenza debería darte!" Teresa, quien ignoraba la presencia de los hombres, miró de pies a cabeza a su hija. "Qué decepción, hija, así nunca vas a conseguir marido. ¡Mírate ese pelo! ¿Y sigues con esos pantalones? No te lucen nada."

Lily miró al piso avergonzada, y se pasó una de sus manos por la nuca. Minos y Aioros intercambiaron miradas. ¿Qué tenía de malo el aspecto de Lily? La chica forzó una sonrisa.

"Luego me cambio, mamá. ¿Quieres algo? Puedo ir a colar café…"

"El café mancha los dientes, tontuela." La mujer se acercó a Lily y le arregló algunos mechones del rostro. "Tan feúcha que saliste. ¡No tienes remedio!"

"AHEM. Señora Castaldelli." Llamó Minos de mal humor.

Teresa giró sobre su eje con pereza. Abrió los ojos con ilusión al ver a Minos, aunque a Aioros lo miró con indiferencia, como si no existiera. El santo de sagitario fue capaz de ver la enorme incomodidad de la chica, y como su actitud, hasta hacía un momento tan beligerante, se volvió sumisa y muy apagada.

"Minos Skjeggestad." Dijo Teresa con una sonrisa, incluso arreglándose el cabello. "Qué lindo verte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Aquí con mi _søster_."

"Bien." La mujer se volvió a Lily con una sonrisa adorable. "¿Esto quiere decir que aceptaste tu herencia?"

"¡Mamá! ¡Ya te dije que no…!"

"Ah sí, claro, esa ética tuya." La mujer hizo un gesto con las manos, como si no quisiera escuchar a su hija. "Por un momento tuve ilusión. Ahora dime, ¿por qué no me has hecho el depósito?"

"No he tenido tiempo, he estado algo…"

"¿Cuándo dices que harás la transferencia?"

"… ocupada hoy."

"¿Ocupada tú? Ah sí: Con tus _numeritos_." Teresa torció la boca, mirando de reojo tanto a Minos como Aioros. "O tus nuevos amiguitos." La mujer se quedó mirando a Aioros fijo, con bastante desdén, evaluándolo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el dorado. "¿Y este quién es?"

"Es un santo dorado, mamá. Aioros de Sagitario." Rápidamente Lily se interpuso entre ambos. "Verás, estoy trabajando en una auditoría del Santu…"

"¡¿Te estás mezclando con esa gentuza?!"

"¡Hey!"

"¡Mamá!"

"¡Siempre Tan Mal Gusto para tus Amistades! ¿Sabías que los santos son unos mantenidos?" Teresa miró a Minos de reojo. "Sé que no es tu caso, pero no me extrañaría que los demás espectros también lo fueran."

"Teresa, ten cuidado con lo que dices." Gruñó Minos tan indignado como Aioros, resistiéndose apenas nada más porque Teresa era la mamá de su hermana. Pero la mujer apenas le prestó atención, concentrándose en Aioros.

"No apruebo que estés cerca de mi hija. Búscate a alguien que valga la pena. No necesitas a Lily." Le dijo sin perder el tiempo. "Liliana… como siempre decepcionas. ¡Míralo!, seguro es un muerto de hambre."

Lily se moría de la vergüenza. Su madre solía hacerle estas escenas: de acuerdo a Susy, lo hacía para espantarle potenciales amigos o parejas que pudieran distraer a Lily. A Teresa le convenía que su hija estuviera soltera y con la autoestima por los suelos, así podía obtener recursos de manera más fácil. Al verla, Aioros pareció entender todo de golpe.

Teresa no le simpatizó para nada.

"Resiento eso, señora." Reclamó Aioros con firmeza, con una pose elegante y austera. "No necesito su autorización para ser amigo de su hija." El dorado miró a Lily de reojo. "Y puede estar tranquila, porque no lo estoy logrando."

"¡Mamá!" Exclamó Lily apresuradamente. Miró de costado a Aioros, algo dolida por lo que había dicho, pero consciente que se lo merecía. Sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en su madre. "Por favor, mamá, ¡No digas estas cosas! ¡Me estás dejando en vergüenza!"

"¡No me retruques jovencita!" Ordenó Teresa con severidad. La mujer rodó los ojos al cielo. "¿Qué fue lo que hice mal contigo? No debí permitir que estos estudios tuyos se te subieran a la cabeza. ¡Así no te vas a conseguir un buen partido nunca! ¿Es que no te enseñé qué…?"

"¡Ya Fue Suficiente, Mamá!" Exclamó Lily de súbito. Vibraba de los nervios, pero estaba decidida. "No voy a permitir que insultes a mis invitados ni que subestimes mi trabajo. ¡Ya no más! ¡No seré una mantenida ni pienso acabar como tú!" La chica estiró el brazo y señaló hacia la entrada. "Ahí está la salida y la puerta se cierra por fuera. Te pido que te vayas."

Teresa casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¡Lily nunca había hecho esto antes! ¿Qué estaban haciendo estos dos zarrapastrosos con su hija? No lo iba a permitir. ¡Tenía que bajarle los humos!

Aquí entre nos, Lily también estaba muy sorprendida con ella misma. Aioros la apoyaba en secreto y Minos sonreía como psicópata.

"¿Me estás echando?" Teresa pareció engrifar su espalda y avanzó hacia su hija, con una actitud que no auguraba nada bueno. "¡No estoy para aguantar insolencias…!"

 **"¡ALTO!"** Ordenó Aioros tajante, dando un paso hacia adelante. Teresa había levantado la mano en un ademán que al dorado no le gustó nada. Lily aguantó la respiración, sin darse cuenta que estaba asustándose.

Tampoco a Minos, quien junto con Aioros, no dudó en cerrar la distancia. Lily era presa de la ansiedad e incredulidad. Se obligó a respirar, sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Qué son esas maneras de hablarme?" Teresa apenas movió la cabeza para mirar a Aioros, siempre por encima del hombro, pero bajó el brazo. "Ah sí. ¡Defendiendo a tu amiguita!" La mujer lo hizo a un lado y miró a su hija a los ojos. "Como si valieras la pena."

"Mamá, por favor, hablamos mañana. Te pido que te…"

 **¡PLAF!**

Teresa le dio un buen bofetón a su hija. Lily ni siquiera se movió de su sitio, se quedó reprimiendo sus emociones todo lo que pudo, sin saber cómo reaccionar o atinar a sujetarse su propia mejilla. Sin embargo, Minos y Aioros fueron harina de otro costal y no se hicieron de rogar.

"No Seas Insolente Con Tu Madre, Recuerda Quién Te Crió." Teresa suspiró como decepcionada. "Y encima así me pagas, con estas… ¡ **AAAY**!" Exclamó adolorida cuando Minos la sujetó en una llave por la mano con la que había abofeteado a Lily y la empujó lejos de su hermana, sin soltarla o aflojar su agarre. En este momento, Aioros avanzó hizo retroceder a Lily algunos pasos.

"Teresa. ¡ **FUERA DE AQUÍ!** " Minos se interpuso entre la mujer y su hermana, usando su altura a su favor. Comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, obligando a Teresa a caminar con él. "No Te Quiero Cerca De Mi _Lillesoster_ Ni Saber Que La Has Estado Molestando. ¡ **LARGO**!"

"¡Liliana Castaldelli! ¿Vas A Permitir Que Me Traten De Esta Manera? ¡Liliana!" Teresa intentó sobrepasar a Minos, quien no la dejó y siguió empujando hacia la puerta. "¡Déjame pasar, bruto Redomado!"

 **"¡FUERA DIJE!"**

Lily seguía quieta en su sitio, cabizbaja, sin poder reprimir los pucheros. Aioros la flanqueaba y miraba hacia Teresa con las manos en las caderas y como Minos discutía a viva voz con ella. La chica no hizo nada, aunque se vio una lágrima recorrerle el rostro. Casi sin pensarlo, Aioros relajó un brazo buscando la mano de Lily… quien se dejó sujetar.

"¡Liliana! ¡Haz Algo!"

"Me crió mi abuelita, que en paz descanse, mamá." Le dijo Lily sin moverse. "Cuando llegues a casa tendrás el depósito. ¡Sal de mi Casa!"

"¡Insolente! ¡Soy tu madre!" Teresa intentó empujar a Minos. "¿Ves lo que hace la hija de tu padre? ¡Es culpa de Leónidas por haberme abandonado!"

"¡ _Fuera_ Dije Hace Rato!"

Minos sacó a Teresa del departamento y se quedó un rato discutiendo con ella en la puerta. No la dejó entrar de nuevo. Mientras tanto Aioros, que seguía sujetando la mano de Lily, la esperó paciente hasta que por fin intercambiaron una mirada.

"Discúlpame Aioros: hubiera querido que no la conocieras nunca." Le dijo en apenas un susurro. Luego hizo un puchero… y no dijo ni pío cuando Aioros la apapachó, refugiándola en sus brazos, y la dejó llorar tranquila.

Minos, para ese momento, estaba de pie no lejos de ellos, con una mirada muy severa, aunque no por causa de Aioros. El juez bufó sonoramente y se cruzó de brazos.

"Iré a buscar un vaso de leche para Lily. Tibia. Creo que la necesita." Minos se encogió de hombros. "Estaré en la cocina."

Aioros simplemente asintió.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Observaciones_**

 _"… Aioros no se quedó para ver las reacciones de Mati o de Nicola, sino que siguió su camino, adentrándose en las oficinas de contabilidad directo hasta Liliana. Era hora de poner en marcha su plan y no se detendría hasta lograrlo. Se detuvo junto al escritorio que ocupaba la chica, quien no se dio cuenta de su presencia en seguida, sino que siguió concentrada en sus cuentas…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Del lado positivo, Lily sí obtuvo los apapachos de parte de Aioros que no se atrevía a pedir, y en buena hora que vaya que los necesitó. Esperemos que esto le quite las ganas a Teresa de volver a molestar, más cuando se dio cuenta que la _cabra no está ná' sola_ como dirían en mi país. También fue evidente que Minos no se lleva bien con Pancho… aunque hasta donde sé, solo Chantal y Shaka se llevan bien con el bicho aquél. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Me dejaron algunos reviews "anónimos", así que los respondo:

 **¡NICE!** Es una alegría a dos bandas: me alegra que estés leyendo esto y me alegra que andes con pega, así que no tienes idea como valoro las líneas que me dejas. El tiempo es oro y que dediques unos momentos del tuyo a leer esta nueva locura mía me pone muy feliz y me honra montones. Minos sí tendrá señor porrazo, pero más que nada es karma cobrándole cuentas por lo mal que se portó en el pasado, aunque a la tal Ingrid se le está pasando la mano, pero a ella también le pasarán factura en el futuro. El Karma no se olvida de nadie. Aioros por su parte, no le ha ido bien, pero las cosas van a mejorar pronto para él, es un tierno, así que no temas por su dorada ñoñería.

Por cierto, le llegó medio toblerone y unos siete alfajores, uno a medio comer. Parece que alcanzaron con bastante holgura esta vez. **u^^**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Las traducciones del noruego son de Google Traductor.**

 **Conjetura de Birch y Swinnerton–Dyer:** Es una conjetura matemática, enunciada en 1965 por los matemáticos ingleses Bryan Birch y Peter Swinerton–Dyer. Es uno de los siete problemas del milenio, cuya solución premia el Instituto Clay de Matemáticas con un millón de dólares.

La conjetura relaciona los datos aritméticos asociados a una curva elíptica E sobre un cuerpo numérico K con el comportamiento de la Función L de Hasse–Weil L(E, s) de E en s = 1. Concretamente, se conjetura que el rango del grupo abeliano E(Q) de puntos de E es igual al orden del cero de L(E, s) en s = 1, y el primer coeficiente distinto de 0 en la expansión de Taylor de L(E, s) en s = 1 es dado por un mejor refinamiento de datos aritméticos ligados a E sobre Q. En particular, asegura que si L(E, 1) = 0, entonces el grupo E(Q) es infinito, y recíprocamente, si L(E, 1) ≠ 0, entonces E(Q) es finito.1

 **.** Los matemáticos están chiflados todos ellos.

 **Sucesión Fibonacci:** es la siguiente sucesión infinita de números naturales: 0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55… etc.

A los elementos de esta sucesión se les llama números de Fibonacci. Esta sucesión fue descrita en Europa por Leonardo de Pisa, matemático italiano del siglo XIII también conocido como Fibonacci. Tiene numerosas aplicaciones en ciencias de la computación, matemática y teoría de juegos. También aparece en configuraciones biológicas, como por ejemplo en las ramas de los árboles, en la disposición de las hojas en el tallo, en las flores de alcachofas y girasoles, en las inflorescencias del brécol romanesco y en la configuración de las piñas de las coníferas. De igual manera, se encuentra en la estructura espiral del caparazón de algunos moluscos, como el nautilus.


	12. Cap 11: Observaciones

_Aioros piensa en Lily y en cómo devolverle su alma, por eso comienza a idea un plan para ello, y al mismo tiempo sigue con sus intentos de cortejo. Lily por su parte, pensando en lo mejor para el dorado, intenta espantarlo, pero no digamos que le resulta mucho. Ingrid, por cierto, debería poner más atención a las condiciones del tránsito._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 11: Observaciones**

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal.**

 _Cuatro días después. 31 de julio. 9:56 horas._

Sin duda que la llegada de Liliana había revolucionado la usualmente tranquila oficina de contabilidad. No es que hubiera cambiado las cosas (los contadores seguían muy silenciosos y diligentes sus tareas, apenas mezclándose con los demás), pero la presencia de Lily, quien se había ubicado en un escritorio al fondo cerca de una ventana, sin duda destacaba. Cada tanto se ponía de pie, generalmente para tomar café, y volvía a su tarea de auditar metódicamente cada estado contable que caía en sus manos. A veces pedía ayuda a alguno de sus colegas, que intercambiaban información con ella muy despacito, pero siempre avanzaba, nunca descansaba: diseccionaba cada número que veía de forma despiadada. ¿Este gasto de qué era? ¿Dónde estaban justificados? Faltaba fechar algunos ingresos, ¿por qué no lo habían hecho? ¿Estos gastos de aquí no deberían estar listados allá?

Estos contadores no tenían nada ilegal en sus métodos y la enorme mayoría de los balances cuadraban, solo tenían desorden que solo ellos se entendían. El cómo no se les había perdido dinero, era un milagro, o eso estaba pensando Liliana en esos momentos. Esto la ponía aún más suspicaz: así era fácil que desaparecieran los fondos.

Sin duda que auditar al Santuario era una tarea que parecía imposible para una sola persona, pero Lily tenía un metódico sistema y no se tomaba prisas. Los demás contadores la dejaban en paz y seguían en lo suyo, sin negarle ningún antecedente. Eran tímidos y asustadizos, pero muy amables.

Por lo visto no tenían nada que ocultar. Solo desorden.

Mucho desorden.

Aioros suspiró. Desde el incidente con su madre, Lily se había retraído un poco, cosa que no le sorprendía. ¿Cuál era el problema de esa mujer? Todo aquello le generaba un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados: haber apapachado a Lily sin duda que le había subido el ánimo un montón, y sentirla tan cerca se sintió hermoso (¡Le encantaba su aroma!), pero… pero… Que su chica hubiera tenido que pasar por eso, le destrozaba el corazón. Fue Minos quien sujetó y echó a Teresa de aquél departamento, no él, pero no resentía tal cosa. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero optó por quedarse con Liliana, ella lo necesitaba más: era una mujer fuerte e independiente, le dolió verla tan disminuida, tan frágil. No pudo alejarse, no quiso tampoco.

No era como abrazar a Serra. La extraterrestre era una guerrera, de dulce personalidad y asertiva como nadie. No dudaba en tomar riesgos ni de arriesgarlo todo por sus ideales, incluyendo su vida. Ella conocía el camino del guerrero y lo recorría con paso firme.

Lily, de alguna forma, también era una guerrera, pero recorría un camino diferente y sus luchas eran extrañas, pero no por eso menos difíciles. Aioros entrecerró los ojos, como si la viera por primera vez. ¡Qué difícil debía ser tener que lidiar con una madre como Teresa! Es explicaba tantas cosas de Lily. Aun así había muchas cosas que no le cuadraban y que tenía ganas de averiguar.

Había hablado unos días después con Susy, para preguntarle cómo seguía Lily y si acaso su mamá era así siempre. Susana no tuvo pelos en la lengua para decir que Teresa Castaldelli era una mujer horrible sin corazón ni calor en la sangre. Esto llenó de inquietudes a Aioros: si la madre era así, ¿entonces como su hija era tan diferente? Susy pareció detectar sus dudas, pero solo respondió que si Liliana era como era, eso se debía a su abuela materna. Aioros supo entonces que si quería más detalles, tendría que preguntárselos directamente a la chica.

"Nunca creí que vería a los contadores tan inquietos." Le comentó Matilda de pronto, deteniéndose junto al dorado, quien observaba hacia el interior del departamento de contabilidad. "¡Hola Aioros!" Lo saludó acomodándose a Lizzie en la cadera. Junto a ella, y apoyada en una muleta, Nicola sonreía.

"Hola Mati." La saludó Aioros de buena gana, antes de sorprenderse gratamente. "¡Nicola! ¡Mira que bien te ves! Qué alegría verte. ¿Ya te reintegraste? No sabía que habías vuelto. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Hola Aioros." Lo saludó la mujer, algo cansada. "Estoy estupendo, ¡Hacía meses que no me sentía tan bien!"

"Hoy es su primer día de regreso. ¿No es genial?" Matilda estaba contenta, y se le notaba.

"Me voy unos meses y esta mujer se reproduce. ¿Puedes creerlo?" Se rió Nicola con calma. "Creí que había pasado más de un año en coma cuando de pronto la vi tan campante con Lizzie en los brazos." Comentó la mujer complacida. "La última vez que la vi sufría porque no sabía si corresponderle o no a Mu."

"A todos nos sorprendió, no te preocupes, Nikki." Aioros le hizo algunas caras a Lizzie, quien le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. "Sobre todo la llegada de esta guapetona. ¿Cómo estás, Ojitos de Lucero?"

"¡Agúuuuu!" Exclamó la niña, estirando su bracito con coquetería. Aioros suspiró apenado.

"Oooh, no puedo tomarte preciosa, ¡tengo las manos ocupadas!" Se lamentó el dorado, señalando la bandeja que llevaba en las manos. Se volvió a Nicola. "Me alegra mucho verte así tan bien. Nos diste un buen susto a todos."

"Y me perdí chismes muy jugosos. Ya me pondré al día: Mati me estaba contando de esta preciosura."

"Lizzie preciosa hasta se le parece un poco." Reconoció el dorado enternecido. Miró a Nicola con paciencia. "Espero que te estés tomando las cosas con calma."

"No estamos dejando que se estrese más de la cuenta. La estamos cuidando: eso incluye paseos. Tiene que caminar o nunca dejará la muleta esa." Reconoció Mati muy decidida. Entonces se fijó en la bandeja que llevaba Aioros. "Oooh, medialunas y café del Black Canvas. ¡Por Athena! Esa cafetería se ha hecho muy popular en el Santuario."

"Tienen buen café, hay que decirlo."

"Veo dos cafés." Señaló Nicola, dedicándole una sonrisa sabelotodo. "¿Qué planeas, sagitario?" Por lo visto, Matilda ya había puesto a Nicola al corriente sobre los últimos cambios en la dinámica social del Santuario. Aioros se enrojeció un poco.

"Aquí, intentando distraer a una florecita que encontré por ahí."

"Ten cuidado Aioros." Le advirtió Matilda. "Helga nos contó que el señor Al–Khilaiwi cambió el café por descafeinado, porque Liliana se lo bebe como orilla de playa y teme que le dé un infarto. Ha estado algo inquieta por la abstinencia. Si llega a oler café normal, puede que se te tire encima."

"No sería mala idea." Le dijo Aioros guiñándole un ojo. "Mejor deséenme suerte. Ahora… ¡Me encanta verte de regreso, Nikki!" Aioros se detuvo con pícaro misterio. "Tu presencia explicaría por qué cierto santo plateado que conozco anda rondando más el Templo Principal que de costumbre. Si me disculpan…"

Aioros no se quedó para ver las reacciones de Mati o de Nicola, sino que siguió su camino, adentrándose en las oficinas de contabilidad directo hasta Liliana trabajaba. Era hora de poner en marcha su plan y no se detendría hasta lograrlo. Se detuvo junto al escritorio que ocupaba la chica, quien no se dio cuenta de su presencia en seguida, sino que siguió inmersa en sus cuentas.

Usaba lentes para leer y estaba tan concentrada que Aioros hasta creía ver funcionando los engranajes de su cerebro. Recordó el apapacho de hacía unos días, de cómo había dejado que la contuviera, deteniéndose especialmente en la sensación tan preciosa que le produjo tenerla entre los brazos. No quería verla llorar de nuevo, aunque si podía abrazarla, no se quejaba.

"¿Liliana?" No hubo respuesta. "Lilianaaa…" Nada, no le respondieron. Aioros le dio un topecito a la silla con la punta del pie. "Señorita Castaldelli."

"¿Huh?" Lily levantó cabeza de donde estaba y lo miró perpleja, como si no supiera de donde había salido. Se quitó los lentes y parpadeó varias veces. Aioros le sonreía sin atinar a decirle nada. "Creo que mejor te dejaré que me tomes esa foto que quieres." Le dijo la mujer con bastante calma. "Me perturba que me mires así de fijo y las fotos sí duran más."

"¡Estás bonita hoy!" Le dijo con ilusión. "¿Me puedes culpar porque me gusta lo que veo?"

Lily se enrojeció varias tonalidades, por lo que volvió el rostro hacia abajo y carraspeó. Guardó el progreso que llevaba en su laptop y ordenó un poco sus cosas. Se arregló las ropas, siempre con nerviosismo. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comentarios.

"Ya no te hagas el payaso, Aioros. Tengo trabajo, ¡Shu!" Le dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su incomodidad.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? Se supone que tenía que tener ansiedad, que debía rechazar a Aioros, mantenerlo a raya, lejos de sí misma. ¿Y Qué hacía? Sentir ansiedad, pero por la cercanía y porque no estaba acostumbraba en lo más mínimo a situaciones así o cómo debía tratar con el sujeto. Como que le gustaba estar con él… ¿Y si pensaba en el Campo de Yang–Mills o en las Ecuaciones de Navier–Stokes para distraerse?

"Sí, tienes trabajo, pero el día está muy lindo." Aioros infló el pecho y miró por la ventana. "Vamos fuera, es hora de un descanso: no has levantado cabeza y ya hiciste llorar a cuatro contadores."

"¡No he hecho llorar a nadie!" Exclamó Lily sorprendida. "Sólo estaba aquí y… ¡Oh!" Al menos había entendido a tiempo (más o menos) que se trataba de una broma. Lily se mordió el labio. "¡No hay tiempo, Aioros! Tengo que terminar esta auditoría para diciembre y… ¡OOOH!"

"Siempre hay tiempo para un café." Aioros le acercó la bandeja, dejando que el olorcito del café llegara a la nariz de Lily. "Así que nos vamos fuera que aquí es muy encerrado y necesitas tomar aire."

"¡OOOOOOOH, CAFÉ!" Lily intentó tomar uno de los tazones, como si se tratara de un náufrago que busca subirse a una tabla. "¡Solo hay descafeinado! Necesito… ¿Huh?" Aioros alejó la bandeja y le ofreció una mano.

"Vamos afuera y te regalo incluso el mío." Le ofreció contento. Lily lo miró con espanto.

"¡Pero…!" Lily miró hacia los tazones de café. "No tengo opción, ¿verdad?"

"Nope."

Lily suspiró y pareció meditar la situación. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y volvió a guardar su avance del trabajo en su laptop por costumbre (ya lo había hecho, pero uno nunca sabía). Estiró el brazo para tomar su bolso.

"Está bien. Vamos."

"¡Genial!"

"¡Pero que no se te haga costumbre!" Amenazó Lily tajante. Aioros le sonrió con travesura.

Hmm.

Como que… como que se aseguraría que a los contadores les llegara café descafeinado a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 **Oslo, Noruega.**

 _En esos momentos. 31 de julio. 8:56 hora local._

El tráfico no estaba tan pesado, por lo que Ingrid podía darse el lujo de conducir más o menos en automático. Iba tranquila, aunque su mente no lo estaba tanto. No se sentía bien, de hecho se notaba un poco decaída, pero más que a una causa física, lo atribuía a estrés mental: Venía del médico. No la habían autorizado a tener un aborto: su bebé estaba creciendo bien y sano, no era producto de violación o incesto, ella no estaba en peligro inminente de muerte y ya habían pasado más de dieciocho semanas. No vieron motivo para interrumpir el embarazo. Eso cambiaba sus planes tan drásticamente que no sabía ni por donde comenzar.

Cierto, cierto. ¡No le digan nada! En teoría había llegado a un consenso con Minos, sobre que dejaría que el embarazo siguiera su curso natural y eso, pero no podía quedarse sin agotar todas sus opciones. Siempre existía la posibilidad de acceder a un aborto ilegal, o viajar a algún país donde se lo permitieran, pero… eso implicaba dinero que no tenía.

Y le daba pereza.

Suspiró agotada. No quería pensar en el bebé, tampoco en Minos. Tal cosa le estaba causando ansiedad, tenía la sensación que estaba muy equivocada sobre el sujeto.

Era un juez de Hades, no el banquero que ella había creído, aunque sí parecía trabajar en un banco. Cuando lo conoció, supo que el sujeto era piadoso seguidor de algún dios griego, que luego supo era Hades y la corte del Inframundo. Eso nunca fue un misterio para ella, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Ella misma no se autodefinía como persona religiosa, pero sí tenía sus creencias guardadas por ahí, que favorecían más a deidades locales que extranjeras. Siempre tuvo la idea que la gente como Minos era pobre y sin recursos, por lo que achacó la religiosidad del juez a una excentricidad de millonario.

¡Pero resultó ser un juez de Hades! Que por si fuera poco servía a su deidad desde el mismo Inframundo y hasta vivía en sus esferas. ¡Con razón nunca estaba en la ciudad!

No era lo único que no le cuadraba. La vida era cara en Oslo, ¿Cómo era que Minos se daba esos lujos? Eso no se condecía con su situación del monje rastrero fanático que seguramente tenía. ¡Juez de Hades! ¿Qué podía eso tener de ventajoso?

"No puedes estar tan endeudado." Murmuró Ingrid para sí misma. "¿Qué es lo que no estoy entendiendo?"

Los prejuicios de la mujer, y el asco que le provocó la revelación del verdadero trabajo de Minos, le impedían ver la verdad del todo ni aunque esta le pegara en las narices. Minos estaba sacando dinero de algún lado, no se estaba endeudando, pero no le cuadraba que lo tuviera.

"¿Acaso eres un mantenido por Hades?"

Quizás los recursos eran del dios y no de Minos. Si bien eso implicaba que le daban una suerte de sueldo y estabilidad laboral, ¿qué tanto podría avanzar el sujeto en esa extraña carrera? Y no le hacía gracia depender de los caprichos de un dios. ¡Ella ya era caprichosa! No necesitaba competencia al respecto.

El bebé se movió de repente, logrando que Ingrid diera un respingo.

"Aaaaish… ¡Quieto, niño!"

La mujer se mordió el labio. No era la primera vez que el pequeñajo se movía en su vientre, ya lo había percibido antes, pero siempre la sorprendía y no de buen modo. Todo cariño que podría haber tenido por la criatura se había desvanecido como humo. Sabía que tenía que estar celebrando estos movimientos, pero no encontraba las ganas de querer hacerlo. Pensar en la criatura la ponía de mal humor. ¡No la quería! Ya no podía deshacerse de ella legalmente, por lo que sentir estos signos de que estaba vivo la hizo gruñir de disgusto. Solo quería dar a luz pronto y deshacerse de la cosa esa. ¡Y todavía le quedaba tanto tiempo por delante!

"Disfruta mientras puedas, parásito."

Si no hubiera estado embarazada, simplemente le hubiera dicho a Minos que no lo quería ver nunca más en la vida y que se buscara a alguna arrabalera que lo tolerase, pero no. ¡Tenía que ocurrírsele la idea de embarazarse para asegurar su presa! Bien que podía dejar a Minos, pero éste ya estaría por siempre atado a ella gracias al hijo en común que tenían.

"¡Estorbas mis planes!"

¡Claro que los estorbaba! La idea de cortar con Minos era para poder encontrar a otro hombre, lo más millonario que pudiera, y conquistarlo, pero si tenía panza eso no iba a ocurrir muy fácil. Un embarazo implicaba un ex y un lastre en la forma de un bebé. Eso no les gustaba a los hombres…

… aunque pensándolo bien, no faltaba el pervertido al que le gustaban las panzas.

Hmm. No era una mala idea. Tendría que meditarlo y planificar mejor. Eso le daría un respiro de Minos, aunque conociéndolo, no la iba a dejar ir así tan fácil. Tendría que jugar bien sus cartas, quizás comenzar a explorar posibilidades en lo que el juez pasaba tiempo en esa esfera asquerosa en Ptolomea.

Además… Lily podría ayudarla. No voluntariamente, pero considerando que Minos estaba pasando mucho tiempo con su hermana, ella siempre podría sacarle en cara que la había dejado sola, cuando llegara el momento de dejarlo para siempre. ¿Quién diría que esa metiche la ayudaría a…?

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH…**

Una bicicleta se le atravesó repentinamente.

Por inercia, Ingrid pisó el freno y lo soltó enseguida, girando el volante hacia un lado para esquivar al ciclista, y luego hacia el otro cuando sintió que perdía el control del vehículo. El cinturón de seguridad la mantuvo segura en su sitio mientras ella se aferraba con furia del volante. El frenazo y el chillido que hicieron los neumáticos contra el suelo parecía que no acababan nunca.

Y todo se detuvo de pronto. Ingrid se quedó resoplando aterrada en el asiento, sujetando con firmeza el volante y tratando de dilucidar porqué el airbag del vehículo no le había estallado en la cara. No, no había chocado, pero con horror comprobó que estuvo a punto: frente a ella, un poste estaba a centímetros de su auto. Los frenos y toda la tecnología que involucra una frenada de emergencia de esas proporciones habían funcionado en gloria y majestad.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio al ciclista y a un par de transeúntes correr en su dirección. Con las manos temblorosas, se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta. La ayudaron a salir del auto, aunque sentía las piernas temblorosas. No le había pasado nada, estaba a salvo. Apenas podía dilucidar los reclamos del ciclista, quien no sabía si estar enfurecido o no, o las preguntas bien intencionadas de los demás.

¿Qué había pasado? Por no ir atenta a las condiciones del tráfico, no se fijó en que la luz de un semáforo cercano había cambiado, dando la preferencia a un cruce de ciclistas. Pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero casi chocó contra un poste cercano.

Estuvo a punto de tener un accidente grave.

Estaba a salvo.

El bebé dio un asustado brinco en su vientre.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Zona de Turistas.**

 _31 de julio. 10:22 hora local._

No había tanta gente como se esperaría, pero la presencia de turistas no parecía importarle tanto a Aioros. El dorado había guiado a Lily hasta unos árboles que crecían entre las ruinas, y que tenían una muy bonita panorámica de aquél popular sector del Santuario y de la ciudad de Atenas. Daban una buena sombra y algo de privacidad, pese a la circulación de turistas.

Lily disfrutaba de su café, lo que la tenía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

"Recuérdame que debo aterrorizar al malnacido que puso café descafeinado en la cafetera de la oficina." Pidió con una plácida sonrisa. "¿Cómo fue que no se enfrió? Está perfecto."

"¡Qué extrema! Pero trataré de tenerlo en mente." Le dijo Aioros, mientras comía su medialuna. "¿Cuánto café bebes al día? Y por cierto, usé cosmo."

"Unas siete u ocho tazas, aunque eso en un día malo, a veces hasta doce."

"¡Por Athena! ¿Qué no piensas en tu pobre corazón?"

"¡Bebo Café de Grano!" Se defendió Lily con los ojos muy abiertos, como si aquello fuera la mejor excusa del mundo. "Te creo la aprensión si fuera del instantáneo, pero no." La chica ocultó su rostro con un sorbo de su café.

"No sé si me convences." Le dijo Aioros, secretamente decidido a tratar de que la chica bajara la intensidad de su consumo de cafeína. "Pero tú sabrás."

Lily no le respondió. No era la primera vez que le decían que tenía que bajar su consumo de café, pero no digamos que era algo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. No tenía argumentos para defenderse, ni voluntad para dejar de beber, así que simplemente no hacía caso. Miró de reojo a Aioros. ¡Santurrón Insoportable! ¿Él También? ¿Qué tanto le importaba lo que pasaba con ella? Solo era café.

Suspiró. Hizo un puchero. ¡Qué vergüenza! Desde el incidente con su madre que no había pasado tanto rato con Aioros y no sabía bien qué debía hacer o decir. Con Minos era diferente, era su _storebror_ , y aunque apenas comenzaba a conocerlo, sentía que la complicidad y el cariño entre ambos crecían exponencialmente todos los días. También sentía que con Aioros podían llegar a ser grandes amigos, pero sus ansiedades la frenaban.

Aioros la había visto muy vulnerable y humillada. Nunca llegaría a quererla, menos con su madre dando vueltas cerca.

…

¡Esperen un Maldito Minuto! ¡¿Acaso Había Pensado eso EN VERDAD?!

"Sobre el otro día… te ruego disculpes a mi mamá." Dijo Lily avergonzada, jugueteando con sus dedos. "Es un poco especial ella, pero no es una mala persona. Se estresa muy rápido, eso es todo." Aioros la miró a la cara. "No me trajiste aquí, para eso, ¿verdad?"

"No. Lo que pasó con tu mamá fue… lamentable. Pero no te traje para eso. Sino para que tomaras un descanso de tanto número." Reconoció Aioros. "Además para conversar algunos detalles… aunque si quieres conversar sobre lo que pasó con tu madre…"

"No. No quiero. Ya pasó, punto." Se apresuró en decir Lily. "¿Y… de qué quieres hablar?"

Aioros miró tranquilo a Lily. La chica le sonreía, dándole esa luminosidad a su rostro que la hacía muy especial. Tanto su corazón como el alma de la mujer le dieron un vuelco en el pecho que lo hizo muy feliz. Tenía ganas de prodigarla a besos.

Era una felicidad diferente a la que Serra le provocó en su momento. En verdad la extraterrestre llegó a ser su universo en algún punto de su vida. Tenerla entre sus brazos, sus besos y caricias habían sido una experiencia de otro mundo (literalmente), pero eso ya había pasado a segundo plano. Echaba muchísimo de menos sentirse así de conectado con otra persona, Serra sabía interpretarlo, pero ya no más…

Abrazar a Lily había sido diferente. La mujer se había refugiado en sus brazos y todo había sido distinto. Si antes había disfrutado con la cercanía de Serra, la de Lily le había provocado sensaciones más intensas, lo que quizás se había debido a que era algo efímero, que nunca más se repetiría. Aioros no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no quería dejar ir a Lily nunca. Si en algún momento tuvo dudas sobre la calidad de Lily como su alma gemela, aquél abrazo las disipó todas.

Liliana no era Serra. También tenía sus luchas, sus propios dolores. Era una mujer cuyo intelecto rebalsaba cada límite y brillaba por su genialidad, pero eso no la hacía menos humana. Era un prodigio, su mente era fuerte y segura, pero su corazón… era de cristal. Estaba llena de inseguridades que no tenían por qué existir y Aioros estaba seguro que era cosa que Lily se diera cuenta de lo hermosa que era, tanto en alma como en físico, para que todas ellas se esfumaran y pudiera volar con colores propios.

Decidió en ese minuto que Teresa Castaldelli no era su persona favorita. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar así a su hija? **ARGH**.

"¿Aioros?" Lily parpadeó curiosa. Ahora que tenía cafeína en el sistema estaba de mejor humor. "De qué me querías hablar?"

"Tengo que devolverte tu alma." Le dijo con calma. El dorado se llevó la mano al pecho. "La tengo a salvo y segura, no le va a pasar nada, pero esto no puede extenderse en el tiempo. La necesitas de regreso."

"Eso lo sé. Cada vez que me alejo de ti, comienzo a sentirme muy mal, como si tuviera un resfrío fuerte. No es agradable."

"¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?"

"No creí que fuera importante."

"Lo es y bastante. Lily: no puedes vivir sin alma." Le explicó Aioros. "La necesitamos para navegar en esta vida, es importante. Sin ella… te desvanecerás rápidamente."

"Eso lo veo." Asintió Lily con calma. "Estuve revisando algunas tesis sobre energía y ese tipo de cosas, pero la física, por fascinante que sea, no es mi área y… faltan muchos datos."

"Estuve investigando." Confesó Aioros. "Estuve revisando en nuestros archivos y bibliotecas todo lo que hay sobre almas atrapadas y encontré información bastante interesante, aunque no diferente a la que ya sabemos."

"¿El tener que superar una prueba es una constante?"

"Así es. De esa no nos libramos." Rió Aioros, con un guiño. "Aunque la naturaleza de la prueba permanece en el misterio. ¡Pero…!"

"Encontraste indicios."

"No exactamente. Recordé algo que solía hacer Serra cuando tenía que resolver algo."

"Ooooh… ¿De qué se trata y quién es Serra?"

"Serra es mi ex. Aplicaba el concepto de la Navaja de Ockham: una vez se lo expliqué y le gustó mucho."

 _"En igualdad de condiciones, la explicación más sencilla suele ser la más probable."_ Explicó Lily con calma. "Aunque no necesariamente lo verdadero, dirían algunos científicos que conozco." Añadió con una sonrisa. "Dime Aioros, ¿en qué nos puede ayudar eso? Porque créeme, que no te voy a besar por satisfacer un cliché extraño."

"Creo que, por ser cliché, los besos no van a funcionar. No son la única opción." Al ver la cara de pregunta que le puso Lily, Aioros sonrió con astucia. "Creo que la solución es tan sencilla como un beso, pero no es un beso. Sospecho que tiene que ver con una enseñanza, pero no estoy seguro."

"¡Menos mal! ¿Sabes la cantidad de gérmenes que transmite la saliva?"

Aioros miró en blanco a Lily, quien se la veía muy seria y grave. Técnicamente tenía razón, la mononucleosis y el herpes simple puede transmitirse por un beso, pero no siempre era el caso. ¡Nada como matar la magia de un beso con una simple pregunta! Aioros carraspeó.

"Como decía, la solución es simple, pero no un beso."

"¿Y tienes alguna idea? Porque hasta ahora no me has dicho nada nuevo. La idea principal de conocernos mejor sigue siendo la única pista que tenemos y no nos está ayudando para nada."

"Claro que tengo una idea." Le dijo Aioros muy serio. "Implica un viaje."

"Soy todo oídos. Dime. ¿En qué piensas?"

"En ir a Delfos a pedir un oráculo que nos dé alguna guía." Aioros terminó su medialuna. "Conozco a una sibila que nos podría ayudar. Fue quien me advirtió hace muchos años sobre la maldición con la que te atacarían."

"Y por ese oráculo que te dio, fue que decidiste tomar las medidas que me protegieron." Terminó Lily por Aioros. El dorado asintió y sonrió al ver la ilusión en los ojos de la mujer. "Me gusta la idea. ¿Cuándo partimos?"

"Cuando desees."

Lily sonrió de costado. No sonaba una mala idea.

"¿Ahora?"

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Conspiraciones_**

 _"… Ingrid la miraba indiferente no muy lejos de ahí, pero no hizo ningún ademán de regresar con ella. Simplemente le dio la espalda y siguió su camino. Una nueva puntada de dolor hizo que se llevara las manos al abdomen y siseara de dolor, sintiendo como la sangre se le escapaba por la boca. ¡Era como si hubiera tragado cuchillos! Pronto escuchó una vorágine, de gente que trataba de ayudarla…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Aioros se esfuerza un montón, y eso es evidente para todos. Lily también se esfuerza en ignorar al dorado, pero no le resulta mucho. Todos los demás en el Santuario están pendientes de los dos. Y como ven, parece que Lily comenzó a rendirse ante los encantos del sujeto. ¿Alguien puede culparla? Ingrid no se nos muere todavía, esa es yerba mala, así que matarla va a costar trabajo. En todo caso, ese casi choque pudo ser una llamada de atención. Esperemos que le haga caso, al menos hasta que nazca la criatura. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Las traducciones del noruego son de Google Traductor. En esta ocasión, la información médica la obtuve del sitio MedlinePlus.**

 **Problemas del Milenio:** Son siete problemas matemáticos cuya resolución sería premiada, según anunció el Clay Mathematics Institute en el año 2000, con la suma de un millón de dólares cada uno. A principios de 2017, únicamente uno de estos problemas ha sido resuelto, la hipótesis de Poincaré.

 **Campo de Yang–Mills:** Es un tipo de campo físico usado sobre todo en teoría cuántica de campos cuyo lagrangiano tiene la propiedad de ser invariante bajo una transformación de gauge local.

En 1954, Chen Ning Yang y Robert Mills1 sugirieron que el principio de invariancia local de fase o invariancia de gauge local no eran compatibles con una teoría de campos local, es decir, que obedeciera los principios relativistas de causalidad. Es decir, cuando, como es común, el lagrangiano de un campo tiene alguna simetría interna dada por un grupo de transformaciones de gauge, debería ser posible escoger en cada punto del espacio una transformación de gauge diferente, sin que eso hiciese que las ecuaciones de la teoría fueran alteradas. Así Yang y Mills buscaron la teoría más general de lagrangiano para un campo con invariancia de gauge local.

De hecho la electrodinámica cuántica era ya una teoría con invariancia de gauge local, donde el grupo de gauge era precisamente el grupo de Lie U(1). El resultado del trabajo de Yang y Mills fue una generalización del lagrangiano de la electrodinámica cuántica, donde ahora el grupo de gauge era un grupo no conmutativo. Los gluones de la cromodinámica cuántica vienen descritos por un campo de Yang-Mills sobre el grupo de Lie no conmutativo SU(3) asociado a la simetría de color.

 **Ecuaciones de Navier–Stokes:** Reciben su nombre de Claude–Louis Navier y George Gabriel Stokes. Se trata de un conjunto de ecuaciones en derivadas parciales no lineales que describen el movimiento de un fluido. Estas ecuaciones gobiernan la atmósfera terrestre, las corrientes oceánicas y el flujo alrededor de vehículos o proyectiles y, en general, cualquier fenómeno en el que se involucren fluidos newtonianos.

Estas ecuaciones se obtienen aplicando los principios de conservación de la mecánica y la termodinámica a un volumen fluido. Haciendo esto se obtiene la llamada formulación integral de las ecuaciones. Para llegar a su formulación diferencial se manipulan aplicando ciertas consideraciones, principalmente aquella en la que los esfuerzos tangenciales guardan una relación lineal con el gradiente de velocidad (ley de viscosidad de Newton), obteniendo de esta manera la formulación diferencial que generalmente es más útil para la resolución de los problemas que se plantean en la mecánica de fluidos.

Como ya se ha dicho, las ecuaciones de Navier–Stokes son un conjunto de ecuaciones en derivadas parciales no lineales. No se dispone de una solución general para este conjunto de ecuaciones, y salvo ciertos tipos de flujo y situaciones muy concretas no es posible hallar una solución analítica; por lo que en muchas ocasiones es preciso recurrir al análisis numérico para determinar una solución aproximada. A la rama de la mecánica de fluidos que se ocupa de la obtención de estas soluciones mediante métodos numéricos se la denomina dinámica de fluidos computacional (CFD, de su acrónimo anglosajón Computational Fluid Dynamics).

 **Mononucleosis:** Es una infección viral que causa fiebre, dolor de garganta e inflamación de los ganglios linfáticos, con mayor frecuencia en el cuello. A menudo se propaga por medio de la saliva y el contacto cercano. Se conoce como la _enfermedad del beso_ y se presenta con más frecuencia en personas entre los 15 y 17 años de edad (¡Por besucones! Jojojojojo), pero la infección puede desarrollarse a cualquier edad. La mononucleosis generalmente está ligada al virus de Epstein–Barr (EBV). En raras ocasiones, puede ser ocasionada por otros virus como el citomegalovirus (CMV).

 **Herpes simple:** Es una infección causada por un virus herpes simple (VHS). El herpes bucal provoca llagas alrededor de la boca o en el rostro. El herpes genital es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual (ETS). Puede afectar los genitales, las nalgas o el área del ano. Otras infecciones por herpes pueden afectar los ojos, la piel u otras partes del cuerpo. El virus puede ser peligroso en recién nacidos o en personas con sistemas inmunes debilitados.

Existen dos tipos de herpes simple:

El herpes simple tipo 1 frecuentemente causa llagas labiales. También puede causar herpes genital.

El herpes simple tipo 2 frecuentemente es el que causa el herpes genital, pero también puede afectar la boca.

El herpes simple se contagia por contacto directo. Algunas personas no tienen síntomas. Otras presentan llagas cerca del área por la cual penetró el virus al cuerpo. Éstas se convierten en ampollas que causan picazón y dolor y posteriormente se curan.

La mayoría de las personas tiene brotes varias veces al año. Con el transcurso del tiempo, los brotes se hacen menos frecuentes. Los medicamentos que ayudan al cuerpo a combatir el virus pueden ayudar a mejorar los síntomas y disminuir los brotes.

 **Navaja de Ockham:** (a veces escrito Occam u Ockam), principio de economía o principio de parsimonia ( _lex parsimoniae_ ), es un principio metodológico y filosófico atribuido al fraile franciscano, filósofo y lógico escolástico Guillermo de Ockham (1280 – 1349), según el cual: En igualdad de condiciones, la explicación más sencilla suele ser la más probable. Esto implica que, cuando dos teorías en igualdad de condiciones tienen las mismas consecuencias, la teoría más simple tiene más probabilidades de ser correcta que la compleja.

En ciencia, este principio se utiliza como una regla general para guiar a los científicos en el desarrollo de modelos teóricos, más que como un árbitro entre los modelos publicados. En el método científico, la navaja de Ockham no se considera un principio irrefutable, y ciertamente no es un resultado científico. _La explicación más simple y suficiente es la más probable, mas no necesariamente la verdadera_ , según el principio de Ockham. En ciertas ocasiones, la opción compleja puede ser la correcta. Su sentido es que, en condiciones idénticas, sean preferidas las teorías más simples. Otra cuestión diferente serán las evidencias que apoyen la teoría. Así pues, de acuerdo con este principio, una teoría más simple, pero de menor evidencia no debería ser preferida a una teoría más compleja, pero con mayor prueba.

Qué ha de tenerse en cuenta para medir la simplicidad, sin embargo, es una cuestión ambigua.1 Quizás la propuesta más conocida sea la que sugirió el mismo Ockham: cuando dos teorías tienen las mismas consecuencias, debe preferirse la teoría que postule la menor cantidad de (tipos de) entidades. Otra manera de medir la simplicidad, sin embargo, podría ser por el número de axiomas de la teoría.

La navaja de Ockham se aplica a casos prácticos y específicos, englobándose dentro de los principios fundamentales de la filosofía de la escuela nominalista que opera sobre conceptos individualizados y casos empíricos.


	13. Cap 12: Conspiraciones

_Minos comienza a sufrir un fuerte estrés debido a las decepciones que Ingrid le está dando. El Grifo por fin se da cuenta, pero el proceso le duele. Pandora y Violate necesitan conseguir información sobre Ingrid y reclutan a Lily para que les ayude. Por cierto, la relación entre Lily y Aioros sigue dando pasitos importantes. No olviden a la tercera Bruja._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

 **En esta ocasión, un abrazo muy sentido y especial a Seika Lerki.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 12: Conspiraciones**

 **Atenas, Grecia. Departamento de Lily.**

 _Casi tres semanas después. Desayuno. 20 de agosto. 6:56 horas._

Pobrecita, sentía como si estuviera sufriendo los peores efectos del más rastrero e inhabilitante de los resfríos, pero aun así Lily tenía ánimo y presencia de mente para seguir haciendo lo suyo. Susy miró por la ventana, en donde ya un hermoso sol mañanero se lucía con primor. Ese día haría bastante calor por lo visto, pero ahí estaba Lily, con unas ojeras enormes, pálida, con un pijama de mangas largas y una manta sobre los hombros, bebiendo su café de a sorbitos.

"Insisto, deberías tomar té. No me gusta que bebas café estando así." Le dijo Susy con calma. "O simplemente que tomes tanto. ¡Piensa en tus pobres riñones!" Lily dejó su tazón sobre la mesa.

"Cumple el objetivo, me da energía. Además no me voy a sentir así siempre."

Susy suspiró, pues Lily tenía razón. Desde hacía unas dos semanas más o menos que su amiga se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor en las mañanas. Comenzaba cuando regresaba a casa desde el santuario y conforme continuaba la noche empeoraba cada vez más. Todo ese malestar Sin embargo, solía tener una súbita recuperación a medida que se acercaba a cierto santo de alas doradas.

"¿Te vas a ir caminando de nuevo al Santuario sola? Supe que ayer llegaste apenas."

"He tenido maratones más difíciles." Reconoció Lily, aunque no parecía preocupada. "Iré caminando."

"¿Y si Aioros te viene a buscar como el primer día? Igual se irían caminando."

"NO."

Liliana fue tajante. Susy solo levantó las cejas, algo triste por su amiga. Pronto se cumplirían dos meses desde que todo el problema había comenzado y no había ni luces de que Lily recuperase su alma. Por si fuera poco, su amiga además estaba mostrando signos contradictorios en su comportamiento: la sola mención de Aioros la ponía muy ansiosa, pero al mismo tiempo la entusiasmaba un montón. La ilusionaba estar cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo la aterraba. El dorado por su parte también estaba mostrando síntomas de ansiedad cerca de Lily, pero en su caso era más coherente. Susy estaba segura que el sujeto, a estas alturas, estaba enamorado sin remedio, pero mantenía su distancia a propósito, por respeto a Lily; eso no quería decir que no le doliera el corazón.

Era cosa de darles cuerda y tiempo. Estaba segura de eso.

"¿Algún avance con lo del oráculo que fueron a sacar el otro día?"

"Ese oráculo no nos dijo mucho más de lo que no supiéramos. Estamos de vuelta al principio."

"¿Qué era lo que les decía el oráculo?"

Lily suspiró. Dos días después de haber decidido ir a Delfos, tanto ella como Aioros estuvieron a la entrada del templo en busca de respuestas. Los atendió Julieta, la misma sibila que años atrás, cuando aún era una aprendiza, le había advertido a Aioros sobre la maldición que caería sobre Lily. Estuvo encantada de buscarles un oráculo que los ayudara a resolver el problema y lo hizo con todo el gusto, pero…

"Sigo sin entender lo que nos dijo." Suspiró Lily apenada. "¡Tan típico de los oráculos!"

"¿Y qué les dijo?"

"Al borde del abismo dejarán ir y dejarán volver. En el viento sabrán qué hacer."

Susy parpadeó seguido, sin saber bien qué pensar. ¡Esa manía tan extraña de las sibilas de dar sus oráculos en acertijos! ¿Qué se supone que significaba todo eso? Mejor ni preguntaba pues a juzgar por el lenguaje corporal de Lily y lo que había escuchado en días previos tanto de ella como de Aioros, el mensaje también los desconcertaba y no sabían ni por donde comenzar a interpretarlo, lo cual ya de por sí era un riesgo grande.

Los oráculos no se equivocan, solo son malinterpretados por los mortales.

"Prefiero resolver cubos rubik que estén mal hechos a propósito."

"Te comprendo." Susy suspiró. "Creo que en este momento nos haría bien tener algún conocido criptógrafo."

"Con Aioros discutimos el acertijo a diario. Pero no avanzamos nada." Suspiró Lily con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

"¿Se quedan conversando de cualquier cosa?" Preguntó Susy con astucia. Lily la miró feo. "Pues van a tener que pedir una segunda opinión."

"Seeeeh…" Lily miró la hora. "Mejor me voy a vestir o llegaré tarde: tengo que estar a las 7:30 en la oficina de admisión para poder entrar."

"Creí que tenías salvoconducto."

"Lo tengo, pero ¿sabes lo que es subir las escaleras zodiacales sin tu alma?" Lily se sobó el pecho. "En serio echo de menos la mía."

"La verdad no." Susy ladeó la cabeza. "¿Aioros te va a buscar y suben juntitos?" Le preguntó llena de ilusión.

"¡Hmpf!" Lily se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse de la cocina. Fue todo el comentario que hizo.

"Igual… ya estás tarde, no vas a llegar a las 7:30 al Santuario."

"Le pediré a Aioros que me venga a buscar. Llega en un segundo seguro."

"Creí que no querías que te viniera a buscar. Acabas de darme un **_no_** rotundo hace un rato."

Lily se detuvo a la entrada de la cocina y miró bien feo a Susy, quien sonreía con gusto, por encima del hombro. Hizo un minúsculo puchero y apretó los puños.

"¡No me simpatizas, Susy!" Le dijo aguantándose el coraje y retirándose indignada hacia su habitación.

Susy se rió para sus adentros: seguramente Lily le mandaría un whatsapp a Aioros ni bien entrara en su habitación, pidiéndole que la fuera a buscar. Luego se recriminaría y tendría un mini ataque de pánico, pero se calmaría pronto. A tiempo para recibir al dorado, que llegaría con una ilusionada sonrisa. ¡Al sujeto le encantaba sentirse útil!

"Sí, esto es cosa de tiempo." Dijo Susy con alegría.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Arena de Entrenamiento.**

 _En esos momentos. 20 de agosto. 9:43 horas._

Sus afilados ojos no se perdían ni un solo detalle de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo, no perdía de vista a sus contrincantes. Todos sus sentidos estaban dedicados a rastrearlos y detectar hasta el más mínimo gesto que pudiera advertirle de la inminencia de un ataque. Minos de Griffin mantenía una estricta pose defensiva, con los puños en alto y los pies en la posición justa para atacar y defenderse. Un hilillo de sangre salía de una de las comisuras de sus labios y sus nudillos evidenciaban los golpes dados. No, no estaba entrenando con la armadura, ni él, ni sus contrincantes.

Aiacos y Radamanthys no se veían mucho mejor que Minos. El entrenamiento que mantenían hacía rato había reunido una multitud de curiosos que se acercó solo para ver el despliegue de golpes y patadas que los jueces eran capaces de dar. No todos los días entrenaban los tres al mismo tiempo, por lo que nadie quiso quedar ajeno a semejante espectáculo.

Eso sí, había que tener en mente algo muy importante.

"Minos sigue como gato estresado." Siseó Pandora, quien se encontraba al borde de la arena. "Míralo, no ha conseguido relajarse ni siquiera un poco."

"Tiene los resortes muy ajustados, los errores que ha cometido son mínimos, pero están ahí." Comentó Violate con ojo clínico. "Es cosa que sigan así una media hora más y lograrán sacarle algo de estrés del cuerpo al Grifo."

La última semana había sido muy difícil para Minos, y tanto Radamanthys como Aiacos habían tenido que vigilarlo de cerca y arrastrarlo en alguna ocasión a la arena para ayudarle a sacarse tensión de encima. El mes anterior habían podido controlarlo mejor: los berrinches entre Apolo y Huitzilopochtli, en lo que cortejaban a Phantasos, habían brindado la oportunidad perfecta para que Minos pudiera enfocar su fuerza hacia fines más productivos (como detener la pelea entre los dos soles, y luego restringirlos, por ejemplo), pero ya no parecían contar con ese beneficio. Los dos jueces restantes tenían que ocuparse de que liberase tensiones de manera controlada y no a lo bruto.

"¡Todo esto es culpa de esa _schlampe_!" Exclamó Pandora con especial tirria en su voz, apretando los puños.

Violate solo entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Se concentró en la pelea, viendo (y babeando quizás) como Aiacos intercambiaba golpes de puños con Minos, mientras Radamanthys esperaba su oportunidad. Hoy era un día difícil para el Grifo y por eso se explicaba que estuviera muy malas pulgas. Era 20 de agosto, y aquél día se habría casado con Ingrid si el compromiso se hubiera mantenido. Además, llevaban toda la semana peleándose y reconciliándose al mismo tiempo. Eso a cualquiera le pasaba factura.

"¿Sabes por qué anda haciendo berrinche Ingrid, Violate?"

"¿Recuerda cuando le conté que Ingrid quería dejar de trabajar una vez que tuviera al bebé?" Preguntó Violate como quien no quiere la cosa. "¿Qué pensaba tomarse todo el post natal y renunciar luego?" Añadió con un suspiro. Pandora asintió.

"Me acuerdo. Minos se lo tomó con calma en aquella ocasión."

"Lo dejó perplejo, pero se lo iba a tolerar." Violate suspiró. "Resulta que ayer Ingrid le anduvo sacando en cara que no iba a poder dejar de trabajar nunca. Además, le reclamó que pasa mucho tiempo con Lily."

Pandora rodó los ojos hastiada, justo al mismo tiempo que Minos les daba una buena arrastrada a Aiacos y Radamanthys, quienes no perdieron tiempo en ponerse de pie y atacarlo al mismo tiempo. ¡Ese _Dummkopf_! Si algo había sorprendido a Pandora era el entusiasmo, ilusión y cariño con el que Minos esperaba a su retoño, y no le extrañaba que quisiera darle todas las comodidades del mundo. Y estaba tan enamorado de Ingrid, que en serio no le habría molestado tener que mantenerla con tal de verla feliz, pero ahí iba ella y en una bipolar inversión de sentimientos, comenzaba a hacer de todo para rechazar a Minos. Le constaba que había dejado de cuidarse en el instante en que supo que estaba comprometida con un juez de Hades.

La semana anterior, sin ir más lejos, se habían peleado porque Ingrid había estado bebiendo alcohol en una fiesta. Cierto, luego se habían reconciliado, pero Minos no había quedado para nada tranquilo.

"Ingrid me da mala espina." Confesó Violate cruzándose de brazos. "Cuando la conocí hace unos meses solo me cayó mal, pero ahora algo trama y no me gusta ni un ápice."

"Quiere dejar a Minos."

"No me extraña para nada. Aunque debería ser más directa y decírselo a la cara."

"Está buscando otras parejas." Acusó Pandora. "Puede que comience a verse con otros hombres." Violate se giró de lleno y miró muy grave a la mujer, quien no se perdía la pelea.

"¿Tiene pruebas, señorita Pandora?"

"Ninguna que podamos usar." Reconoció la heraldo casi cansada. "Revisé su registro de vida hace unos días, mientras reubicaba la carpeta de la señora Rea al archivo de deidades. Está pensando en buscar otras parejas, quizás paralelas a Minos."

Violate siseó molesta y empuñó las manos. ¿Cuál era el problema de Ingrid? Minos era un bruto redomado, bastardo y psicópata la mayoría de las veces, no era el tipo de espectro que convenía hacer enojar, y ¿ella iba y tentaba su suerte? ¡Eso iba a destrozar a Minos! Pero… pero… ¿cómo tratar información tan delicada como esta? Las informaciones de los registros de vida de las personas no eran fiables del todo, esos datos estaban en constante movimiento y cambio, pues la gente solía cambiar de opinión en el último momento y tomar otras decisiones que afectaban las consecuencias. Bien podían ir con Minos y decirle, pero ¿y si Ingrid cambiaba de parecer y no se concretaba su infidelidad? En este momento lo estaba pensando, pero ¿y si no pasaba nada?

En ese momento Aiacos sufrió una buena arrastrada y Minos cayó de cara al suelo. Radamanthys no perdió tiempo y los atacó a los dos, solo para sufrir una patada en el abdomen que lo lanzó al otro lado de la arena cortesía de Garuda. Al verlo concentrado en el dragón, el juez de Griffin aprovechó la oportunidad para embestir a Aiacos, quien por supuesto no se dejó pegar así no más.

"Si le advertimos a Minos, no nos va a creer."

"Necesitamos pruebas, así de simple. Pero también tenemos que asegurarnos que no va a quedar hecho piltrafa emocional."

"Minos es rudo, pero está muy involucrado en esta relación. Va a quedar hecho piltrafa nos guste o no." Gruñó Violate entre dientes.

"¡Esa _schlampe_!" Pandora exclamó muy molesta. "¡Y Minos es Un _Arsch Mit Ohren_! ¿Cómo se fue a fijar en esa mala mujer?"

"Esto se ve mal para Minos, señorita Pandora." Violate se masajeó el puente nasal. "Todo eso explica muy bien el porqué está teniendo tantos problemas con Ingrid. ¿Por qué hace eso?"

"Porque es una _verfluchten_ que solo le interesa el estatus." Ladró Pandora de muy mal humor. "¿Puedes creerlo? Ni bien supo que Minos es un juez de Hades, lo único que ha hecho es menospreciarlo. ¡Nos va a dañar al juez!" La heraldo se volvió a Violate. "¿Sabes que es lo que más me da rabia? Que ni tú ni yo podemos ir a encarar a esa desgraciada."

Pandora tenía razón. Bueno, de poder, podían y ambas se sentían con todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero eso solo desembocaría berrinches a granel por parte de Ingrid y, considerando que Minos se sentía muy protector con ella y el bebé que gestaba, seguramente ellas serían las más perjudicadas.

"Nosotras no podemos, pero… Liliana puede." Dijo de pronto Violate. Pandora le prestó atención.

La hermana de Minos había causado todo un suceso en el Inframundo. Desde que se habían enterado de su existencia hasta que la por fin la conocieron, la mujer causó mucha curiosidad. Ya había pasado algunas tardes en el Inframundo con su hermano e incluso conocido a varios espectros, a los jueces, a ellas mismas y hasta a los dioses. Lily era un poco extraña, pero había caído bien entre quienes la conocían. Se notaba que estos dos hermanos recientemente reunidos estaban haciendo muy buenas migas.

Lástima que le hubieran robado el alma, pero bueno, seguramente la recuperaría.

"Lily tiene más libertad que nosotras para moverse fuera del Inframundo y creo que en caso de necesitarlo, Minos la escucharía más." Explicó Violate cruzándose de brazos. "Además conoce y detesta de antes a Ingrid. Es cosa que le digamos y veamos que nos dice."

"Hmmm. Podrías tener razón." Ponderó Pandora. "¿Tienes cómo contactarla?"

Violate sonrió de costado.

"¡Claro que puedo!" Respondió con seguridad.

* * *

 **Oslo, Noruega. Un café en la ciudad**

 _Días después. 26 de agosto. 16:43 hora local._

Cierto, tendría que agradecerle a Aioros que la hubiera traído a Noruega con tan poco aviso. Más le sorprendía que la hubiera dejado a sus anchas en la ciudad, aun sabiendo lo que pretendía hacer en esa visita. Aioros no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero apoyaba a Lily, vaya a saber uno porqué. El dorado estaba dando vueltas en las inmediaciones de aquél local, muy atento a que no le fuera a pasar nada. ¿Ella? Iba por su segundo café mientras revisaba su Tablet, que le mostraba las imágenes en tiempo real del circuito cerrado de vigilancia del restaurante, al que un amigo le había dado acceso.

Es que Lily estaba al otro extremo de aquella cafetería, de espaldas a la puerta y oculta a miradas indiscretas. No necesitaba asomarse para observar sus alrededores, pues para eso tenía el Tablet. Ingrid nunca se daría por enterada que Lily la estaba observando muy de cerca.

Hacía unos días Violate la había llamado con algunas sospechas que prefería hablar en directo. Lily entonces aprovechó una de sus visitas al Inframundo para charlar con ella, sorprendiéndose de que Pandora también se uniera a la conversación. Ambas le comentaron sobre sus sospechas y preocupaciones acerca de Ingrid y ella les prometió indagar en el asunto, a ver qué podía averiguar. En honor a la verdad Lily no tenía idea ni por donde comenzar, así que le preguntó a Susy por consejos. Tras tostarse un poco (a la psiquiatra no le gustaba meterse ni opinar en esos líos), le recomendó que conversara con Minos y analizara si encontraba conductas sospechosas.

Como Lily no supo cómo hacerlo, Susy tuvo que intervenir… y tras una simple conversación con un café con el Grifo, la psiquiatra llegó a dos conclusiones que le transmitió a su amiga en cuanto pudo. En primer lugar, Lily y sus más cercanos tendrían que apoyar a Minos, pues algo en su actitud la hacía sospechar que anímicamente no parecía estar muy firme: una suerte de _vulnerabilidad vikinga_ comenzaba a manifestarse en el hombre y eso no le gustaba, menos considerando lo **peligroso** que podía llegar a ser el juez de Griffin. En segundo lugar, necesitaba ver cómo se comportaba Ingrid para llegar a una conclusión más certera. Tenía que ver las actitudes de la mujer, ver qué hacía en un día normal, o no podría darles una evaluación más concreta.

Por eso Lily estaba en esa cafetería espiando a su _cuñada_. Toda la información que le estaba llegando al Tablet estaba siendo grabada para que Susy pudiera analizarla después. No necesitaba seguir a Ingrid todo el día, pero sí obtener una buena muestra, cosa que ya estaba consiguiendo.

¿Cómo estaba obteniendo la información del circuito cerrado de seguridad? (el que por cierto estaba priorizando a la mujer). Fácil.

Lily tenía un muy buen amigo hacker, bastante hábil. Era suizo, pero trabajaba para una empresa de seguridad danesa. Por lo general era un tipo muy desafecto y todo drama humano le daba lo mismo: en condiciones normales se habría negado a participar, pero… Lily era su amiga muy querida, a quien le debía haber aprobado varios cursos en la universidad años antes. Además, la chica lo había ayudado cuando tomó decisiones financieras muy desafortunadas que por poco le costaron la cárcel. Ayudarla con esto era poco en comparación a lo que Lily había hecho por él alguna vez. Nunca nadie se enteraría de lo que había hecho, sabía cubrir sus rastros.

Más vale tener amigos que dinero, digo yo. Sobre todo, cuando están en posiciones de influencia.

"Oooh, se me ocurren tantos epítetos en este momento, Ingrid." Murmuró Lily mientras observaba las imágenes. "Sigues siendo la misma aprovechada de siempre. ¡Parásito patético!"

Lily apretó los dientes. En la pantalla podía ver cómo Ingrid conversaba con otro sujeto, claramente coqueteándole. Su amigo acababa de remitirle el perfil del sujeto: no era un multimillonario, para nada, pero su emprendimiento estaba encendiendo como pólvora y si todo le salía bien, comenzaría a ganar mucho dinero muy pronto. O irse a la quiebra si tomaba una mala decisión: era una apuesta fuerte, pero si le resultaba quedaría muy encumbrado. ¡Pobre Incauto! Estaba más solo que el ombligo y, de acuerdo a la información que estaba leyendo, llevaba unos meses buscando novia.

"No has cambiado nada. ¡Nada!"

Ingrid no pasaba más allá de coquetearle, eso era evidente para ella. Quizás luego Susy podría darle más detalles de los que se escapaban a su comprensión, pero de que estaba la intención, estaba y hasta ella, con lo torpe social que era, se daba cuenta. ¡Qué mujer tan maldita! Ella **nunca** podría hacerle algo así a Aioros, ¿coquetear con hombres a sus espaldas? **¡NO!** Una tenía que tener los ovarios bien puestos para decirle a la pareja de una que mejor no…

…

¡Oh, Esperen Un Maldito Minuto Y Medio! ¿Fue Idea Suya O Pensó En Aioros Como Si Estuvieran Llevando Una Relación? **AAAAARGH**.

…

Lily sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Mejor dejaba de pensar en esas tonteras y se fijaba en el Tablet… ¿En qué momento Ingrid se había puesto de pie? La mujer se veía tomando su bolso y disponiéndose a salir. Lily se levantó y llamó la atención del mesero, avisándole que ya se iba (había pagado la cuenta antes) en un noruego bastante parcelado, pero entendible. Tomó sus cosas y rápidamente salió del local, ubicando en seguida la dirección en la que Ingrid caminaba en compañía de ese hombre.

Lily apuró el paso. Como que de pronto quería hablar con Ingrid y decirle un par de cosas. Obviamente no dejarle en evidencia que la había estado siguiendo, pero como que quería ponerla nerviosa.

"¡Ingrid!" La llamó cuando estuvo cerca. "¡Ingrid Hagebak! ¡Notable coincidencia encontrarnos por aquí!"

"¡Liliana!" Ingrid palideció algunos colores cuando la vio. No pudo fingir que no la conocía, tal como le hubiera gustado. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Seminario de matemáticas en la Universidad de Oslo." Dijo Lily con mucha naturalidad. No era del todo una mentira, pues sí había tales conferencias. "Vine a curiosear a ver qué tal estaban. ¿No me vas a presentar?"

"Oh claro, err… ¿Sven? Ella es Liliana Castaldelli, una… errr… _amiga_." La presentó Ingrid fingiendo gusto, aunque evidentemente incómoda con la situación. "Lily… él es Sven Sorenson."

"¡Es un gusto señorita Castaldelli!" La saludó el sujeto, ofreciéndola la mano. ¡ **ARGH**! Encima se veía buena persona el pobre incauto. Lily aceptó el gesto.

"¿Una _amiga_ , Ingrid? Mal." Comentó Lily con astucia. Miró a Sven con ingenuidad. "A Ingrid no le gusta admitir que soy su cuñada."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Sven mirando a Ingrid con atención. La aludida le sonrió con dulzura.

"Luego te explico, ¿Te parece si te adelantas un momento en lo que me despido de Liliana?"

"Claro. Voy caminando." Respondió Sven con una sonrisa y tras despedirse de Lily, se alejó.

Ni bien se hubo alejado unos metros, ambas mujeres se escaldaron sin piedad con la mirada. Olvidada toda cortesía, ambas estaban dispuestas a arrancarse los cabellos.

"¿Qué haces en Oslo, desgraciada?"

"¡Ya Te Dije Lo Que Estaba Haciendo! Además, vine a ver a mi _storebror_." Reclamó Liliana muy molesta. "¿Qué se supone que haces tú? ¡Te ví con ese incauto allá en la cafetería!"

"No tengo que darte explicaciones, niñita, ¿Me has estado siguiendo? Eso es caer muy bajo."

"Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que seguirte y sí tienes que darme explicaciones. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese pobre infeliz?" Lily le señaló la panza. "¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?" Ingrid se puso roja.

"No sé qué te habrás imaginado, pero no era así. ¡Conozco a Sven desde…!"

"No hace falta ser un genio para ver que le coqueteabas. ¡Me di perfecta cuenta!" Afirmó Lily muy decidida. Los rubios cabellos de Ingrid llegaron a esponjarse de indignación.

"¡Te Estás Haciendo Ideas! Todo Para Separarme De Minos. ¡Eres Una Bruja Conspiradora!" Ingrid dio un paso hacia adelante. "¿Dices que viniste de visita? A mí no me engañas, arrabalera, ¡Quieres Perjudicarme!"

"¡La única que quiere perjudicar a alguien eres tú!" Lily mantuvo su posición. "¿Qué pretendes?"

"Quieres a mi prometido para ti sola. ¡Vienes porque quieres separarnos! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a acaparar la atención de mi prometido?"

"¿Te estás escuchando?" Esta vez fue Lily la que dio un paso adelante. "Tampoco es tu prometido: **cancelaste** la boda. ¡Deja De Echarle La Culpa Al Resto! Actúas como si en verdad estuvieras engañando a Minos. ¿Es por eso que te pones tan a la defensiva?"

Ingrid se puso pálida como ratón de molino, pero en seguida se le enrojeció todo el rostro de la indignación. Lily se mordió el labio: de pronto recordó que no podía hacer rabiar a Ingrid a gusto, por el bebé, pero bueno, ya estaba metida en esto.

"¡No Te Metas En Donde No Te Llaman! ¿Qué Sabes Tú?"

"Minos te adora, Ingrid. ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto? Tenle un poco de respeto, ¡es el padre de tu hijo!"

"¡Por desgracia! Si me hubiera dicho que era un muerto de hambre no me habría embarazado. ¡No quiero a este niño! Además, no pasó nada entre Sven y yo. ¡Si le vas con una sola palabra de esto…!"

"¡Mucho Cuidado con lo que vas a decir! Argh. De verdad, ¿no puedes tratar a mi _storebror_ con más respeto?"

"¿El mismo que me tuvo a mí?" Reclamó Ingrid. "Debió decirme que es una rata muerta de hambre. ¿Un juez de Hades? ¿Cómo se supone que me va a mantener con esas ideas? NO es capaz de proveer para la vida que quiero."

"¿Proveerte él? ¿Es que no tienes manos para trabajar tú sola?" Preguntó Lily impactada y muy molesta. "¿Hablas en serio? Y yo que creí que tenías neuronas. ¿Mantenida?"

Lily sintió asco de pronto. Escuchar a Ingrid, sumado a lo que había visto en la cafetería, le hizo mucho ruido en la mente. Inevitablemente asoció a su cuñada con su madre: tenían caracteres muy parecidos, tenía que decirlo. Eso la hizo sentir muy mal y le dieron ganas de vomitar: hasta sintió una ácida sensación en la boca. Si Ingrid era tan parecida a Teresa, entonces sabía exactamente el tipo de vida que tendría su sobrino.

"Mantenida nunca, ¡solo administro mis encantos!" Le dijo Ingrid luciendo su cuerpo. "Aunque cuando ya no tenga esta panza serán mejores. Ahora si me disculpas… me esperan y no es tu hermano."

Sobra decir que Lily hervía de rabia. Ingrid le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse sin mirar atrás. Se sintió tan mal que hasta tuvo un retorcijón de estómago.

"¡ESO! ¡Dale cuerda que bien bonita te vas a ver cuándo cometas un error!" Exclamó Liliana. De hecho, dio un par de pasos tras Ingrid. "¡Te Arruinaré la vi…!"

Liliana palideció de golpe y se detuvo tal y como si le hubieran pegado en el abdomen. Un dolor intenso, como si le hubieran clavado un puñal, subió desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Alcanzó a taparse la boca, pero tras tratar de reprimir un par de toses, no pudo evitar la explosión de sangre. Lily cayó sobre sus rodillas, resoplando y tapándose la boca, sintiendo un dolor muy intenso en las entrañas, sin poder detener la hemorragia. Una energía muy agresiva parecía acuchillarla desde dentro y reconoció en seguida de qué se trataba. Ya le era familiar: la bruja la estaba atacando de nuevo.

"A… ayu…" Alcanzó a balbucear, apenas percatándose de algunas buenas personas que se acercaron a ayudarla.

Se iba a morir. ¡Esto la iba a matar!

Ingrid la miraba indiferente no muy lejos de ahí, pero no hizo ningún ademán de regresar con ella. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda, siguiendo su camino. Lily intentó seguirla, ponerse de pie y todo, pero una nueva puntada de dolor hizo que se llevara las manos al abdomen y ahogara un grito de dolor que gorgoteó entre quejidos, sintiendo como la sangre se le escapaba por la boca y nariz. ¡Era como si hubiera tragado cuchillos! Los podía sentir cortando sus tripas. Pronto escuchó una vorágine, de gente que trataba de ayudarla, que pedía auxilio a gritos y trataba de contenerla y de una sirena no lejana. ¿Alguien habría llamado a una ambulancia? No tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso, rápidamente perdía el foco de su campo visual. Comenzaba a asustarse: estaba rodeada de extraños en un país diferente y ella… ella… estaba desvalida.

Iba a morir.

…

Pudo percibir un segundo golpe de cosmo que la golpeó con fuerza, pero que en vez de dañarla, pareció detener los dañinos efectos del ataque del que era víctima… esa energía también le era familiar… hasta pareció sanarla un poco…

Desfalleció, antes de lo esperado, justo en el momento en que alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos. Antes de perder la conciencia por completo, creyó distinguir a alguien conocido… cuya nariz también sangraba…

"¡Lily!"

"Aioros…"

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: La Visita_**

 _"… escucharon una animada conversación venir desde la dirección contraria. Las conocidas voces hicieron que las chicas bajaran la velocidad y se fijaran en la pareja que lentamente se acercaba. Aioros y Serra venían caminando muy animados: ambos lucían sus armaduras y se veían incluso épicos. No pasó desapercibido que incluso se coqueteaban. Brillaban e irradiaban un carisma que dejó a Lily en blanco, mientras que…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Como ven, Lily siente más por Aioros de lo que le gustaría admitir, lo suyo es negación mezclado con ansiedad. Si Aioros juega bien sus cartas, hasta podría convencer a Lily de que él sí le conviene y que la va a adorar por el resto de sus días, pero bueno: el chiste es que no meta las patas. ¡Crucen los dedos! Ahora… en defensa de Ingrid, ella no lanzó ningún hechizo ni nada, simplemente se alejó del lugar, como si nada. ¿Aquí entre nos? El tal Sven Sorenson tuvo un momento de inspiración divina y decidió huir antes de involucrarse más con Ingrid. Estará solo, pero no por eso es un tonto. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Las traducciones del alemán fueron inspirados por un artículo de Upsocl titulado "17 insultos en alemán que son tan increíbles que son tan increíbles que deberían existir en español" y confirmados por Google traductor… algunos también los saqué de ahí directamente.**

 **Lo sé, soy patética.**

 **Oráculos Griegos:** Constituyen un aspecto fundamental de la religión y de la cultura griega. El oráculo es la respuesta dada por un dios a una pregunta personal, concerniente generalmente al futuro, como método de adivinación. Los oráculos no pueden ser pronunciados más que por algunos dioses, en los lugares precisos, sobre objetos determinados y con respeto a unos ritos determinados rigurosamente: el oráculo se relaciona con un culto. Además, interpretar las respuestas de un dios, que se expresa de diversas formas, requiere a veces un aprendizaje. El oráculo necesita a menudo una interpretación.

Por extensión, el término oráculo designa también al dios consultado, al intermediario humano que transmite la respuesta o incluso al lugar sagrado o a la respuesta dada. El griego distingue estos diferentes sentidos: mediante numerosos términos, la respuesta divina puede ser designada por χρησμός, propiamente _el hecho de informar_. Se puede también decir φάτις, _el hecho de hablar_. El intérprete de la respuesta divina es a menudo designado por προφήτης, _el que habla en lugar de dios_ , o a un μάντις. El lugar del oráculo es el χρηστήριον.

Los oráculos nunca se equivocan, son malinterpretados por los mortales, que es diferente, siendo además INELUDIBLES. Los griegos no pueden escapar a su destino: sino pregúntenle a Edipo.

La mántica, es decir, el dominio de la adivinación en el mundo griego antiguo, no está constituida más que por ciencias oraculares. Los adivinos, como Tiresias, son considerados personajes mitológicos: la adivinación, en Grecia, no es un asunto de mortales inspirados sino de personas respetuosas de unos ritos determinados, que la tradición había podido dar la apariencia de una inspiración, o, en sentido propio, ἐνθουσιασμός, _entusiasmo_ , es decir, _el hecho de tener el dios en sí_.

 **Google traductor:**

 **Schlampe:** Puta. Esta es una palabra de * **muy** * alto calibre, evítenla a menos que la persona en serio se la merezca.

 **Dummkopf:** Imbécil, tonto.

 **Arsch Mit Ohren:** Trasero caminante con orejas. Seeeeeh. Insultos alemanes. ¿No son tiernos?

 **Verfluchten:** Mujer Maldita.


	14. Cap 13: La Visita

_Lily despierta en el hospital, descubriendo que está a salvo y bien atendida, acompañada por Aioros, quien no la deja sola. Las cosas parecen mejorar entre ambos, pero semanas después y debido a una visita de otro mundo, literal, el santo de Sagitario puede que meta las patas... hasta las alas._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 13: La Visita**

 _Flashback_

"La voy a matar."

 _Aioros levantó cabeza en el acto, escuchando como una risita parecía difuminarse en el fondo. Entrecerró los ojos y toda su actitud cambió a una más seria. Aquella voz no parecía ser ni masculina ni femenina._

"También te voy a matar a ti si intentas detenerme."

 _"¿Es esa una amenaza?"_

 _Hasta ese momento, Aioros había estado paseando por Oslo, cerca de la cafetería en donde había dejado a Lily, ocasionalmente subiéndose a algún tejado. Justo en ese momento estaba sobre uno observando la calmada ciudad y había estado disfrutando de las vistas cuando escuchó aquella voz. El dorado se puso en guardia, presto a atajar cualquier golpe._

"Yo no amenazo."

 _Un fuerte golpe sacudió la pared en la que estaba de pie, por lo que Aioros tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo y para mala suerte suya, una teja cercana cayó a toda velocidad sobre su cabeza impulsada por la magia, provocándole un severo ataque de vértigo, que rápidamente le hizo perder su equilibrio y lo botó pared abajo._

 _Sí, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa… excepto esa._

 _Aioros quedó tirado ahí en el suelo, con unas náuseas horribles y sangrando por la nariz. La entidad que lo había atacado pareció darse por satisfecha, pues se alejó entre cantarinas risitas. Aioros apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de sacudirse de encima el vértigo. ¡Atacarían a Lily con intenciones asesinas!_

 _¡Tenía que darse prisa! No tenía tiempo para náuseas. ¡Tenía que ir ya a buscarla!_

 _Y eso hizo._

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

 **Oslo, Noruega. Hospital.**

 _Horas después. 26 de agosto._

Lily comenzó lentamente a volver en sí. Distintos sonidos llegaron a sus oídos, timbres, murmullos, algunos quejidos… personalmente suspiró profundo y abrió los ojos. Se tardó en enfocar bien, pero pronto del manchón blanco predominante, pasó a ser decoración en aquél color. Tenía un sabor metálico en la boca, muy desagradable.

"El color no es sino luz y el blanco los tiene todos." Balbuceó no muy claro. Levantó las manos, pero un pinchazo la desanimó. "¿Dónde…?"

"¡Lily!" Exclamó Aioros, apareciendo en su campo visual. "¡Qué bueno que despertaste!"

Uuuuuuuuuuuy, ¡Tremendo alivio que sintió Lily al ver a Aioros en su campo visual! Como que se sintió más a salvo: no había sido idea suya, en efecto lo había visto. Medio esbozó una sonrisa que Aioros correspondió, al tiempo que le acariciaba las mejillas. Ya no le sangraba la nariz. ¿O eso había sido idea suya?

"Perdiste un poco bastante de sangre, te están haciendo varios estudios y pasando fluidos." Le explicó Aioros, mientras le tomaba las manos. "Te van a dejar esta noche y mañana. Estás fuera de peligro, pero mejor te quedas tranquilita."

"No me siento bien…" Confesó Lily.

"Pero estás mucho mejor. Le avisé a Minos, está fuera coordinándolo todo para que estés cómoda." Le explicó Aioros. Lily intentó incorporarse, pero Aioros la detuvo. "Creo que… una de tus primas te trae ropa. ¿Quieres que le avise a Susy o a tu mamá?" Le preguntó con cautela. Lily parpadeó sin saber qué pensar.

"¿Tengo primas?" Preguntó muy sobrecogida.

"Todo parece indicar tal cosa." Aioros asintió con calma.

En los últimos dos meses (y considerando que habían conversado bastante), el dorado se había enterado de boca de la misma Lily que no llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a su hermano, que nunca había tenido contacto con su familia paterna y cuál había sido la relación de sus padres. Del lado de su mamá, Lily hablaba muy bien de su tío y de su abuelita, pero no tenía primos todavía (al menos que su tío supiera). Aioros entendió perfectamente el porqué del sobrecogimiento de Lily. El que hubiera una prima desconocida que le traía ropa era sin duda algo… extraño.

Mejor ni le decía que dando vueltas por el hospital también estaban sus tíos paternos a la espera de noticias…

Y que por lo visto el gen del albinismo era fuerte en su familia. ¡Ya se daría cuenta sola cuando viera a todo el lote! Había visto a unos dos rubios nada más y con suerte.

"Al parecer sí. Aunque si te angustia mucho, siempre puedo traer ropa de tu casa."

"Eso… no es necesario." Lily se mordió el labio. Quiso sujetarse la garganta: la sentía muy irritada y adolorida. No quería ni carraspear. "Aunque si le pido algo a Susy, ¿me lo traerías?"

"Claro. ¿Quieres que le avise a tu mamá?" Preguntó Aioros algo aprensivo. Como que no le hacía mucha gracia hablar con esa horrible mujer si podía evitarlo, o que esta viniera a importunar a su hija… y considerando la cara que le puso Lily, por lo visto ella tampoco tenía ganas de ver a su mamá.

"No. Puede que se moleste conmigo. Mejor no." La chica cerró los ojos unos instantes, como evaluando qué tanto le dolía todo. Pronto miró a Aioros de nuevo. "Gracias Sagitario." Lily suspiró cansada. Sentía el esófago irritado, como si tuviera llagas. "¿Qué me pasó?"

"Te atacaron de nuevo. Creemos que no usó los mismos _hechizos eléctricos_ que había estado usando, sino que usó uno nuevo. Le falló el cálculo eso sí: si hubieras estado en Grecia te habría matado, pero como estabas en Noruega…"

"¿Sangraste también? Me pareció que sí…"

"Un poco nada más, he tenido peores."

Lily asintió. ¡Pobre brujo o bruja, quien fuera que sea! No era su persona favorita, Lily tenía serias dudas si alguna vez podría perdonarla, pero de alguna manera sentía empatía por el pobre infeliz: lanzar hechizos no debía ser algo simple, sino que también debía involucrar cálculos y recursos, ¿y encima se estaba equivocando tan garrafalmente? Pena igual.

"¿Qué dicen los médicos?"

"Están perplejos: tienes algunas heridas internas, como si hubieras tragado varios cuchillos, pero están sanando rápido y ni rastros de lo que te lastimó. Por eso los estudios." Le explicó Aioros con buen ánimo. "Perdiste mucha sangre, así que tómate las cosas con calma."

"¿Cuánta sangre?"

"La suficiente como para perder la conciencia, dejar un desastre en la calle y traumatizar gente de por vida."

Lily intentó mirarse las ropas. Estaba sobre una camilla en el sector de observación de vaya a saber Hades o Athena qué hospital, tenía una manta encima (de hecho, tenía un poco de frío), y podía percibir trazas de sangre en sus manos y quizás en sus mangas. Justo cuando se preguntaba por sus cosas, Aioros le mostró su bolso.

"Está todo aquí, tu Tablet y lo demás."

"Gracias Aioros." Lily suspiró y cerró los ojos. Se quedó tan quieta que por instantes pareció que se había dormido una vez más, pero en ese momento abrió un ojo. "¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?"

"Pues… no me alejé tanto."

 **"¡LILY!"**

Minos apareció de golpe y de un sonoro empujón apartó a Aioros de en medio. Le puso una mano sobre la frente y le clavó los ojos. Ambos hermanos se miraron largo rato hasta que al final suspiraron al mismo tiempo. El juez le besó la frente.

"Te gusta causar drama, ¿verdad, _lillesoster_?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa. Lily asintió tranquila. "Me gusta verte despierta. Pronto te van a llevar a otro lugar. Ingrid pregunta por ti y te manda saludos."

"¿Ingrid?" Preguntó Lily extrañada. Ante esto, Aioros también levantó las cejas, pues sabía que Liliana había estado siguiendo a la novia de Minos y que ésta la había dejado sola. ¿Qué clase de persona hacía eso? El juez asintió.

"Supo lo que te pasó y vino a ver como estabas. No la dejan pasar aquí a saludar, ya somos muchos, así que bueno."

"Qué lindo de su parte, dale las gracias." Si bien Lily hubiera querido sonar sarcástica, solo sonó más cansada que nunca. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. "Qué cansada estoy…"

"Son las medicinas, seguro." Le dijo Aioros con voz baja. "Sumado a lo que te pasó, cualquiera se agota."

"Descansa hermanita, ¡te cuidamos!"

Un poco en contra de su voluntad, Lily volvió a dormirse, esta vez en serio. Puede que hayan sido las medicinas, el cansancio o efectos del hechizo que le habían lanzado, el cuento es que no se pudo mantener despierta mucho más. No sonó ninguna alarma y la enfermera que se acercó a revisar a la chica no pareció alarmarse. Mientras la arropaba un poco mejor y revisaba sus vitales, les pidió amablemente que la dejaran tranquila y que pronto vendrían por ella.

Al mismo tiempo que Aioros ponía sus manos en sus caderas y exhalaba notoriamente al tiempo que miraba el techo, Minos se cruzaba de brazos y se soplaba el flequillo. Obedecieron a la enfermera y salieron de ahí, caminando lentamente hacia el pasillo. Los dos estaban cansados, pero sin duda los había aliviado mucho el que Lily recuperase la consciencia. El juez miró a Aioros.

"Tengo la sospecha que no le dijiste que le donaste sangre." Comentó Minos a la pasada. "¡Hasta en la sangre son compatibles!"

"¡¿Tú Quieres Que Me Mate?! Seguro se enoja más de lo que está conmigo por todo este asunto de su alma si se llega a enterar que le doné sangre." Aioros resopló. "Aunque puede que ni siquiera le hayan pasado mi sangre de todos modos…"

"Hmm. Ya veo." Minos lo miró de reojo, pero con una sonrisa astuta. "Espero que no te hayas enamorado de Lily nada más porque es tu alma gemela…"

"Naaah. No creo que sea el caso." Aioros suspiró. "Puede que esté enamorado, pero… no fue porque sea mi alma gemela, sino porque es Lily…"

"Si ese es el caso…" Minos le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Te deseo suerte." El juez le indicó que salieran. "Vamos fuera un rato, necesitas tomar aire."

"¿Y dejar a Lily sola?"

"No seas tan aprensivo. Está toda la familia aquí: la dejamos encargada y ya. Necesitamos tomar aire." Gruñó Minos, sujetándolo del brazo y obligándolo a caminar. "Vamos dije."

Y tras una última mirada hacia atrás, a donde estaba Lily, Aioros se dejó llevar por su cuñado.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal. Corredores.**

 _Dos semanas después. 11 de septiembre. 10:45 horas._

Lily ajustó su agarre a los archivadores que llevaba y siguió caminando. Dos semanas después de su paso por el hospital poco se sabía tanto del ataque que había sufrido o qué era realmente lo que le había pasado. Los estudios que le practicaron concluyeron que las heridas que tuvo en el estómago fueron provocadas por cuchillas, y si bien tales heridas bien podrían haber acabado fácilmente con su vida, estas sanaron demasiado rápido y sin mayor intervención externa. Los médicos no se lo explicaban.

 _Milagro_ decían algunos.

Ella era otro cuento, claro, pues sabía que había sido atacada con magia y que tanto la cercanía de Aioros, como la oportuna atención médica salvaron su vida. Lo que la mosqueaba bastante es que no sabían nada de la persona que le estaba enviando estos ataques mágicos. Llevaban un tiempo rastreándola, pero o no se habían dedicado mucho a eso o no tenían muchas pistas.

"Isabella dice que tiene ganas de encargarse ella misma de la búsqueda del brujo ese." Comentó Matilda. "O bruja. Dice que Aioros es muy desordenado para buscar gente."

"No es desordenado, solo tiene un sistema diferente." Lo defendió Lily. Gaby carraspeó.

"Mientras su sistema le funcione, no hay que quejarse." Añadió con calma, mientras se ajustaba los anteojos. "Aunque sí podría ser más ordenado. Isabella es policía, conoce su arte."

Lily asintió y se sopló el flequillo. Como que parte de ella tenía ganas de defender a Aioros, pero por otro lado no podía negar que tenían razón. Por lo que había visto, toda la orden dorada (en especial Aioros), eran del tipo de personas que perseguían sus objetivos y misiones encomendadas hasta las últimas consecuencias, y por lo general sus resoluciones eran tajantes y definitivas. No obstante, era evidente que todos ellos tenían destrezas diferentes. Aioros era buen investigador, desordenado como pocos y algunas veces tenía la capacidad de concentración de una ardilla sobrecafeinada, pero era bueno en lo que hacía.

También sacaba unas fotos preciosas y tomas muy interesantes. ¡Cierto que en esos días comenzaría sus clases! Había entrado a estudiar fotografía, cosa que lo entusiasmaba mucho. El hombre tenía talento, sin estudios formales de ninguna especie era capaz de tomar fotografías de excelente calidad. Sus habilidades como santo de Athena además le brindaban perspectivas fenomenales. Hacía unos días le había mostrado algunas de sus piezas favoritas, incluyendo una selfie que se había tomado con una chica llamada Serra en algún paisaje extraterrestre.

Oooooh, ahora que lo pensaba, ese nombre se había repetido mucho los últimos días. Algo escuchó de unos embajadores de no vaya a saber Athena donde venían a cerrar un acuerdo con la diosa. Serra había sido nombraba varias veces.

Sí, quizás Aioros podía aceptar la ayuda de Isabella.

Por cierto… apenas había visto a Aioros ese día. De hecho… desde hacía unos dos días que estaba bien esquivo, lo que la tenía algo perpleja. Como que esa lejanía del santo de Sagitario no le gustaba.

"A todo esto, ¿Cómo te has sentido, Lily?" Le preguntó Matilda.

"Siento la garganta extraña, pero ya cada vez menos, Gracias." Lily miró a las chicas que la acompañaban. "¿Alguna sabe exactamente quien viene hoy a ver a la diosa? En contabilidad no me supieron decir y hace días que veo este lugar revolucionado con la visita."

"O más bien no quisieron decirte." Añadió Matilda. "Seguramente es por Serra."

"Shura me contó que vienen unos embajadores de otro planeta, con dos guardaespaldas que los cuidan." Contó Gaby con mucha franqueza. "Usó el término _senescal_."

Lily asintió y volvió a acomodarse los archivadores que llevaba. Hacía un rato había salido de la oficina de contabilidad hasta la biblioteca a buscar documentación que necesitaba consultar. También había ido a buscar café, pues desde hacía varios días que en la oficina solo había café descafeinado y eso la tenía un poco homicida. Como producto de la visita oficial de los embajadores había tenido que tomar varios desvíos (varios corredores estaban cerrados) y terminó extraviándose en su camino de regreso, tras haber conseguido la información que necesitaba.

De todos modos, no estaba prestando mucha atención por donde caminaba; se distrajo sacando cuentas mentales relacionadas con los balances que estaba revisando. Estaba en eso cuando se topó con Matilda y Gaby, quienes iban en busca de café (con cafeína) a la cocina, así que como recordó que quería café, decidió acompañarlas.

Sí, tenía los archivadores con ella. ¿Algún problema?

A todo esto, ¿Qué hacía Gaby ahí en el Templo Principal? Simplemente el santo encargado de las relaciones públicas le había pedido por favor que lo ayudara con el evento y ella había accedido, únicamente porque el pobre estaba casi colgándose de las paredes por los nervios. Gaby no tenía que hacer nada, solo funcionar como apoyo moral para el pobre sujeto.

"Así se denominan los guerreros de aquél reino. Nunca recuerdo el nombre. Así como los guerreros de Athena son santos…"

"Que de santos tienen bien poco…" Se rió Lily entre dientes.

"¡Jejejeje! Cierto, pero así se dicen." Comentó Matilda entre risitas. "Esos guerreros se llaman senescales." La joven suspiró y miró al techo. "Viene Serra en esta misión."

"He escuchado mucho ese nombre el último tiempo." Dijo Lily de pronto. "Aioros habla un montón de ella."

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó Gabriela curiosa: como que intuía que la situación podría volverse cuesta arriba, por lo que asumió una actitud llena de cautela. Matilda tragó saliva.

"¿Sabes que es la ex novia de Aioros, Lily? No cualquier noviecita sin importancia, sino *LA* novia."

"Claro que lo sé. En alguna vez me lo dijo. ¿Eso es malo?"

Matilda sintió de pronto las manos heladas. Era de público conocimiento que, si bien Aioros y Liliana eran almas gemelas, ésta última no quería tener pareja alguna y que le estaban respetando sus deseos, pero Mati no era tonta. Había visto a Lily y Aioros conversando a cada momento que podían de muy buena gana. También los había visto discutiendo y visto cómo se preocupaban el uno por el otro. Con Nicola habían llegado a la conclusión que esos dos necesitaban un armario: era cosa de tiempo para que cedieran ante los encantos del otro por más que se resistiesen. Ya estaban viendo los signos.

Eso no era malo, pero el comentario de Lily acerca de lo mucho que Aioros hablaba de Serra le dio mal sabor de boca. Una corazonada extraña. Gaby no conocía a la extraterrestre, pero conocía su historia y puede que se haya percatado de la incomodidad de Matilda.

"¿Es bueno o malo que la tal Serra esté aquí?" Preguntó Lily enarcando una ceja.

"Ni lo uno ni lo otro." Explicó Matilda con cautela. Analizó bien a Lily: quizás no sabía quién era Serra realmente.

"Será intenso." Intervino Gaby. "Shura me dice que es la primera vez que Serra viene al Santuario desde que terminó con Aioros hace algunos meses ya."

Lily sintió un extraño apretuje en el estómago, pero hizo como si nada. Ooooh, claro. Una ex de Aioros. Sabía que habían salido, pero como que no había querido aceptar que había sido la más relevante del lote. La más perfecta y entrañable, porque a juzgar como el pobre idiota hablaba de ella, seguro era quien más echaba en falta. ¡Claro que Sabía quién era Serra!, pero nunca imaginó que ese rompimiento fuera tan reciente.

¿Eran celos los que sentía? Bah. ¿De qué? ¿Con qué cara se sentía celosa? Ella no era nada de Aioros, el sujeto bien podría tener a la chica que quisiera y ella estaría muy contenta por él. Además, por mucho que fueran almas gemelas, ella ni era la chica adecuada para Aioros y seguro éste se encontraba una mejor. ¡Hasta incluso puede que se pusiera a recordar _viejos tiempos_ con la tal Serra! Explicaría por qué el sujeto apenas le había prestado atención los últimos días.

¡¿Celosa Ella?! ¡Pero Si **No Tenía Derecho** A Sentir Celos!

"Bien. Serra es la ex de Aioros y terminaron no hace tanto. Eso ya lo sabía." Comentó Lily ocultando muy bien cómo se sentía. "¿Cuánto tiempo salieron juntos?"

"Creo que salieron un año más o menos. No estoy tan segura." Dijo Matilda haciendo cálculos mentales. "En esa época no les prestaba mucha atención a los santos, a menos que Mu estuviera involucrado."

"Oh, ya veo." Los ojos de Lily se encendieron de curiosidad. "¿Cómo se las ingenió para conocer a una extraterrestre?"

"¡Justo lo que me preguntaba!" Exclamó Gaby. "Aunque viniendo de Aioros no me extraña." Añadió divertida.

"¡A mí que me registren!" Exclamó Matilda. "Vi la historia de afuera: hubo portales interplanetarios, cosmo, enemigos fuertes, muertes y resurrecciones involucradas, pero no me involucré tanto."

"A estas alturas ya nada me sorprende si viene del Santuario." Comentó Lily acomodando de nuevo los archivadores que llevaba en sus brazos.

Matilda y Gaby no pudieron sino estar de acuerdo con Lily en ese respecto. Como que la capacidad de asombro que uno podría tener se veía desafiada cada día en el Santuario y costaba mucho que algo las sorprendiera a estas alturas. Las tres siguieron por el pasillo comentando al respecto y, a instancias de Gabriela (quien fue capaz de detectar lo incómoda que se estaba poniendo Liliana con las constantes menciones a las relaciones del guardián de la novena casa), cambiaron el tema. Pronto estuvieron conversando de cosas totalmente opuestas, como por ejemplo la nueva ecografía que Minos había recibido de su pequeño.

En aquellos momentos en el Inframundo, de hecho, el Grifo se la estaba mostrando a todo el mundo.

Fue cuando escucharon una animada conversación venir desde la dirección contraria. Las conocidas voces hicieron que las chicas bajaran la velocidad y se fijaran en la pareja que lentamente se acercaba. Aioros y Serra venían caminando muy animados: ambos lucían sus armaduras y se veían tan épicos que hasta parecía que traían banda sonora propia. No pasó desapercibido que incluso se coqueteaban cómplices, aunque no con intencionalidad. Se divertían y no pasaría de una humorada, pero ocurría. Brillaban e irradiaban un carisma que las dejó a las tres en blanco, aunque Lily no supo interpretar porqué de pronto le había dado frío. Eso sí, mantuvo la compostura, aunque apenas. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía como si estuviera pisando clavos? Miró a Serra con más atención… ¡Por todos los dioses! No había punto de comparación entre ambas y definitivamente Lily se sintió muy al fondo de la cadena alimenticia. La chica tomó aire y resopló: todavía no pasaba nada, quizás la extraterrestre era buena persona, además… ni que estuvieran compitiendo por el dorado. ¿Ella competir por un hombre? ¡Nunca caería tan bajo! Sin mencionar que ni siquiera quería tener nada que ver con Aioros. ¿Verdad?

¿Y por qué sentía una súbita acidez estomacal?

Lily carraspeó para sus adentros y sujetó mejor los archivadores. Gaby y Mati se sintieron un poco incómodas con la situación, pues la notaron en seguida. Muy disimuladamente ambas miraron hacia Liliana, como planeando qué hacer en caso de emergencia. Se sorprendieron al notar que a la mujer no se le movía ni una sola pestaña y hasta mantenía una expresión calmada que hacía pensar que aquél encuentro no tenía mayor importancia.

Tragaron saliva e intercambiaron miradas. ¡Ni siquiera podían tomar el celular para mandar un whatsapp por auxilio!

Hay que decir que, desde hacía días antes, y con la inminente visita de Serra, Aioros había estado muy contento. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a la extraterrestre, no solo por la amistad que mantenían, sino porque echaba de menos a su cómplice. Incluso habían retomado el contacto los días previos y conversado como nunca, de todos los temas que puedan imaginar, con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, como si llevaran diez años sin verse y al mismo tiempo con la misma cordialidad como si no se hubieran separado nunca: como estaban, como habían seguido con la vida, sus sentimientos, sus aventuras, desventuras, sobre sus sueños y anhelos, si tenían nuevos amores…

No: eran grandes amigos, muy cercanos, no hubo duda de eso, pero entre ambos no había amor de pareja. ESO SÍ… algo de tensión sexual había entre ambos y se notaba en su lenguaje corporal; no pasaba de coqueteos, algunos más atrevidos que otros, que se auto regulaban casi en seguida, pero estaba ahí a vista y paciencia de quien lo mirasen y prestase más atención de la requerida. Aioros y Serra se echaban de menos como pareja, era tan evidente como el hecho que no harían nada al respecto.

Ganas tenían, pero al mismo tiempo, se respetaban y mantenían las distancias. Además…

… Aioros tenía muchas ganas de hablarle sobre Lily a Serra; quería que se conocieran, era importante para él. Todavía no lo hacía, no se le había presentado la oportunidad, pero… como que tenía ganas de hacerlo.

A propósito, Aioros tragó saliva, había olvidado que Serra tenía más _relleno_ en la _delantera_ que Lily. Bastante más…

… aunque… por linda que fuera esa parte de la anatomía de su ex novia, ¿por qué de pronto sentía que Lily era más _armónica_ y _precisa_ en ese respecto? Ni le faltaba ni le sobraba. ¡Era perfecta!

¿En qué momento comenzó a pensar así?

"Oooooh, entonces sí encontraste a alguien." Le dijo Aioros muy divertido. Serra sonrió de costado y con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

"Quizás ese alguien me encontró a mí, buen señor." Le dijo con mucha calma y seguridad, con las manos a sus espaldas. "Todavía tengo que decidir si le doy una oportunidad."

"¿Y qué esperas, Fantasmita? ¡No me digas que quieres dejar en ascuas al pobre!" Honestamente Aioros se puso contento por Serra, aunque no pudo evitar lucirse lleno de coquetería. "¿Por qué no le haces caso? Eso es dejarlo en la _zona de amigos._ "

"Es muy pronto, además… Lo noto muy tímido, eso es todo. No me gusta tener que estar persiguiendo a nadie."

"Si logró llamar tu atención, entonces el sujeto se las ingenia. ¿Lo conozco?"

"No. Es un notario que llegó hace poco a la ciudad y se estableció dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Lo asaltan cada dos días. ¿Cómo creéis que lo conocí?"

"¿Lo estaban asaltando?"

"Así es. Le propinaban una buena paliza y trataba de defenderse con un libro." Serra suspiró con dulzura. "Es un buen hombre, muy diferente a vos, si os lo preguntabais. No es tan directo como lo sois vos, o quizás sí, pero muy a su modo. Es buen notario, aunque muy porfiado. Me hace reír, pero… sigue siendo muy pronto."

"Pues si me lo preguntáis, mi señora, pienso que tendrías que darle una oportunidad." Le dijo Aioros con todo el corazón. En serio estaba contento por su buena amiga. "¿O acaso crees que me voy a enojar?" Serra lo miró coqueta.

"¿Por qué deberías enojaros? No sois mi dueño." Serra levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro, con la dulzura de una amiga con beneficios (no, no de ese tipo de beneficios). "Tenéis un pedacito de mi corazón, pero ya no lo gobernáis. Además…"

"Ahem." Carraspeó Matilda. Serra se detuvo de pronto y pareció recuperar la compostura. Incluso estiró un poco sus ropas.

"¿Huh?" Aioros miró en dirección de lo que había llamado la atención de Serra. Fue cuando vio a las chicas. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡Ah! ¡Miren nada más donde las veo! ¡Hola a Todas!" El dorado se volvió hacia la extraterrestre. "¿Serra? No sé si las conoces…"

"Creo que a vos os he visto antes." Le dijo Serra a Matilda, antes de volverse a Gaby y Lily. "Pero no tengo el gusto de conoceros a vosotras dos."

"Nos habíamos cruzado alguna vez en los pasillos o por las escaleras." Le dijo Mati asintiendo con la cabeza. "Soy Matilda Katsouranis."

"Es la pretendida de Mu." Explicó Aioros, sintiendo de súbito las manos muy frías. "Ella es Gabriela Tsiartas, la novia de Shura, aunque no desde hace mucho, al menos oficialmente."

"El gusto es mío." La saludó Gaby, extendiendo sus manos. Una luminosa sonrisa decoró el rostro de Serra al tiempo que aceptaba su saludo.

"¿Es en serio? ¡Cuánto me alegra saber eso!" Exclamó con mucha alegría. Serra se puso las manos en las caderas. "Con razón el señor Shura estaba de tan buen humor cuando lo saludé al pasar por Capricornio. ¡Cuánto me alegra que vosotros dos os hayáis encontrado!"

Serra fue muy cuidadosa, pero no ocultó su sincera alegría. Sabía bien lo ocurrido con Selene, también la había llorado, y había visto lo mal que había quedado el santo de Capricornio tras la muerte de la mujer. En verdad le causó mucha felicidad que el guardián de la décima casa hubiese reconstruido su vida. Obviamente no iba a mencionar a Selene por un asunto de respeto, o de lo contrario la situación se iba a tornar algo muy incómoda. Fue cuando se fijó en Liliana.

"¡Qué Tal!" La saludó Lily con una sonrisa.

Serra sonrió de vuelta. La mujer la miraba con mucha curiosidad y calma. Llevaba un par de archivadores con ella y se la veía bastante sofisticada. Tenía esa mirada que revelaba a una persona de gran curiosidad y una mente muy hiperactiva. Se la veía muy amable y cordial, pero tuvo la sensación de que estaba un poco a la defensiva. ¿Qué era esa intensidad que detectaba en ella? Era muy sutil, pero estaba ahí, latente, contenida. Algo no parecía estar cuadrando. Serra miró a Aioros, quien de súbito se había puesto muy nervioso, como si hubiera sido descubierto a mitad de una travesura.

¡Conocía bien a este dorado! Algo le ocultaba. Serra enarcó las cejas… ¿Acaso Aioros había encontrado a alguien especial? ¿Esta persona era esta mujer?

¡Aaaaaaw! ¡Ternurita! ¡Aioros sí había encontrado a alguien! ¡Eso le hizo el día! Casi no podía esperar a conversar con ambos y sacar más detalles del asunto. Sonrió ansiosa por la inminente presentación.

"¡Ah, Lily!" Exclamó Aioros. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y miró a Serra. Carraspeó un par de veces. "Ella es Lily, digo… Liliana Castaldelli." La presentó el dorado con algo de torpeza. "Err… Es una amiga… y… errr… llegó hace poco."

 **OUCH.** Frenada con derrapada peligrosa. Aioros supo en seguida que había metido las patas hasta la cintura. Gaby abrió los ojos como platos y Matilda tuvo que reprimir el impulso de palmearse la cara. Ambas erizaron el espinazo.

¡¿Una **Amiga**?! Serra se volvió a Aioros con los ojos grandes y Lily… sintió mucho más frío de repente. ¿Una amiga? ¿Dijo que era una  amiga? ¡¿La presentó a su ex como una **simple amiga**?! Pero… pero… pero… ¡¿Qué Otra Cosa Pudo Haber Dicho Aioros de Ella Si en verdad SOLO ERAN  AMIGOS?! Se produjo un silencio un tanto incómodo, en el que Mati y Gaby no hallaban donde meterse. Lily inspiró una buena cantidad de aire y agradeció tener los archivadores con ella, pues le proporcionaron una inesperada fuente de apoyo: supuso que se lo tenía merecido, así que tocaba actuar como si nada, pero de que, por alguna razón le había dolido, le había dolido.

Aioros por su parte sintió que había perdido todo el calor de la sangre. Se dio cuenta de su error ni bien dejó de hablar. ¡Se puso nervioso! Se suponía que tenía que salir de otro modo. ¡No Así!

¡Aaaish! ¡Y tan bien que se estaba llevando con Lily últimamente!

¿Merecido se lo tenía Lily por _friendzonearlo_?

"Ah pues, sí. Llevo apenas unos meses aquí." Dijo Lily sin que se le moviera un solo músculo, aunque apenas lograba mantener la fachada. "Estoy auditando las cuentas del Santuario. ¡Es Un gusto! Nunca creí conocer a un extraterrestre de verdad." La chica le mostró los archivadores que llevaba. "Disculpa que no te pueda dar la mano."

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Lily?" Preguntó Aioros en voz baja.

"No Aioros."

"¡No hay problema!" Se apresuró en decir Serra, bastante incómoda. "El gusto es todo mío. ¿Estáis auditando las cuentas del Santuario? Todo un ilustre desafío hacerlo por vuestra cuenta."

Mati y Gaby se daban codazos y entre ambas fulminaban a Aioros con la mirada, aunque no sabían exactamente porqué. ¿Apoyo gremial instintivo? Lily volvió a acomodarse los archivadores.

"Me las arreglo: no es la primera vez que emprendo algo así. Mantiene mi mente ocupada." Confesó con casualidad. Como que de pronto no se sentía muy bien. Aioros carraspeó de improviso.

"Lily es buenísima en lo que hace, de eso no hay duda. ¡Vieras como destripa los balances!"

"¿No deberían estar en el Salón de Audiencias ustedes dos?" Preguntó Gaby de pronto. Tanto Aioros como Serra levantaron las cejas.

"¡Cierto! Casi lo había olvidado."

"Es hora de partir." Dijo Serra. La extraterrestre se volvió hacia Lily. "¡Oh, me encantaría hablar con vos luego, si gustaís! ¿Te parece hoy a la tarde, después de las reuniones?"

"Oh, lástima, tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Quizás otro día!" Se disculpó Lily. Serra se decepcionó un poco y se mordió el labio: le hubiera gustado mucho hacer migas con ella, por respeto al cariño que le tenía a Aioros. Gaby miró la hora.

"No es por ponerles presión, pero la reunión está por terminar." Les avisó.

"¡Sí!" Aioros tomó aire, sintiéndose pésimo, sin saber cómo arreglar la situación. Miró a Lily con ojos grandes. ¿Ahora cómo le pedía disculpas? "Pues, errr… nosotros ya nos vamos. Quizás la reunión…"

"¡No los detenemos!" Intervino Matilda con presteza. "Vayan antes que los regañen." La abogada sujetó a Gaby y a Lily del brazo y comenzó a caminar con ellas alejándose de Serra y Aioros. "También tenemos que seguir, sobre todo antes que la novena casa se quede sin presupuesto por lo que queda de año. ¡Vamos!"

Las chicas se dejaron llevar por Mati, dejándolos solos. Serra endureció el rostro y miró feo a su ex, quien miraba con ojos grandes como las chicas se alejaban, maravillado de como a Lily no se le había movido ni medio músculo y al mismo tiempo desolado de que las cosas hubieran resultado así. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Todo avance que pudo haber tenido con la chica hasta ese momento, había quedado anulado, sin duda.

 **¡ZAPE!**

 **"¡OUCH!"** Aioros se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. Se quedó mirando a Serra como perrito a medio apalear, pero no protestó para nada: su ex tenía la mano dura y lo miraba con las manos en las caderas y muy severa. "¿Serra?"

"¡Sois un Idiota Redomado! ¿Lo sabíais?" Le reclamó molesta. "¿Cómo se os ocurre presentarme a esa chica como vuestra **amiga** cuando evidentemente es más que eso?" Exigió con firmeza.

Aioros solo hizo pucheros. No tenía respuesta.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Travesura Lograda_**

 _…_ _Días después Aioros seguía en las nubes con su triunfo, pero no había podido capitalizar su victoria. Lily pasó de no hablarle por enojo, a no hablarle por vergüenza, y por si fuera poco había recibido algunas llamadas de Minos no muy agradables, en las que el juez le pedía que por favor dejara de angustiar a su hermanita o él lo terminaría_ angustiando _..._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Chicos, si están leyendo, en verdad os digo... si por alguna razón se ven en la situación en que tienen que presentarles a sus novias a alguna ex, **NUNCA** , pero en serio, **NUNCA** **JAMÁS** la presenten como una simple amiga. Díganles de frente quien es, su novia (enamorada o chica, o como quieran llamarlo), pero **NUNCA** como una **amiga**. Eso ofende y hiere mucho. Ahora, en este caso en particular, los nervios traicionaron a Aioros y Lily no debería quejarse mucho, pues es ella la que lo ha mantenido en la friendzone desde que lo conoce. Quizás hay algo más, ¡quién sabe! A lo mejor esto resulta para que se dé cuenta de algunas cosas, nunca se sabe. ¡Y tan bonito que les estaba yendo! Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Me dejaron un review "anónimos", así que lo respondo:

Pues sí, **BloodyP** , Serra vino de visita y como viste, causó una impresión totalmente diferente a la planeada. ¡Eso pudo salir tan bien! Pero no, ahí tienes al Centaurito que va y mete las cuatro patas con alas y todo. Lo penoso es que a Serra sí le hubiera gustado conocer mejor a Lily, se puso muy contenta cuando intuyó que a lo mejor Aioros había encontrado a alguien especial. Esperemos que Aioros se las ingenie para arreglar el entuerto. Sobre Anneke, no le preguntaron porque primero la pobre estaba con panza enorme y ya viste lo que le pasó la primera vez que Aioros sufrió los efectos de la maldición y luego porque tenía que atender a su peque, así que mejor ni molestarla. Sobre las vacaciones de Athena, mi musa insiste en que sí se fueron de paseo, pero se niega a soltar inspiración alguna al respecto. Ya han aparecido los mellizos de Alsacia por aquí y allá y los lentes de Phantasos están siendo escritos. Sobre la boda de Kanon e Isa... lee el Omake 40 de "Los Omakes Perdidos": creo que te podría gustar. Y sí, el siguiente fic es una sorpresa, pero ya está siendo planeado. ¡Gracias por el ánimo! Mi Musa lo agradece montones.

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**


	15. Cap 14: Travesura Lograda

_Susy se pone firme con Lily, considerando que su amiga está manejando muy mal sus emociones. Eso puede darle una inesperada ventaja a Aioros, que decide tomar la cafetera por el asa e intentar una travesura. Sin embargo, tendrá que ser más astuto y aprovechar mejor su victoria._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 14: Travesura Lograda**

 **Atenas, Grecia. Departamento de Lily.**

 _Cuatro días después. 15 de septiembre. 6:43 horas._

Lily estaba un poco pasiva agresiva. No podía explicarlo, simplemente estaba de muy mal humor y no quería hablar al respecto. Aioros se había pasado los últimos dos días tratando de acercarse con mucha cautela y como quien no quiere la cosa, pero Lily lo trataba muy distante, sin que hubiera una razón aparente para eso. De alguna manera eso le daba cierta esperanza al dorado de que a lo mejor podría tener una oportunidad con la chica, sabía que le había afectado que la presentara como a una amiga, eso no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Pero claro, si tan solo pudiera conversar del asunto con Lily y aclararle que se puso nervioso, sería otra cosa. Liliana simplemente se negaba a escuchar al dorado, haciendo todo lo posible por interactuar lo menos con él.

¡Estaba celosa! Cierto, no se daba cuenta, pero ¡Estaba Celosa!

Eso era lo que preocupaba a Susy. Lily no estaba lidiando con sus emociones, las estaba ignorando y eso era lo que la tenía de mal humor.

Junto con la falta de café.

"Lily, te dijeron que todavía no puedes beber café."

"¡Argh! Es solo un café y le puse leche. ¡Ya ha pasado un montón de días! Me Merezco Uno."

"No Lily, no te lo mereces: te va a hacer mal. ¿O ya se te olvidó lo que te pasó en el estómago?"

"Fue magia, las heridas sanaron." Desafiante, Lily bebió un sorbo de su café. "Ya no quedan rastros de las heridas."

"Anoche estabas con acidez." Le recordó Susy entrecruzando las cejas. "Además de que has estado bebiendo café a escondidas, te estás embotellando emociones. ¿Cuándo vas a enfrentar lo que pasó el otro día?"

Lily quedó mirando a Susy con ojos grandes. Apretó los labios y gruñó entre dientes: ya estaba esperando que su amiga la enfrentara, pero creyó que tendría más tiempo como para preparar una defensa. Susy resopló enojada y dejó su propio café a un lado, mirándola como esperando que se pusiera a hablar en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué pasó el otro día? No sé de qué hablas Susy. ¡No ha pasado nada!"

"¡Bájale al drama y deja de mentirte!" Susy se puso muy firme. "Estás conteniendo mucha agresividad y estás más ansiosa de lo normal. Es evidente que te pasó algo relacionado con Aioros y sé que te duele."

"¡Susy! ¿De dónde sacas…?"

"Además estás mostrando **celos** contenidos. ¡Estás **celosa** por algo!" Susy le señaló las manos. "Justo ese gesto indica agresividad contenida, pero eso me dice que no tienes idea ni por donde comenzar. ¿Qué pasó?"

"¡No estoy celosa!"

"Lo estás y no me contradigas. ¿Te recuerdo quien es la psiquiatra aquí?"

Lily se quedó callada y se mordió el labio, inflando el pecho como si fuera una nena pequeña. No quería reconocer que Susy tenía razón, pero no sabía cómo explicarle como se sentía. Aioros seguía poniéndola muy ansiosa, pero… pero… al mismo tiempo no y… y… bueno. Le gustaba conversar con él, no la juzgaba y en serio la escuchaba. Además, que tenía cosas muy divertidas y le encantaban sus reacciones cuando ella cambiaba el tema de repente por alguno diametralmente diferente o cuando porfiaba en sus planes de poner una tirolesa a lo largo de las doce casas. El que la hubiera presentado como una amiga… a su ex… que era mucho más guapa que ella… le había dolido. Más de lo que quería admitir.

No estaba celosa. ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Dijo desde el principio que no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con Aioros, que cada cual siguiera por su lado y sin duda que al dorado le iría mejor con cualquier chica excepto ella. ¿De qué celos le hablaban si ni siquiera marcaría territorio? ¡Eran amigos! Solo eso. ¡AMIGOS!

Liliana se sobó los brazos, como víctima de un inusitado escalofrío que le puso la piel de gallina. Había imaginado por unos instantes a Aioros mirándola a ella tal como había estado viendo a Serra y eso le provocó una sensación fulminante en el pecho que pareció drogarla, pero al mismo tiempo… ansiedad… ¡Oh, la ansiedad! ¿En serio creía que Aioros la iba a mirar así alguna vez? Las palabras de su madre le rebotaron en la cabeza en ese momento: _eres una desabrida, Lily,_ le decían; _a ningún hombre le vas a gustar como mujer,_ le repetían.

"Lily. Si te sigues embotellando eso, te vas a amargar. Sácatelo del pecho." Susy suspiró. "Tiene que ver con Aioros y estoy segura que se trata del cortocircuito entre tu orgullo, tus ansiedades y tu corazón."

"No es cierto, no hay…"

"Liliana."

La chica suspiró y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, enredando sus dedos. Bajó la mirada e hizo un puchero, dando la sensación de que se empequeñecía lo más que podía. Susy le prestó atención y por varios minutos le tuvo paciencia. Finalmente Lily tomó aire.

"No sé por dónde comenzar."

"¿Te gustaría comenzar algo?"

Liliana levantó apenas la mirada. Sus ojos estaban muy brillantes y se notaba que en esto estaba desvalida, sin guías qué seguir y sin seguridad en lo que tenía que hacer. Era irracional lo que sentía, pero junto con la ansiedad que le daba la cercanía de Aioros, tenía la horrible sensación de que este cambiara de parecer respecto de ella o que simplemente no la quisiera cerca. ¡Irracional e Infundado!, pero si había alguien que se mereciera eso, era ella. ¿No que llevaba meses diciéndole que no quería nada con él? ¡¿Nada de nada?! Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesta al respecto? ¿por qué le dolía tanto? ¡¿Por qué le angustiaba que le doliera?!

"¿Y bien, Lily? Estoy esperando. ¡Desembucha!"

Tras unos momentos de espera… Liliana asintió.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Templo Principal, Oficinas de contabilidad.**

 _Tres días después. 18 de septiembre. 10:54 horas._

Shura no dejaba de hacerle bullying. Ni su hermano, ni Saga. En verdad casi todos los dorados ya le habían dicho lo idiota que había sido, y considerando como se reían a sus expensas, nunca lo dejarían olvidar que había presentado a Lily como _una amiga_. ¡Se puso nervioso! Él, santo dorado de Sagitario, tuvo una mala reacción y bueno. Pasó lo que pasó. ¡Y no crean que no se arrepentía!

Saga era el peor de todos con las bromas. Y lo peor de todo es que las hacía muy serio, por lo que le estaba costando saber si le estaba tomando en verdad el pelo o no. ¡Por supuesto que lo hacía! Pues se largaba a reír ni bien le daba la espalda.

Ooooh, si no tuviera a su pequeñita en los brazos todo el tiempo, ya le habría caído a golpes. ¡Saga estaba usando a su hija como escudo humano! Estaba seguro.

Pero bueno, algo de razón tenían sus compadres. Mientras antes aclarara las cosas con Lily, mejor. Ya había dejado pasar muchos días. Lo que sí nadie le podía negar es que se trataba de una situación extrañísima: no eran pareja, ni nada. ¿Amigos? Tal vez, en esos meses ya habían afianzado dicho estatus, y aunque sus almas estaban unidas por el hilo rojo, eso no quería decir que estuvieran actuando sobre ello. Bueno… él se ilusionaba todos los días un poco más, al punto que Shion y Aioria le habían comentado que lo suyo era algo más y que mejor trataba de darle un pensamiento o dos a dichas emociones suyas.

Estaba muy enamorado, tenía que admitirlo.

Tenía que respetar a Lily en todo caso, y todo el mundo le admiraba tal decisión. Sin embargo sospechaban que por mucho que Liliana predicara que lo suyo era la soltería y que ni le insinuaran nada, era obvio que estaba cambiando de opinión.

Esa mañana durante el entrenamiento, mientras se atormentaba a sí mismo planeando como abordar la situación de hacía unos días con Lily (¡sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas!), y los demás trataban de darle consejos. Incluso Idril había dejado a su lemuelfito en brazos de Lümi para proceder a darle un soberbio zape, argumentando que un caballero dorado no se daba tantos rodeos e iba a enfrentar lo que fuera.

 _¿Te sientes capaz de amarla?_ Le preguntó la Elfa. _¡Sí!,_ dijo Aioros mientras se sobaba el costado. _¡Entonces ve y convéncela de eso! Que bien coqueto que saliste,_ añadió Idril, señalando en la dirección del Templo Principal.

No le quedó de otra. ¡Idril tenía razón! Mejor se dejaba de dar rodeos y tomaba al toro por los cuernos. ¡Era suficiente! Quería estar con Lily, pero la chica no lo iba a querer nada más porque sí. ¡Tenía que convencerla!

El alma de la chica dio un vuelco en su pecho, quizás con entusiasmo.

Así fue que entró a las oficinas de contabilidad, en donde Lily se encontraba bajo una montaña de documentos que parecía diseccionar sin piedad. De concentrada la chica no se dio cuenta de la cercanía del dorado, aunque los demás contadores tampoco le dieron mucha importancia. ¡Oh! ¿Lily sabría que se mordía el labio cuando se concentraba? Llevaba días evitándolo y ahora eso se acababa. Tenía un plan, una travesura en mente y la llevaría a cabo. Se iba a dejar caer en una silla cercana cuando Lily tomó su tazón de café y se levantó para ir a servirse más, casi chocando con él.

"¡Aioros!" Exclamó sorprendida. No lo había sentido llegar. "¿Qué andas molestando?"

"Nada, vine a ver como estabas y tratar de sacarte de aquí un momento. Llevas horas encerrada." Aioros la miró con astucia. "Tengo la impresión que ni sabes lo bonito que está el día."

"Estoy revisando los balances." Gruñó Lily. "¿No tienes que ir a otro lado a molestar?"

"No. Vine específicamente a verte." Aioros le quitó el tazón de las manos y comenzó a alejarse de la chica. "¿Vamos por un café?"

Lily parpadeó perpleja y se resistió de hacer un puchero. Se sentía muy incómoda con Aioros tan cerca, pero recordó la conversación que había tenido con Susy hacía unos días. Inflando el pecho, salió caminando tras el dorado, sin darse cuenta como a su paso los demás contadores los seguían con la mirada, y el mismo señor Al–Khilaiwi se asomaba para mirar el suceso como quien no quiere la cosa.

Aioros se detuvo junto a la estación de café y revisó que la cafetera estuviera funcionando. Tuvo que colar café de nuevo, pero eso le daba una oportunidad para alargar la conversación con la chica. Sonrió para sí cuando notó que Lily se detenía junto a él. ¡Uy! ¡Ojalá que resultara su plan!

"Solo vine por el café." Refunfuñó Lily. Lo miró con una expresión divertida.

"Yo también." Le dijo Aioros mientras se aseguraba que la cafetera estuviera funcionando. Por alguna razón se fijó en las mejillas infladas de la mujer… y tuvo una extraña sensación en el estómago y en el pecho. "Y también a preguntar por qué has estado tan esquiva conmigo."

"¿Esquiva yo? Bah. ¡Te estoy dando tu espacio, eso es todo!" Respondió Lily mirándose las uñas.

"Sí, pero me tienes botado." Se lamentó Aioros, fingiendo desolación. "Me siento solo."

"Como si no tuvieras amigos."

"De momento todos me están haciendo bullying. No me simpatizan." Aioros miró con calidez a Lily, quien tuvo un tic en el ojo. "Sé que estás molesta conmigo."

"¡¿Molesta yo?!" Exclamó Lily sorprendida. Sí, estaba molesta con Aioros, y también celosa, pero el sujeto no tenía que enterarse de eso último, ¿verdad? ¡No había nada de qué sentir celos! ¡¿VERDAD?!

"Estás molesta conmigo. Y tienes toda la razón del mundo para estarlo." Insistió Aioros. "Por eso te debo una disculpa, no… no he sido muy considerado contigo."

"Aioros: ¿de qué me estás pidiendo disculpas?" Preguntó Lily genuinamente confundida y perpleja. Nunca le había pasado que alguien se disculpara con ella por falta de consideración. Aioros ladeó la cabeza.

"Te pasé a llevar el otro día y creo que sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero." Aioros dio un paso hacia ella, al tiempo que Lily, por reflejo, retrocedía sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. El dorado tuvo que contener el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla. "Estás cobrando mucha importancia en mi corazón, Lily, no debí presentarte como una simple amiga, mucho menos a Serra."

Lily levantó las cejas y retrocedió sorprendida, quizás sintiendo como le daba un poco de acidez. Aioros suspiró: sabía que algo así podría asustar a Lily, pero era necesario: tenía que tener muy claras sus intenciones. La chica empuñó las manos y por momentos consideró la posibilidad de salir corriendo, pero se contuvo. Carraspeó y frunció el ceño: no podía huir.

"No sé de qué estás hablando. Somos amigos, nada más. ¿De qué otra manera podías presentarme?" Le dijo con porfía, aunque muy triste e insegura. "Revisa esa cafetera antes que decida que mejor no te hablo más. Parece que el café está listo." Añadió con más calma.

"¡Agh, Liliana! No me evadas." Le reclamó Aioros, frunciendo el ceño. "¡Estás así de antipática conmigo desde el otro día! ¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas _nada_ , que los dos sabemos que sí." El dorado se señaló a sí mismo. "¡Me siento pésimo por lo que pasó!"

"¡Me dijiste _Liliana_!"

"¡Claro que lo hice!"

"¡Pero es mi nombre completo!"

"¿Y cuál es el problema de eso? ¡No me digas que también te molesta! Mujer: o me dices cómo tratarme o de lo contrario no se puede. No soy adivino."

"Solo me dicen por mi nombre completo cuando están…" Lily aguantó la respiración, sintiéndose un poco culpable y haciendo soberanos esfuerzos por reprimir el puchero. Aioros la miraba severo. "… Enojados conmigo."

"¡Lo Estoy! Me tienes botado y tú eres la que está enojada conmigo, aunque no sé por qué. ¿Me dirás qué te pasa? O no podré solucionarlo."

"No me pasa nada." Insistió Lily con porfía. "¿Por qué me tendría que pasar algo al respecto?"

"¿Al respecto de qué?"

"De que me hayas presentado como una _amiga_ con tu ex." Afirmó Lily muy nerviosa. "Eso es lo que somos. Amigos."

"De momento." Afirmó Aioros con mucha seguridad.

"¡Aioros! No te pongas insufrible. ¡Entre los dos no pasará nada!" Aseguró Lily, pero no sonó para nada convencida. Eso era su ansiedad hablando. Esto le dio más ilusiones a Aioros. "Déjame en paz."

"¿Estás segura de eso? No suenas muy convencida." Le dijo con picardía, inclinándose hacia ella. "Además yo tengo tu alma, lo sabes. Si me alejo, te enfermas. Y luego está el temita de los ataques…"

"Eso no quiere decir que estemos pegados a la cadera!" Aioros dio otro paso más hacia Lily, quien pareció encogerse. "¿Espacio personal?"

"No quiero que te enfermes, Lily." Le dijo Aioros, tentado de acariciarle la mejilla, con especial énfasis al pronunciar su nombre, tratando de usar el tono más tierno del que podía echar mano. A duras penas se contuvo de acariciarla. Lily parecía estar a punto de huir… pero al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de… de… ¡¿De qué tenía ganas?!

"¿Y eso de qué podría importante? ¡¿O sigues con esas cursilerías de las almas gemelas?!"

"Ni es cursilería ni es frívolo. ¡Sin tu alma te mueres!" Afirmó Aioros muy decidido rodeando a Lily con mucha sutileza, cortándole las vías de escape. La chica era una súbita mata de nervios.

"¡Cómo si te afectara!"

"¡Claro que me afecta! No quiero que te mueras. Ni siquiera lo quería aún antes de conocerte… o no habría ocultado el hilo rojo."

"¡Hablas como si me fuera a morir! No lo voy a hacer, ¡No todavía al menos!" Lily sentía que solo tenía limón en las venas, estaba muy nerviosa y fuera de su elemento. Sin darse cuenta la habían sacado de su zona segura, pero no retrocedería ni huiría. "¡Ya Devuélveme mi Alma! Así no me muero."

"¡Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho! De momento…"

"Lo estás haciendo a propósito. ¡Retienes mi alma cuando sabes…!"

"¿Cuándo sé qué cosa? ¿Qué no quieres a nadie en tu vida? ¡Si ni siquiera te das una oportunidad!" Le preguntó fingiendo impaciencia. "Liliana, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta en serio de que yo tenga tu alma?" El hombre insistió. "¿Tanto miedo te doy?"

"No es eso. Yo…" Lily se mordió el labio. "Yo no te tengo miedo. No eres tú, yo… errr…"

"Dime, Lily querida." Aioros le dio un poco de distancia. "¿Tanto te molesta que yo tenga tu alma?" Le preguntó casi en un susurro. "Tú tienes mi corazón y no me quejo." Lily lo miró desafiante y asintió con la cabeza, pero pronto puso una expresión que le generó mucha compasión al dorado. "¿Eso por qué?"

"Porque es mi alma. ¡Obviamente! Y no quiero que la tengas tú, ni nadie." Lily bajó la mirada. "La vas a romper…"

Aioros levantó su mano izquierda y de un simple gesto reveló el hilo rojo que lo unía a Lily. Ambos se quedaron unos momentos observando aquella fibra mística de color escarlata. ¡se sentía tan cómoda!

"Nunca dudé en ocultar el hilo para protegerte. Ni siquiera me lo cuestioné: si no lo hubiera hecho, habrías muerto y eso no lo podía permitir." Dijo Aioros con tristeza. "Nunca imaginé que iba a terminar con tu alma en mi pecho. No sé si lamento el resultado." Aioros la miró con dulzura. "Nunca te haría daño."

"¿Qué más te daba? No me conocías." Reclamó Lily. "Hay mujeres mejores que yo para ti, no habrías tenido que lidiar conmigo. Ni siquiera me habrías echado de menos."

"No podría conectar con nadie, mi alma habría quedado vacía y yo sin saber por qué."

"¡Pero yo estoy bien sola!" Lily insistió con sus protestas, aunque ya con menos energía. Se llevó la mano a la garganta. "La verdad no sé… ¡Ya no sé!" La chica lo miró furibunda. "¡Me estás presionando!"

 **BINGO**. Aioros sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba de gusto. ¿Eso quería decir que tenía más oportunidades de las que había previsto? Volvió a cerrar la distancia con Lily, cercándola sin que se diera cuenta.

"¿Te estoy presionando? Seguro no me di cuenta. Deberías decirme." Le dijo con cauta coquetería. Acercó el espacio entre ambos. Lily se enrojeció hasta las orejas.

"¡Te lo estoy diciendo! Me presionas. No funciono bien bajo presión social. Académica toda la que quieras, pero…" Lily se quedó en silencio cuando notó que de pronto estaba entre Aioros y la pared… bueno, más bien el mesón. El corazón le latió tan fuerte que podía oírlo retumbar tras sus orejas.

"¿Quieres que deje de presionar? Me dices y se hará como desees."

Aioros hizo el ademán de dejarle espacio a Lily, sintiéndose un poco culpable por los aguados ojos amatista con los que la chica lo miraba. Tenía que irse con cuidado. Liliana aprovechó para respirar profundamente.

"¿Me darás mi alma de regreso?" Le preguntó Lily al borde de los nervios.

"Como desees." Insistió coqueto. "¡Ni bien sepa cómo, te la devuelvo!" Esta vez levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. "Sí eres importante para mí, Lily…"

"¡No te me acerques tanto!" Lily lo empujó no muy convencida. "Espacio personal." Añadió temerosa, aunque con horror se dio cuenta que más que empujar a Aioros, lo había sujetado por la armadura y no quería soltarlo.

"¿Por qué te pongo nerviosa?" Le preguntó Aioros en un susurro, acercándose un poco más.

"¡No me pones nerviosa!" Se apresuró en decir Lily, cada vez más tensa, sintiendo como le flaqueaban las rodillas.

"¡¿Ah no?!" Aioros sonrió de costado. "Da la impresión que sí. ¡Parece que sí te intereso un poco!"

"¡Argh, Aioros!" Lily sentía el corazón a full. Y lo trágico es que si bien estaba histérica por la cercanía del dorado, no podía decir que le molestaba… por algo lo tenía sujeto por la armadura. "Ni me pones nerviosa ni me inter…"

Entonces pasó. Aioros le plantó un beso en los labios, que efectivamente la dejó callada y azul de los nervios. Le flaquearon las rodillas. Fue algo breve y muy casto, pero beso, a fin de cuentas, que hubiera cundido por todo un milenio de haber podido. Triunfante, Aioros retrocedió un par de pasos y se quedó mirando a Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, juzgando como buena señal que la chica no hubiera salido corriendo en lo inmediato.

Todavía no reaccionaba, que es muy distinto: la había pasmado. Pero ya se venía encima la reacción.

 **¡PLAAAAF!**

Y buen bofetón le llegó por eso.

"¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!" Le preguntó Lily sacando forzosamente la voz de su garganta, al borde de una crisis de pánico. Acto seguido se llevó los dedos a los labios, palideciendo de los nervios, con sensaciones extrañas en todo el cuerpo que nunca antes en la vida había tenido. ¡¿Qué brujería era esa?! Miró a Aioros más aterrada que nunca…

… ¿Eran normales las ganas de querer saltarle encima? ¡¿Así se sentía un beso?! ¡Quería más! NO, no podía. ¡¿Le robaron un beso?! Pero… pero… pero…

"¡Yo me voy de aquí!" Exclamó al tiempo que salía corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Aioros se quedó atrás sintiéndose todo un ganador, aunque tal osadía lo había hecho merecedor de una bofetada. Tenía las endorfinas en el techo y esa sensación maravillosa de haber conquistado el mundo no se le iba a quitar en todo el día.

"¡Valió la Pena!" Exclamó contento.

Ahora tenía que saber aprovechar su éxito.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Coliseo.**

 _Días después. 22 de septiembre.11:02 horas._

Días después Aioros seguía en las nubes con su triunfo, pero no había podido capitalizar su victoria. Lily pasó de no hablarle por enojo, a no hablarle por vergüenza, y por si fuera poco había recibido algunas llamadas de Minos no muy agradables, en las que el juez le pedía que por favor dejara de angustiar a su hermanita o él lo terminaría _angustiando_ a ver si eso le hacía gracia.

Eso lo tenía inquieto. No que Minos le hubiera ofrecido _angustias_ a granel, sino porque su idea original no había sido alterar así a Lily. Cuando iba por ella en las mañanas, la chica se rehusaba a tener contacto visual con él y se la notaba nerviosa. ¡No era la idea! En lo más mínimo. Al menos detectaba que ya no estaba tan enojada con él, pero, de todos modos. ¡Quería volver a hablar con ella, a reírse y escuchar cómo divagaba y pasaba de una idea a otra! Le brillaban mucho los ojos cuando lo hacía y…

 **¡ZAPE!**

"¡Ya deja de pensar en Lily y presta atención!" Exclamó Kanon de pronto.

"¡ARGH! ¡Kanon!" Aioros se sobó la cabeza. "¡Les he dicho que no me peguen en la cabeza!"

"Cierto que se marea." Comentó Aldebarán. "Has tenido progresos con tu vértigo, no te has caído tanto últimamente."

"Eso o está pendiente de la contadora." Se burló Shura.

"¿Así como tú estás pendiente de Gaby?" Bromeó Aioros de buena gana. Shura simplemente se echó a reír.

"Y a mucha honra, Gaby se merece toda mi atención." Reconoció Shura muy contento.

Aioros suspiró y aprovechó para darle un puntapié amistoso a su compadre, que estaba sentado un poco más abajo en las gradas. Se concentró en la arena: Lümi, Milo y Mu tenían una intensa sesión de entrenamiento, en la que ocasionalmente incluían a Kiki, quien se le notaba bastante concentrado. Desde hacía unos meses que Mu lo estaba incluyendo en los combates y el muchacho no quería arruinarlo, más ahora que su maestro había retomado sus clases de medicina y no tenía tanto tiempo para entrenar con él. No podía decepcionarlo de nuevo.

No, Kyrus y Lizzie no estaban con sus papás ese día en el coliseo. Estaban con sus respectivas mamás. Quien cuidaba de los enanos comenzaba a ser un tema bastante asiduo entre los habitantes de las doce casas, más aún porque los últimos meses habían llegado muchos peques de golpe. Pero se las arreglaban.

"¿Es que no nos dirás qué te pasa, Aioros?" Preguntó Kanon. "Ya nos dijiste que te fue bien con tu plan del otro día, pero ¿qué te tiene así?"

"Errr… Lily se asustó."

"¿Y nos lo dices así no más? ¿Sin rodeos?" Preguntó Alde sorprendido. "¿Qué pasó?"

"En la escala de uno a diez, ¿hasta dónde metiste las patas esta vez?" Preguntó Shura.

"Creo que como un nueve o algo."

Los tres dorados lo miraron con atención en espera de lo que les pudiera decir. Aioros les contó lo ocurrido, quizás no con tanto detalle, pero sí se pudieron hacer una idea. Habló con Lily, le pidió perdón por lo ocurrido con Serra, le expuso sus sentimientos (más o menos), descubrió que algo había en la chica que lo hacía pensar que tendría una oportunidad y hasta le había robado un beso.

"Y encima va y te acusa con su hermano." Comentó Kanon. "Sí, creo que puedes tener una oportunidad después de todo."

"¡Pero Hombre, que caminas sobre hielo!" Shura resopló condolido. "Me alegra no haber tenido ese problema con mi Gaby."

"Tuviste otros nada más." Le dijo Alde, quien carraspeó. "Aioros… Liliana está asustada, eso es todo." El santo de Tauro suspiró. "Esa inseguridad que tiene… ¿Cómo se lleva con su mamá?"

Tanto Shura como Kanon hicieron muecas: ambos estaban al tanto de que Lily no se llevaba bien con su madre, por comentarios que el mismo Aioros les había confidenciado. El santo de sagitario suspiró.

"No de la manera más óptima. Gracias a Athena no me cruzo con esa mujer, pero…" Aioros se quedó callado, de pronto una idea le había cruzado por la cabeza.

¿Qué sabía de Teresa Castaldelli? Soltera, con una única hija, muy ambiciosa y para nada maternal. Había escuchado como subestimaba y menospreciaba a Lily e incluso le había pegado. Algo le había comentado Lily acerca de que su madre nunca estaba conforme con ella y que, por culpa suya, Teresa había perdido un par de novios. Hmpf. ¿Acaso eso sería el origen de la ansiedad de Lily sobre las parejas?

"¿Por qué preguntas Alde?"

"Lily es hija de mamá soltera. Y la crió su abuela, por lo que decías, sin mencionar que es un genio. Se me ocurría que a lo mejor tiene carencias afectivas y que no sepa bien cómo enfrentarlas."

"Puedes tener razón… Lily entró a la universidad a los nueve años." Prosiguió Kanon. "Se saltó un montón de etapas."

"Nosotros tampoco tuvimos una infancia normal." Argumentó Aioros, aunque se quedó pensativo. "Bueno, fue normal para nuestro modo de vida, pero no para quienes viven fuera del Santuario…"

"Tomándolo así, la infancia de Lily fue cualquier cosa menos normal." Comentó Kanon. "Es bueno que tengas eso en consideración a partir de ahora."

"¿Quieren que me bote a psicólogo ahora?"

"Como psicólogo eres un inútil." Retrucó Shura.

"Aioros." Dijo de pronto Axl.

El quieto lemuriano llevaba un rato escuchando en silencio, mientras observaba a su esposa entrenar con Milo, Mu y Kiki. Volteó el rostro con calma y de estar muy serio, sonrió apacible. Se giró para enfrentar al santo de sagitario. ¡Oh! ¡El chico se parecía un montón a Áyax! Aunque por fortuna había heredado algo del sentido común de Mégara… algo, porque no del todo. Era un buen muchacho.

"Creo que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua. ¿Te gusta Lily?" Le preguntó con firmeza.

"No." Reconoció Aioros, escuchando atento a Axl. "Creo que esto va más allá de eso, tío Axl." Le respondió.

"Aaaaaaw, ¡Tan cursi que saliste! Vomitaré un arcoíris." Se burló Kanon. Todos lo hicieron callar.

"¿Entonces la amas?"

"Sí." Aioros miró feo a sus compañeros y le dio una patada de advertencia a Kanon. "Creo que podría llegar a amarla con toda mi alma."

"¿Más que a la señorita Serra?"

"Sí. A Serra la quiero mucho, pero a Lily… no, a ella la amo."

"Entonces deja de quejarte y actúa en virtud de ese amor que comienzas a tenerle." Le dijo Axl con toda la calma del mundo, pero muy serio. "No trates de entender a la señorita Liliana, solo ámala y ya. Lo que pase luego, pasará y no tienes control sobre eso, pero la vida es frágil. ¡Ámala mientras puedas, **todo lo que puedas**!"

Los cuatro dorados pestañearon al mismo tiempo, y al menos tres de ellos se quedaron mirando a Aioros. Era un consejo sencillo, pero considerando de quien venía, tenía más peso del que aparentaba. Axl sonrió y volvió a mirar a la arena, para ver cómo entrenaba Lümi, tan enamorado como el primer día.

"Creo que el tío Axl tiene razón." Dijo Kanon. Los demás asintieron.

"¡Claro que la tengo!" Exclamó Axl con travesura.

Aioros asintió con calma, pero al menos se sentía más liviano. No había resuelto nada, pero sin duda que se había sacado un peso de encima. Como que podía planear su siguiente curso de acción con más libertad.

¡Hora de poner manos a la obra!

…

…

Por cierto, ¿Qué habría sido del brujo o bruja? Hacía semanas que no se manifestaba…

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Muñecas y Brujas_**

 _"…_ _Lily se calló de la sorpresa. El tono de voz de Aioros era firme y en serio preocupado, por lo que todo argumento que podría haber tenido se evaporó como humo. No era la primera vez que cruzaba la calle así, tampoco la primera vez que daba la misma excusa, pero nunca antes había obtenido una reacción de este tipo. No era que Aioros no hubiera comprendido su explicación, pero… pero… no la aceptó como válida. ¿Por qué?…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** ¡Gracias Axl por consejo concedido! Sí, hay menciones a la nena de Saga y al lemuelfito. El nacimiento de esos dos será tratado en un omake, así que tengan un poco de paciencia al respecto: lo que les puedo decir es que nacieron el mismo día. Sobre los celos de Lily, son, como todos, irracionales: en su caso se empeoraron porque nunca antes los había sentido y encima estaba en negación. Lo sigue estando en todo caso, pero… digamos que cambió de opinión. Solo… necesita acostumbrarse a eso. A todo, a Minos le toca sufrir mucho. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**


	16. Cap 15: De Muñecas y Brujas

_Debido a una simpática escena en un parque, Lily recuerda algunas cosas de su infancia que dejan a Aioros pensando bastante. Minos comienza el doloroso proceso de terminar de darse cuenta quién es Ingrid, al mismo tiempo que decide que su peque es su mundo. Por otro lado, la bruja que estaba tan tranquila hace acto de presencia._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 15: De Muñecas y Brujas**

 **Calles de Atenas, Grecia.**

 _Días después. 25 de septiembre. 18:36 horas_

Había muchas cosas por las cuales Lily no podía quejarse. Tenía trabajo, podía divertirse, le daba uso a su inteligencia como mejor podía, ¡se las arreglaba! Sin embargo, creía que la vida, para compensar tanta bendición, le había dado como madre a Teresa, una mujer horriblemente ambiciosa que de maternal tenía bien poco. Su relación con ella era muy compleja, por no decir tóxica. Lily se había pasado media vida tratando de ganar migajas de afecto que se las daban por goteras, pero nunca había logrado que su madre se sintiera realmente orgullosa de ella.

Oh, sí, claro que la felicitaba, pero Teresa era una excelente actriz y muy a su pesar ya no le creía mucho. Aun así Lily insistía en mendigarle cariño, en tratar de mantenerla bien, que no pasara necesidades. ¿Para qué y por qué? ¡Porque era su mamá!

No sabía si eso era una muy buena o una muy mala excusa. Aunque en estos momentos se preguntaba en serio porqué se esforzaba. Se cambió de oreja el celular y tomó aire.

"Mamá… ¿en serio me llamaste para decirme todo esto?" Preguntó Lily con tono cansado, aunque sin dejar de caminar. Iba en dirección del _Black Canvas_. "De verdad me alegró por Jazmín, pero no entiendo por qué me reclamas de que haya anunciado compromiso con Rafael. ¡Es su vida!"

 _"¡Pues Claro Que Te Lo Reclamo! ¿U olvidaste mis esfuerzos para que lo conocieras primero? Ese niñito tiene un buen trabajo: nos habría mantenido a las dos perfectamente._ _¡No habrías tenido que trabajar más en tu vida!_ _"_

"¡No quiero que me mantengan!"

 _"¿Es que no piensas en tu pobre madre? Te perdiste una estupenda oportunidad. Y ahora Jazmín va a darse la gran vida."_

"¡Bien por Jazmín! Me alegra mucho que ella esté contenta. ¡Los dioses saben que se lo merece! Con Rafa hacen una pareja muy linda, están muy enamorados y en serio…"

 _"¡Claro que hacen una pareja muy linda! Para que veas lo que te pierdes."_ La mujer resopló de frustración _. "¿Por qué no quisiste conocer al muchacho?"_

"Se me olvidó, mamá, ese día tenía trabajo, además no es mi tipo…"

 _"_ _¿Eso qué importancia tiene? Como si te fueran a querer: no puedes ser exigente, niña. ¡Aish!_ _Si no tuvieras la nariz metida en esos numeritos…"_

"¡Esos numeritos es lo que nos dan de comer!"

 _"Sí, lo que digas Liliana. Tú y tus trabajitos."_ Teresa tomó una buena bocanada de aire. _"No sé qué_ _hice mal o qué_ _voy a hacer contigo."_ La mujer suspiró sonoramente. _"Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, tampoco eres del tipo de Rafael. ¡Eres un fideo tan soso!"_ Se lamentó su madre. Lily resopló molesta. ¡Hey! ¡Le gustaba a Aioros! ¿Eso no le decía nada?

"Mamá, si no tienes nada mejor que decirme… ¿Mamá?" Lily se detuvo a media frase al escuchar que su madre había terminado la llamada. Se quedó mirando el teléfono desolada y se encogió de hombros.

Pudo haber sido peor. Teresa bien pudo haberle reclamado por el último depósito. ¿Por qué nunca le preguntaba como estaba, qué había hecho, como se sentía? Y no era que pudiera cortarle los fondos, así como así. ¡Era su mamá! Ni modo. Lily se detuvo a media cuadra y se acercó a la calle, fijándose hacia ambos lados del tráfico para poder cruzar, sacando cuentas mentales mientras observaba las condiciones del tráfico: para poder llegar al Black Canvas, tenía que cruzar el parquecito que estaba justo por el frente. Venían algunos autos, pero tenía tiempo de sobra para cruzar. Y eso hizo.

 ** _FUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH._**

El mundo se tornó de colores, como si hubiera saltado dentro de una licuadora. Lily había bajado a la calle y alcanzó a dar dos pasos sobre el pavimento, pero de pronto la gravedad pareció desaparecer de golpe y algo la levantó en el aire, los colores se fundieron en un blanco manchón y una fracción de segundo más tarde estaba al otro lado de la calle.

"¡Liliana! ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo llegas y cruzas así la calle?" Le reclamó Aioros. "¿Qué no viste los autos?"

Por esas casualidades (sí, había sido una coincidencia) el dorado se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver a Lily caminando varios metros por delante de él. Con una sonrisa, tomó aire y se dispuso a trotar hasta ella para saludarla y quizás caminar juntos, cuando vio que Lily bajaba a la calle para cruzarla sin mayor cuidado, pese al tráfico que se acercaba.

"¡¿Y tú como llegas y me levantas así?!" Preguntó de vuelta Lily tratando de buscar algo de donde sujetarse, bastante asustada por la sorpresa que se había llevado. Se sujetó del antebrazo de Aioros. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué no viste el tráfico? Te pudieron haber atropellado" Gruñó el dorado, mientras le servía de apoyo. "Te tomé en brazos y cruzamos a velocidad luz. Dan náuseas al principio, pero ya se pasan. Ten paciencia."

"¿Velocidad luz?" Preguntó Liliana con ojos enormes y llenos de curiosidad. "¡¿Así se siente?! Wow, tenemos que hacer esto más seguido, ¡Fue Genial!" Afirmó llena de ilusión. Sin embargo, Aioros la miraba feo y Lily recordó el porqué. Cambió enseguida su actitud. "Oh sí, el tráfico ¡Claro que los vi! Pero no me iban a atropellar, ¡No exageres!"

"¡Eso no lo sabes!" Exclamó Aioros aun molesto, mientras señalaba a la calle. El hombre era aprensivo, ténganle paciencia.

"¡Sí lo sé! Calculé la velocidad que traían, el cómo se acercaban, el roce del pavimento, y el cómo camino. ¡No me iba a pasar nada! Consideré las variables: No soy física, pero eso es básico y…"

"¡Lily, por Athena!" La regañó Aioros. "Cálculos o no, no puedes hacer eso. ¡Te pudo pasar algo! No vuelvas a hacer eso."

Lily se calló de la sorpresa. El tono de voz de Aioros era firme y en serio preocupado, por lo que todo argumento que podría haber tenido se evaporó como humo. No era la primera vez que cruzaba la calle así, tampoco la primera vez que daba la misma excusa, pero nunca antes había obtenido una reacción de este tipo. No era que Aioros no hubiera comprendido su explicación, pero… pero… no la aceptó como válida. ¿Por qué?

El dorado le puso una mano en el hombro. Lily se mordió el labio. Era la primera vez en días que interactuaban tanto después del robo del beso. No habían hablado al respecto, Lily había tenido terror de acercársele, pero ahora que lo pensaba… había extrañado al dorado. Mejor no sacaba eso a colación. No quería alejarse.

"Trataré de no hacerlo más. Pierde cuidado."

"Te lo agradecería." Le dijo el dorado mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. El hombre se había llevado un buen susto después de todo. Le sonrió amable: quizás podía aprovechar su oportunidad. "¿Quieres un café?" Le ofreció Aioros, señalando en dirección del Black Canvas. "Así conversamos un rato."

"No es mala idea. Hace rato que no lo hacemos."

Aioros sonrió contento. Tenía el temor que Lily lo mandara a freír monos, pero se alegró al ver que no fue así. Le ofreció el brazo y casi murió de felicidad cuando la chica lo aceptó casi con ingenua timidez. Comenzaron a atravesar el parque a paso tranquilo y, si bien iban en silencio, sentían como que esa cercanía compensaba la lejanía de los días previos.

"¿Y qué hacías por aquí?"

"Iba al Black Canvas." Explicó Aioros muy casual, señalando su mochila. "Fui a ver una cámara fotográfica nueva y otros insumos y se me antojó un café."

"¿Y compraste alguna?" Le preguntó Lily interesada. "¿Qué tenía de malo la anterior?"

"No es una mala cámara, pero ya tiene sus años y mis clases me exigen algo mejor." Explicó Aioros con calma. No olviden que ya había comenzado su carrera en la universidad. "Así que sí. Compré una bastante buena, me dejó contento. ¡Muero por estrenarla!"

"Vas a tener miles de proyectos en qué ocuparla. ¡Me la muestras luego!"

"Claro que sí." Aioros le guiñó el ojo. "Y si me dejas tomar tu retrato mejor."

"Me lo has pedido tanto, que comienzo a considerarlo."

Lily se sentía muy contenta del brazo de Aioros. Decidió no cuestionarse nada, ni de pensar en el beso robado. Ya había pasado muchas rabias con su mamá como para estar sumando nuevas y encima estar con él la hacía sentir como si nada pudiera afectarla. Puede que fuera la cercanía de su propia alma, o del mismo Aioros, pero se sentía tranquila y segura.

Quería otro beso suyo. Uno más largo quizás.

"¡Dame Eso!"

"¡ **NOOOOO**!"

" **JOJOJOJOJO**. ¡Miren como Corre!"

Aquél pequeño escándalo hizo que se detuvieran. Ambos miraron hacia un costado, a tiempo de ver a unos niños de unos ocho o nueve años, huyendo y burlándose de una nena de quizás unos siete, que los perseguía para rescatar la muñeca (una Barbie) que los chiquillos le habían quitado con el único afán de hacerla rabiar. Como corrían por todo el parque, no tardaron en pasar cerca de ellos, ocasión que Aioros aprovechó para sujetar a los enanos de un brazo y levantarlos en el aire.

"¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos?"

"¡Aaaaaay!"

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡Déjame en paz!"

"¡Métanse con alguien de su tamaño!" Afirmó Aioros muy severo. "¡A ver si les gusta!"

"¡Dame eso!" Exclamó Lily quitándoles la muñeca y revisando que estuviera en buen estado.

Aioros dejó a los enanos en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos. Los niños tenían toda la actitud de reclamar por el trato recibido, pero algo en la actitud del dorado los hizo desistir. Optaron por gruñir un par de groserías y salir corriendo. Instantes después llegó la niña estirando los brazos.

"Es Mía. ¡Me la quitaron!" Explicó la nena con los ojos llorosos. Detrás de ella una de sus amiguitas la apoyó. "¿Me la devuelve por favor?"

"Esos dos se la quitaron. ¡Yo vi!"

Lily miró unos segundos la Barbie y sonrió de costado. La muñeca sin duda había tenido días mejores, pero se notaba muy querida. Suspiró con tristeza y se la entregó a su dueña.

"Ten. Y la próxima vez que te la quiten, dales una patada."

"¡Gracias, señora!" La niña tomó su Barbie y tras abrazarla, salió corriendo por donde venía, junto con su amiga.

Lily sintió un lindo latido de corazón al recibir el agradecimiento de la niña, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo un tic en el ojo. Miró a Aioros, quien tenía los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y la miraba muy divertido.

"¡Te Dijo _Señora_!" Se burló Aioros. Lily lo miró feo y por inercia se sobó la muñeca.

"No empieces, que sales perdiendo." Reclamó Lily suspirando. La chica se puso una mano en la cadera mientras miraba en dirección de los niños, a quienes veía escondidos no lejos de ahí. "Nunca voy a entender cuál es el gusto de los niños por quitarles las muñecas a las niñas."

"Jejejeje, seguro a ese muchacho le gusta la nena a la que le quitó la muñeca. Suele ser así." Aioros le guiñó un ojo, mirándola travieso. "Ya verás a esos en unos años más. ¿Acaso te las quitaban todo el tiempo?"

Aioros, por inercia, tomó a Lily por la muñeca que se había sobado. Sabía que se había lastimado bien feo cuando le dio el bofetón el otro día, tras el beso, aunque había tratado de oponer la menor resistencia posible, pues Aioria le había comentado que Marín le había pedido que le ayudase con la lesión, cosa que había hecho. ¡Y se notaba! Había que reconocer que Aioria conocía su arte curando este tipo de heridas. Como Lily no le quitase el brazo, encendió un poco su cosmo y le hizo un breve masaje.

"Oh no, no me dejaba… y luego ya no tuve." Explicó Lily con calma, observando cómo Aioros revisaba su antebrazo.

"¿Ya no quisiste más muñecas?" Preguntó Aioros con calma.

"No exactamente, ¡Me encantaban! Pero tuve que dejarlas cuando entré a la universidad." Explicó triste, pero como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. "Mi mamá no me dejaba tenerlas. Decía que me iba a volver idiota o algo."

"¡¿Te decía eso?! Con todo respeto, tu madre no me simpatiza para nada." Gruñó Aioros, reservándose comentarios bastante más coloridos para describir a Teresa. Le soltó la mano y volvió a ofrecerle el brazo. Ambos reanudaron la caminata.

"No te culpo, mi mami siempre ha sido difícil. Hoy no me cae bien, pero… en el fondo es buena." Explicó Lily bajando la mirada, tentada de apoyarse en el hombro del dorado. "De pequeña me decía que me iba a poner idiota y ahora me dice que soy muy inteligente. ¡No La Entiendo!"

"¿No tuviste de esas muñecas? ¡Pero si son un clásico!"

"¡Sí Tuve! Eran dos. Se me perdieron eso sí." Lily hizo un puchero. "Creo… que mi mamá se deshizo de ellas cuando entré a la universidad." Reconoció Lily con calma. Se quedó en silencio, con una extraña sensación en el pecho. "Hacía años que no pensaba en eso."

"Pero eras una niña cuando entraste a la universidad. Todavía estabas en edad de jugar con muñecas." Le dijo Aioros con calma. "¿Eso no es crecer muy rápido?"

Lily lo miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

"Supongo. Iba a pasar en todo caso." Dijo con melancolía. "No digamos que puedo cambiar eso ahora." Aioros asintió y al mismo tiempo la soltó, solo para rodearle los hombros con el brazo.

"Vamos por ese café será mejor."

* * *

 **Oslo, Noruega. Residencia Skjeggestad.**

 _Cinco días después. 30 de septiembre. 15:07 hora local._

¡Ay Ingrid!

Minos detuvo el auto en su estacionamiento, pero no se bajó. Se quedó ahí unos momentos sujetando el volante, como si no estuviera ahí. Sentía el pecho oprimido y la sangre ácida, como si todo el peso del mundo le estuviera oprimiendo los pulmones. Resopló sonoramente y se apoyó en el respaldo, mirando al techo del auto.

Estaba oficialmente soltero.

En teoría debería estar tirando todo por la borda, golpeando gente, torturando condenados… De hecho, esa no parecía tan mala idea. Bien podía irse a algunas de las prisiones y liberar estrés provocando tormentos surtidos a los desgraciados que habían tenido la mala fortuna de llegar a ellas. Pero no… estaba pasivo, aletargado, adolorido y con el corazón apenas sujeto.

Pensó en su bolsillo. Unas horas antes, Ingrid le había devuelto el anillo. ¡¿En qué pensaba esa mujer?! Ya no se quería casar con él, ya no quería tenerlo cerca. ¡Era más que evidente! Cuando le había dicho hacía unos meses que la boda se cancelaba, había creído que solo se posponía, pero hacía unas horas… se confirmaron todos sus terrores.

Ingrid no quería casarse con él. ¡Por todo el Averno Junto! ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿En qué momento se había ido todo por el caño?

Habían discutido. Fuerte. Por algo que para Minos era de sentido común, pero que ortigó a Ingrid tal como si se hubiera tragado ajíes. ¿Cuál había sido el motivo? Trabajo.

Minos había crecido en un ambiente en que todos en su familia trabajaban. Su madre fue la primera que dio el ejemplo y nunca dejó de ejercer su profesión, era maestra de escuela, pese a estar casada con un hombre de la talla de su padre. Lo mismo lo veía con sus tías y primas y luego con toda la gente que veía a su alrededor. Así era la sociedad noruega, en la que todos sus ciudadanos compartían las mismas tareas independientes de su género. Cierto, el post natal duraba un año y encima era pagado, pero eso no significaba que una mujer dejase su empleo.

Noruega es un país caro. Nadie podía darse el lujo de no trabajar. Y si bien su familia no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, de todos modos, laboraban. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema de Ingrid?: tal como le había dicho hacía unas horas, ella se había embarazado para no tener que trabajar nunca más, y si Minos no tenía los recursos para darle una vida cómoda, entonces no quería tener nada que ver con él.

"No es que no pueda mantenerla… ¡pero no me parece que no trabaje!" Murmuró Minos para sus adentros.

Era cierto. Minos podía darse el lujo si quería de no volver a trabajar en la vida, pero eso no iba con su carácter ni se condecía con la educación que había recibido. Creía además que era un mal ejemplo que su retoño viera que su madre no trabajaba. ¿Cómo iba a aprender a conseguir cosas por sí mismo si veía que uno de sus padres se la pasaba en casa haciendo nada y viviendo a expensas del otro?

…

No… no por sí mism **o**. Por sí mism **a**.

Minos se llevó la mano al pecho. En el bolsillo de su abrigo tenía la última ecografía que le habían sacado. Su peque era una niña: iba a tener una princesita. ¡Era papá de una nena!

"Con mayor razón tiene que darle el ejemplo." Se lamentó Minos, soplándose el flequillo. "Es difícil ser mujer… ¿Cómo va a aprender a serlo si… si su madre le da mal ejemplo?"

Minos se calló de pronto, reprimiendo un sollozo. Inconscientemente comenzó a repasar los nombres que había pensado para su nena desde que se había enterado que era una niña, más preocupado que nunca por el bienestar de su peque. ¿Ingrid? Ella… la imagen que tenía de ella se desmoronaba cada día que pasaba. Tenía un peso en el corazón, una decepción enorme que no acababa de procesar del todo.

… como que los últimos tres meses… le habían hecho notar que a lo mejor… no amaba a Ingrid. O sea, sí, la quería, tenía toda la intención de arreglar las cosas con ella, seguro que era un malentendido que podían resolver conversando, pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Además, la mujer tenía a su niña en el vientre…

Su hija era su mundo. No supo en qué momento ocurrió, pero pasó. La niña se convirtió en sus ojos… y cada minuto que pasaba más se preocupaba e su bienestar y no tanto del de Ingrid.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Ingrid… Ingrid había sido su preciosa tanto tiempo, en serio creyó que… que… que era la mujer de su vida…

"¡AAAARGH! ¡Pero sí te sigo amando, mujer!" Gruñó de mal humor.

Pero no estaba tan seguro. Además… había visto su expediente en el Inframundo, y lo que había leído no le gustaba nada. Aún eran pensamientos y no hechos, pero… pero… Ingrid hacía rato que no lo amaba y buscaba nuevos horizontes…

¡Cómo le dolía esa traición! Pero todavía no era tal. ¿Y si se concretaban? ¿Dónde quedaba él parado? ¿Y su nena? ¿Acaso Ingrid le quitaría a su nena o le haría daño? Ya lo había intentado. Minos sabía que había consultado en serio por un aborto. Lo leyó en su expediente.

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? No voy a abandonar a mi hija… ¡No a mi princesita!"

Hizo unos pucheros. Se pasó las manos por el rostro. Se mordió los labios y buscó su celular: le mandó un mensaje a Lily antes de abrir los contactos y marcar otro número en específico. Necesitaba hablar con alguien diferente de su hermana.

¡Ojalá que respondiera la llamada!

…

 _"¿Qué fue lo que rompiste ahora, señor Minos?"_ Gruñó Violate al otro lado de la línea. No le respondió en seguida, no confiaba en su voz. _"¿Minos?"_

"¡Violetita!" Exclamó, tratando de disimular lo afectado que estaba. "¿Tienes cinco minutos?"

 _"Habla."_ Le dijo con calma. _"¿O necesitas que vaya?"_

Minos hizo un puchero y tomó aire. Antes de que se diera cuenta, le estaba contando todo a Violate.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena. Predios de Entrenamiento.**

 _30 de septiembre. 17:06 hora local_

Lümi era una maestra estricta, aunque tenía un estilo tan especial que era difícil saber si estaba tomando el pelo o diciéndote las cosas en serio. Tanto Flos como Chantal preferían pensar que no bromeaba, aunque a veces sí lo hiciera y se evitaban problemas. La lemuriana las había llevado a uno de los predios de entrenamiento perimetrales del Santuario, que bordeaban la costa y que tenía algunos riscos. Estaba un poco a trasmano y no eran muy utilizados. La dificultad del terreno aseguraba que solo los aprendices más avanzados iban ahí con sus maestros, santos o amazonas que querían hacer katas tranquilos, y curiosamente algunos guardias con tiempo libre.

A esa hora los acantilados no estaban tan ocupados. Lümi había pensado que eran las únicas, pero había visto justamente a un par de guardias a lo lejos practicando lucha con lanzas. Se concentró en Chantal y en Flos. A la primera no podía llamarla aprendiza por razones obvias, pero de todos modos la consideraba así: llevaba meses monitoreando su rehabilitación. Sin embargo, a la segunda sí podría hacerlo. ¡Cómo le había costado ganarse el respeto de Flos! Y luego crearle hábitos de entrenamiento, disciplina y estudio, que entendiera que las cosas que le pedía que hiciera no eran caprichos, sino que estaban por algo. Al menos Dohko y Matilda le estaban enseñando a leer y escribir.

Por si fuera poco, Flos estaba destinaba a ser una amazona. La armadura de Lince estaba resonando con ella, pero no la vestiría sino hasta que aprendiera a ser una guerrera de Athena, tal como se suponía que tenía que ser una.

"Chantal, suficiente. Descansa." Ordenó de pronto avanzando hacia la chica. "Ya fue mucho por hoy."

"Tengo energía para seguir."

"Seguro, pero dije que ya no más. Así tienes más tiempo de ir a conversar de chakras con Shaka." Le dijo Lümi con travesura. "Flos, ¡En Guardia!"

Flos, quien hasta ese momento había estado practicando una serie de katas, apenas tuvo tiempo para bloquear el ataque de Lümi. Lo estaba haciendo cada vez mejor.

"¡Gracias por el aviso!" Gruñó Flos con sarcasmo.

"El enemigo nunca te preguntará si estás lista, solo te atacará. ¡Vamos, Bloquea! Quiero ver si aprendiste algo."

 _"Allez mon amie!"_ Animó Chantal. "¡Recuerda la postura de los pies!"

"¡Grrrrrrr!"

Era difícil seguirle el ritmo a Lümi y, aunque había mejorado mucho, Flos aún no refinaba del todo su estilo. La lemuriana no la dejó atacar, sino que la presionó de tal manera que la chica solo tuviera espacio para defenderse. No retrocedía ni claudicaba, y pronto encontró un ritmo, una cadencia de movimientos que le permitió tener más control sobre lo que pasaba. En el intertanto, el combate resonaba por todo el sector.

Lümi como que sentía orgullo, pero no lo demostraría.

"Suficiente. Lo has hecho bien." Dijo Lümi con una sonrisa torcida. "¡Mira nada más! Me estabas prestando atención."

"Es mala idea no hacerlo, maestra." Dijo Flos. "Muy mala y…"

"¡Hey! Ya que dejaron de matarse, ¿podré subir o no?" Preguntó una alegre voz desde el borde del risco.

Las tres amazonas se miraron perplejas y se acercaron a ver de quién se trataba. Allí, sujeta a la pared justo por debajo del borde, a más o menos un metro o metro y medio de distancia, Lily les sonreía como un gato.

"¡Liliana! ¿Qué Monos Haces Ahí?" Preguntó Lümi sorprendida.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, mon amie?" Quiso saber Chantal al tiempo que se agachaba a ver mejor. Flos se recostó en el borde y le estiró un brazo.

"Dame, te ayudo a subir."

Lily se impulsó hacia arriba para alcanzar la mano de Flos y, aceptando su ayuda, terminó la escalada. Una vez arriba se sacudió las manos de un polvo blancuzco y comenzó algunos ejercicios de elongación.

"Mis disculpas por interrumpir, creí que no habría nadie entrenando." Se disculpó la chica. "Su Excelencia me dijo que podía escalar por aquí si quería y creí que era un buen momento."

"Cierto… mi maestro me dijo hace unos días que podrías estar escalando por aquí." Comentó Lümi. "No te veo con cuerdas. ¿Haces Escalada Libre?"

"Sí. Llevaba días con ganas de treparme por aquí."

"Con razón no tienes cuerdas." Le dijo Chantal. "¿Siempre haces lo mismo?"

"No, para nada: hoy estaba más inspirada de costumbre y por eso me vine sin cuerdas. Me da miedo escalar sin ellas cuando es muy alto." Reconoció Lily sin ninguna vergüenza. "Esto es lo más alto que he hecho."

"Quince metros." Dijo Lümi, antes de darla una palmada en la espalda. "¡Ya llegarás a veinte sin cuerdas!"

"¿Por qué necesitas cuerdas para trepar?" Preguntó Flos de pronto. "Tienes manos y pies, no necesitas más." Le dijo con un poco de ingenuidad. "¿Y qué es esa tierra blanca que tienes ahí?" Le preguntó señalando una suerte de cartuchera con un polvillo blanco en su interior que Lily tenía sujeta en su cinturón.

"Es magnesio. Lo uso en las manos para que no me suden tanto y me ayude en la adherencia." Lily sacó un poco y se lo mostró a Flos. "Me ayudo con las cuerdas cuando es muy difícil o alto. No soy tan experta, así que no puedo depender solo de mis manos."

"Ooooh, curioso." Dijo Flos analizando el magnesio. "En mi caverna siempre me trepaba a las rocas de niña, nunca usé cuerdas." Explicó muy rápido. "No se me había ocurrido usarlas para treparme a ningún lado."

"¿Y para qué usaban las cuerdas, Flos?" Preguntó Chantal con una mano en la cadera.

"Para atar, sujetar y arrastrar." Flos miró a Lily con astucia. "Cuando vaya a visitar mi caverna, te llevaré."

"Eso suena interesante." Reconoció Lily. Chantal negó con la cabeza.

"No sé si tanto, no tienes cosmo ni la protección de una armadura, Liliana. Podrías enfermar." Dijo Lümi con un tono divertido en la voz.

Más ganas le dieron a Lily de visitar esa misteriosa caverna y su entusiasmada sonrisa parecía decirlo todo. Iba a comentar al respecto cuando una presencia las alertó para mal. Las tres amazonas miraron hacia la derecha y asumieron una pose defensiva. Lümi tomó la delantera de manera tal de ser la primera en trabar combate de ser necesario. Al verlas así, Lily se asustó y por instinto se refugió tras las mujeres. Allá, a unos metros, había una presencia extraña y que erizaba los nervios: parecía ser una escultura de cera mal hecha, pero no había que subestimarla. La rodeaba un aura rara.

"¡Cuidado! Eso es el _facsímil_ de una bruja." Advirtió Chantal. "Está aquí, pero no con su cuerpo real, ¡conjuró uno falso para poder atacar a gusto y no recibir daño! ¡No lo subestimen!"

"Eso es magia avanzada." Gruñó Lümi. "¡No la pierdan de vista!"

"¿Eso es una bruja?" Preguntó Lily con miedo, retrocediendo un paso. No era necesario ser un genio que esto solo podía significar un ataque a su persona.

"¿Qué es una bruja?" Preguntó Flos, muy alerta.

"Me importa un carajo que sea un facsímil o no." Gruñó Lümi dando un paso adelante. Levantó la voz y se dirigió a la presencia. "¡Estás en terreno sagrado sin permiso! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ella debe morir."

La imagen levantó una mano escuálida y señaló a Lily, al tiempo que manifestaba su pútrida presencia. En un pestañeo estuvo junto a la mujer, sujetándola por el cuello y dándole fuertes descargas eléctricas. Rápidamente las amazonas reaccionaron: Chantal bajó la temperatura, atacando con afiladas estacas de hielo a la criatura y cortándole los brazos. Lümi la sujetó en una llave y físicamente la arrojó de allí. Flos evitó que Lily se pegara un suelazo muy fuerte, sujetándola antes que cayera. Ni bien la dejó en el suelo, no perdió tiempo en apoyar a su maestra, quien se estaba encontrando con una tenaz pelea por parte de la bruja. Chantal se quedó atrás, elevando estacas de hielo desde el suelo alrededor de ella y Lily, quien se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo mientras sujetaba su garganta con las manos y tosía sin control.

Tras la protección de esa barrera de hielo, y sin perder de vista el combate, Chantal se agachó junto a Lily para revisarla. Se mordió el labio al notar que la chica aún era presa del poder de la bruja, y que no solo se estaba electrocutando (podía ver arcos de energía), sino que tenía serias dificultades para respirar. Chantal arrugó la mirada.

"Liliana, esto te va a doler, ¡Pero es por tu bien!"

"Aa… ayu… ayuda…"

"¡Ten calma!"

Chantal la obligó a recostarse sobre su espalda y le puso una mano sobre la frente y la otra sobre el pecho. Cerró los ojos y contactó a Shaka por cosmonet, quien no tardó en prestarle atención.

Atrás el combate proseguía. Es que la cosa esa tenía una energía extraña y maligna: se ayudaba de la magia para contrarrestar los ataques de la amazona y su aprendiza. Era de temer, cierto, pero nunca una competencia para una amazona. No obstante, Lümi nunca subestimaba a un oponente, por insignificante que se viera. Uno siempre podía distraerse y darle espacio al enemigo de ganar y no se podían dar ese lujo.

"¡DEBE MORIR! ¡YA SÉ QUÉ ESTÁ EN EL SANTUARIO! ¡LA VOY A MATAR!"

"¡¿Cómo Te Atreves?! ¡SON TERRENOS DE LA DIOSA!"

"¡LA VOY A MATAR!"

"No En Mi Guardia." Lümi se hizo a un costado para permitirle a Flos saltarle encima, tal como lo haría una tigresa. Y en ese estilo atacó a la criatura, incluso elevando su cosmo.

 **"¡LARGO INTRUSA!"** Exclamó Flos atravesándole el pecho en un solo movimiento.

"NOOOOO."

Al retirar su mano, Flos retrocedió y vio como la criatura comenzaba a brillar. Lümi la tomó del brazo y la hizo retroceder y ambas apartaron la cara cuando explotó en un sinfín de luces. Cuando volvieron a mirar, no había rastro de ella.

"¿Matamos a esa cosa, maestra?" Flos miró a Lümi. "¿Así son todas las brujas?"

"No, no la matamos." Explicó Lümi. "Esa cosa era un facsímil de la bruja. Magia compleja y poderosa. Seguro que en estos momentos se revuelca de dolor, pero no la matamos."

"¿Entonces volverá a atacar?"

"Lo más probable, pero hoy seguro que se le quitaron las ganas."

Lümi giró sobre sus talones y caminó en dirección de Lily. No se sorprendió de ver cómo Chantal bajaba la protección de los hielos, ni a Shaka agachado sobre Lily. El santo de Virgo apenas le prestó atención. La lemuriana se fijó en Chantal.

"Shaka está anulando los efectos de esa maldición." Explicó Chantal antes que Lümi hiciera pregunta alguna.

"¿Qué tan grave es?"

Chantal iba a responder cuando en ese instante Shaka se puso de pie con Lily en los brazos. En ese momento llegaron Aioros y Saga. El santo de sagitario no perdió tiempo en arrojarse sobre Lily, quien estaba inconsciente, pálida y con sangre saliéndole de la nariz y boca.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" Demandó con urgencia.

"Ahora no, necesita enfermería." Dijo Shaka sin detenerse. Antes que le pudieran preguntar más, desapareció en dirección de la enfermería, seguramente echando a correr a velocidad luz.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Aioros fue tras él. Saga por su parte se volvió al grupo.

"¿Están todas bien? ¿Qué pasó?" Les preguntó aprensivo. "¿Qué pasó con Lily?"

"Atacó la bruja con un facsímil." Explicó Lümi. "La eliminamos, pero Lily sufrió las consecuencias."

"Shaka estaba anulando la maldición… Creo que lo logró, pero…"

"Sigo sin saber qué es una bruja." Reclamó Flos cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. "Pero sea lo que sea, las defensas contra brujas del Santuario dejan mucho que desear."

Saga, Chantal y Lümi intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron derrotados.

Flos tenía razón.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Penas y Entusiasmo_**

 _"… Se quedaron en esa posición un rato en silencio. Lily sentía como la rabia se le disipaba de a poco. Casi por inercia se dejó caer en el pecho de Aioros y éste la abrazó, provocando que ambos suspiraran de alivio. Lily se quedó ahí unos instantes, disfrutando esa cercanía y logrando recuperar la sonrisa. Miró hacia arriba…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Créanme que Lily está harta de tanto ataque en su contra, lo mismo Aioros, pero el enfrentamiento final con la bruja está más próximo de lo que creen. Sí, Minos sufrió bastante y esperemos que Violate lo haya despeinado lo suficiente como para hacerlo entrar en razón. También fue suficiente para él. Y no: Aioros no quiere nada a su suegra, ni un solo poquito. A todo esto, creo que el próximo capítulo les va a gustar: muero por compartirlo con ustedes. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**


	17. Cap 16: Penas y Entusiasmo

_Lily regresa a su casa luego de algunos principalmente agotada, dejando en claro que esto de su alma perdida no da para mucho más. Se sucede una sorpresiva situación que se repite algunos días después. Minos, por su parte, decide que ya es suficiente y comienza la pelea por su hija. Ingrid se lleva un buen susto._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 16: Penas y Entusiasmo**

 **Atenas, Grecia. Departamento de Lily.**

 _Dos días después. 2 de octubre. Mediodía._

Por fin había regresado a casa después de una estadía en la enfermería del Santuario, tras el último ataque. Se supone que Susy iba a acompañarla de regreso, pero tuvo una urgencia de último momento que le imposibilitó hacer tal cosa. Pero para eso se tienen hermanos y… cierto amigo que parece que es algo más que eso, pero que aún se negaba a aceptarlo. Lily se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermano y suspiró agotadísima.

"Quiero dormir…"

"¡Has dormido un montón, _lillesoster_! ¿Todavía te quedan ganas?"

"Le dieron medicinas de las fuertes." Dijo Aioros abriendo la puerta y permitiéndoles el paso. "No me extraña que quiera seguir durmiendo." Explicó con calma.

Entraron al departamento y al cerrar la puerta, sintieron que dejaban el mundo fuera. Lily se fue derecho a su sofá, en donde Minos la ayudó a sentarse. El último ataque de la bruja la había dejado agotadísima. Nuevamente tuvieron que tratarla por lesiones derivadas de una electrocución, y además por maldiciones surtidas. La atendieron a tiempo, incluso la intervención de Shaka había sido oportuna, pero el tratamiento en esta ocasión se había sentido brutalmente agotador para Lily.

Era porque no tenía su alma y su cuerpo ya se estaba resintiendo.

"Iré a calentar lechecita. Vengo en un instante." Le dijo Minos. Cuando Lily alzó las cejas en señal de que iba a pedir otra cosa, el juez la calló. "Lechecita, no café. Tienes el estómago todo irritado: hazte mujer y aguántate."

Minos se puso de pie y enfiló hacia la cocina. Aioros lo dejó pasar, pero no lo siguió. ¡Pobre Juez! El dorado sabía que Minos estaba atravesando una época muy poco feliz, y se le notaba a leguas. Tenía ojeras, estaba cansado y de ánimo muy bajoneado. Le constaba que Aiacos había pedido que le ofrecieran combates de entrenamiento, porque Rada no estaba en el Inframundo y él no podía estar a cada momento cayéndole a palos. Hmm. Estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de invitarlo a un entrenamiento para que se desestresara.

"¡Pero el café me anima, _storebror_!" Gimió Lily irguiéndose un poco en el sofá.

"Leche dije."

Minos entró a la cocina gruñendo entre dientes. Aioros aprovechó para acercarse a Lily y sentarse junto a ella. La muchacha suspiró y no tardó en apoyarse en su hombro, casi sin pensarlo. Ambos tuvieron un lindo latido de corazón. Ahí se quedaron disfrutando la presencia del otro, casi sin querer respirar de sobra para no romper el encanto.

No sabían si debían disfrutar de ese limbo extraño en el que ninguno sabían si eran amigos o algo más, si actuar o no sobre las emociones que evidentemente tenían, o de temerlas. De momento, por lo visto, preferían no amargarse.

"Minos necesita sacarse tensión del pecho." Comentó Aioros.

"Lo sé. Estuvimos hablando un poco anoche cuando me fue a ver. ¡Esa Ingrid Es Una Maldita!" Lily suspiró molesta. "No sé cómo ayudar a mi hermano, Aioros."

"Con escucharlo haces mucho. Cierto que hay algunas situaciones que requieren más acción que pasividad, pero a veces una buena oreja, más aún cuando no tienes toda la información, hace un bien tremendo." Aioros sintió que Lily le sonrió, pero no le respondió. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Agotada." Lily hizo un puchero. "… quiero mi alma de regreso." Sollozó bajito.

Lily se separó de Aioros y se tapó la cara con sus manos. Estaba un poco estresada al respecto: era la tercera o cuarta vez que la bruja la atacaba y seguían como al principio, sin saber quién era y sin poder devolverle el alma. El significado del oráculo que les habían dado en Delfos seguía tan oscuro como el primer día y todo eso, sumado a la cantidad de analgésicos que Lily tenía en el sistema, hacían que la chica estuviera muy emocional.

"Lily…"

"Nada contra ti Aioros, pero en serio quiero mi alma de vuelta." Le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos. "No pedí nada de esto, no sé qué le hice a quien sea que se haya enfurecido así conmigo. ¡Yo quiero estar completa de nuevo y nada sirve y…"

Un puchero extra y Lily volvió a sepultar su rostro en sus manos. Aioros no observó pasivo, sino con mucha angustia, pues de alguna manera se sentía culpable. Tenía el alma de Lily en su pecho, junto a su corazón, y la percibía agitándose. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como intentando aquietarla, mientras que ponía la otra en el hombro de Lily.

"No creí que pasaría algo así. Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría protegido de otro modo."

"No necesito que me protejas." No fue un reclamo, para nada. Ni siquiera había reproche en su voz: era solo una declaración de principios. "¿Por qué decidiste proteger a alguien que ni conocías?"

"Decisiones que uno toma. Cuando decidí esconder el hilo, sabía que iba a morir antes de tiempo. No me ibas a conocer nunca, quizás tendríamos que esperar un montón de encarnaciones, pero no podía permitir que murieras por una maldición."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque quería que estuvieras a salvo y fueras feliz, aunque no me conocieras." Confesó con toda honestidad. "Por eso tomé ese riesgo." Aioros hizo un puchero. "Estuve muerto trece años."

Lily suspiró sorprendida y asintió lentamente. De alguna manera eso le confortaba el alma, donde quiera que estuviera. ¡Oh sí! Estaba en el pecho de su dorado. Lily se volvió hacia él y le puso una mano sobre el pecho, justo por encima de su corazón.

"¿Qué se siente tener mi alma contigo, aquí en su pecho?"

"No me cuenta secretos, si a eso te refieres." Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras sujetaba la manita de Lily con las suyas. "Pero no me incomoda para nada. No ocupa espacio y se siente muy a gusto."

"Estaba pensando… que a lo mejor esas pruebas implican romper un miedo." Lily dijo en un susurro, bajando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo. "El oráculo hablaba de dejar ir y dejar volver… tengo una idea. ¿Me dejas probar algo?"

"Claro. ¿Qué cosa?"

Lily lo miró con ojos grandes. Aioros parpadeó curioso, sin saber qué planeaba Lily, pero con un extraño sentimiento en el estómago que lo hacía anticiparse a algo importante. Eran como mariposas que le revoloteaban por las tripas. Iba a preguntar cuando Lily lo besó directo en los labios. De la sorpresa ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, pero al instante se dejaron llevar y los cerraron. Se relajaron y suspiraron, sin querer separarse, buscándose torpemente con los dedos y la respiración. Aioros se atrevió incluso a poner su mano en la mejilla de su mujer.

¡Ese beso les estaba dando una sensación tan deliciosa!

" **AHEM**." Carraspeó de pronto Minos. Ambos se separaron como si hubieran estado sujetando hierros al rojo vivo. "Si querían estar solos, era cosa que me dijeran y los dejaba tranquilos." Comentó el juez lleno de travesura.

"¡No es lo que piensas, _Bror_!"

"¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es lo que pienso?" Preguntó Minos con cansada picardía.

"Peligrosa pregunta para quien tiene la cabeza en la alcantarilla." Se burló Aioros. "Solo aprovechaba de mi oportunidad."

"¡Pero si fui yo quien empezó…!"

"No me vengan con esos cuentos, conozco esas excusas." Rió Minos de buena gana. El juez señaló a la cocina. "La leche está lista por si quieren. Voy a esperar a que Lily se la tome y los dejo solos para que _profundicen_ sus conversaciones." Añadió guiñándoles el ojo.

Lily se puso roja de vergüenza y rabia y Aioros frunció el ceño. Iba a retrucarle algo a Minos cuando Susy abrió la puerta. Se la veía agitada.

"¡Mil Disculpas, Lily! No Pude Llegar Antes." Se excusó la chica. "Hice mi mejor… ¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó al verlos a todos. Enarcó ambas cejas y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reír: todo indicaba que había interrumpido algo grande.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Cómo lo Lamento, Lily y Aioros!" Se rió Minos de nuevo. "Ahora sí que no tendrán ni un momento a solas."

"¡ _BROR_!"

"¡¿Quieres dejar de avergonzar a Lily, Minos?!" Rezongó Aioros.

"Si quieren me puedo ir con Minos a tomar un té o algo fuera." Añadió Susy muy traviesa. Lily resopló frustrada y, tras darles la espalda, se alejó a pisotones.

"¡Con Ustedes No Se Puede!" Exclamó antes de encerrarse en su cuarto dando un portazo. Aioros los fulminó con la mirada.

"Yo me retiro." Gruñó el dorado por lo bajo. "Nos vemos." Dijo antes de retirarse indignado (y muy frustrado) del departamento.

Susy se mordió el labio sin parar de reírse, y miró a Minos por encima del hombro. Le guiñó el ojo.

"¿Me vas a contar qué pasó aquí?"

"Solo lo que yo vi." Minos señaló la cocina. "Ven, acabo de calentar lechecita." La invitó cordial.

Susy asintió y aceptó la invitación. ¡Hora de confesar al Grifo!

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia. Café Black Canvas.**

 _Cuatro días después. 6 de octubre. 19:00 horas_

"Jejejejejeje, al final que sí te gustaba el dorado ese. ¡Buena pesca tuviste!" Minos bebió un sorbo de su café a la salud de Lily. "Aunque técnicamente te lo pesqué yo."

" _Storebror_ … No te burles, la cuestión me confunde mucho."

Lily no tenía buen aspecto. Estaba muy confundida, no se sentía bien y llevaba algunos días asustada por el último ataque de la bruja. Además esa mañana había vuelto a discutir con Teresa, así que no digamos que su estado anímico era de los mejores. Minos asintió con calma: él mismo tampoco estaba muy bien. Su relación con Ingrid prácticamente había terminado por zozobrar y lo único que lo mantenía atado a ella era su hija nonata, y ese era un tema muy espinudo, que estaba drenándole mucha de su energía. Ahí donde Minos quería lo mejor para la niña, Ingrid solo buscaba deshacerse de la pequeña. Y si la mujer esa se cuidaba no era por el mejor interés de la peque, sino porque no quería tener problemas de salud después.

Era claro que sería Minos quien terminara con la custodia total de la enana, pero eso no significaba que Ingrid se lo iba a poner fácil. Había comenzado con exigencias raras cuando Minos la paró en seco e involucró a los tribunales de familia en la cuestión. Aiacos se había tomado la libertad de recomendarle incluso a un colega abogado amigo suyo para que tramitaran la custodia de la niña una vez que naciera.

El sujeto apenas comenzaba a hacerse un nombre, pero era todo un depredador que aprendía rápido.

Al menos el caso no era difícil. Ingrid se iba a deshacer de la niña ni bien naciera, renunciando a sus derechos parentales, en consideración que no quería tener nada que ver con la hija de un juez de Hades, dejando a Minos con la custodia total. Eso era el acuerdo y a eso se quería llegar, pero por despecho Ingrid lo iba a hacer todo lo difícil que pudiera.

Quizás se estaba dando cuenta que se había equivocado al considerar a Minos un muerto de hambre, y eso la tenía muy confundida. Sin embargo su orgullo no la dejaba aceptarlo del todo.

En resumen, ambos hermanos no estaban pasando por el mejor momento de sus vidas, pero se tenían el uno al otro y se notaba. Incluso es más… ¿el motivo de la discusión de Lily con su madre esa mañana? Pues simple: Liliana había anunciado que había aceptado ser reconocida de manera póstuma por su padre y estaba en proceso de iniciar el cambio legal de su apellido. ¿La herencia? Era una suerte de bono añadido, pero Lily ya tenía algunos planes para ese dinero que parecían interesantes.

"Está bien, pequeñita. Mejor dime. ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?"

"Todo. Me sigue poniendo muy ansiosa que hayamos estado predeterminados, me da miedo perder mi independencia, me da miedo fallar." Lily se abrazó los labios. "Seguro hay alguien mejor que yo para él."

"Lamento decirte que no." Le dijo Minos. "El Hilo Rojo no se equivoca."

"¡Pero Mírame! ¿Qué podría querer Aioros con una ñoña matemática como yo? Lo único que sé es contar números."

"Tienes buen ojo para los negocios, sabes cómo invertir, practicas montañismo y te mantienes en forma; tienes buen gusto para vestir y sabes divertirte." Reconoció Minos. "A todo esto, el tío Rölf insiste en que quieres que trabajes en el banco. Quedó impresionado con tu currículo."

"Hmpf. Eso no les gusta a los hombres. Los aburre…"

"¿Trabajar en un banco?"

"No, todo lo anterior."

"Puede ser, pero créeme: al caballito le gustas. Es más, no me extrañaría que se hubiera metido a la primera ducha fría que encontró cuando se fue el otro día tras ese beso que se dieron." Minos puso una sonrisa artera. "¿Cuándo consuman?"

"¡Minos! ¡No seas grosero!"

"Y sobre lo anterior…" Minos agitó una mano y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla como quien le quita importancia a la cuestión. "No es porque seas mi _lillesoster_ , pero eres una mujer muy guapa." Minos hizo un puchero. "Ahora si te acompleja que seas plana, siempre existen las cirugías." El juez hizo memoria. "La abuelita tampoco tenía mucho _por delante_."

"No quiero cirugías, ví un video donde ponen los aumentos y no, puedo vivir sin eso." Dijo Lily. La chica bebió un sorbo de su café. "¿Te refieres a la abuela a la que me parezco?"

"Sí, a ella. Se llamaba Mista." Minos frunció el ceño. "Aquí, entre hermanos… Lily, entiendo que te ponga nerviosa estar en pareja, pero… ¿eso se debe a qué cosa?" Le preguntó muy serio. "¿Alguien te faltó el respeto, o se pasaron de listos contigo? ¿Quién te rompió el corazón? Dime."

"Nadie." Lily respondió al cabo de un rato. "Es solo… no sé explicarlo."

"¿Quizás por el principio?"

Lily tomó aire. ¿Cómo le explicaba a su hermano que no tenía motivos propios para que la sola mención de una pareja le causara tanta ansiedad? Nunca tuvo novio, por más presiones que le echara su madre encima. Para ella eran un problema y nunca traían nada bueno, incluso distraían de los estudios. Además a Teresa nunca parecía irle bien con los suyos: solía conseguirse novios ricos que la prodigaban a regalos, con los que se iba a viajes por meses y volvía llena de vida y radiante, ignorándola todo el tiempo. Lily tenía prohibido decirles que era su hija y ella sabía que en el caso que Teresa se casara, debía decir que era una prima menor o algo así.

Una vez su tío Luciano, hermano menor de su madre, montó en cólera y la enfrentó estando su novio presente, reclamándole que estaba descuidando a su hija. El hombre terminó con Teresa unos días después, no porque tuviera una hija, sino porque no le había dicho nada. Desde ese momento, cada vez que a Teresa le iba mal con alguien, le reclamaba a Liliana por su fracaso a la primera oportunidad que tenía pues tanto el tío como la abuelita la protegían todo lo que podían.

No, no podían estar ahí con ella todo el tiempo. Y sí, fue peor cuando Teresa comenzó a perder belleza y con ello la capacidad de atraer a un hombre, lo que coincidió más o menos cuando Lily cumplió los dieciocho y comenzó su doctorado y el técnico en contabilidad. Empeoró luego cuando comenzó a ganar dinero con sus negocios y su trabajo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a parasitar de su hija…

Y eso fue lo que Lily le explicó a Minos, quien escuchó con toda la atención del mundo. El pobre juez sintió un hielo en el estómago al comparar la situación que su hermana le había tocado vivir, con la que le podría haber tocado a su princesita. ¡Porque se la quedaría por mucho que Ingrid reclamase!

¡¿Qué pretendía esa mujer?! Si ni quería a la niña. ¡Lo hacía solo para hacerlo rabiar!

"¿Te das cuenta que tu madre te menosprecia y ataca tu autoconfianza para que nunca dejes de darle dinero? Eso es manipulación de la peor."

"No tengo alternativa. Es mi madre. ¡No puedo dejar a mi mamá a la deriva! Además… quizás recapacita y comienza a quererme y…"

"Eso no va a pasar. Ya no pasó. La mujer te tiene envidia y un rencor horrible. Nunca dejará de atacarte. Eres todo lo que ella no fue."

"No seas tan duro con ella, mi mamá ha tenido una vida difícil."

"Que se buscó solita. Está bien buscar al amor de tu vida, pero lo que hizo, de buscar gente por mero interés, sin importar lo obstáculos, es egoísmo puro." Minos le dio dos golpes a la mesa. "Créeme, mi hija y yo estamos al otro lado de esa ecuación. ¡Y por Hades que no voy a permitir que mi princesita esté cerca de Ingrid!" Añadió con firmeza, como si acabara de decidirlo.

Lily se mordió el labio, viendo de pronto todo bajo una nueva perspectiva que no había visto antes. Bebió un sorbo de su café para ocultar un puchero. Como que necesitaba un abrazo.

"No pasa nada si te enamoras. Tu madre te llenó de mugre la cabeza. Estoy seguro que Aioros ve más belleza en ti de la que tú misma te ves."

"¿Y si me toca pagar el mal karma de mi madre?"

"Creo que a estas alturas del partido, quien va a pagar el mal karma de tu madre, es la propia Teresa Castaldelli." Le aseguró Minos. "Pierde cuidado, al tal Aioros le gustas desde el día uno. Y no pasa nada si te enamoras de alguien."

"¡Pero…!"

"Si no le das una oportunidad, nunca sabrás si te quiere o no."

"¿Y si me rompe el corazón?"

"Le romperé las piernas." Aseguró Minos muy serio. Se encogió de hombros. "Pero eso no va a ocurrir: te tocó un santurrón insufrible como media naranja."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Compruébalo por ti misma."

"Puede que lo considere." Le dijo Lily genuinamente agradecida. Entonces levantó las cejas. "Pasando a la segunda derivada…"

"¡¿La segunda qué?!"

"La segunda ecuación derivada… para cambiar el tema, me refiero."

"Uuuhu, creo que voy a usar esa expresión." Reconoció Minos. "Tú dime."

"Violate me dijo que Ingrid va al Inframundo en unos días para firmar no sé qué papel de la custodia." Le dijo muy seria. Lily entonces golpeó la mesa con un dedo. "Voy con Aioros: ya me harté de esa mujer."

"No me estás pidiendo permiso." Murmuró Minos sorprendido. "No es que tengas que hacerlo, eres bienvenida, incluso con el caballito, pero… pero…"

"¡Por supuesto que no te estoy pidiendo permiso! Te estoy avisando: Iré a esa reunión, también tengo cosas que decirle a esa pécora." Lily entrecerró los ojos. "Así que me dices cuando es y yo llego."

"¿Prometes no pelearte con ella?"

Lily hinchó el pecho.

"¡ÑO!"

Minos tragó saliva.

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia. Departamento de Lily.**

 _Seis días después. 12 de octubre. 20:34 horas._

Lily entró al departamento todavía con la sangre llena de adrenalina. Tiró su bolso y su abrigo en la primera silla y se dedicó a dar vueltas enojadas alrededor de su sala. Aioros cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dedicó a observarla bien. Comprendía perfectamente el enojo de la mujer y no iba a detener su mal humor. Tenía que sacárselo del pecho de alguna manera. Pensó fugazmente en Minos, sintiendo mucha empatía por el pobre espectro. En serio, ¿de dónde había sacado a Ingrid? Esa mujer era una joya de maldad.

Fiel a su promesa, Lily había ido a la última reunión con los abogados que se realizó en el Inframundo, para apoyar a su hermano. Se elaboraba el acuerdo que presentarían en los Tribunales de Familia noruegos por la custodia de la niña nonata. En resumen, fue peor que mal divorcio: Si bien Ingrid renunciaba a sus derechos maternales, comenzó a exigir un pago anual para no acercarse a la niña, y que Minos la indemnizara, quizás con qué dinero (lo creía pobre como rata), por los daños emocionales que le había provocado por no decirle quien era en verdad. ¡Y que ni se le ocurriera en pedirle pensión de alimentos! Porque ella no quería tener que mantener muertos de hambre, refiriéndose a Minos y a la niña.

Paciente, Minos escuchó todo sin mover un solo músculo, pero le constaba que Violate tuvo problemas para reprimirse y que Aiacos tuvo que sujetar a Pandora en lo que Hades le quitaba su lanza. Aioros escuchaba impactado, sin poder creerse todo lo que se estaban diciendo. El dorado tomó la mano de Lily… no solo porque la quería mucho, sino como medida de precaución.

Minos entonces hizo su jugada, argumentando a través de su abogado que no tenía problemas en proveer para su hija, y que hubiera estado feliz de darle una pensión permanente a la madre de la niña, si ésta no hubiera estado siendo infiel desde antes de terminar la relación. Solo pagaría dinero para cubrir los gastos médicos en lo que durase la gestación y no más. Cuando Ingrid reclamó que nunca había sido infiel, hubo fotos que cayeron sobre la mesa, dejándola en evidencia, incluyendo pantallazos del video que Lily obtuviese en aquella cafetería tiempo atrás.

Los gritos volaron en ese instante. Minos no perdió el temple, pero con cada grito de Ingrid Hagebak, su corazón parecía volverse de piedra y resquebrajarse a pedazos. ¿Esa era la mujer de la cual se había enamorado? ¿Era en verdad ella? Que gran dolor, que gran decepción… ¿cómo fue que le abrió su corazón a una mujer así? ¡Creyó que ella lo amaba! Creyó que él la amaba.

Entre dimes y diretes, gritos y berrinches, Ingrid terminó por firmar gracias a que su abogado logró convencerla de hacerlo, pues no obtendría nada mejor.

Quizás la gota que derramó el vaso de agua fue que, cuando Ingrid se retiraba con su abogado y el acuerdo firmado, giró sobre sus talones y desafiante le habría gritado _¿Te quieres quedar con la nena? ¡Buena suerte encontrándola! Ni te vas a enterar cuando nazca, o donde._ Eso tensó aún más la situación y Lily vio en rojo. ¿Qué estaba insinuando esa horrible mujer? ¿Qué haría desaparecer a su sobrina ni bien naciera?

¡Salud por los reflejos de Aioros, que alcanzaron a sujetarla! No le fue difícil restringirla o apartarla de donde estaba, pero se sacudió con muchísima fuerza e Ingrid se asustó un montón al verla así. Rápidamente hizo abandono del Inframundo lo más rápido que podía, por última vez en su vida. No tenía intenciones de regresar ahí nunca más.

Pandora ayudó a tranquilizar a Lily, aunque no del todo. La amenaza de Ingrid los dejó nerviosos a todos y a partir de ese momento se decidió que harían seguir a Ingrid en secreto por un espectro, que les avisaría de todo como medida de precaución.

"¡Lo Peor De Todo Es Que Sí Creo Que Sea Capaz De Hacer Eso!" Exclamó Lily de pronto. "Violate me dijo que Minos fue un bastardo desordenado con sus novias, pero ¡esto es injusto! Vale que tenga un castigo, pero ¡Esto Es Exagerar!"

"No lo dudo. Ahora solo resta estar atentos, así esa mujer no se sale con la suya."

"¡Pero me duele, Aioros! Llevo unos pocos meses conociendo a mi _storebror_ , pero no es justo que le pase eso… nadie merece que le pase tal cosa."

"Lily…"

"Aioros… Ingrid tiene la **misma** actitud que mi madre. Yo sufrí con ella, mi sobrina no se merece eso. ¡No es lindo tener una mamá que no te quiere!" Se lamentó con un doloroso y honesto puchero.

"Eso no va a pasar." Aioros la sujetó por el brazo y se le acercó como si buscara refugiarla en sus brazos, cosa que no hizo. "Minos está respondiendo como se supone, va a estar ahí para la niña…" El dorado se detuvo unos instantes y suspiró. "Lamento que tu padre no haya estado ahí para ti…"

"¿Y si se lleva a la niña?" Preguntó Lily sujetando sin querer la mano de Aioros. Se miraron a los ojos, acercándose uno al otro un poco más, casi por descuido. "¿O si le hace daño?"

"No lo hará."

Se quedaron en esa posición un rato en silencio. Lily sentía como la rabia se le disipaba de a poco. Casi por inercia se dejó caer en el pecho de Aioros y éste la abrazó, provocando que ambos suspiraran de alivio. Lily se quedó ahí unos instantes, disfrutando esa cercanía y logrando recuperar la sonrisa, notando como le recorrían el cuerpo en una caricia que parecía decirlo todo. Ella hizo lo mismo, trazando la espalda del dorado con la punta de sus dedos. Miró hacia arriba.

"¿Quieres café? Compré una variedad nueva." Le preguntó mientras se perdía en los ojos del dorado.

"No exactamente." Le dijo Aioros acercándose a su rostro. Sintió como Lily lo sujetaba con fuerza.

"¿Y qué quieres?" Le preguntó Lily en un susurro, intuyendo algo. El corazón le dio latidos fuertes. Aioros le rozó la nariz con la suya.

"Adivina…"

Sobra mencionar que toda la sangre se le fue al rostro y puede que le hayan flaqueado las piernas. Y aunque Lily sintió una súbita liberación de adrenalina en el sistema, no huyó. Se aferró con más fuerza a las ropas de Aioros y asintió con timidez, sin negarle el acceso. El dorado, sin perder la oportunidad, se inclinó y le atrapó los labios con los propios, dejando muy en claro sus intenciones.

¡Qué gran beso! No empezó con timidez, sino con mucha pasión, como si intentaran fundirse uno con el otro. Sentían la respiración ajena como si fuera la propia y no tardaron en comenzar a abandonarse en ese beso, y en los que siguieron, probando gustos e incluso los caracteres ajenos. Era como conocerse bajo otro prisma, quizás más primitivo o perfecto: no podían quitarse la atención uno del otro. Aioros definitivamente era más dominante de lo que parecía y Lily más juguetona… ¿tímida? Quizás al principio, pero ya no tanto y desafiaba al dorado directo en su orgullo. Eso como que le gustaba a Aioros. ¡Más bien le fascinaba!

Pronto comenzaron a entusiasmarse y a perder el control de las manos, que traviesas comenzaron a tironear ropa y explorar la piel que encontraban bajo ella. Ambos eran como un…

Se abrió la puerta de entrada.

Lily y Aioros se separaron en el acto encontrándose de frente con Susy, quien tenía la boca abierta y todavía sujetaba la llave y el picaporte. De los tres presentes, no sabían cuál estaba más rojo que el otro.

"¡Por todos los dioses!" Reclamó Susy con vehemencia. "¿Es que no son capaces de poner un calcetín o algo en la puerta que me indique que podría _interrumpir algo_?" Reclamó con justa razón.

Aioros y Lily se miraron de reojo, como dos adolescente descubiertos a mitad de una travesura.

A ver como explicaban todo esto.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Evasiones que Aburren_**

 _"…_ _si algo había confirmado los últimos días era que detestaba ignorar al pobre idiota. Su presencia había dejado de producirle ansiedad de la mala y nunca supo en qué momento pasó tal cosa. ¿Pero qué se suponía que hiciera? Nunca había estado en una situación así, no sabía bien qué hacer o qué resguardos tomar. Uy. Si Susy no hubiera interrumpido cuando lo hizo_ …"

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Oh sí, a falta de uno, hubo dos besos, pero como vieron, Lily y Aioros no tienen nada de suerte con esto. Al menos ya están al borde de dejar expresar sus sentimientos. Lástima que el beso en verdad no haya resultado ser lo que se necesitaba para que Lily recuperase su alma… cerca están, sin duda, pero * **casi** *. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Me dejaron algunos reviews "anónimos", así que los respondo:

¡Hola **Zero**! Mil disculpas por no haber respondido el capítulo anterior, me di cuenta de tu lindo comentario cuando ya había actualizado. Te agradezco con enorme ilusión tus palabras, gracias por darme tu apoyo a estas locuras que escribo. Saber que le alegro el día a alguien en verdad me anima y espero seguir haciendo eso mucho tiempo. Trataré de no decepcionar y si encuentras algo en lo que pueda mejorar, estaré feliz de leerlo. Sobre la palabra que mencionas, "bizarro", sabía sobre su significado. Muchas veces se asocia a "extraño" porque en inglés tiene ese significado, a diferencia del castellano, en que no solo significa valiente sino que además refiere a algo bello y espléndido. Nuestro idioma es maravilloso y me da lástima que no lo usemos tanto. En fin… **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

¡ **BloodyP**! Al menos Shaka estuvo disponible para ayudar a anular los efectos de esa maldición en específico, pero eso no quiere decir que la bruja deje de intentarlo: esa mujer es terca como mula y no se va a rendir, pero ya comenzarán a cerrar el cerco alrededor de ella. Sobre el lemuelfito y la nena de Saga… ya irás viendo qué caminos van a tomar en sus vidas. Habrá Omakes que narren sus nacimientos, mira que fue una llegada bastante bullada por parte de ambos. De momento no les destines armaduras, aun son peques y deben crecer tranquilos **n.n**. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Y hoy contamos con la colaboración estelar de doña Real Academia de la Lengua Española.**

 **Pécora:** _(del latín pecŏra, plural de pecus_ 'ganado' _)_ Res o cabeza de ganado lanar. También dícese de una persona astuta, taimada y viciosa, y más comúnmente siendo mujer. Un sinónimo de prostituta.


	18. Cap 17: Evasiones que aburren

_Tal parece que Lily y Aioros llegan a un acuerdo sobre la relación que llevan y han decidido ir un paso más allá a ver cómo les va. Lune de Balrog refunfuña entre dientes por culpa de Ingrid, pero está decidido a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Hécate intenta razonar con Madelia sobre su frustración mal enfocada._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniseries " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: ** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 17: Evasiones que aburren.**

 **Santuario de Athena. Escaleras zodiacales.**

 _Días después. 20 de octubre. 17:30 horas._

¿Qué era ella de Aioros? ¿Y viceversa? No entendía mucho, pero sin duda ahí había un sentimiento que no podría mantener atado mucho tiempo más. Lily se sopló el flequillo: los últimos días habían sido de locos y apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en qué estaba pensando o que estaba decidiendo su corazón.

Se detuvo unos instantes a medio camino en las escaleras, entre capricornio y sagitario, sin muchas ganas de querer seguir avanzando. No podía dejar de pensar en esos dos besos… o en poner una tirolesa entre las escaleras. ¡Eso sería divertido! Sin mencionar que acortaría los tiempos de traslado a la mitad, al menos claro para quienes quisieran usar las cuerdas. Ella lo usaría… También Aioros, pero eso digamos que la ponía un poco aprensiva: en esos meses había escuchado mucho sobre la tendencia a desbarrancarse del guardián de la novena casa.

"Pero está tomando medicinas…" Murmuró en voz baja.

¡Ay, Aioros! Tenía que reconocer que ambos se habían portado muy esquivos el uno con el otro. ¡Aquél día fue tan raro! Tuvo emociones muy extremas sin darse tiempo a meditarlas. No digamos que era su costumbre, pero como que en algunas ocasiones le gustaba dedicarles algunos minutos, sobre todo cuando la habían desorientado tanto.

No lo había hecho, y encima había evadido a Aioros de nuevo. Y si algo había confirmado los últimos días era que **detestaba** ignorar al pobre idiota. Su presencia había dejado de producirle ansiedad de la mala y nunca supo en qué momento pasó tal cosa. ¿Pero qué se suponía que hiciera? Nunca había estado en una situación así, no sabía bien qué hacer o qué resguardos tomar. Uy. Si Susy no hubiera interrumpido el otro día cuando lo hizo, sabía perfectamente donde hubieran terminado y estaba convencida que eso no le hubiera importado.

Nunca se había sentido así.

"Y yo que creía que eran exageraciones cuando escuchaba cosas parecidas."

Tenía que conversar con Aioros al respecto. Difícil cuando el sujeto en cuestión también parecía evadirla. Cierto, iba por ella y en las tardes iba a dejarla, pero había puesto distancia entre ambos y eso como que le había dolido un poco. ¡Hasta lo hacía a propósito! No podía reclamarle, ¡para nada!, pero… pero…

Lily reinició la marcha, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago cada vez más doloroso. La cercanía de sagitario le estaba bombeando ansiedad al sistema. Hasta le llegaba a doler esa distancia imaginaria con el dorado. Quería abrazarlo y dejarse abrazar, no soltarlo nunca más en la vida y… ¡Oh, miren eso! Esa columna parecía estar desalineada de su base un poco respecto de las demás, pero era una falla posterior al momento de la construcción. ¿Acaso habría sido un golpe…?

"Esa expresión que pones cuando algo te interesa me encanta."

"Es la única que tengo." Lily se volvió a Aioros. "Hola, Sagitario." Lo saludó con una sonrisa. El dorado suspiró de alivio.

"Tuve la impresión que estarías enojada conmigo."

"No sé si lo estoy, para serte honesta. Sé que debería sentir algo hacía ti, pero no es enojo. Sí me siento un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo?… err…"

"¿Lily?"

"Te eché de menos."

"Yo también." Reconoció Aioros. "¿Ya te vas a casa o irás por un café antes?"

"Por tentador que suene no, me voy a casa. No me siento muy bien."

Aioros le puso una mano sobre la frente por instinto, sorprendiéndose que Lily no le hiciera el quite, sino que incluso apoyara su cabeza sobre su palma. Seguro eran los efectos secundarios de estar sin alma. Como no había estado muy cerca de la chica los últimos días, su organismo parecía estar resentido, como si estuviera a punto de resfriarse.

¡Por Athena y todos los dioses! Tenía que regresársela de algún modo.

"Te llevo a casa." Le dijo señalándole el camino. "Si has preferido irte a descansar por sobre un café, entonces estás grave." Comentó mientras comenzaban a caminar.

"Para tu información estos últimos meses bajé mi consumo de café."

"¿De siete tazones a seis y medio?"

"No." Lily infló las mejillas. "Me propuse tomar solo cinco al día."

"¿Lo has logrado?"

"Hoy solo bebí cinco tazas y media…"

Aioros rodó los ojos y siguió caminando acompañando a Lily. No hablaron mucho mientras bajaban las escaleras, apenas cosas muy cotidianas y una que otra anécdota. Como que recuperaban una rutina que habían interrumpido y lo hacían de buen grado. Aioros se descubrió a sí mismo con ganas de tomarle la mano y Lily tenía ganas de sujetarlo del brazo. Ninguno actuó sobre eso. Cuando salieron del santuario y comenzaron a caminar hacia el departamento de Lily (una caminata bastante larga), sintieron la inminencia de aquella conversación que habían estado reprimiendo.

"Necesito devolverte tu alma."

"¿Huh?"

"Y te debo una disculpa."

"¿Aioros?"

El santo de Sagitario la miró con intensidad. Lily tuvo la impresión que quería decirle mil cosas al mismo tiempo y que no sabía por cuál comenzar, pero de que iba a hablar, hablaría de todos modos. Ella misma se mordió los labios: también era cosa de ella.

"El hilo rojo no tiene nada que ver en esto, Lily." Comenzó Aioros, impidiendo que Lily dijera algo. "Pero te amo de todos modos. Y a medida que te he conocido, más seguro estoy de eso."

"¡Oh!" Lily bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir exactamente. Se mordió los labios y comenzó a juntar aire. Como que de pronto necesitaba comer algo dulce. Miró de reojo a Aioros.

"Tengo la esperanza que me quieras de vuelta, pero también sé que quieres seguir tu camino. Yo… quería que supieras lo que siento por ti de todos modos, y que si mis esperanzas resultan ser ciertas…"

"Lo son. Son… correspondidas." Le dijo Lily. Segundos después se encendió como semáforo, más porque se dio cuenta que había capturado toda la atención del dorado, quien de la sorpresa quedó casi mudo.

"¿Lily?" Preguntó aguantando la respiración.

"No estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, las he evitado como la plaga toda mi vida y me fue fácil… hasta ahora. Sé que siento algo por ti, y es algo fuerte, pero… no sé cómo llamarlo." Lily se mordió el labio. "No quiero dejar de sentirlo. No sé cómo debo reaccionar. No quiero tenerle miedo a esto que siento por ti… ni quiero huir de esto."

"¡¿Te quieres quedar conmigo?!" Preguntó Aioros en un esperanzado susurro. "¿No más ambigüedades?" Lily infló las mejillas y asintió decidida… antes de ponerse a tiritar como una hoja.

Sintiéndose muchísimo más contento de lo que quería demostrar, Aioros le tomó las manos y se las besó con devoción. Sonrió paciente y entusiasmado: por un momento había creído que lo mandarían a freír monos, pero las palabras de Lily le daban muchísima esperanza. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse de no asustarla.

Por su parte la chica temblaba de ansiedad, que se le redujo un montón al sentir el beso que Aioros le dio en las manos. ¡Tenía ganas de llorar! También de abrazar a Aioros, besarlo, huir al otro lado del planeta, todo en un momento, y al mismo tiempo. ¿En serio le había reconocido que tenía un **FUERTE** sentimiento por él? ¿Y Aioros no se había reído de ella?

"Tampoco quiero que me tengas miedo." Añadió Aioros con tierna travesura. "Y haré lo posible para que dejes de hacerlo."

"También me tengo que encargar yo de eso, ¿no lo crees?"

"Sí, pero te puedo echar una mano. O dos."

"Hmmm."

"Al menos no fue un gruñido." Aioros resopló con alivio. "Tengo una idea: ¿te parece que mientras trabajas en dominar esa ansiedad, te devuelvo tu alma?"

"Es una buena idea, lo de trabajar mi ansiedad. Susy lleva días tratando de ayudarme con eso, pero no le he hecho mucho caso. Puede que tome sus sugerencias." Lily miró a Aioros con sus enormes ojos amatista. "En todo caso… tu cercanía me ayuda mucho." Añadió con una temblorosa sonrisa. "Sobre lo segundo soy escéptica: llevamos meses tratando de hacer eso y no avanzamos nada. ¿De aquí como seguimos, Sagitario?"

"No lo niego, hemos avanzado poco, pero… estuve pensando en el oráculo que nos dieron y lo conversé con el maestro Dohko: me dio una buena pista."

"¿Cuál?"

"Ambos tenemos un miedo que superar. Cuando dejemos ir eso, dejaremos entrar la emoción contraria y con ello tu alma pasará de mi hacia ti."

"Eso explica la primera parte del oráculo: quizás Susy nos pueda ayudar, por algo es psiquiatra, ¿y la segunda?"

"Es lo que tenemos que averiguar. Aunque por lo que me dijo el maestro Dohko, no depende de nosotros, sino que de algo más."

Lily bajó la cabeza, pensativa, y quizás sintiéndose desanimada. Se había animado por momentos, pero aquél entusiasmo se había deshecho como humo. Aioros la rodeó con el brazo, consiguiendo que Lily se le aferrara al torso sin tener intenciones de soltarlo y reanudaron la marcha. Tras casi media hora caminando (lo más lento posible) llegaron al edificio de Lily, en donde la chica invitó al dorado a pasar un rato, mas este se excusó, la besó en la frente y la soltó no muy convencido, aunque no sin guiñarle un ojo. Lily parpadeó curiosa. ¡Algo tramaba Sagitario!

"¿En serio tienes que irte?"

"Sí. Tengo ronda nocturna." Reconoció Aioros con el dolor de su alma (y la de Lily). Volvió a tomarle las manos. "¿Vengo por ti mañana?"

"Me encantaría." Dijo Lily tratando de sacudirse la timidez. "Pero ven temprano, así desayunamos juntos." Aioros le sonrió y sin decir nada, le robó un beso que le electrizó toda la espalda.

"Hasta mañana entonces." Le dijo con un guiño simpático.

El dorado retrocedió algunos pasos antes de darle la espalda y alejarse de la chica, a regañadientes y mirando hacia atrás ocasionalmente, dejando a Liliana con el corazón a full. Volvió a girar sobre sus talones una vez más para lanzarle un beso antes de desaparecer en un momento, seguramente tras un salto de cosmo de regreso al Santuario.

La chica, batallando con una emoción que amenazaba con hacerla llorar de miedo y felicidad a partes iguales y al mismo tiempo, terminó por entrar a la recepción del edificio sin querer sacudirse esa felicidad de encima; tras saludar al conserje de turno, subió hasta su casa arrastrando los pies (tentada estaba de regresarse al Santuario en pos de Aioros). Saludó a Susy, quien leía un libro y se fue directo a su cuarto. Hacía frío, estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería era dormirse muy temprano. ¡Sí! Apenas eran las 18:40 a esas alturas, pero en serio el agote mental era mucho y…

Se detuvo de golpe al observar su cama.

"¿Y esto?"

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sobre su cama había un paquete de regalo: sobre el mismo había un sobre dirigido a ella escrito a mano, y reconoció en seguida la letra. ¿Pero qué…? ¿En qué momento le habían dejado esto aquí? Tomó el paquete en sus manos y lo analizó, como calculando el área, el perímetro y el volumen. Se abstuvo de sacudir aquél regalo pensando que a lo mejor podía ser delicado, pero no se animaba a quitar el papel. Entonces se animó a tomar el sobre y lo abrió tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

 _Lily:_

 _Creo que nunca es tarde para consentir al niño que todos llevamos dentro. Vi esto y supuse que te gustaría._

 _Ojalá que sí. Ya me dirás._

 _Aioros._

* * *

Lily se mordió el labio, llena de súbito de una sensación que la llenó de entusiasmo. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que la habían sorprendido con un regalo así, sin que hubiera motivo para ello. Volvió a concentrarse en el paquete justo en el momento en que Susy pedía permiso para entrar y se sentaba frente a ella.

"Me pasaron eso cuando llegué hace un par de horas. Creo que Aioros vino durante la hora de almuerzo a dejar esto con el conserje, o eso me dijo cuando pasé por recepción no hace mucho." Le explicó Susy muy curiosa. Su amiga le sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si sospechara algo. "¿No lo piensas abrir? Muero de intriga."

"¿Por qué Aioros me hizo un regalo? No le he pedido nada y sabe que estoy de cumpleaños en mayo."

"¿Quizás de buena gente y porque te ama mucho?"

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó Lily con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

"¡Te estás portando como colegiala insufrible y sin neuronas, Lily! Llevo **meses** diciéndote lo mismo." Le dijo Susy con una sonrisa torcida. "¡Anda, Ábrelo! Tengo curiosidad."

"¿En serio es para mí?"

"¡Que lo abras!"

Lily sonrió enternecida, y muy emocionada. No solía recibir regalos, y cuando lo hacía dejaba que un sano e infantil entusiasmo la dominase. Rasgó el papel en unos segundos revelando así el objeto, el que por cierto, casi soltó de la sorpresa. Un lagrimón se deslizó por la mejilla y no fue capaz de reprimir varios pucheros, que tapó con sus manos. ¡Hasta sintió un latido raro! Miró a Susy, quien de la sorpresa tenía la boca bien abierta.

Era una Barbie. Aioros le había regalado una Barbie.

¿No estaba muy grandota para muñecas?

"¡Es Para Mí!"

"Ese idiota dorado tuyo es irritantemente tierno." Comentó Susy emocionada, mientras estiraba el cuello para ver mejor el contenido de la caja.

"Es para mí…" Repitió Lily, mientras sus manos temblaban. "¿No soy muy grande para estos juguetes?"

"Puede ser, pero a tu niña interna le fascina."

Sin querer queriendo, Lily comenzó a llorar por algún motivo que ni se imaginaba. Abrazó la caja contra su pecho sin poder contener las emociones, incluso dejándose caer sentada de su cama al suelo. Susy, conmovida, se agachó junto a ella y se quedó a su lado mientras Lily dejaba escapar todas esas emociones que por años había reprimido: entendía el llanto de su amiga mucho mejor que ella, y por eso se lo respetó.

Lily había esperado años en vano por un regalo así. Por fin lo había obtenido, sin siquiera esperárselo.

Una vez que se tranquilizara, si se ponía a jugar con ella, ciertamente no la juzgaría.

* * *

 **Oslo, Noruega. Trabajo de Ingrid.**

 _25 de octubre. 9:35 hora local._

Lune entrecerró los ojos, tratando de contener el gruñido que amenazaba con salir. Hacía unos días que había recibido la orden de parte de Pandora de seguir a Ingrid sin que ella se diera cuenta como medida de precaución, en el caso que la mujer fuera a hacer alguna locura. El mismo se había ofrecido de voluntario, y aunque no hubiera habido orden alguna de por medio, de todos modos estaría ahí siguiendo a la muy… **¡ARGH!**

Mugre Ingrid. No la insultaba como correspondía nada más porque estaba embarazada con la hija de su jefecito, pero ni bien tuviera a la criatura, que ni culpa tenía la pobrecita, iba a dejar escapar una creativa y colorida racha de apelativos relacionados con esa horrible mujer.

"La muy maldita trama algo." Murmuró entre dientes. "¡Estoy seguro!"

Y él estaba muy pendiente de eso. Ingrid había hecho un acto de desaparición, bloqueando a Minos de sus redes sociales y hasta había cambiado su número de teléfono, pensando que de ese modo podría eludir al juez del Inframundo. Por si fuera poco estaba pensando en cambiarse de casa. Siendo sinceros, Ingrid no podría nunca ocultarse de Minos, no solo porque él mismo la estaba siguiendo, sino porque el juez de Griffin podría encontrarla en un tris de quererlo así. La mujer estaba bajo la ilusión de que podría desaparecer, y ni se imaginaba que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

"En serio cree que está engañando al Inframundo."

Lune observó a su alrededor. En aquella oficina evitaban hablar del embarazo de Ingrid, porque la mujer reaccionaba muy mal. Se sentía juzgada y eso no le gustaba; sin mencionar que a sus jefes no les había hecho gracia que la mujer pidiera el postnatal de todos modos: ¿No se suponía que no iba a cuidar ella de la criatura? ¡¿Entonces para qué lo pedía?! Quizás por eso Ingrid había decidido cambiar de trabajo… cosa que no le iba a resultar fácil.

Ingrid estaba planeando abandonar a la niña, dejarla oculta en algún otro lugar, quizás viajar a otro país para dar a luz, de manera que no la reconocieran nunca y poder abandonarla sin mayores remordimientos. De ese modo esperaba que Minos le perdiera el rastro por siempre a la niña. Lune tenía esa certeza y el temor que quisiera matarla ni bien naciera, todo por despecho. Apretó los puños y los dientes. ¡No lo permitiría! Ingrid nunca se daría cuenta que la estaba siguiendo por todos lados: si intentaba dañar a la niña o abandonarla en algún antro de mala muerte, intervendría y se aseguraría de que Minos se reuniera con su hija.

"Y después de eso, nunca olvidaré tu nombre, maldita infeliz."

Ingrid se levantó de su estación de trabajo unos momentos para ir en busca de algo, caminando como un pato. Conversó con algunos de sus colegas, siguió su camino, recibió algunas llamadas. Definitivamente pensaba en abandonar a la niña y en impedir que su padre la criara. Únicamente por despecho, estaba seguro y nada le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza.

"Voy a disfrutar arruinándote los planes." Pensó con una sonrisa macabra. "Y voy a documentar cada proceso para contarle después a tu hija como la abandonaste, perra insensible." Añadió de mal humor.

* * *

 **Afueras de Atenas, Mansión Metaxás, Mazmorra.**

 _Días después. 31 de octubre. 23:53 horas._

La casa parecía estar casi vacía. Madelia había tenido que vender varios de los muebles para poder subsistir, antes de darse cuenta que podía vivir de sus habilidades como bruja. No era algo constate y sin duda requería de mucho trabajo y auto gestión, pero podía cobrar lo que se le antojaba, sobre todo si le tocaba un cliente crédulo. Al menos, y a diferencia de muchas charlatanas que daban vueltas por ahí, ella sí tenía poderes y estos eran efectivos.

Madelia tenía los brazos vendados y el cuello aún lleno de moretones. No había podido concentrarse todo lo que podía en matar a Lily, debido a sus problemas económicos, pero eso no quería decir que no les prestaba atención a tan importantes asuntos. En dos ocasiones había podido aterrizarle una buena maldición a la muy infame, pero algo había interrumpido su concentración o disipado sus hechizos. Tras su última incursión en busca de la mujer, la había encontrado en el Santuario de Athena, protegida por sus habitantes.

"Eso tiene que ser. ¡Cuenta con la protección de esos santurrones! Con razón mis maldiciones no estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado."

Apretó la mandíbula. La mujer no se imaginaba ni por si acaso que Lily tenía un alma gemela. ¡Había hecho bien su investigación inicial! Esta no había presentado fallas: arrojó que la chica no tenía media naranja alguna, así que esa posibilidad ni siquiera la consideraba. ¡Claro que no se había muerto pese a sus esfuerzos! Lo que se debía seguramente a la protección que los santos de Athena le dispensaban.

"Sé cómo arreglar eso. Ahora no me pillan con la guardia baja."

La última vez Madelia había usado un poderoso hechizo. Envió un facsímil suyo, una suerte de clon, hecho de cera, para atacar a Lily, de manera de canalizar mejor el hechizo, pero la intervención de aquellas amazonas arruinó sus planes. ¡Y encima ese dorado anuló su maldición y sus efectos! Liliana Castaldelli volvía a sobrevivir. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que se muriera de una maldita vez?

"Si hubiera sabido que había santos involucrados, habría tomado otras medidas. ¡Sabía que había un guardián! Pero nunca me imaginé que fuera un santo. ¡Así no se puede!" Madelia mascullaba entre dientes mientras revolvía sus grimorios. "¿Dónde fue que lo dejé?"

No, Madelia no era oponente para un santo, ¡mucho menos un dorado!, pero habían formas de neutralizarlos. Conocía un buen hechizo, que paralizaría a un santo durante unos diez minutos o entorpecería sus esfuerzos por detenerla todo lo que pudiera. ¡Tenía que asegurarse de tener ese conjuro a la mano la próxima vez que atacara a Liliana!

"Esta vez te iré a buscar ahí donde estés, malparida." Madelia frunció el ceño. "Te voy a estar vigilando y cuando estés sola y aislada, ahí te mato con mis propias manos."

La mujer miró por encima del hombro en dirección de su caldero, en donde hervía un menjurje de olor dulzón y eléctrico, una poción poderosa que no solo sometería a Lily a horribles tormentos, sino que anularía su voluntad durante veinte segundos, en los cuáles le ordenaría que ella misma se matase. ¿Obtener su alma? Ya no le interesaba. ¡Que se evaporara si eso correspondía! A estas alturas del partido solo quería que Lily se muriera.

"Es tu culpa que el pobre idiota de mi marido esté en la cárcel y que hayamos perdido hasta el buen nombre. ¡Nos va a costar recuperarnos de esto!" Se lamentó de mal humor. "Aunque con mis poderes…"

"Yo me concentraría solo en eso, en recuperar a tu familia." Dijo de pronto una voz. Madelia giró sobre su eje con los ojos muy abiertos, pues no se esperaba que alguien la descubriese en su mazmorra. "Deberías dejar de molestar a esa niña."

Hécate se había manifestado junto al caldero. La diosa la miraba severa, pero con maternales ojos. Madelia se llevó un buen susto al verla y reconocerla, no era normal que aquella deidad decidiera salir de sus aposentos en el Inframundo para advertir a una humilde bruja como ella sobre algún acto que fuera a cometer. Por lo general, Hécate dejaba que aquellos que practicaban la hechicería actuaran a sus anchas, pero por lo visto en esta ocasión tenía algo que decir al respecto. Madelia hizo una reverencia.

"¿Señora Hécate?"

"Tú lo dices. ¿Qué haces hija? ¿Qué venganza es esta que buscas?"

"Me hicieron daño, señora. ¡La culpable tiene que pagar!"

La diosa frunció el ceño nada más y comenzó a caminar por la mazmorra, como analizando cada uno de los rincones. Hasta ese momento se había resistido de intervenir en la cuestión que aquejaba a la hermana menor de Minos, pero el juez de Griffin le caía bien (solía ayudarla a llevar las compras hasta la alacena) y había llegado a un punto en que tenía que intervenir por el bien de todos los involucrados. Además, en su defensa, también le guardaba aprecio a todos los hechiceros que la honraban, sin importar su género, y aunque nunca favorecía a uno por sobre otro: se sentía obligada, aunque fuese a darles un consejo de advertencia, sobre todo en situaciones así.

"Sin duda, esto no puede quedar impune, Madelia Metaxás." Hécate entrecerró los ojos. "Pero dime, niña: ¿has tomado las precauciones? Los santos de Athena no son huesos fáciles de roer, además que no creo que tengas muy claro todas las fuerzas que están detrás de esto." La diosa hechicera hizo brillar sus ojos. "Preferiría que dieras un paso al costado y desistieras."

Ah, cierto, también estaba ese pequeño detalle. En particular, Hécate no tenía ningún problema con Athena, pero prefería ser más diplomática y evitarse cualquier chasco que la pusiera en términos agrios con la hija favorita de Zeus. Y si Madelia llegaba a herir o matar a Lily, o a algún santo, iba a tener muchos problemas… Sin mencionar que Minos, con todo lo que le estaba pasando, no necesitaba otro estrés como para que más encima perdiera a su hermana cuando recién la había encontrado.

Ahí su problema sería también con Hades y en serio, no podía permitirse el lujo de que la echaran del Inframundo. Le gustaba esa casa y el vecindario después de todo.

"Mi víctima está protegida por los santos de Athena, señora. Puedo sortear ese obstáculo."

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó Hécate con sarcasmo.

"No es imposible, pero me las arreglo, en cuanto a mi víctima… ¡Esa mujerzuela se muere!"

Hécate la miró en silencio, con tanta intensidad que Madelia se sintió algo perturbada. Pero la diosa no dijo nada, sino que suspiró como si se resignase a dejar que las cosas ocurrieran. Le dio la espalda y por un instante Madelia creyó que se iría, pero no fue así. Hécate apenas giró la cabeza, lo suficiente como para que la bruja pudiera ver su inquisidora mirada.

"Hace años, cuando fuiste a Delfos, recibiste un oráculo. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Sí, nunca lo he olvidado: me he cuidado de seguirlo al pie de la letra."

"¿Qué decía?"

" _De lo que unido está, cuídate. Si dañas cualquier extremo, la fibra escarlata será tu ruina_."

"¿Sabes el significado de eso?"

"Sí." Madelia se irguió curiosa. "¿Por qué me pregunta todo eso, señora?"

"No me cuestiones y dime qué significa eso."

La bruja tragó saliva y se trenzó los dedos sobre su regazo. Se mordió un poco el labio, comenzando a sentir un poco de ansiedad, pero aun así tomó aire y decidida se dispuso a explicar. Hécate parecía imperturbable.

"Que si la víctima de mis hechizos está atada por el hilo rojo a otra persona, quien morirá, seré yo."

Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de la mujer ni bien terminó de decir esas palabras. Hécate cerró los ojos con paciencia y se mantuvo largo rato en silencio, como si no se decidiera a hablar y ser franca, pero bueno… tratar de adivinar la actitud de una diosa era siempre muy difícil.

"¿Estás segura que has seguido esa norma?"

La bruja no respondió en seguida. A juzgar por el tono de la diosa, Hécate parecía saber algo que ella no y eso la inquietaba. Madelia se limitó a sentir un hielo en el estómago: las dudas comenzaban a atacarla. ¡Claro que se había asegurado que Lily no tenía media naranja! Todos los conjuros que servían para revelar aquél esquivo hilo eran una segunda naturaleza para ella, se los sabía de memoria y nunca le habían fallado. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba insinuando la diosa?

"Espero que reconsideres." Le dijo Hécate justo antes de desaparecer, dejándola sola con sus maquinaciones.

Madelia sintió la espalda helada y el peso de la duda en lo profundo de su estómago. Se le puso la piel de gallina del susto que se llevó. Tuvo un tic en el ojo y apretó tanto los puños que estuvo a punto de rasgar la piel y sacarse sangre. La mandíbula apretada apenas podía moverla.

Estaba en un punto sin retorno. A partir de ahora todo lo que hiciera estaría atado a su decisión de perseverar en su venganza o deponerla. Hécate no la ayudaría. Pero, después de tantos esfuerzos, ¿estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a esa mujerzuela barata sin su castigo?

Entrecerró los ojos con ira.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Oportunidades Ideales_**

 _"…_ _Sí, tomaría un gran riesgo: ella misma se apersonaría en el lugar, ya estaba harta de los ataques a distancia y que sus planes se arruinaran por no estar ahí para tomar las medidas en el momento. No, esta vez todo resultaría bien, y era paciente. Solo esperaba la oportunidad justa…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** En consideración a las fechas en las que está el fic en comparación con " _Facta Non Verba_ ", Rada ya es un hombre casado a estas alturas y está disfrutando una inesperada luna de miel. Tanto él como Mari aparecerán pronto con un cameo. Comenzamos a acercarnos al final, el cerco se cierra sobre Lily y sobre Madelia: estas dos están a punto de verse a las caras y de la peor forma posible. ¿Punto a favor? Al fin podría recuperar su alma y estaría tranquila con Aioros para… errr… bueno, ya saben. ¿Algo positivo? Creo que voy a reformar el próximo capítulo, algo tiene que no me conforma, pero eso no tomaría mucho tiempo, menos considerando la inspiración. ¿Algo aún más positivo? El próximo fic ya está planeado y no, no es el de Minos, aunque la Musa ya ha inspirado bastantes escenas de aquél fic (en el que podrían morir uno o dos personajes). Lo extraño es que de alguna manera estoy haciendo la investigación para ambos fics de manera paralela, por lo que espero no confundir las cosas. ¿Un pequeño spoiler? Ikki coopera mucho para dejarse escribir. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**


	19. Cap 18: Oportunidades Ideales

_Aioros y Lily conversan en un sofá sobre algunos detalles. Todo el Santuario, por cierto, está muy curioso sobre la relación que llevan esos dos, aunque Shion y Dohko parecen tenerlo claro. Gracias a Shura, Aioros descubre parte del oráculo y Madelia decide aprovechar su oportunidad para atacar y matar a Lily de una vez por todas._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: ** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 18: Oportunidades Ideales.**

 **Atenas, Grecia. Departamento de Lily.**

 _4 de noviembre. 22:33 horas_

"¿Entonces te irás de todos modos a esa excursión de escalada?"

"Mmmmjá."

"¿Tienes que ir sola?"

"Sí. Lo he hecho antes, lo haré de nuevo. Me ayuda a despejar la cabeza." Lily suspiró profundo. "Y sí, tengo que ir sola, Rius." Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una larga y tierna mirada. Aioros apretó los labios y si sonrió, fue por el uso de su sobrenombre menos conocido.

Lo había usado alguna vez en alguna misión en Egipto. ¿Cómo se había enterado Lily? Supuso que Aioria se lo habría mencionado.

"Hmpf. ¿Cuándo vas?" Preguntó no muy convencido, pero dispuesto a darle su espacio.

"El próximo 8 de noviembre." Lily se acomodó mejor. "Solo serán unos días. Lo necesito."

"Yo lo sé. Solo promete que tendrás cuidado."

"Siempre lo tengo, amor." Le dijo Lily cerrando los ojos.

"Te creo, mi vida." Rezongó Aioros sin muchas ganas, pues si bien confiaba en Lily, no le hacía mucha gracia la noticia que se iría sola de excursión. Apretó los ojos y los abrió, un poco adormilado. "Este sofá tiene algo.".

"Lo sé. Somníferos, parece." Respondió Lily tras un bostezo.

Aioros apenas esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba medio dormido, echado sobre uno de los sofás de la sala. Estaba irremediablemente cómodo y nada le estorbaba, ni siquiera el hecho de que Lily estaba apoyada en su hombro y abrazándolo, también a medio dormir. Ambos estaban solos en la casa y así lo estarían por mucho rato. Susy había sido invitada a dar una charla a no sabían cuál seminario de una universidad que no recordaban y que quedaba fuera de Atenas. Esos detalles no importaban mucho, lo interesante era es que Susy no volvería sino hasta la tarde siguiente.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. No se querían ni mover de lo cómodos que estaban.

"Me estoy quedando dormido."

"Mmmmjá."

"¿De dónde sacaste este sofá?"

"Me lo regaló mi tío Luciano cuando me vine a vivir sola. Supongo que lo compró por ahí."

"Es cómodo."

"¿No me creías cuando te decía que todos se quedan dormidos aquí?"

"Admito que no."

Lily nunca le había preguntado a su tío donde había comprado el sofá. La respuesta no era muy alucinante, aquél sofá había sido adquirido en una tienda de muebles que no sobresalía mucho. A simple vista no parecía tampoco la gran cosa, pero ni bien uno se sentaba entre los sillones, se daba cuenta en seguida de lo especial que era: no importaba la posición en la que uno quedara, *siempre* se iba a estar cómodo. Era mullido y sin importar la pose escogida, aunque fuera incómoda adrede, uno quedaba tan a gusto que pronto las ganas de dormir una siesta poca.

Aquella fría noche (ya estaba haciendo frío), cuando Aioros acompañó a Lily a su casa tras una larga jornada de trabajo, la chica lo invitó a cenar y él aceptó. Compartieron la comida que prepararon juntos, ninguno sabía cocinar muy bien, pero entre los dos se potenciaron, y tras lavar y ordenarlo todo tras comer, decidieron ver una película en Netflix, aprovechando que Lily tenía la tele en la sala, acomodándose en aquél sofá.

Sí, pusieron la película, pero no le prestaron mucha atención. Antes que pasara mucho rato, ambos estaban bien acurrucados el uno contra el otro, haciéndose caricias muy inocentes y simplemente disfrutando la presencia del otro. Habían compartido uno que otro beso, pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, ahora no tenían prisas, como que se estaban dando tiempo de conocerse con más calma. Lily levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Aioros.

"Hoy me visitó Matilda y Alsacia en contabilidad." Le dijo con calma. "Me estaban invitando a una convivencia con las demás chicas dentro de un par de días."

"¿Te invitaron al _aquelarre_?" Preguntó Aioros sorprendido.

"Sí. No entendí bien porqué. Alsacia me explicó todo." Lily se acomodó mejor, abrazando el torso de Aioros. "Supongo que me quieren integrar por ser tu chica. O eso entendí. "

"¿Eso te incomoda?"

"No, para nada." Lily sonrió de costado. "Quizás un poco, no soy buena socializando con gente de mi edad." La chica suspiró. "Pero tengo ganas de ir, así que acepté. ¿Hice bien?"

"Claro que sí, sobre todo si te pone contenta." Aioros le dijo mientras le apartaba algunos mechones del rostro. "Hace semanas que las chicas tienen ganas de conocerte e integrarte. Les caes bien… Y les causas muchísima curiosidad."

"Saben de lo nuestro, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Lily muy tranquila.

"Es difícil esconderle cosas a las chicas." Aioros ladeó la cabeza.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes, como conversando sin palabras. Desde la confesión del otro día que se consideraban pareja en pleno derecho, cosa que no se habían molestado en ocultar. Eso sí, como que se les había olvidado anunciar que ya habían dado ese paso, aunque eso podría explicarse al hecho que la bruja todavía estaba dando vueltas y todavía no la atrapaban.

"Creo que nos tenemos que dejar de ambigüedades." Dijo Lily mientras trazaba sus dedos sobre el pecho de Aioros. "Si me preguntan, ¿puedo decir que estamos juntos?"

"Me ofendería mucho si no lo hicieras. ¿Puedo decir lo mismo?"

"Hmmm… sí, tienes mi permiso." Lily volvió a acomodarse. "¿Crees que su Excelencia se moleste? ¿O la señorita Athena?"

"No necesito tu permiso, Liliana." Bromeó Aioros antes de ponerse muy serio. "¿Preguntas eso por algún código de relaciones interpersonales?"

"No he visto ninguno en el Templo Principal, aunque he escuchado las recomendaciones normales del caso." Reconoció Lily. "Quizás hay algún protocolo…"

"Oh sí, lo hubo, pero no estaba autorizado y solo se limitaba a los abogados. Su Excelencia Shion se molestó mucho cuando supo del mismo y lo eliminó en cuanto pudo." Explicó Aioros con calma. "Respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que mientras nos portemos bien, no deberían enojarse." El dorado suspiró pensativo. "Aunque sí deberíamos decirle que estamos juntos."

"Pienso lo mismo." Lily emitió un bostezo que no pudo reprimir. "Perdón. No lo pude evitar."

"Ya es tarde." Reconoció Aioros muy triste, mientras miraba la hora. Hizo el ademán de levantarse del sofá. "Será mejor que me vaya." Lily lo aferró con fuerza.

"¿Tienes que irte?" Le preguntó con los ojos grandes. Como que de pronto no quería que se fuera. "Hace frío." Aioros parpadeó aguantando la respiración.

"Lily…"

"¿Quédate?"

"¿Es eso una pregunta o una petición?"

"¡Quédate!" Exclamó la chica con un puchero. "¿Por favor? No quiero quedarme solita." Y roja como un tomate, cabe mencionar.

"¿Estás segura?" Le preguntó Aioros mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Segurísima." Admitió temblorosa, pero decidida. Aioros sonrió de costado y le besó la frente.

"¡Cómo desees!" Respondió.

* * *

 **Estancias del Patriarca. Templo Principal**

 _Día siguiente._ _5 de noviembre. 19:48 horas._

Casi podía sentir que su corazón latía suavecito para no despertar al peque que dormía recargado contra su pecho. Lynus acababa de quedarse dormido, pero Shion no quería ni moverse. Ya antes había cargado a un bebé de esta manera, pero se sentía tan especial que parecía que fuera la primera vez. Su hijito respiraba quedito y sin mayores problemas: hasta ese momento gozaba de una salud envidiable. Si bien dormía, aferraba la túnica de su papá con flojera. Shion le acomodó su piel de apego y le dio algunas palmaditas pocas en la espalda.

"Lynus es tu clon. Mata de pelo, puntitos, expresiones… ¡Así de edad tan tierna y no lo puedes negar! Es igualito a ti." Comentó Dohko en susurros. "Excepto las orejitas, esas son de Idril."

"También tiene los ojos verdes de su mami. Y su mal genio: vieras como se pone cuando lo despertamos."

"Héctor tampoco tolera bien que lo despierten."

"Sí, pero el mal humor se le pasa enseguida. Lynus queda berrinchudo." Shion sonrió travieso. "Aunque honestamente no lo culpo, pobrecito."

Shion aprovechó de acomodarse un poco en el sofá y en cubrir mejor a Lynus, quien ni se mosqueó con el movimiento. En sueño se metió una manita a la boca y siguió con lo suyo. ¿Qué más podía pedir un bebé de su edad? Bañado, comido, abrigadito y durmiendo sobre el pecho de su papá. La vida era buena.

"¿Duerme bien?" Preguntó Dohko. "No los he visto a ustedes dos sufriendo porque el nene no duerme. A diferencia de Saga y Anneke: la niña se despierta con cualquier cosa."

"Medea tiene el sueño más livianito; Lynus, ¡Gracias a Athena!, no: duerme bien mi pequeño y encima toda la noche."

"Eso no es normal, date con una piedra en el pecho, Shion. Ya vas a ver que el próximo que tengan va a ser todo lo contrario, ya verás." Se burló Dohko. "A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Idril?"

El santo de Libra no llevaba mucho tiempo con Shion. Había llegado hacía unos quince minutos o algo así, encontrándose al Patriarca con su lemuelfito en brazos. A Idril no la había visto, cosa rara considerando que la elfa apenas se despegaba de su cachorrito: era una mamá muy gruñona y estricta, pero ante todo muy tierna. Al menos se estaba luciendo.

"Está jugando con Niké. Hace días que no lograba tener un momento para dedicarle a la pequeña señorita, así que aprovechó. En el intertanto, Lynus y yo tenemos un momento de padre e hijo."

"Ah sí, lúcete y pavonéate de tu familia. ¡Menos mal que tienes buena mano con los niños! La experiencia se te nota."

"Oh sí, y agradezco a todos los enanos que alguna vez pasaron por mis brazos, pero…" Shion bajó la mirada. "Cargar de este modo a tu propio hijo es en verdad una bendición. ¡Agradezco tanto a Athena! Es nuestro regalito."

"Y por eso no lo sueltas ni lo dejas dormir en su cuna."

"Hace frío, Dohko. ¿Quién mejor que yo para cobijarlo?"

"¿Su mamá?"

"Cuando llegue se lo paso, pero no lo voy a poner en su cuna. ¡Se puede resfriar!"

Dohko se rió entre dientes, comprendiendo a Shion a cabalidad: tanto él como Idril habían pasado por tanto que verlos con su pequeño hacía que su corazón diera latidos de contento. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría disfrutar de una bendición así con su Florecita bonita. Suspiró y siguió con lo suyo, concentrándose en el viejo Patriarca.

"Entonces… sigues preocupado por Aioros." Comentó Dohko como quien no quiere la cosa. "Y en alguna medida por Lily." El anciano maestro (que ahora es joven) miró de reojo y con astucia al Patriarca. "¿No se te hace extraño que un santo dorado y un juez de Hades terminen como cuñados?"

"Se han visto cosas más raras, Dohko. Admito que creí que me molestaría más, pero no. El tratado de paz entre Athena y Hades es sólido y alcanzaron buenos términos. Y cualquier área gris se ha pulido con los años. El que Aioros y Minos terminen de cuñados hasta puede contribuir para bien a las relaciones."

"¿Y lo demás?"

"¿Qué si sigo preocupado? Nunca dejaré de estarlo por ninguno de los niños." Dijo Shion mientras le daba palmaditas a Lynus, quien se había acomodado solito. "Aioros estará bien, al menos estos meses se ha concentrado más. Sé que la señorita Skjeggestad…"

"¿No era Castaldelli?"

"Está en proceso de adoptar su apellido paterno, todavía es Castaldelli, pero desde ya me acostumbro." Explicó el patriarca. "Como decía, sé que la señorita Skjeggestad tiene intenciones de seguir soltera, pero… ya no la veo tan convencida. Creo que va a terminar cediendo."

Shion sabía que Aioros y Lily ya eran una pareja, pero como aún no le decían nada, prefería darles su espacio y no presionar por respuestas. Esos dos ya le dirían que lo eran, no había motivo alguno de apresurarlos, que por algo se estaban conteniendo. No, la situación no lo enojada, muy por el contrario, lo ponía muy contento.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro." Dijo Dohko con astucia. Al igual que Shion, él también sabía que esos dos ya estaban juntos. Era un santo viejo, ¡No le iban con cuentos!, pero al igual que el Patriarca, se hacía el que no sabía nada. "¿Cuándo fue que los vi? Hace unos días vi a Aioros y a Liliana bajando de la mano por las escaleras y se les veía bien acaramelados."

"¿Sabes si están saliendo juntos ya?" Preguntó Shion, haciéndose el tonto, tratando de detectar su Dohko tendría algún chisme qué compartir. "Me tranquilizaría mucho que esos dos formalicen una relación: Aioros no sirve para soltero."

"Jejejeje, piensa un poco en Lily también, Shion."

"¡Sí pienso en ella! Le da un norte a sagitario, ¡Eso es importante!" Shion abrió los ojos a todo dar. "Es el mismo efecto que en su momento causó Mégara en Áyax. ¡Aioros y Aioria son iguales a su padre en ese sentido!"

"Aioria siempre ha sido muy centrado en sus relaciones." Comenzó Dohko pensativo. "Siempre supo que estaría con Marín. ¡No seas tan cruel con el pobre Áyax, que en paz descanse! Nunca fue infiel."

"Las mayores tonteras por amor que he visto en mi larga vida las hizo Áyax de Sagitario, antes, durante y después de conocer a Mégara." Shion entrecerró los ojos y resopló fingiendo molestia. "¿O no te olvidas cuando decidió correr desnudo por Atenas para demostrar que haría cualquier cosa por esa chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo?"

"Algo me contaste en tus cartas. Al final quien terminó impresionada por Áyax fue Mégara y no esa otra chica. Creo que fue cuando comenzó a hablar con él fuera de sus funciones como Maestra de Espías."

"Menos mal, porque ese rompimiento afectó mucho a Áyax. Más cuando le desconté del sueldo la multa que nos hicieron llegar por exposición indecente y contra las buenas costumbres."

"¿Nunca más lo hizo?"

"No… aunque una vez se puso un tutú sobre la armadura y se sentó en medio de la autopista para pedirle perdón a Mégara por alguna tontera que habrá hecho y que no recuerdo en este momento." Shion suspiró. "Santa paciencia la de la mujer esa. ¡Santa Paciencia!"

"Tienes razón." Comentó Dohko divertido. "Pero pierde cuidado, dudo que Aioros caiga en esas mañas. Está bastante enamorado de Lily y ella ha comenzado a ceder (si es que no lo ha hecho ya). Ahora falta que le regresen su alma y que decida sola."

"Me consta que Aioros respetará cualquier decisión que tome la chica. Pero me preocupa de todos modos."

"Estarán bien, ya vas a ver. Esos dos van a envejecer juntos." Dijo Dohko con calma.

Shion iba a comentar algo al respecto, cuando de pronto Lynus despertó entre hipos. Perplejo, el pequeño no pudo evitar dicho reflejo y se quedó mirando a su papá con los ojos bien grandes y verdes, como pidiéndole ayuda. El Patriarca volvió a acomodarlo en su pecho, dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Es solo hipo, Lynus. No vayas a llorar."

"Aagú, HIC, hic. ¡Gú!"

"Ya se pasa, hijito." Insistió Shion. El niño hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño, pero fuera de eso, volvió a acurrucarse a descansar sobre el pecho de su papá, tratando de taparse la cabeza con su piel de apego. "¡Agú! Hic."

"Mi ahijadito ya está listo para dormir. Y eso que ya lo estaba haciendo."

"¿Lo dices porque se tapó la cabeza él solito? Pues sí, tienes razón. Hace eso cuando no quiere que nada lo moleste."

"Entonces es hora de irme." Dohko se puso de pie. "Además quiero ir a ver si mi Flora ya terminó su entrenamiento."

"No te estoy echando, conste."

"No, pero necesitas algo de paz, igual Lynus." El santo de libra se despidió con un gesto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. "¡Me saludas a Idril!"

"Eso haré… si me acuerdo, claro."

Shion vio a Dohko desaparecer con una seña tras la puerta y, una vez que se hubo perdido de vista, bajó la mirada y levantó un poco la piel de apego. Lynus tenía los ojos bien abiertos y no tardó en sonreírle quedito.

"Tú quieres una historia, ¿verdad?"

"Agú."

"Tomaré eso por un sí. A ver qué podemos hacer."

Lynus dio una patadita de gusto.

* * *

 **Casa de Sagitario. Techo.**

 _Dos días después. 7 de noviembre. 20:36 horas._

"A ver si lo entendí." Comenzó a Aioros. "A este sujeto no le gustaron las respuestas de Gaby ¿y decidió darle un bofetón así no más?" Preguntó perplejo. Shura gruñó desde lo profundo de su estómago.

"No alcanzó ni a rozar su piel. ¡Ahí lo dejo sin brazo!" Exclamó el guardián de la décima casa, apretando los puños. "Te aseguro que se arrepentirá todos los días de su vida por haber osado levantarle la mano a mi mujer."

Aioros frunció el ceño, pero en apoyo a Shura. Gaby seguía trabajando en el mismo taller, aunque con más ánimo que antes; cambio de actitud que por cierto había sido muy bien recibido. Como su trabajo implicaba lidiar con clientes, sobre todo con las mujeres, muchas veces tenía que tolerar fauna de todo tipo. Tenía paciencia y destreza manejando personalidades difíciles, y se jactaba de tener un anecdotario muy variopinto de cómo había manejado cada situación.

Esa tarde había tenido que lidiar con un cliente complejo. Un tipo de unos cuarenta y ocho años que de paciente tenía muy poco, que se había molestado porque no le habrían respetado una garantía en el taller. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Había hecho instalar un accesorio en su vehículo hacía más de un año, que, por el mal uso y la manipulación del mismo, había fallado. Lo llevó al taller a reparar y como los sellos habían sido rotos, se procedió con el cobro del arreglo, que el hombre se negaba a aceptar.

Gaby le estaba explicando justamente que el arreglo le hubiera salido gratis si no hubiera intentado repararlo él mismo, sin que el sujeto quisiera entenderlo. Y como el hombre perdiese la paciencia, intentó zanjar la cuestión a su favor a golpes. Por eso levantó la mano e intentó pegarle a Gaby. Lamentablemente para él, sus reclamos no solo habían llamado la atención de los mecánicos, sino que Shura justo se había dejado caer para saludar a su chica… y no digamos que le gustó ver como la agredían.

Sujetó la mano del hombre dolorosamente a su espalda, lo aplastó contra la pared sin nada de delicadeza, advirtiéndole que la próxima vez que le levantara la mano a su chica, le iba a ir mucho peor. Soltó al sujeto y lo dejó a merced de los mecánicos, quienes procedieron a echarlo del taller, mientras él se acercaba a Gaby, quien perpleja, ni se había movido.

"¿Pero ella está bien?"

"Se alteró un poco, pero se calmó pronto. Y me llegó premio." Shura resopló molesto, pero sonriendo para sus adentros al recordar el _premio_ que Gaby le había dado. "Me tardo un segundo más y le habría pegado. ¡No puedo creer que haya gente así!"

"Admiro tu temple, Shura. Yo no habría tenido tanto autocontrol." Aioros empuñó las manos. "No tienes idea las ganas que tengo de pillar al hechicero que está lastimando a Lily para darle mi opinión al respecto."

"¿Has tenido avances con esa investigación?"

"Créelo o no, sí. Sospecho de alguien. Hace unos meses atrás Lily denunció a una naviera por una serie de irregularidades y evasión de impuestos. Tengo la impresión que en la familia del dueño de esa empresa, un tal Nicos Metaxás, hay un hechicero bastante hábil."

"Tienes que neutralizarlo pronto: el último ataque dejó a Lily muy afectada. Sin mencionar que fue aquí mismo en terreno sagrado."

"Estoy muy consciente de eso." Aioros suspiró apenado. "Tengo sentimientos encontrados."

"¡Jo, hombre! ¿Qué te ha pasado ahora?"

Aioros se recostó sobre el techo y se concentró en el cielo estrellado, viendo como aquellos puntos de luz tintineaban delicadamente. Repasó todos los momentos que había pasado con Lily, los buenos y malos, sintiendo como el alma de la chica se revolvía junto a su corazón. Puso su mano sobre su pecho.

"Quiero a Lily libre de la maldición, con su alma de regreso, pero… temo que se vaya…"

"¿No que ya estaban saliendo juntos?"

"Sí, claro que sí… ¿Pero y si cambia de opinión?"

"Aioros." Shura resopló molesto. "Lily no se va a ir. Hace unos dos meses no lo hubiera dudado, pero no creo que se vaya ahora."

"…"

Aioros no estaba tan seguro. Hasta hace unos meses estaba simplemente ilusionado con Lily, pero ahora lo suyo era enamoramiento del grave. Los besos que habían compartido solo habían contribuido a aumentar eso y si bien el santo sabía que Lily lo correspondía, tenía terror de que, si recuperaba su alma, se iría para nunca más volver. De alguna manera, no quería devolverle el alma solo por eso.

"¡Deja de pensar, arquero! Lily no saldrá arrancando. Ya no lo hizo." Insistió Shura. "¡Jo! El otro día estabais bajando tomados de las manos, sé que estuvieron besuqueándose no hace mucho y **sé** que pasaron la noche juntos hace unos días. Tú mismo me dijiste." El español lo miró muy grave. "De irse, no sería enseguida."

"¿Y si se va?"

"¿Por qué la dejarías ir?"

"¡Por respeto! No voy a imponerle nada y…"

"¿La amas?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"Entonces convéncela de eso y que no tiene que temer nada." Shura esbozó una sonrisa torcida. "Aunque si me lo preguntas ya está convencida. ¡Que Lily se queda contigo!"

"Más fácil decirlo que sentirlo."

"Hmpf. Aioros… tienes que dejar ir ese temor a que Lily te deje solo." Gruñó Shura. "La chica nunca ha sido tuya, es libre, no te pertenece, y, por otro lado, por lo que cuentas ha sufrido lo suyo: ¡Lógico que ella misma tenga temores!" El santo de capricornio se encogió de hombros, sin darse cuenta que Aioros prestaba de súbito más atención. "Solo necesitas más paciencia con ella."

"¿Qué has dicho?" Le preguntó urgente. "¿Qué tengo que dejar ir qué cosa?"

"¿No me prestabas atención? Que tienes que soltar ese temor a que te dejen solo."

¡ESO ERA! Aioros se levantó de golpe. De pronto todo se le hacía muy claro. ¡El oráculo! Las palabras de la sibila comenzaron a darle bote por el cráneo. _Al borde del abismo dejarán ir y dejarán volver. En el viento sabrán qué hacer_. ¡Eso era! Tenía que dejar ir ese temor. Se supone que cuando se ama a alguien de verdad, se le debe dejar ir a sus anchas, porque si es amor del bueno, la persona volvería. ¡Ñoñerías aparte! Parte del oráculo había sido descifrado, ¡Tenía que ser la respuesta! Era la prueba que tenía que superar él. Seguro la de Lily iba por líneas muy parecidas, pero ¡Era Un Avance!"

"¿Qué te ha pasado que te pones así?"

"¡El oráculo! Tengo que dejar ir mi temor."

"Pues sin sibila de por medio te lo hubiera dicho de todos modos." Rezongó Shura. "Y ni te hubiera cobrado."

"Bueno, entonces podrás resarcirte de eso. Dime Shura, ¿alguna idea?"

"¿Alguna idea de qué?"

"¿Alguna idea para deshacerme de este temor?" Preguntó Aioros con intensidad. Shura lo miró perplejo.

"¿Estás hablando en serio? Jo, hombre, ¡Eso es personal!"

"Pero eres mi mejor amigo. ¡Ayúdame con las sugerencias!"

Shura se quedó mirando en blanco a Aioros, quien por lo visto estaba hablando muy en serio. Y encima con entusiasmo.

"No me vas a dejar tranquilo hasta que tratemos el tema, ¿verdad?"

"No."

El santo de capricornio resopló resignado.

Aquella sería una larga noche.

* * *

 **Mansión Metaxás. Mazmorra.**

 _8 de noviembre. 00:41 horas._

Madelia no se había tomado muy en serio la advertencia de Hécate. Siguió con sus planes y no revisó sus hechizos de almas gemelas de nuevo, y preparó los conjuros para su próximo ataque. Ya sabía cómo neutralizar a los santos, sobre todo a algún dorado, como protegerse ella misma y como asesinar a Liliana sin sufrir los efectos secundarios. Estaba todo listo, estaba todo preparado: esta vez no fallaría.

Sí, tomaría un gran riesgo: ella misma se apersonaría en el lugar, ya estaba harta de los ataques a distancia y que sus planes se arruinaran por no estar ahí para tomar las medidas en el momento. No, esta vez todo resultaría bien, y era paciente. Solo esperaba la oportunidad justa.

"¿Así que te vas de excursión mañana, pequeña?"

La bruja se inclinó sobre su esfera de cristal, pasando sus manos por encima de ella, mostrando sombras y manchas que solo tenían sentido para ella.

"Encima a un lugar solitario. No solo tardarán en encontrarte, sino que además… podrán descartarlo como accidente."

Las manchas del interior de la bola de cristal se movían como con voluntad propia y emitían una luz que iluminaba el rostro de Madelia, quien estaba cada vez más entusiasmado. Rió entre dientes, apenas conteniendo la emoción.

"Te vas sola, niña. ¿Qué no te han dicho que eso no es de señoritas? Cosas malas les pasan a las mujeres solas." Se burló Madelia. "¿Muy machista mi comentario? Para nada."

La bruja se irguió en toda su altura y puso las manos en sus caderas.

"Vas a ver a qué me refiero cuando estemos las dos solas en la cima."

Y sin decir más, le dio la espalda a su bola de cristal.

Era hora de hacer los preparativos finales.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Hacia El Abismo_**

 _"… Lily había alcanzado la cima en aquél rato. El buen ánimo que llevaba la impulsó a subir bastante más rápido de lo esperado y pudo completar los metros faltantes con bastante agilidad. Pronto subió por el borde y se adentró unos metros, girando sobre su eje para disfrutar del viento y de su triunfo. Siempre que conquistaba una cima lo consideraba una victoria, por lo que extendió los brazos, tomó aire e imaginó que volaba…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** La escena del sofá se me ocurrió el día sábado. Originalmente no formaba parte del capítulo: cierto, habría quedado corto sin ella, pero no me molestaba, hasta que de pronto la Musa atacó con esa escena. Así que ahí la tienen. El sofá, dicho sea de paso, está inspirado en uno que tiene mi madrina. Es el más cómodo del mundo y sin importar en la pose en la que uno se deje caer sobre sus cojines, uno queda perfecto, cómodo y listo para dormir una siesta. Nadie dura más de diez minutos sin echarse una siesta poca. A todo esto, lo que le pasó a Gaby está basado en una historia que leí en la página "Not Always Right", que recopila anécdotas que le han pasado a vendedores con clientes. En aquella historia, el cliente sí le da un bofetón a la dependienta, pero otro cliente le aplica un golpe nivel Ju Jitsu al agresor, que lo dejó hecho trapo. En el caso de Gaby, no alcanzaron a pegarle (Shura fue más rápido). Espero que esto les haya gustado mucho, y antes de retirarme, les advierto que van a necesitar pelotitas antiestrés de ahora en adelante: se viene lo bueno. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Me dejaron algunos reviews "anónimos", así que los respondo:

 **¡NICE!** Me alegra que te hayas dejado caer, los personajes aquí extrañan las golosinas que siempre les envías. Para que veas que Aioros es un ñoño muy tierno, al menos supo leer entre líneas y le consiguió esa muñeca a Lily… sospecho entonces que te imaginas muy bien la impresión que se llevó cuando recibió la muñeca. ¡Qué lindo gesto de tu papá! Dale un abrazo de mi parte, me enternece como no tienes idea que te haya hecho ese regalo. Nunca se es demasiado tarde para dar ese tipo de regalos tan tiernos.

Por lo de Lune, no te preocupes, va a cumplir su palabra, cuidar de esa niña es algo persona para él. A todo esto Minos dice que acepta invitaciones de todo tipo y que puedes apapacharlo cuanto gustes.

Tienes razón, las cosas ya se ponen cuesta arriba, así que toca aguantar bien el chaparrón. Las golosinas fueron consumidas con todo el gusto y creo que podrías recibir visitas inesperadas, así que espero que tengas provisiones.

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. En este caso… SAINT SEIYA WIKI.**

 **Rius:** En el Gaiden de Aioros o Tomo 0 del Episodio G, Aioros usa un nombre falso en su misión en Egipto, llamándose a sí mismo "Rius" (diminutivo de Sagittarius). Aioria adopta esta costumbre cuando quiere pasar desapercibido, cambiando su nombre por el de "Leo".


	20. Cap 19: Hacia el Abismo

_Radamanthys se interioriza sobre las últimas novedades del Inframundo junto con Maribel: saben que Minos no lo está pasando bien, pero no se habían imaginado que estaba tan… decaído de ánimo. En la superficie, Lily logra poner en orden sus pensamientos mientras escala, pero Madelia decide hacerle una vista. ¿Dónde anda Aioros?_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 ** _Pelotita anti estrés, o los más sensibles, leer este capítulo cerca de un desfibrilador y de alguien que sepa usarlo._**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 19: Hacia el Abismo**

 **Inframundo. Giudecca.**

 _7 de noviembre. 19:37 horas_

"Sabía que era grave, pero creí que exageraban." Radamanthys miró a Violate y a Aiacos de reojo. "¿No son suficiente las palizas?"

Violate negó con la cabeza y Aiacos solo cerró los ojos, inconscientemente llevándose una mano hacia su hombro malo. Radamanthys acababa de volver su luna de miel con Mary y por fin estaba interiorizándose de lo que ocurría. Había regresado de sus vacaciones con un nuevo aire y esposa nueva, totalmente renovado y presto a romperse el lomo por la deidad a la que servía, con toda la felicidad del mundo, pero habían pasado tantas novedades tanto en el Inframundo como a nivel personal, que sentía que había pasado una vida entera desde que se había marchado.

Radamanthys no se reconocía con el hombre que era antes, pero estaba muy contento con el cambio… felicidad le hirvió en el corazón (aunque no lo demostrase) cuando sintió a Mary apoyarse en su brazo. Ambos se dedicaron una fugaz, cómplice y tierna mirada.

"Hay algo que no entiendo." Intervino Maribel. "¿Estoy entendiendo bien cuando dicen que para que Minos se quite estrés de encima le dan una paliza?" Preguntó sin saber cómo interpretar bien eso.

"Más o menos. En verdad son entrenamientos más fuertes." Explicó Violate con paciencia. "El señor Minos no se deja dar palizas así nada más, por instinto siempre devuelve el golpe."

"Es difícil mantener su ritmo." Añadió Pandora. "Solo los jueces de Garuda y Wyvern son capaces de seguirle el paso y no caer." La heraldo sonrió de costado. "Quizás Violate, si se inspira lo suficiente." Añadió a tono de broma.

"Ya veo." Maribel suspiró pensativa. No podía opinar mucho, pues apenas estaba conociendo a este grupo, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Después de todo, Minos era una suerte de cuñado. "Qué bueno que no conocí a esa mujer. ¡Lo que hizo no se hace!"

Todos los presentes gruñeron. Ni querían pensar en Ingrid: se estaba portando pésimo tanto con su hija como con el Grifo y era fuente de constante preocupación para el juez de Ptolomea. Minos ya había asumido que Ingrid Hagebak solo se había acercado a él por interés y que nunca lo amó. Eso le rompió el corazón, pero era un dolor que hubiera podido aguantar bastante bien si su hija no estuviera en riesgo. Lo único que querían todos es que la niña naciera pronto para poder ponerla a salvo de su madre, porque en verdad comenzaban a temer por su vida.

Al menos en la superficie el juez de familia había aceptado el acuerdo alcanzado en la mediación y fallado a favor de Minos, considerando que la pequeña iba a estar bien atendida. Ingrid se dio cuenta en aquél momento del tremendo error de cálculo que había cometido debido a sus prejuicios y caprichos, pero eso solo había aumentado su rencor y despecho. Solo faltaba que llegaran los documentos finales para su firma y todo estaría zanjado.

Minos era un rudo y fiero guerrero, pero esto lo pilló con la guardia baja. Las últimas semanas le habían golpeado especialmente. Al menos había sido bien contenido: Aiacos, Violate y Pandora hicieron lo que pudieron y ahora Radamanthys y Maribel (aunque poco conocía al Grifo), se unían a ese esfuerzo. Lily, por su parte, había sorprendido a todos siendo un apoyo esencial para su hermano, y eso que ella misma tenía sus propios problemas.

"Aléjate de esa mujer, Maribel." Advirtió Violate muy grave. "Sobre todo si la señorita Pandora está cerca."

" _Fremdenfeindlich Hündin!_ " Musitó Pandora entre dientes, apretando los puños, con una nube negra de odio sobre su cabeza. Mari parpadeó rápido, muy curiosa, sorprendida por la actitud de la arpista.

"A Ingrid no le gustan los alemanes y se lo hizo saber en más de una ocasión a Pandora, no de buen modo." Explicó Radamanthys. Acto seguido Pandora comenzó a musitar algo en alemán de manera tan agresiva que hasta Violate se incomodó. Maribel carraspeó.

"La tal Ingrid es una joya, por lo que veo." Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo. "¡Pobrecito Minos! Menos mal que la sopa le hizo bien."

"¿Sopa?" Preguntó Aiacos.

"¿Qué sopa?" Preguntó Radamanthys.

"Esta tarde, cuando volvía de comprar verduras frescas…" Maribel miró de reojo a Rada. "¡No me mires así! Te tragaste todas las ensaladas en tiempo récord. ¡Tuve que ir por más!"

"Err…"

"Ahem… Lo vi con un humor de perros y hasta ojeras, pateando lo que se le pusiera por delante. Le ofrecí sopa y aceptó."

"¿Le preparaste sopa a Minos?" Preguntó Aiacos. Luego señaló a Rada. "Ten cuidado con éste, prácticamente _respira_ las ensaladas."

"¡HEY!" Exclamó Rada algo engrifado.

"Ya me di cuenta." Maribel le guiñó un enamorado ojo a su esposo. "Déjenlo ser que así tal cual me gusta."

"Aaaaaaaw." Se burló Aiacos. Al ver la cara fea de Rada, carraspeó. "Ahem. Minos estaba muy peligroso esta tarde. ¿Y fuiste nada más y le ofreciste sopa?"

"Sí. Le dije que dejara de hacer drama y me ayudara con las bolsas. Una vez en Caína, le ofrecí sopa y aceptó de buena gana."

"Pero no te gustan las sopas de sobre…" Comentó Rada con calma. Maribel negó con la cabeza.

"No, son muy saladas, mejor las preparo yo."

"¿Le preparaste sopa al Grifo con ingredientes frescos, o estoy entendiendo mal?" Insistió Violate. Maribel asintió, pero pronto frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en las caderas.

"¿Qué me miran así? El tipo necesitaba sopa, ¿o no ven que está muerto en vida?"

"¡¿Todo lo arreglas con sopa?!" Preguntó Rada sorprendido, enarcando media ceja.

"¡Le hace bien al alma! No es mi culpa." Maribel se encogió de hombros. "Se la comió toda y le hizo bien. Hasta salió de mejor humor." Añadió suspirando. "Ese va a necesitar pronto terapia."

"Acabas de entrar al estrecho círculo de amistades del Grifo." Dijo Aiacos. "Y estoy de acuerdo con lo de la terapia, Lily me comentó el otro día que podría necesitarla, lo mismo la señora Rea."

"¿Pasa algo, Radamanthys?" Preguntó de súbito Pandora. El juez de Wyvern miraba con mucha intensidad a Maribel, aunque no se sabía si con enojo con curiosidad. Su esposa mantenía su mirada, perpleja, aunque sonrió cuando el juez le acarició la mejilla.

"¿Hiciste más sopa? Como que se me antojó."

"¿Se te antojó o te pusiste celoso, _Keiran_ querido?" Le preguntó Maribel muy coqueta.

"Un poco de ambos." Respondió el juez con una sonrisa lobuna. Pandora rodó los ojos.

"Yo mejor los dejo solos, no vaya a ser que me hagan vomitar otro arcoíris como el de esta mañana." Les dijo muy burlona, mientras les daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse. "Caminando que la cena la sirven pronto. Yo me adelanto."

"Nosotros iremos a asegurarnos que Minos llegue a cenar." Dijo Aiacos ofreciéndole el brazo a Violate. "Le está dando por saltarse las comidas."

"De paso iremos a ver que Benito esté bien." Explicó Violate, tomando el brazo prometido. "Nos vemos en un rato." Se despidió.

Rada y Mari pronto se quedaron solos en aquél corredor, aunque pronto comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor con toda la calma del mundo, quizá siguiendo los pasos de Pandora. No pasó mucho rato antes que enredaran los brazos. Mari carraspeó.

"Respondiendo tu pregunta, hice bastante. Es cosa de calentar un poco."

"Bien. Comeré cuando lleguemos a Caína."

"¿Y la cena de ahora?"

"Siempre hay espacio para lo que preparas." Gruñó Rada muy orgulloso. "Además si piensas que voy a dejar que solo Minos pruebe lo que cocinas, estás muy equivocada, _my dear_."

"Ah ya. ¡Territorial! Típico de dragones." Mari rodó los ojos, pero sonrió con ganas, y lo abrazó. "Pues espero que te guste, que hice bastante."

Rada hinchó el pecho y rodeó a Mari con el brazo. Como que le gustaba la vida de casado.

* * *

 **Meteora, Grecia.**

 _Día siguiente. 8 de noviembre. 10:36 horas_

Lily había avisado un par de tardes antes que se iría de excursión unos días, no muchos. Aquél verano no había ido a escalar a ningún sitio y eso le había pesado un poco en el alma. Trepar riscos era algo que liberaba su espíritu e intentaba hacerlo lo más seguido que podía. Como la temporada pasada no había podido hacerlo, esperó que los reportes del clima fueran más o menos favorables y a la primera oportunidad, partió a escalar.

No se fue muy lejos, ni quiso aislarse tanto, llegó hasta Meteora al norte del país, a poco más de 420 kilómetros de distancia de la capital, y eligió el risco más bonito de todos (al menos según ella), de casi 375 metros de altura. Cierto, era un área muy turística, pero no todos los riscos eran visitados, ni estaban habitados. Algunos, como el que había escogido, tenían en la cima las ruinas de un monasterio que llevaban un buen par de siglos abandonado.

Era una buena elección: lo bastante apartado de los turistas como para que no la molestaran, y lo suficientemente cerca como para conseguir ayuda rápido en caso de necesitarla.

Lily aseguró las cuerdas y sus anclajes. Se acomodó en un descanso en la roca y tomó aire. Prefería recuperar fuerzas: ya llevaba casi dos horas escalando aquella pared y se sentía mejor. Se había tomado las cosas con mucha calma y no estaba escalando tan rápido como de costumbre. Bajo condiciones normales bien que podría haber escalado los trescientos metros en una hora, pero había preferido disfrutar la subida. El esfuerzo no era poco, requería toda su concentración, tenía que seguir cada paso, cada medida de seguridad al pie de la letra, y quizás ir más allá de lo aceptable con los anclajes para no lamentar accidentes. Todavía le quedaban un buen resto de escalada, quizás unos quince o veinte metros, pero ánimo tenía.

"Este ha sido un año muy movido." Comentó cansada.

¡Nadie podía decirle que no tenía razón! Había sido un año muy extraño. No solo había denunciado a una empresa por fraude al fisco, sino que también la habían lanzado una maldición encima, había encontrado a un hermano que no sabía que tenía, estaba adoptando su apellido paterno y encima… ¡Encima!

"Me crucé contigo, Aioros."

Liliana suspiró y bajó la mirada, fijándola en la roca y no en el suelo, considerando que se encontraba a una buena altura. Ahí colgando del risco y mirando ocasionalmente hacia atrás, al valle, y al cielo, por fin pudo pensar claro. Hacía unas noches que había compartido **_maravillas_** con el dorado y se sentía por eso como caminando entre las nubes. Aquello finalmente la había terminado por convencer que eran pareja y que de eso no se quería escapar. Ya no se imaginaba la vida caminando sola sin que _Rius_ la acompañase, tomándole la mano… Les costaba separarse cuando se abrazaban, y la otra noche…

¡No Podía Creer que Eran Pareja! (o que le gustaran _mandones_ ). Eso le parecía tan raro y justo al mismo tiempo y a veces no sabía que pensar. Estaba bien convencida, aunque cada tanto, su ansiedad la acosaba con temores e inseguridades que hacían que a Lily le sudaran las manos más de la cuenta. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para mandar sus temores a volar? ¡No le servían y no los quería! A propósito, y hablando de sudor, se puso algo más de magnesio en las manos. Hizo un puchero y pensó en la Barbie que Aioros le regalase hacía días. La había sacado de su caja y la puso sobre su mesita de noche y sin vergüenza reconocía que había jugado más de una vez con ella: Susy le decía que eran impulsos reprimidos desde su infancia.

En fin.

El asunto es que lo que sentía por Aioros parecía estar venciendo sus miedos, pero algo se interponía entre ambos que los detenía con todas sus fuerzas. Por su parte sabía que era esa horrible ansiedad y sus ganas de seguir independiente, pero a veces le costaban identificar bien si sus ganas de seguir soltera se debían o no a la ansiedad… y al mismo tiempo no querer seguir sin Aioros…

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan confuso?!

¡Es que había visto tanta cosa rara! Tanta gente con el corazón roto, tanto drama y sufrimiento. Su madre nunca tuvo una relación sana… ¿por qué la culpaba a ella? ¿Por qué había tenido que utilizarla de esa manera y…?

¡Oh! Ese color azul de allá se parecía a los ojitos de Aioros. Ooooh, Aioros. ¿Y si lo invitaba un día a escalar con ella? ¿Aceptaría? No, mejor no. Con su vértigo no era buena idea, pero ahora que estaba medicado, a lo mejor lo conseguía. Además ella era buena con las cuerdas, los nudos y los anclajes. Lo que le recordaba que todavía tenía que convencerlo para dejarla instalar esa tirolesa. No lo veía muy convencido.

Oooooh, cierto que Aioros también sabía hacer nudos… Sofocó unas risitas traviesas.

"¿En qué momento comencé a sentir esto por ti, _Rius_? Se supone que me daba miedo." Lily se limpió la frente con el dorso de una mano, quedando con manchones blancos. "No puedo negar la evidencia. Sí siento algo por ti." La chica miró hacia el valle que estaba a su espalda. "Creo que sí te amo. Con ganas."

Se quedó un rato en esa pose, por incómoda que pareciera. Derramó algunos lagrimones, pero lejos de angustiarse, comenzó a sentirse inusualmente feliz, como si reconocer tal cosa le hubiera significado quitarse un peso de encima. Incluso su corazón dio latidos contentos. Miró al cielo contenta y…

¡CIERTO QUE QUERÍA SACAR FOTOS!

Rápidamente buscó su celular y se apresuró a sacar varias vistas muy bonitas, antes de guardar y asegurar bien el aparato (ya le había pasado que su teléfono se le había caído mientras escalaba antes). Ya tendría tiempo de enviarlas cuando llegara a la cima. Lily aseguró su equipo, volvió a echarse magnesio en las manos quizás por reflejo, revisó sus anclajes y reanudó la escalada.

Por alguna razón la subida le pareció más ligera, hasta iba con mejor ánimo. Mientras más subía más reafirmaba su deseo. ¡Sí amaba al pobre bruto! Le iba a costar horrores demostrárselo, pero se negaba a seguir negando (valga la redundancia) lo que sentía por Aioros. ¡Casi no podía esperar a decírselo! ¡Ojalá que le tuviera más paciencia incluso! Pues la cuestión seguía angustiándola, aunque ya no tanto.

Pero tenía que trabajar en ello, aún más, para extirparse ese miedo a confiar y aceptar el amor de otro del corazón.

¿Dónde estaría Aioros?

Pues no muy lejos. De hecho estaba en la base del risco, observando a Lily.

El dorado se sentía culpable por haberla seguido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Dos días atrás la chica había anunciado que se tomaba unos días, por lo que no iría al Santuario. No pidió permiso, incluso desechando las preocupaciones por su seguridad, sino que simplemente avisó que se iría y en donde estaría y se marchó así sin más. Era adulta, ni modo detenerla… pero de todas maneras existía un riesgo.

Shion le había aconsejado que no la siguiera, pero no pudo aguantarse mucho. Lily no podía estar muy lejos de su alma tanto tiempo, así que pensó que si la seguía en secreto no se daría cuenta. Además… se había pasado la noche anterior ensayando formas de dejar ir a Lily para poder devolverle el alma. ¡Casi no se podía aguantar a decirle que había descifrado parte del oráculo! Pero ahora que lo pensaba…

… como que no quería decirle. Eso implicaría dejarla ir y no estaba preparado para eso. Aioros se mordió el labio… ¿qué mejor prueba que esa para indicar que sí era lo que tenía que superar para devolver el alma de Lily a su sitio, lejos de su corazón?

"No… no puedo dejarte ir." Murmuró Aioros mientras observaba hacia lo alto como Lily se trepaba por la roca. "Pero tampoco puedo retenerte."

Había visto mujeres volando. Serra era una estupenda guerrera que bien podría enfrentarse a un dorado si se decidía. Su ex tenía una fuerza maravillosa que asombraba a quien la viese, pero ¿Lily? Su mente brillaba con colores propios, era aguda y divertida, obstinada por momentos. Porque era terca, perseverante y no temía en decir las cosas por su nombre, así hiciera enojar al que fuese. Y no era pedante, sino muy dulce compañera. Y bonita, y le cabía perfecto en las manos (tal como había comprobado la otra noche). ¡Era toda una belleza!

No cualquiera escalaba una pared de roca de más de trescientos metros de alto, sin habilidades especiales, solo con su propia garra, su propio esfuerzo.

"No puedo retenerte. Eso sería un crimen."

Aioros bajó la mirada y dejó caer los hombros. Se sintió disminuir en altura varios centímetros, como si se desinflase. ¿Cómo retener a Lily? Ella merecía volar sola. ¿Quién era él para detenerla? Además… la idea era que ella fuera feliz, con o sin él…

Con o sin él…

Tenía que resignarse.

Aioros giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse. No podía acaparar a Lily, por mucho que la amase. Mejor se…

¡Momento!

Aioros se detuvo sobre sus talones y se giró con energía, entrecerrando los ojos, muy alerta. ¿Qué era esa negra presencia? ¡Oh, nada de preguntas! Sabía bien que era. ¡La Bruja!

* * *

Lily había alcanzado la cima en aquél rato. El buen ánimo que llevaba la impulsó a subir más rápido de lo esperado y pudo completar los metros faltantes con bastante agilidad. Pronto subió por el borde y se adentró unos metros, girando sobre su eje para disfrutar del viento y de su triunfo. Siempre que conquistaba una cima lo consideraba una victoria, por lo que extendió los brazos, tomó aire e imaginó que volaba.

Uy. Seguro que a su mamá le daría un infarto cerebral cuando se diera cuenta que su corazoncito latía por Aioros. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y exhaló una última vez, antes de sonreír. No pasó mucho rato antes de que comenzara a practicar algunos estiramientos musculares para no agarrotarse luego, que con semejante ejercicio no le extrañaría que necesitara un poco de ibuprofeno cuando regresara a casa. Una vez que estuvo lista, sacó su celular y le mandó las fotos que había sacado tanto a Minos ( _¡Mira donde estoy, Bror!_ ) y a Aioros ( _Ya sé que están malas, pero a ver si consigues el mismo ángulo con tus fotos_ ). Estaba guardando el aparato cuando sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

"¿Disfrutando la vida, perra maldita?"

Lily sintió una energía muy rara y tuvo honesto miedo de mirar hacia atrás. Con los dedos paralizados, terminó de asegurar su celular entre sus ropas y no pudo evitar unos resoplidos de temor. El hecho que las cuerdas con las que había llegado a la cima comenzaran a agitarse no ayudó mucho a sus nervios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Ooooh, me tienes miedo. ¡Quién lo diría!" Madelia avanzó hacia Lily y con un gesto de sus manos, la hizo girar sobre su eje. "¡Pues Razones Tienes!"

Liliana abrió los ojos a toda capacidad. Frente a ella estaba la delgaducha figura de la persona que estaba detrás de sus ataques. ¡La bruja!

"¡Yo te conozco! Madelia Metaxás. ¡Tú Eres…!"

"Aww, qué lindo de tu parte recordarme." La mujer la miró con sarcasmo. "¿Ya adivinas quién soy?"

"… ¿Por qué?"

No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que aquella mujer era la bruja que le había estado enviando esas maldiciones que tanto la habían lastimado. Tenía una sonrisa perturbadora y hacía despliegue de su poder, que flotaba alrededor suyo como un aura malsana. Lily comenzó a indignarse y a empujar su temor al fondo de su mente, donde no molestara.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te preguntas?" Se burló Madelia. La mujer disfrutaba viendo lo asustada que estaba Lily.

"¡Me Arrancaste El Alma del Cuerpo!"

"¡Te diste cuenta! Tan tonta no eres." Madelia dejó las risas burlonas y la miró severa. "¿Por qué no arrancártela? Arruinaste mi vida y a mi marido lo mandaste a la cárcel."

"¿Eso es justificación para quitarme el alma? ¿Para atacarme como lo has estado haciendo?"

"¡Por Supuesto que Sí!"

Madelia chasqueó los dedos y apuntó a Lily, quien se vio presa de una fuerte y dolorosa corriente eléctrica, pero no dejó que la chica colapsara sobre sus rodillas. Detuvo unos instantes esa tortura, dejando que Lily cayera de bruces al suelo y se acercó unos pasos hacia ella. La mujer resoplaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero no le tuvo piedad. Se agachó y la sujetó de los cabellos, obligándola a levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

"¿Cómo te atreviste?"

"¡¿Atreverme a qué cosa?!" Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Lily intentó darle un manotazo, pero Madelia, al tener la ventaja, le dio un bofetón.

"¡¿Y encima lo preguntas?! ARRUINASTE MI VIDA. Y a mi Marido. ¡El Pobre Idiota Está Preso Porque No Pudiste Tener La Boca Cerrada! ¿En Qué Te Afectaba Que Siguiera Con Sus Negocios?"

"¡Estaba **Evadiendo** Impuestos! No Estaba Pagando Bien A Sus Trabajadores, ¡Emitía Boletas Falsas! ¡FRAUDE POR TODOS LADOS!" Lily la miró fiera y muy adolorida. "Lo acusaría de nuevo, una y mil veces y… ¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!"

"¡MALDITA ZORRA METICHE! ¡¿Qué te importaba?! ¡SANTURRONA INSUFRIBLE!"

Madelia descargó todo su poder contra Liliana, junto con las frustraciones de los últimos meses. Dejó de hacerlo unos instantes, para invocar otro hechizo… que le ordenó las cuerdas que Lily traía que se le enredaran en el cuerpo. Así que cuál serpientes que le escalaban, las cuerdas comenzaron a rodearla. Lily intentó quitárselas de encima.

"¿Qué se supone que haces?"

"Yo nada. Esto te lo buscaste."

"¡No hice nada! Fue tu marido quien se salió de lo legal. ¡Yo No Te Hice Nada!"

"¡Perdí estatus y dinero! ¡Y al panzón bruto de mi esposo! Lleva meses en la cárcel y…"

"¡Pide Visitas Conyugales Si Tanto Lo Echas De Menos!"

"¡No Me Vengas Con Insolencias!"

Ante la distracción de la bruja, Lily se zafó de su control y en un impulso se le abalanzó encima para devolverle el golpe, pero las cuerdas se tensaron y Lily cayó de bruces, enredada y peleando con ellas. Con horror se dio cuenta que mientras más peleaba, más se enredaba y que, por si fuera poco, uno de los extremos le daba dos vueltas alrededor del cuello.

Madelia miraba condescendiente y fascinada, como si estuviera disfrutando el momento. Cuando Lily la miró espantada, la bruja sonrió como psicópata y la levantó en el aire, empujándola hasta el borde del risco. Liliana se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, incluso arriesgando las descargas eléctricas: tenía la impresión que la bruja buscaba despeñarla risco abajo.

"Tan solita aquí… escalando por si fuera poco. ¿No te han dicho que una mujer no puede andar sola? Quizás qué le puede pasar."

"¿Qué haces? Si me matas no te va a devolver ni el estatus ni tu dinero ni a tu esposo." Lily se sacudió. "Por favor, no lo hagas: será peor para ti. ¡Por Favor!"

"Suplica todo lo que quieras, zorrita." Madelia se le acercó a muy corta distancia. "Puede que no me devuelva nada, pero… el ruido que haga tu cuerpo al quebrarse contra las rocas allá abajo será muy satisfactorio."

"¡Reconsidera!"

"¿Consideraste no denunciar a mi marido y su naviera?"

"Nunca."

Lily se enfureció. Estaba asustada como nunca, pero si en algo no transaba era en su ética de trabajo. Era lo único que tenía.

"Entonces no me pidas que reconsidere." Madelia endureció la mirada. "Te odio. ¡Y ahora te mueres!"

Y sin un segundo de duda, la bruja empujó a Lily por el borde.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG **

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Caídas_**

 _"… La sarcástica sonrisa de Madelia cobró tintes perturbadores cuando Lily se precipitó por el borde, viéndola con esa cara de terror que solo comprendería quien ha estado al borde de la muerte, pero fue una satisfacción que apenas duró una fracción de segundo. Madelia…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** En defensa de Lily, Madelia por fin se manifestó ante ella y no es por nada, pero ver a tu torturador en vivo y en directo no es nada divertido, así de ahí se explica que haya estado aterrada y envalentonada a ratos. Y sí, la empujó por el borde, así que crucen los dedos para que eso no sea tan doloroso, que por algo el próximo capítulo se llama Caídas. Ahora si se lo están preguntando, esa noche del sofá * **sí** * pasaron cosas. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Se usó esta vez Google Traductor.**

 **Fremdenfeindlich Hündin** : Perra xenófoba.

 **Meteora:** (en griego Μετέωρα, _en medio del cielo_ ), es una formación de pilares monolíticos y enormes colinas, rodeadas de masas rocosas que dominan el área local. Este accidente geográfico está localizado al norte de Grecia, en la llanura de Tesalia, en las proximidades de Kalambaka, en el valle del río Pinios (en español, Peneo).

Sobre algunos de sus riscos se encuentran monasterios que han sido clasificados como Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la Unesco desde el año 1988. Son construcciones sobre la cumbre de masas rocosas grises, cuyas distintas alturas varían hasta los 600 metros y están habitados desde el siglo XIV. Estos monasterios cristianos ortodoxos son un importante lugar del monacato ortodoxo griego.

A todo esto, la enorme mayoría de los monasterios datan de alrededores del siglo XIV y no hay certeza de cómo fue que subieron los materiales de construcción, el proceso de armado ni nada. Fue a pulso, pero el cómo intriga. Si buscan las imágenes de Meteora en Google sabrán a qué me refiero.

Entre las curiosidades, en el monasterio de la Santísima Trinidad, situado en uno de los riscos, se rodó parte de la película _For Your Eyes Only_ , de John Glen, en el año 1981, de la serie de James Bond YYYYYYYYYYYY… La banda de rock alternativo Linkin Park nombró a su disco de 2003 "Meteora" después de quedar impresionados con los monasterios griegos.


	21. Cap 20: Caídas

_Minos recibe el aviso que su hermana podría estar en peligro y sin pensarlo dos veces acude a apoyar a Aioros. La bruja opone un interesante desafío y no escatima nada para obtener su venganza aunque eso la lleve a ser imprudente. Y hablando de imprudencias, Ingrid debería poner más atención por donde va._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 ** _Pelotita anti estrés, o los más sensibles, leer este capítulo cerca de un desfibrilador y de alguien que sepa usarlo._**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 20: Caídas.**

 **Calles de Oslo, Noruega**

 _En esos momentos. 8 de noviembre. 11:03 horas_

Como que de pronto la vida había tomado un extraño color gris. Pero al mismo tiempo frenético, dicho sea de paso. Ingrid estaba muy molesta por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas y en serio se reprochaba mucho su falta de juicio. Al fin y al cabo que había cometido un error, uno de los más garrafales de su vida. ¿Por qué nunca tenía suerte? ¿Qué tenía que hacer una mujer como ella para agarrarse a un millonario? Debió seguir sus impresiones iniciales, pero no… ¡Tuvo que llevarse la contra! Si no hubiera sido tan caprichosa y prejuiciosa ahora no estaría en esa situación, embarazada y sola por la vida.

Al menos no conservaría a la criatura, esa cosa se la llevaría su padre, ojalá por siempre. Ella no tenía materia de mamá luchona. ¿Los niños? De lejitos, gracias. ¿Estos casi tres kilos de carne? Más lejos todavía: contaba los días para que poder sacarse a la chiquilla de las entrañas.

Además le estaba agarrando algo de miedo a la enana: últimamente estaba teniendo sueños en que se veía a sí misma atormentada por una entidad muy agresiva cada vez que pensaba en hacerle daño. No, no era una criatura mitológica, tenía la impresión que era muy humana, que más de una vez había intentado ahorcarla tan solo por imaginar que aplastaba una almohada contra la cabeza de la bebé. _¡Es Mía, No te Atrevas!_ , escuchó que le dijo una vez. _¡Mídete Con Alguien de tu tamaño, Rubia Pajera!,_ añadía la voz.

Le daba escalofrío pensar en aquella persona a la que nunca podía verle la cara. Por eso intentaba ignorar todo lo posible su panza. Mejor no le decía a nadie sobre esa persona o la creerían loca. ¿Tendría que ver con el hecho que Minos era un juez del Inframundo?

"Más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo." Rezongó Ingrid mientras pasaba los cambios del auto. Miró fugazmente los niveles del vehículo. "Tengo que cargar combustible pronto."

Suspiró con mucha auto lástima. Sí, Minos era un juez de Hades, pero no el muerto de hambre que supuso por puro prejuicio. ¡Pero qué tonta era! El hombre sí era el heredero del banco ese. ¿Cómo fue a equivocarse tanto? Debió ser más paciente, morderse la lengua, tragarse sus prejuicios. ¡Casi, casi se había embolsado a un millonario!

Ingrid negó con la cabeza y siguió conduciendo por las calles de Oslo. Esta vez comenzó a prestar más atención a sus alrededores, buscando tal vez una gasolinera en donde cargar combustible, apenas reconociendo el área donde hacía unos meses atrás casi había tenido un accidente. ¡Qué espanto! Menos mal que el seguro se había encargado de los arreglos y que a ella no le había pasado nada.

Lamentablemente a la bebé tampoco le había pasado nada, pero aún así…

 _Bzzzt, bzzzt._

Al sentir su celular, Ingrid sonrió. Miró hacia el costado y tomó su teléfono sin dudarlo dos veces. Desbloqueó el aparato, aprovechando la oportunidad para mirar el camino. ¡Era una notificación de Tinder! Algún chico la había saludado.

"¡Oooh, Primer mensaje! Vamos a ver…"

Ingrid, mientras dividía su atención entre la aplicación del celular y el camino, comenzó a sentir un simpático entusiasmo en el estómago. Había tenido muchos problemas para volver al mercado de solteros, la panza no la ayudaba nada, y desde que había vuelto a Tinder, apenas había tenido solicitudes.

"Vamos a ver a quien le gusté…"

Mientras rebuscaba en la aplicación, Ingrid no se percató del cambio de luz en el semáforo, o que estaba muy cerca del mismo lugar del accidente previo. Después de todo no veía a nadie en el camino y perfectamente podía… **¡CICLISTA CRUZANDO!**

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Ingrid soltó el teléfono y pisó el freno y el embrague al mismo tiempo, perdiendo el control del vehículo al mismo tiempo.

 ** _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH. WRAAAAAM._**

Y se encontró de frente con el mismo poste que esquivara la vez anterior. El airbag le explotó en la cara y el cinturón de seguridad la aferró en su sitio. El volante del auto se le encajó en el abdomen y un fuerte peso cayó encima, aplastando el techo. Lo último que vio Ingrid antes de perder la conciencia, fue al ciclista que de milagro no había atropellado y que corría a ver cómo estaba…

… ¿Ese era Lune?

* * *

 **Inframundo. Esfera de Ptolomea.**

 _En esos momentos.8 de noviembre. 11:03 horas_

"¿Qué Lily está dónde, haciendo qué cosa?" Preguntó Radamanthys sorprendido.

"¿Fue a escalar sola?" Aiacos frunció el ceño. "Hmpf. Eso no me parece responsable para nada."

Minos miró a los otros dos jueces sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Sonrió cansado mientras analizaba la reacción de Radamanthys (curiosidad) y de Aiacos (no muy contento). Se encogió de hombros y se guardó el celular. Lily acababa de enviarle unas fotos desde Meteora, que había compartido con sus camaradas sin dudar.

"Lily está en Meteora escalando algún risco. Me comentó eso hace unos días y bueno, allá la tienes, Rada." Respondió Minos con tranquilidad, antes de volverse hacia Aiacos. "Lily es estupenda escalando: puede sola sin problemas."

"No lo dudo, pero ni aunque fuese escaladora experta se lo justifico. Irse a un risco * **sin*** compañero de cordada es irresponsable. ¡los accidentes pasan!"

"Aiacos tiene algo de razón." Reconoció Radamanthys con un gruñido.

Minos se sopló el flequillo, dejando ver por momentos las ojeras que tenía. ¡Claro que lo que decía Aiacos tenía sentido! Él era nepalí, algo sabía sobre montañismo, aunque no fuera exactamente un sherpa. A veces tenía momentos de genialidad en los que decía algo con sentido.

"Sí, la tiene, pero Lily es adulta y sabe cuidarse. Además, tiene sangre noruega y somos todos buenos montañeses." La defendió el Grifo.

"Ser noruego o nepalí no es garantía de saberlo todo sobre la montaña." Retrucó Aiacos entre dientes. "Por ejemplo, ¡Tú eres noruego y **no sabes** esquiar!"

Minos abrió la boca para defender su honor noruego herido, pero la cerró enseguida, inflando las mejillas. No tenía contraargumentos para rebatirle a Garuda. Rada rodó los ojos al cielo y se masajeó una sien: se suponía que los noruegos prácticamente nacían con los esquíes puestos, pero Minos era la notable excepción a la regla. La última vez que había intentado aprender (gracias a las pacientes instrucciones del mismo Aiacos), Minos había terminado imitando a la ardilla de Ice Age y llevándose a varios incautos por delante.

¡Menos mal que no se había roto ningún hueso!

Bueno… sí… dos costillas. ¡Poca cosa!

"Supongo que lo imprudente corre en la sangre." Gruñó Radamanthys, atrayendo para sí la atención. "Liliana sabe cuidarse, y seguro que debe querer despejar la cabeza. Esta escalada le va a servir para eso. Al menos sabemos dónde está."

"Y que está sola." Gruñó Aiacos. El juez solía tomarse demasiado a pecho las medidas de seguridad cuando uno salía de excursión. "Hmpf. Minos, llámala para saber cómo está y si necesita algo."

"Luego la llamo. ¡No la voy a acaparar!" Minos suspiró cansado. "La fui a dejar ayer a la estación de trenes y esta mañana estuvimos hablando un montón. La voy a cansar, mejor le doy un respiro."

Aiacos y Rada lo escucharon tranquilos, pero no intercambiaron miradas. De alguna manera estaban agradecidos con Lily, pues les había aliviado mucho del peso que significaba contener al Grifo. No es que Minos fuera un pusilánime, todo lo contrario, pero había cosas que a un hombre le afectaban más que otras, y sin duda que el juez nunca se imaginó que jugarían así con su corazón. Podrá ser un rudo y fiero guerrero, pero no era de palo. Rada y Aiacos (Violate también, aunque ocasionalmente) podían ayudarlo a desestresarse con una buena sesión de puños y patadas y quizás una cerveza luego; las chicas (incluyendo a Maribel, quien recién se incorporaba al grupo), solían conversar con él, tratar que se desahogara… bueno, Pandora lo regañaba y Violate trataba de escucharlo un poco más. Era Lily la que lograba que Minos se abriera y eso que era bastante torpe con las destrezas blandas.

¡Cómo estarán de mal al respecto en el Inframundo!

Y aquí entre nos, Rea también cooperaba, pero su solución involucraba pastillas.

"Bah. Mejor dame el teléfono y la llamo yo, así quedo tranquilo. ¡Quizás qué le puede pasar! Un resbalón y terminamos recogiéndola con pala del fondo del risco y…"

Los tres jueces levantaron cabeza, detectando en seguida una alteración en la Fuerza… digo, en la cosmonet. Minos irguió la espalda y aguantó la respiración. Era Aioros, avisando que Lily estaba en peligro y que intervendría en el acto. El Grifo apretó los dientes y se puso en guardia.

"Mis disculpas, tengo una emergencia familiar." Minos, con el ceño bien fruncido, se dispuso a irse ni bien terminó de escuchar el mensaje. Rada se tronó los nudillos.

"¡Vamos! Ya tenía ganas de dar una paliza."

"¡Lo agradezco Radamanthys! Pero no gracias. Voy solo." Pidió Minos muy solemne. "Está Aioros allá. Deja que el pobre idiota se vea épico, a ver si impresiona a Lily."

"¿Huh?"

"Tiene razón." Dijo Aiacos, sujetando a Rada por el brazo. "Ve Minos y da palizas, a ver si eso te despeja un poco."

Minos asintió y no se tardó en desaparecer. Rada miró curioso a Aiacos, quien se encogió de hombro.

"¿Puedo sospechar que por un motivo parecido ustedes no intervinieron cuando esos locos quisieron sacrificar a mi mujer y les tuve que dar una lección?"

"Un hombre tiene que verse épico ante la chica de uno. No íbamos a empañarte esa oportunidad. ¿No lo crees?"

Radamanthys hinchó el pecho de súbito y cerró los ojos, muy solemne. Le dio un golpe amistoso de puño a Aiacos en el brazo y dejó que las emociones de macho espalda plateada fluyeran por sus venas. Como que ahora entendía por qué sus hermanos de armas no habían intervenido en aquella pelea cuando salvó a Maribel y de corazón lo agradeció.

"Gracias."

"Sabía que lo comprenderías."

"Ahora a estar alertas a lo que pase con Lily."

"¡Eso no lo dudes!"

* * *

 **Meteora, Grecia.**

 _8 de noviembre, 11:17 horas._

La sarcástica sonrisa de Madelia cobró tintes perturbadores cuando Lily se precipitó por el borde, viéndola con esa cara de terror que solo comprendería quien ha estado al borde de la muerte, pero fue una satisfacción que apenas duró una fracción de segundo y no más. Madelia recibió un súbito empujón que ni vio venir y se fue de espaldas contra la superficie. Cayó al suelo, confundida y sin saber bien qué había pasado. Se incorporó agitada, sintiendo un volcán de ácido al ver el motivo de su caída.

 **"¡NOOOO!"**

Es que Aioros (con todo y armadura) apareció en el segundo justo. Empujó a la bruja y sujetó a Lily por las ropas, atrayéndola hacia él mismo, impidiendo su caída. El santo dorado no perdió tiempo en alejarla del borde y la llevó a lugar seguro, en donde comenzó a ayudar a Lily a quitarse las cuerdas de encima, que obviamente se resistían a ser retiradas.

"¡Deja que te las quito!"

"¡Me duele, duele! COFCOFCOF…"

"¡Vamos! Vamos…"

"¡Déjala!"

Madelia no perdió tiempo y con su magia le lanzó una descarga eléctrica a Lily al tiempo que las cuerdas comenzaban a presionarla especialmente por el cuello, impidiendo que respirase. Lily, apenas conteniendo el dolor, intentó sujetar las cuerdas mientras trataba de no desesperarse. Aioros le lanzó un golpe de cosmo a la bruja casi en seguida, liberando a Liliana, y decidió cortar por lo sano.

"¡Quédate lo más quieta que puedas!" Le dijo en un susurro a la chica.

Y si perder más tiempo cortó en trozos todas las cuerdas que vio. Lily exhaló de susto y no perdió tiempo en abrazar a Aioros.

"¡Ni que me hubieras echado de menos, linda!"

"¡Ella me quiere matar!" Exclamó Lily muy asustada, sin querer soltarse.

"¡Y LO VOY A LOGRAR!"

Madelia comenzó a brillar con un aura extraña, anaranjada y verde, que daba la impresión de óxido de mala calidad. Puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó su hechizo, esta vez hacia Aioros, quien pensando que le iba a dar a Lily, la protegió con su cuerpo recibiendo de lleno el ataque. Lily se tapó la cabeza, pero del susto ni gritar pudo. Solo se abrazó del dorado.

"¡AAAARGH!" Aioros apretó los dientes. El golpe dolía, cierto, pero había aguantado palizas peores.

"¡Eso Te Pasa Por Ponerte En Mi Camino!" Se burló Madelia, mientras aumentaba la intensidad de su ataque.

"¡¿Quién Te Dijo Que Esto _Incapacita_?!" Aioros volvió a inflamar su cosmo y atacó a la bruja. Al caer esta al suelo, se levantó dejando a Lily tras de sí. Avanzó intimidante hacia Madelia. "¿Qué buscas con todo esto?" Le preguntó.

"¡Matar A Esa Perra! ¿Qué No Se Entiende?" Madelia, a tropezones, se puso de pie, en posición de ataque.

"¡Aquí te espero!" Exclamó de pronto Lily con súbito coraje, sin ponerse de pie. "Arreglemos esto a golpes si quieres, pero ¡Ya no más!"

"¿Qué es lo divertido de eso?" Siseó mientras comenzaba a manipular la magia con sus manos.

Aioros reaccionó al mismo tiempo que la bruja y la embistió. En honor a la verdad no tenía muchos deseos de lastimarla, era de la idea que las cosas podían arreglarse conversando, pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. El hechizo no lo había lastimado, y aunque sí había notado una merma en su poder, sabía que era temporal. Parecía ser inofensivo, pero eso no le quitaba lo molesto. En un pestañeo sujetó a Madelia por la solapa y la levantó.

"¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora!"

"¡Nunca!"

La bruja le dio una fuerte palmada en el pecho, por sobre la armadura, lo que produjo un sonido grave, como de un campanazo estancado en la nota do, que habrá durado unos segundos. Aioros sintió un fortísimo dolor en los tímpanos, y soltó a la bruja para cubrirse las orejas, al tiempo que inflamaba su cosmo para protegerse de algún modo, sin poder anular los efectos de aquella magia. Es que el mundo de pronto daba vueltas tan feroces que hasta su sentido de ubicación espacial estaba confundido. Lo que ya es decir, considerando que Aioros sufría de vértigo (sí, estaba con tratamiento, pero eso no parecía ayudarle nada en aquellos instantes). Sin dejar de mostrarle la palma de la mano con la que le había golpeado, Madelia con mucha cautela le pasó por el lado mientras caminaba hacia Lily, quien del coraje y del susto no se movía.

 **"¡Aaaaaaagh!"**

Aioros se sujetó la cabeza y apretó los dientes, preso de dolores que asemejaban puñaladas, y con el mundo dándole vueltas horribles alrededor de su cabeza, que no le dejaban distinguir el suelo del cielo. Cayó de bruces, pero era más porfiado que eso, pues pese a la tortura a la que era sometido, se incorporó a gatas, mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura para poder contratacar.

"Te quedas quietecito ahí, santito. Mi problema no es contigo." Le dijo a Aioros mientras se alejaba de él. Miró a Lily. "Es Contigo, Perra Bastarda."

"¡Deja a Aioros!" Lily tomó aire, se levantó y comenzó a dar pasos decididos hacia la bruja. "Entiendo tu enojo, pero… ¡ **AAAAaaaARGH**!"

"¡Claro Que **NO** Entiendes Mi Enojo!" Madelia detuvo a Lily con magia y la sujetó del cuello, dándole ocasionales y dolorosos topes eléctricos. "El idiota de mi marido está en la cárcel y **LO PERDIMOS TODO** por tu culpa. ¡ **TU CULPA**!"

"NO." Lily sujetó el brazo de Madelia, cuidando de clavarle las pocas uñas que tenía. "¡Está preso POR * **SU** * CULPA! **NO** por la mía. ¡ **TRABAJA** si quieres tus cosas de vuelta!"

 **"¡DEBISTE QUEDARTE CALLADA!"** Bramó la bruja, encendiendo su poder y dándole otra descarga eléctrica. "¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que se vio perjudicada?"

"¡No es mi culpa! **AAAAAAAAGH**."

"¡Deja De Decir Eso!"

Madelia arrojó a Lily al suelo y la miró con odio, con los ojos tiritando de indignación, mientras la chica se retorcía presa de su magia. La bruja no podía ver a su marido como culpable de aquella penosa situación en la que había caído (lo amaba demasiado) pero, aunque no le gustara, lo era. Nicos Metaxás había decidido evadir impuestos, no pagarle lo justo a sus empleados. Se suponía que debía cuidar de su empresa, hacerla crecer, convertirla en rentable, velar por sus trabajadores, de manera de que todos pudieran desarrollarse profesionalmente, pero había optado por no hacer nada de lo anterior. La naviera fue rentable, pero a base de ilegalidades egoístas que solo beneficiaron a unos pocos. Intentaron transparentar las cosas utilizando a Lily y su prestigio, pero ella no solo los descubrió, sino que además los denunció.

No era culpa de Lily que la gente hubiera perdido sus trabajos o que el marido de la bruja esta y su séquito estuvieran presos, investigados, procesados y enfrentando juicio, sino que era culpa del mismo Nicos.

De alguna manera Madelia también era una víctima.

 **"¡BASTARDA ASQUEROSA!"**

Claro que estaba juntando su buena dosis de karma culpando y atacando a Lily de esa manera. Y no digamos que no se lo habían advertido. Madelia levantó en alto un puñal que conjuró quizás de dónde y de una carrera se abalanzó sobre Liliana dispuesta a apuñalarla. Justo en ese momento Aioros la sujetó en una llave particularmente agresiva y la levantó en aire.

El dorado aún era preso del conjuro que le había lanzado Madelia momentos antes, no se dejen engañar, pero como buen sagitario que era probó ser más porfiado. La bruja se sacudió en sus brazos, chillando como marrano, pero Aioros no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

 **"¡SUELTAME, DÉJAME MALDITO! ¡SUELTA TE DICEN! ¡NOOOOO!"**

"¡Lily, Corre!" Exclamó Aioros mientras forcejeaba con Madelia. "¡Ocúltate en las ruinas!"

 **"¡LOS VOY A MATAR A LOS DOS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"¡NO! ¡ **NO PIENSO** dejarte solo! ¿Estás loco?" Preguntó Lily agitada y llena de angustias. Se llevó las manos al pecho. No quería que nada le pasara a ella, pero tampoco quería que Aioros saliera perjudicado.

Amaba al pobre idiota. Acababa de aceptar eso. ¡Se negaba a perderlo!

 **"¡CORRE, TE DICEN!"**

 **"¡MUERE!"**

Madelia lanzó una bola de energía verduzca hacia Lily, que rápidamente acertó su blanco y pareció atravesarla de lado a lado. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y pareció perder la consciencia, pero no cayó al suelo. Emitió un sonido extraño y pareció resoplar por aire…

 **"¡LILY!"**

 **"¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

De súbito y con mucha violencia, Lily fue empujada hacia atrás por una fuerza externa que pareció jalarla del pecho y la arrastró hasta lanzarla por el borde del abismo, justo por donde mismo había subido y en donde aún estaban instaladas las cuerdas. Aioros sintió que moría de la angustia y afiló los ojos. Sin pensarlo botó a Madelia por el suelo, sacándola de en medio sin ninguna consideración, y corrió en la dirección de Lily. Fue aquél un angustioso segundo en el que no pensó en su propia seguridad ni tuvo mucha consciencia de sus movimientos, solo saltó por el borde con los brazos extendidos, logrando sujetar a Lily con su mano derecha y logrando con las justas sujetar las cuerdas que aún estaban instaladas en la pared.

 **"¡AAAAAAARGH!"**

Fue una caída brutal. El inesperado peso de ambos sobre las cuerdas puso a prueba los anclajes y no pocos cedieron y saltaron por los aires, causando que ambos dieran botes contra el risco a medida que caían. La peor parte se la llevó Aioros, quien si no hubiera tenido la armadura con él se las habría visto color de hormigas. Aquellos breves instantes de terror (que parecieron una mini eternidad) finalizaron cuando por fin se detuvieron, casi treinta metros más abajo. Producto del roce y la caída, y pese a la armadura, la mano izquierda de Aioros sangraba profusamente, y toda su musculatura resentía el maltrato recién recibido. Miró hacia abajo, a Lily, a quien tenía precariamente sujeta con la mano derecha y no parecía estar consciente. La chica también tenía raspones y golpes por doquier.

"¡Lily! ¡Reacciona! ¡ **LILIANA**!"

"…"

Apretando los dientes, Aioros miró hacia arriba, al anclaje que finalmente había resistido. No tenía forma de saber si Lily había instalados estos en específico o si habían quedado de excursiones previas, pero sin duda que le debía un par de cervezas a quien fuese que los hubiera instalado. La cuerda a la que estaban sujetos por fortuna era de alto rendimiento y la exigencia que implicó aquella terrorífica caída libre no pareció maltratarla mucho. Su calidad había quedado de manifiesto, pero… ¿aguantaría el peso de ambos? Quizás si estuviera sin la armadura…

Fascinado, vio cómo su propia sangre se deslizaba por su brazo y apretó los dientes. ¡Linda situación en la que estaban metidos! ¿Y ahora como salían de esta?

"¿Aioros?"

El santo de sagitario sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al oír la tenue voz de Lily y que esta, sorprendida y en una veloz reacción, levantó su otra mano para asirse mejor del brazo de Aioros. Éste volvió la cabeza hacia abajo y cruzó miradas con Lily.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy colgando sin cuerdas de seguridad." Comentó en un asustado, pero contenido siseo. "¡Estás Sangrando!"

"He tenido desbarrancadas peores." Le dijo con mucha autoridad.

Lily se mordió el labio: a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, no quería ni mirar hacia abajo. No tenía idea de a qué altura estaban, pero no era un número que quisiera saber. Se concentró en Aioros, quien parecía estar pensando a mil por hora sobre cómo salir de esta lo más ilesos posible. Apretó los ojos y controló la respiración: estaba muy asustada, pero pensando claro. Quizás se debía a aquella brisa, quizás a lo intensa de esa situación, nunca lo sabría, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que confiaba en que Aioros no la soltaría por voluntad propia.

Pero si seguían colgando, esa opción sería inevitable. Era Aioros el que estaba sujeto de las cuerdas, no ella. Él podría salvarse, ella no. Tendría que soltarla en algún momento o morirían los dos.

¿Por qué tenía esa sensación que por mucho que la soltara, Aioros no la dejaría morir?

"Lily… dame cinco minutos en lo que pienso algo. ¡No voy a soltarte!"

"No te culparía." Le dijo Lily con un puchero. "Regla de la montaña."

"¡No Digas Estupideces! ¡Me Valen las Reglas de los Escaladores! **AHORA NO**."

Lily no le respondió, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Aioros tragó saliva e intentó sofocar la angustia que le subía por el esófago como si fuera un volcán de ácido. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y tomó aire para regañar a Lily: si ella caía, se caían los dos, ¡incluso se impulsaría para caer primero y servirle de colchón! A Seiya le había funcionado una vez, ¿por qué a él no?

¡Momento! ¿Le pareció ver un lindo gatito? Aioros estiró el cuello un poco a la derecha para ver mejor hacia abajo… ¡Es cierto, es cierto! ¡Minos de Griffin venía subiendo!

"Lily." Comenzó a decir Aioros. "Tengo…"

 **"¡¿USTEDES NO SE MUEREN CON NADA?!"** Madelia bramó desde la cima, llamando la atención de la pareja, quienes miraron hacia arriba.

La bruja invocó más magia y lanzó un par de ataques, logrando darles una buena sacudida. Aioros elevó su cosmo para protegerse junto con Lily, pero el susto se lo llevaron de todos modos. Madelia, rodeándose de su poder, se elevó en el aire y flotó lentamente hacia abajo, dispuesta a atacarlos más de cerca aprovechando una posición ventajosa. Aquél despliegue mágico levantó mucho viento.

"Suéltame."

"¡Lily! ¡¿Qué dices?!"

"Por favor." Le dijo Lily con un puchero. "Suéltame… O nos va a matar a los dos."

"¡No Nos Va A Matar! ¡¿Cómo Me PIDES Que Te Suelte?!"

A Aioros se le atenazó la garganta. Aparte de los raspones y moretes, Lily tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y lo miraba con angustia, pero… pero había algo además en sus ojos que… ¡No podía dejarla ir! No, no, no, no podía. ¡No podía! Lily tenía razón, tenía que soltarla o no se podría defender, pero… pero… ¿soltar la? ¡¿dejarla caer?!

¡¿Dejarla Ir?!

Recordó el oráculo: tenía que hacerlo, aunque nunca creyó que tan literalmente. Sintió un extraño calorcito en el pecho, como si algo se estuviera preparando.

Quizás era el mismo calorcito que estaba sintiendo Lily, quien miraba suplicante a Aioros. No, no le tenía miedo al dorado, más temor tenía que se quedara sin saber qué sentía por él en serio. No… ya no temía lo que él pudiera entregarle y aunque pareciera una locura, sabía que no la iba a dejar morir. Y si ocurría, nunca se lo tendría en cuenta.

Descubrió que confiaba en él a ojos cerrados. Y que era capaz de dejarlo entrar de lleno en su corazoncito. Era su persona especial.

¡¿Dejarlo entrar?! ¡Claro que sí!

Lily dejó caer una de sus manos.

"¡Liliana! ¿Qué haces? ¡Sujétate!"

"Aioros." Lily tomó aire y cerró los ojos, como si lo que estaba a punto de decirle, le costase. "¡Te Amo!"

Palabras más sinceras no había. Aioros sintió un vuelco en el corazón que se sintió como un regimiento pisoteando al mismo tiempo. Reprimió el puchero como el macho que era y suavizó la mirada, sonrió con dulzura, con una nueva decisión en su corazón.

Esto le iba a doler, pero valdría la pena. Ese día alguien resultaría muerto, ¡Y Por Athena no sería Lily!

"Yo te amo más." Le respondió Aioros. "Y quiero que seas libre…"

"Aioros…"

"¿Confías en mí?"

"Sí."

Aioros soltó a Lily, y por un instante fugaz quedaron suspendidos en el aire, sujetos de un arco eléctrico que brotó del pecho del dorado y le pegó a Lily en el suyo. Si ya antes el viento se estaba alborotando alrededor de ambos, esto terminó por desatarlo por completo. Pareció que una burbuja estallaba y Lily comenzó a caer de nuevo, risco abajo.

 **"¡MUÉRANSE LOS DOS!"** Exclamó la bruja cuando por fin alcanzó a Aioros.

Apretando los dientes, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, Aioros escaldó a Madelia con la mirada y en un imprevisto movimiento, se acomodó en la roca e impulsándose con las piernas, se abalanzó sobre la sorprendida Bruja dispuesto a darle su merecido, quien no alcanzó a esquivarlo.

 **"¡¿QUÉ HACES IMBÉCIL?! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

La gravedad simplemente siguió haciendo lo suyo.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Esfera de Antenora. Juzgados.**

 _En esos momentos. 8 de noviembre. 12:13 horas._

No estaba para nada concentrado. Aiacos se mesó las sienes y dejó de ver el caso que tenía en la carpeta. No había regresado hacía mucho a su juzgado, pero no podía concentrarse para nada. Hacía más de cuarenta minutos que Minos había partido a ayudar a Lily, pero aún no se sabía nada del sujeto, ni de Lily o de qué estaba pasando.

"Debería haber ido." Gruñó de mal humor.

Tokusa lo miró desde su esquina con mucha atención. Hacía poco más de un mes que se había ganado el derecho de ser el nuevo lugarteniente de Antenora y todavía intentaba acostumbrarse al ritmo de trabajo de Aiacos. Sin duda que no quería hacerlo enojar, que suficiente tenía con las palizas que le daba día por medio en los entrenamientos. ¡Bah! ¡Y creyó que sería un trabajo fácil! ¿Cómo era que Violate le seguía tan bien el ritmo? Nunca más volvería a subestimar…

"¿Estás prestando atención, Tokusa, o ya te dormiste?"

"¡Despierto Señor!" Exclamó de súbito. "Me distraje con los documentos. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?"

"Nada, solo quería saber si estabas atento." Gruñó de mal humor. "¿Qué tan atrasados estamos?"

"Unos tres o cuatro casos por debajo de la meta."

"¿Tres o cuatro?"

"Err… pues tres." Respondió mientras revisaba sus propios papeles. "Aunque si termina ese que está revisando pronto…"

"Hmpf."

Aiacos se cruzó de brazos. ¡Imposible concentrarse! Estaba demasiado pendiente de lo que podría estar pasando con Lily para enfocarse en el caso de aquella alma que…

"¡Aiacos!"

Pandora entró con su garbo usual, aunque se notaba agitada. Tokusa de inmediato asumió la posición de firmes y Aiacos la miró frunciendo el ceño. Se levantó de su escritorio, haciéndose parte de la urgencia que irradiaba la Heraldo. ¿Acaso había pasado algo con Lily? Él y Radamanthys le habían informado en qué estaba el Grifo ni bien desapareció del Inframundo, ¿Acaso…?

"Necesito que vayas a Noruega AHORA. Lune se reportó."

"¡¿A Noruega?!"

OK. No era lo que Aiacos esperaba exactamente. Y por lo mismo, sintió que se le helaba el estómago.

" _Ja_." Pandora lo miró con su usual gravedad que solo ponía cuando algo había pasado. "Esa _verdammt_ de Ingrid chocó contra un poste, ella iba conduciendo, hará quizás una hora más o menos. Lune cree que fue un accidente. Ahora mismo está en el hospital."

"¡Señorita Pandora!" Exclamó Aiacos. "¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo que _cree_ que fue un accidente?" El juez se pasó una mano por los cabellos. "¿Y qué es eso de estar conduciendo? Ingrid está en meses mayores, no puede condu… ¡Oh!"

Pandora solo miró intensamente a Aiacos, aunque sus ojos reflejaron mucha preocupación. No tuvo que decirle más al Juez.

"¡La Re%&∑ama¥≠e que la remil…!"

"Envié a Radamanthys a avisarle a Minos, pero necesito que vayas a ese hospital. Ya."

Aiacos asintió y en menos de un suspiro hubo desaparecido. Pandora se volvió hacia Tokusa, quien la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de preguntas.

"¿Podrás hacerte cargo de los juicios o te envío apoyo?"

"Me las arreglo, señorita Pandora." El lemuriano tomó valor. "¿Se sabe algo de la niña?" Preguntó casi con temor.

Pandora resopló preocupada y empuñó las manos.

"Nada."

Tokusa tragó saliva.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Asentando Noticias_**

 _"… Minos sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos de las manos y los pies, como si estuviera perdiendo de a poco las sensaciones. Del mismo modo, le bajó la presión, pero antes de dejarse dominar por eso gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. ¡No era el momento! Nadie lo iba a culpar si tenía un colapso emocional, pero_ _ **NO ERA EL MALDITO MOMENTO**_ _…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Inexcusable mi actitud. Tuve uno de los días más Murphy de todos y todo conspiró para que no actualizara a tiempo hoy. Pero aquí lo tienen, corrí contra el tiempo y puede que haya vencido. A todo esto, en el capítulo 5 Aioros recibió una ENORME pista acerca de cómo resolver el oráculo, pero supongo que estaba más pendiente de otras cosas. Sé que de nuevo los dejé en vilo, pero bueno, espero que se entretengan al menos. Ojala que les guste mucho. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

Me dejaron algunos reviews "anónimos", así que los respondo:

 **¡BloodyP!** Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar de sobra, me fue inevitable, pero bueno... aquí ya estuvo el capítulo y espero que lo hayas disfrutado… aunque dudo que te haya dejado muy tranquila **n.n**.

Como ya viste, este era el momento para que las alas de sagitario funcionaran, aunque se hicieron de rogar en esta ocasión, que tanto Lily como Aioros se llevaron una buena desbarrancada. Al menos rescató a la chica… aunque ahora volvió a caer sin control. No digamos que es su día más estelar.

Rada nació para ser esposo, y está de lo más feliz con Mary. Es cierto que esta pareja ha tenido muchas desaveniencias y algunos problemillas de convivencia, pero no duran mucho enojados y hacen pronto las paces. Se adoran estos dos y van a durar toda la vida.

En honor a la verdad, no pasó nada en ese sillón… digamos que la "acción" se trasladó hacia otro lado en donde pudieron expresarse como correspondía. Al menos Lily y Aioros se aman un montón.

Ooooh, ese peluche: seguro lo hicieron con el mismo relleno que el sofá de mi tía. ¡No me extrañaría!

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**


	22. Cap 21: Asentando Noticias

_¡Menos mal que Minos le hizo juicio a Aioros y fue a ver qué pasaba! Se agradece su intervención, pues por ella Aioros pudo enfrentarse a gusto con la bruja. Por otro lado, Radamanthys se deja caer con noticias muy preocupantes para Minos, ¡Y Por Hades que No las Puede Desatender!_

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Capítulo 21: Asentando noticias**

 **Meteora, Grecia. 8 de noviembre.**

 _En esos momentos. 12:17 horas._

 **"¡¿QUÉ HACE…?!"**

 **SEÑOR SUSTO PELUDO** le dio a Minos cuando vio que Aioros soltaba a su hermana y la dejaba a merced de la gravedad, pero de alguna manera lo comprendía: era probable que en su lugar hubiera hecho algo parecido. Además, por un instante ínfimo pudo ver el traspaso de energía de Aioros a Lily y eso le causó alivio. Ya le daría zape después, por angustiarlo, pero no había tiempo para ello. Si Lily se moría, al menos lo haría con su alma, pero ¡No iba a Permitir Que Se Muriera Su Hermana!

Apretó los dientes y afiló los ojos, ajustando al mismo tiempo los hilos que lo ayudaban a escalar aquél risco, los que agitó de manera especial. No lo pensó mucho, sino que rápidamente acomodó su posición y aseguró mejor su agarre, con las piernas flectadas sobre la roca, sin perder de vista a su hermana que caía a buena velocidad y se aprestó a saltar en su dirección. En el momento justo… Se impulsó con las piernas hacia ella y la atajó en el aire.

Apenas alcanzó a sujetarla bien cuando los hilos de los que colgaba Minos se tensaron y los precipitaron contra la roca, pero listo como estaba para esa contingencia, el juez alcanzó a prepararse y a recibir de lleno el golpe, cuidando que Lily no resultara más moreteada de lo que ya estaba. Eso no evitó que se dieran una buena arrastrada por aquella pared y que del impulso no se detuvieran enseguida. Cuando por fin lo hicieron, Lily temblaba como una hoja y lo aferraba con fuerza.

"¡ _Storebror_! ¿De dónde sales?" Preguntó Lily apenas controlando los nervios.

"Tu caballito me avisó que estabas en problemas."

"¡Aioros!"

Lily, sin soltarse de Minos, miró hacia arriba en el momento en que Aioros caía junto con la bruja. Un grito mudo se ahogó en su garganta al tiempo que estiraba los brazos. Minos tuvo que sujetarla mejor, incluso ayudándose de sus hilos, pues por momentos tuvo la impresión que se iba a lanzar de cabeza tras el dorado.

"¡Se Cae! ¡Minos, Aioros se Cae!"

"Tiene experiencia con las caídas, vamos."

"¡AIOROS!"

"¡Para Arriba Dije!"

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, Minos reanudó la escalada con su hermana a cuestas, quien iba muda de la impresión y sin un solo pensamiento en la mente. No perdía de vista a su dorado. Le dolía la cabeza, el corazón, le dolía el alma, por lo que se dejaba llevar como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Subían bastante rápido: no digamos que Minos estaba escalando, simplemente había ordenado a sus hilos que los alzaran hasta la cima lo más rápido posible.

Hablando de almas… Lily se concentró en su pecho. Se hubiera llevado las manos a la altura del corazón, pero las tenía ocupadas sujetándose de su hermano. Minos se percató de este gesto y le tuvo ternura. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

"Recuperaste tu alma, _lillesoster_." Le dijo con mucha calma. "Creo que ustedes dos se las ingeniaron para superar la prueba y cumplir el oráculo."

"El oráculo no decía nada sobre ningún salto. Si le iba a costar la vida a Aioros, ¡Mejor me quedaba sin ella!" Le dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos y un enorme puchero.

" _Lillesoster_ …" Comenzó Minos con paciencia y tomó aire, como quien se prepara para dar un solemne discurso de ánimo. "¡¿Tienes idea lo **irritantemente** **difícil** que es matar a los dorados, sobre todo al caballito ese tuyo?!" Preguntó con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Lily miró a su hermano perpleja. Minos le sonrió torcido y se dio un último impulso.

Aioros por su parte tenía a la bruja sujeta por las manos. No tenía mucho tiempo, sentía que se acercaban cada vez más rápido al suelo y al mismo tiempo se le hacía eterno. Madelia por su parte forcejeaba para liberarse, dando patadas y revolviéndose todo lo que podía. El dorado apretó los dientes.

"¡Quieta! ¡Tienes una última oportunidad!"

"¿Oportunidad de qué, Malparido? Yo voy a sobrevivir a esto. ¡No Tú!"

"¡Cuidado que puedo sorprenderte, Mujer!" Aioros le dio una buena sacudida. "¡Vas a dejar de lastimar a Lily!"

"¿O qué? ¡No Tienes Idea de Cómo Negociar! ¡NO ME DETENDRÉ! ¡Voy A Matar A Esa Bastarda Por Lo Que Me Hizo!"

Aioros gruñó por lo bajo. Honestamente esperaba no tener que llegar a esto, en serio hubiera querido terminar bien la situación, pero…

"¡Ella no te hizo nada! Solo denunció una ilegalidad. ¡No Merece Sufrir por eso ¡Y si crees que voy a dejar que la lastimes…"

"¡¿Qué tanto te importa esa perra sarnosa?!"

"¡La Amo! Por eso."

"¡Eso no va a impedir que la mate! Vas a ver cómo me salgo con la mía." Comenzó a ladrar Madelia muy decidida, pero Aioros le dio una buena sacudida.

"¡Entra en Razón!" Exclamó molesto. "¿En Serio Crees que Dejaré Que Lastimes al Amor de mi Vida?"

"¡Ella No Es Amor De Nadie! Es Un Alma Soltera, ¡No Es El Amor De Nadie!"

"No. ¡ **ES** Mi Alma Gemela!" Exclamó Aioros con fuerza. "¡La Oculté Hace Años Para Protegerla!"

Madelia abrió los ojos como platos. Al no poder lidiar con esa realidad entró en negación, como solía hacerlo cuando algo importante no le salía según lo planeado. Apretó los dientes.

"¡ESO ES MENTIRA!" Exclamó con fuerza. "¡La voy a Matar!"

No, no había caso razonar con esa mujer. Aioros apretó el rostro.

"Allá tú si no me crees."

Y ni bien dijo eso, soltó las manos de la bruja y desplegó las alas de su armadura. Las metálicas plumas de sagitario parecieron inflarse y decidieron cumplir su función, deteniendo en seguida la caída del santo. Madelia por su parte, al verse libre del agarre del dorado, inmediatamente invocó su magia para poder volver a flotar, y eso hizo.

"¡Esto No Es Lo Último Que Ven De Mí, Sagitario!" Exclamó la bruja, muy burlona.

Aioros afiló la mirada y sacó el arco (vaya a saber Athena de donde). Ya estaba harto, no lo permitiría. Esa mujer nunca iba a dejar a Lily sola y no iba a arriesgar la integridad de la mujer que amaba ni un solo momento más. Era peligrosa y **tenía** que detenerla.

"Yo creo que hasta aquí no más llegas." Murmuró peligroso, mientras tensaba su arco.

Y disparó la flecha.

Madelia estaba por terminar el conjuro que le permitiría flotar en el aire cuando la flecha la atravesó de lado a lado, sin dejar marca o heridas aparentes. Se llevó las manos al pecho, como buscando la herida, y descubriendo con pánico que la magia que había invocado se esfumaba en el aire y comenzaba a caer más rápido.

"¡¿Qué…?!"

Con horror se miró las manos y vio que estas comenzaban a deshacerse como polvillo blanco, difuminándose en el aire como si nada. En pánico comenzó a gritar pero solo aceleró el proceso, y por más que intentó invocar magia para detener lo que fuera que le estaba pasando, Madelia se deshizo como arena sin poder hacer nada. Aioros lo observó todo, impávido y sin siquiera sentirse culpable. Estiró la mano y llamó a la flecha dorada, la que se materializó entre sus dedos.

Si no hubiera habido justicia en su disparo, seguramente Madelia hubiera resultado ilesa y él habría sufrido las consecuencias de la flecha, pero… quizás qué había hecho esa bruja antes para merecer el castigo dorado. No meditó más al respecto. Y miró hacia arriba.

"¡LILY!"

Momentos antes, Minos por fin alcanzó el borde de la cima. No alcanzó a preguntarse cómo iba a subir a su hermana, cuando Radamanthys intervino y de un solo impulso, sujetó y subió a Lily por encima del borde y la puso a salvo, antes de darle una mano al Grifo. Lily quiso acercarse a la orilla, pero las rodillas se le doblaron: sentía todo el cuerpo inseguro, se sentía muy débil y adolorida. Sus ojos escanearon el abismo, sin lograr ver nada.

"¡AIOROS!" Lo llamó asustada.

Como obviamente no hubo respuesta, Lily se tapó la boca y dejó que las lágrimas le bañaran el rostro. Rada, quien se veía muy angustiado, intercambió miradas con Minos, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Por cierto, ¿Qué estaría haciendo el Wyvern aquí?

"¿Está todo bien?" Gruñó Rada a manera de pregunta.

"Eso espero. ¡Lily está a salvo y con su alma de regreso! El caballito no sé." Minos entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué haces aquí, Radamanthys?"

"Pues…"

Por normal general, Rada era demasiado brusco para dar noticias. ¿Tacto él? ¡El tacto era para nenazas! Él iba directo y decía la noticia, por cruda que fuera y ya. ¿Para qué dar tanto rodeo?

… aunque en este caso algo le decía que le dijera a Minos que se sentara antes de responder. Era como una vocecita que le daba insistentes campanazos al fondo de su mente. Como que intuía que tenía que hacerle caso.

"¿Y bien?"

Rada abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento Lily se puso de pie y trastabilló hasta el borde del risco, como si hubiera visto algo. Minos y Radamanthys no perdieron tiempo y en un segundo la sujetaron. ¡Menos mal que Lily estaba funcionando a medias! Las descargas eléctricas, los golpes y haber recuperado su alma tan de golpe la tenían como reconfigurando el sistema y no estaba coordinando bien. No fue difícil contenerla.

Puede que estuviera a punto de descompensarse o algo.

"¡Calma, Lily!"

"¡Pero Aioros…! ¡ _Storebror_! ¿Viste lo que hizo?" Le preguntó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Te dejó caer." Respondió Minos muy honesto. "Seguro lo hizo para que yo te atajara, pero aun así…"

En ese momento Aioros aterrizó detrás de grupo, tan golpeado como Lily, pero vivo y sobre sus pies. En seguida cruzó miradas con Lily, quien no dudó en correr, a tropezones, a buscarlo. Se fundieron en un abrazo a medio camino y se quedaron así un buen rato sin querer soltarse, hasta que por fin lo hicieron solo el tiempo y distancia suficientes para juntar las frentes.

"¿Estás bien, _Lils_?" Preguntó Aioros.

"Ahora sí, _Rius_."

Volvieron a abrazarse y a sentir los latidos y la respiración del otro, ajenos a todo lo que estuviera fuera de su burbujita. Radamanthys llamó la atención de Minos.

"Esos dos me harán vomitar _bloody unicorns_ como sigan así." Dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Pero al menos tu hermana está en buenas manos. Ya me contarás qué pasó aquí."

"Sí, pero al menos se aman, que es lo importante." Minos apoyó una mano en su cadera. ¿Me ibas a decir que haces aquí, dragón?"

Rada endureció la mirada y tomó aire. No, no había manera fácil de decir esto. Mejor lo decía de una y sin anestesia. Había que tener tacto, pero no era el momento y el tiempo era oro.

"No sé muchos detalles: Ingrid tuvo un accidente de auto. Chocó contra un poste. Se la llevaron al hospital."

Pobre Minos no solo palideció de golpe, sino hasta que se puso más blanco de lo que ya era (y que conste que es albino). Hasta sus ojos perdieron colorcito. Radamanthys alcanzó a sujetarlo cuando percibió que el juez no estaba sintiendo el piso bajo sus pies y que podría tener una caída bastante indigna, pero justificable.

"¿Mi niña?"

"No sabemos. Lune está en el hospital, Aiacos debería estar en camino…"

Minos no perdió ni un estornudo en salir corriendo de allí a todo lo que le permitieron los pies, sin siquiera preguntar en cuál hospital estaba Ingrid. Ya rastrearía el cosmo de Lune de ser posible, o de Aiacos, pero no quería perder ni medio segundo más en llegar. Radamanthys resopló apenado: debió tener más tacto. Bah, luego pensaría en eso, mejor iba tras el Grifo, pues podría meterse en algún lío y…

Alguien lo tiró de la oreja y antes que se diera cuenta, estaba mirando a Lily a los ojos.

"¡¿Qué Escuché De Un Accidente?!"

¿Qué no se suponía que Lily no estaba coordinando bien sus movimientos? Ooooh, tenía la misma mirada llena de ira que Minos ponía a veces. ¡Se notaba que eran hermanos!

"Ingrid chocó contra un poste o algo. Se la llevaron al hospital. _Let go of my ear, woman!_ "

 **"¡¿QUÉ COSA?!"** Exclamó Lily soltándolo. Retrocedió un paso y Aioros la atajó. "¿Y mi sobrinita?"

"No sabemos." Rada frunció el ceño e intercambió miradas con Aioros. "Tengo que seguir a Minos y evitar que haga tonterías. Si me disculpan…"

Aioros, con una expresión que evidenciaba la gravedad del asunto, asintió al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys hacía el salto tras el Grifo. Al parecer el día no terminaba y la montaña rusa emocional comenzaba a subir una nueva pendiente. Lily medio cayó de rodillas y tras una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, ubicó parte de su equipo y a rastras se puso de pie para reunir lo que más pudiera.

No era mucho en todo caso.

"Déjame que recojo lo importante… ¡Aioros! ¡Necesito ir con mi _Storebror_!" Le dijo sin reprimir los pucheros.

"¡Liliana!"

"¡No puedo dejarlo solo! NO ahora."

"¡Cálmate, amor!" Aioros le sujetó las manos con gentileza. "No pasa nada…"

"Y sí pasa todo al mismo tiempo." Le dijo entre sollozos. Aioros asintió.

"Lo sé. Pero primero respiramos." Aioros le besó la nariz. "Y nos calmamos." Añadió juntando su frente con la de ella, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. "Entonces recogemos lo que podamos y nos vamos."

"Respiramos." Lily tomó aire. "Estoy calmada. ¡Ahora recogemos!"

Aioros asintió resignado y junto con Lily recogieron los dos o tres objetos que la chica no quería dejar atrás, ya habría tiempo luego de volver a limpiar la basura. Como Lily quedase algo desorientada, no sabía exactamente bien a donde partir, Aioros le tomó la mano y le robó un beso.

"Ahora nos vamos."

"¿A Noruega?"

"Sí. Esperemos que no haga mucho frío." Aioros tomó a Lily en brazos. "Te sugiero que cierres los ojos. Este salto de cosmo es más largo."

Lily alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Hospital de Oslo. Noruega.**

 _8 de noviembre. 13:07 hora local._

Sobra decir que la pobre enfermera se sintió muy pequeña de pronto. Ella no era baja, y Minos estaba muy en el promedio de altura del resto de sus compatriotas, pero de todos modos se sintió minúscula bajo aquella ansiosa e intensa mirada. El juez de Griffin imponía por presencia, su sapuri lo exacerbaba y encima estaba angustiadísimo, lo cual no era para menos. Ella tuvo la mala suerte de estar pasando cerca cuando Minos se le atravesó y la tomó por los brazos, mirándola como si fuera la única capaz de darle respuestas.

"¡Ingrid Hagebak!"

La mujer parpadeó perpleja. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas? Ella era de otro piso, solo iba de paso, pero por alguna razón los parientes que llegaban con el alma en un hilo, preocupados por sus seres queridos, ni bien entraban al hospital la sujetaban de los brazos y le daban el nombre del paciente en cuestión en su desesperación por obtener noticias.

No los culpaba, conste, de hecho le provocaban mucha piedad.

"Errr…"

"¡Minos!"

Aiacos le puso una mano en el hombro a su compañero, mirándolo muy grave. Brevemente miró a la enfermera y con amabilidad le dio a entender que él se encargaba. Eso hizo la mujer y rápidamente desapareció a seguir con sus cosas, mientras el juez de Garuda lidiaba con su compañero. Radamanthys estaba de pie no lejos, cruzado de brazos. Aiacos le dio un golpe poco en el pecho.

"Quítate el sapuri. Asustas a la gente." Le ordenó con firmeza. Minos apretó los dientes, pero no alcanzó a reclamar nada. "Ingrid está viva, también tu hija. La están atendiendo en estos momentos: hubo que hacer cesárea de emergencia."

"¿Qué pasó?" Minos a duras penas pudo sacar la voz.

"Ingrid chocó contra un poste. Tuvo algunas heridas importantes y perdió bastante sangre. El ritmo cardiaco de la niña bajó peligrosamente y entró en trabajo de parto. Hubo que hacer cesárea para salvarlas a ambas."

Minos sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos de las manos y los pies, como si estuviera perdiendo de a poco las sensaciones del cuerpo. Del mismo modo, le bajó la presión, pero antes de dejarse dominar por eso gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, recuperando la compostura. ¡No era el momento! Nadie lo iba a culpar si tenía un colapso emocional, pero **NO ERA EL MALDITO MOMENTO.**

Radamanthys le dio un golpe en la espalda, ordenándole al sapuri de Minos que lo dejara. Curiosamente hizo caso: no solía tomar sugerencias de los otros dos jueces, solo del que protegía, a menos que fuera por un buen motivo. Cuando lo dejó solo, Aiacos le hizo una seña al Grifo para que lo siguiera y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en silencio y a paso veloz; El albino lo siguió, apenas percatándose de la presencia de Radamanthys, quien le daba empujones de ánimo. Minos ni sabía para donde iban, hasta tenía miedo de preguntar.

Fue cuando Lily se le abalanzó por el lado, tomó su mano y, tras intercambiar una rápida mirada con su hermano mayor, alcanzó a Aiacos por el brazo y lo detuvo. Aioros estaba justo ahí, sin armadura, y muy atento, tratando de darles todo el espacio del mundo. Era un momento delicado después de todo, sin mencionar muy íntimo y privado y no quería estorbar más de la cuenta, por respeto a los involucrados.

"Aiacos, ¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó Lily, quien se volvió a Minos. "¡¿Le preguntaste algo?!" La chica volvió a mirar a Aiacos. "¡Quiero Detalles!"

"Err… Las dos están vivas."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué más?" Preguntó Aiacos con algo de ingenuidad. No entendía esa manía de las mujeres por querer saber hasta el último detalle.

"¡No Me Hagas Decirle A Violate Que Estás Reteniendo Información Importante!"

"¡Pero si están vivas las dos!" Aiacos tragó saliva y suspiró. "Esperaba que llegáramos a la sala de espera para dar más detalles…"

"Nada como el suspenso." Gruñó Radamanthys cruzándose de brazos, con bastante sarcasmo en la voz. "Como que no es el momento, Aiacos: ya suelta que se nos angustian estos dos."

"Necesito saber." Dijo de pronto Minos. "¿Dónde está Lune?"

"¿Sabes qué pasó?" Insistió Lily. Aioros le tomó la mano.

"De nuevo: Ingrid tuvo un accidente en el auto. Perdió el control del vehículo al esquivar a un ciclista: por lo visto estaba más pendiente del celular que de las condiciones del tránsito. Chocó contra un poste."

La explicación de Aiacos quedó en el aire y dispuesta para que los demás la asentaran como era debido. Era un resumen bastante apropiado y sus implicancias indignaron bastante. Es que Ingrid ni siquiera tenía que estar conduciendo nada con la enorme panza que tenía a esas alturas (en teoría), pero lo había hecho, y por andar pendiente del Tinder tuvo una mala reacción justo en el mismo cruce en el que meses antes había pasado el susto.

Al menos no había atropellado al ciclista que iba cruzando por la calle en ese momento, aunque sí le dio un susto de muerte del tipo que te hacen ver la vida en un pestañeo.

El airbag le estalló inmediatamente en la cara, aunque no evitó que el volante se le encajara en el abdomen. Ingrid hubiera quedado atrapada ahí mismo de no ser por Lune, que intervino sin siquiera cuestionárselo, facilitándole el trabajo a los bomberos al remover la puerta del auto y quitando del medio el mencionado volante. No quiso mover a la mujer, quien se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y se fue a negro: de eso se encargaron los paramédicos cuando llegaron.

"Ingrid quedó muy maltratada. Los golpes le provocaron el parto y tuvieron que hacer cesárea de urgencia. No pregunté los tecnicismos, más me concentré en saber de la niña y como estaba." Aiacos miró a Minos y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Está respirando solita, está saturando bien y llora con ganas, pero nació muy pronto. Le faltó peso, pero le sobra garra. Tuvo una notable sacudida y por eso la están vigilando. Creo que le están haciendo algunos estudios, pero no me quisieron decir nada más…"

"¿Cuánto pesó?" Preguntó Lily entre pucheros.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué todas las mujeres preguntan eso?!" Gruñó Radamanthys. "Pandora me está preguntando lo mismo. Dice que las señoras Perséfone y Pasitea, y mi Mary la tienen loca."

"Violate me pregunta lo mismo. Creo que pesó como dos kilos y medio, quizás un poco menos…" Aiacos miró a Minos, quien estaba muy callado. "¿Estás bien?"

"No." Reconoció Minos, transparente del susto. "¡Quiero a mi hija!"

"¿Dónde tienen a la niña?" Preguntó de pronto Aioros.

"En neonatología."

"¿Y qué es de Ingrid?" Quiso saber Radamanthys.

"No pregunté." Reconoció Aiacos. "Creo que todavía no recupera la conciencia, pero hace rato que no pregunto." Admitió con saña.

"Neonatología…"

Minos murmuró apenas, justo antes de que sus pies obraran como con voluntad propia. El hospital se tornó un borrón y no se fijó en nada más que en llegar a destino. Primero rastreó el cosmo de Lune (sospechaba que su lugarteniente debería estar cerca de su niña), pero pronto comenzó a buscar alguna presencia que le indicara que fuera su pequeña. Ni se dio cuenta que lo seguían a toda carrera o de que intentaron detenerlo, él solo caminó… y así no tardó en encontrar a Lune, acompañado del abogado de su familia y un asistente social del hospital.

"¡Mi Hija! ¿Dónde está?"

"¡Señor Minos!" Lune se veía algo imperturbable. "Está ahí, en esa sala… llora quedita."

"¿Señor Skjeggestad? El hospital ya tiene claro las condiciones sobre la custodia de la pequeña." Comenzó a decir el abogado, pero no digamos que Minos le prestaba atención. "La madre de la niña está consciente, pero ya se desentendió y exige compensaciones."

"Que se las arregle contigo que para eso te pago." Minos no tenía tiempo para eso y caminó a paso firme hasta donde le habían indicado.

Aguantó la respiración: de nuevo sentía que le bajaba mucho la presión. ¡Estaba a metros de su hija! Y pronto el hecho de que casi la había perdido para siempre comenzó a caerle encima como montaña de ladrillos. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¡Ya estaba al alcance de sus brazos! Ya no había vuelta atrás. De pronto la niña había pasado de ser una idea, un concepto en el aire y algo que solo afectaba a Ingrid, a ser algo concreto, tangible y… frágil.

¿Quizás dos kilos y medio? ¿Accidente de auto? ¡Todavía faltaba un mes al menos! ¡¿En Qué Estaba Pensando Ingrid?! Era muy pronto para que su niña… Sintió las manitos de Lily tomarlo del brazo una vez más. Bajó la mirada hacia ella, casi escuchando como la sangre le circulaba por el cráneo.

"¿Lily?"

"… Te están preguntando como se llama la niña."

"¿Huh?"

Minos miró a su alrededor. Por lo visto era el centro de atención del momento: su hermana, su cuñado, sus hermanos de armas, el abogado, el asistente social del hospital y una enfermera que no había visto antes y que sostenía unos formularios, lo miraban con atención. Lily volvió a llamar su atención.

"¿ _Storebror_?"

"Se llama _Mista_. Como mi abuela. ¡Mista Skjeggestad!"

La enfermera asintió e hizo algunas anotaciones en sus documentos. Luego sonrió y le indicó a Minos que la siguiera al interior de neonatología, cosa que hizo sin demora. Los demás se acercaron al ventanal que daba al interior de aquél sector (pues no podían pasar de a montón), y vieron como procesaban al juez, que buscaba con la miraba hacia las incubadoras. No pasó mucho rato antes que lo guiaran hacia una de ellas, pero por culpa de la espalda del noruego no pudieron ver la reacción que tuvo, por mucho que estiraran el cuello.

Aguantaron la respiración cuando Minos, emocionado, se volvió hacia ellos y puso una enorme sonrisa, seguida de un puchero emocionado, mientras señalaba la incubadora. La enfermera que lo acompañaba, que tenía cara de haber masticado ajos, rodó los ojos y resopló. Apartó a Minos, abrió la cuna y con un cuidado extremo sorprendió al papá poniéndole a su hija en brazos, quien protestaba débilmente, maniobrando con cables y sensores.

Ahí Aiacos y Radamanthys pudieron haber jurado que vieron una lagrimita en los ojos del Grifo, pero no podían asegurarlo.

"Es muy pequeñita." Comentó Aioros con los ojos muy abiertos. "Y bien blanquita."

"Aaaaaaaaw." Suspiraron todos. "¡También es albina!" Exclamó Aiacos.

"Argh. _That's bloody cute, dammit_!" Murmuró Radamanthys, en aparente mal humor.

"Una preocupación menos. Le doy al menos un mes a la pobrecita metida aquí." Se lamentó Aiacos, con conocimiento de causa. "Benito pesó mucho menos cuando nació." El juez suspiró. "Esto me trae recuerdos."

"Pierdan cuidado. La niña es prematura, pero pesa más de dos kilos." Explicó el asistente social. "Lo más probable es que la retengan un poco en lo que esperan los resultados de sus exámenes, pero no deberían tardarse mucho en darle el alta."

"Tengo sobrinita." Murmuró Lily, apegándose al ventanal, saludando a Minos con la mano. "¡Miren eso! ¡Es un punto adorable!"

"La pequeña estará ben, se nota que es fuerte." Dijo Aioros.

"Demasiado adorable. _I Hate you all!_ " Rezongó Radamanthys. El juez se volvió al grupo. "¿Ustedes dos están bien?" Le preguntó a Aioros y a Lily.

Aioros asintió con calma, rodeando por inercia la cintura de Lily con el brazo. La chica bajó la mirada, antes de volver a levantarla: como que de golpe se le estaban viniendo muchas cosas encima, como que las rodillas le flaqueaban. Ambos jueces les dedicaron a ambos miradas escrutadoras y aprensivas.

"Los dos tuvieron una buena arrastrada." Comentó Radamanthys. "¡Váyanse a descansar!"

"Lily, ¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Aiacos con calma. "Te sangra la nariz."

"¿Huh?"

Aioros de inmediato se fijó en Lily, quien ante la advertencia de Aiacos se llevó la mano a la nariz. Efectivamente tenía sangre, y si bien no se sentía mal hasta ese momento, como que ver aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

"No… me siento algo maread…"

"Calma, ¡Con cuidado!"

Lily, gracias a que Aioros alcanzó a sostenerla, pareció deslizarse hacia abajo mientras sus sentidos comenzaban a apagarse de a poco y su mente se desconectaba del mundo. De pronto se sentía muy abrumada y ya tenía suficientes emociones por un día.

Lo último que percibió del mundo fueron los brazos de Aioros levantándola en viandas y llevándola a algún lado.

Estaba segura. Ya no quería pensar más.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _¡NO HAY ADELANTO!_**

 ** _El Próximo Capítulo Es El Último_**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Ahí tienen a Minos con su nena en brazos y dispuesto a llevársela consigo. Ya no pensará más en Ingrid, solo se va a concentrar en su pequeñita, que del susto no dejaba de llorar. Y considerando que Mista está en la seguridad de los brazos de su papá, toda ahora concentrarse en Lily y en Aioros, que, tal como dijeron los jueces, tuvieron una buena arrastraba. ¡Ya saben lo que dicen: Pareja que se Desbarranca unida, permanece unida. ¿Lado positivo? Lily por fin recuperó su alma. Sí, el próximo capítulo es el cierre. ¿Los tomé por sorpresa? **=D**. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Se usó esta vez Google Traductor.**

 **Bloody Unicorns:** Malditos Unicornios

 **Let go of my ear, woman!:** ¡Deja mi Oreja, Mujer!

 **That's bloody cute, dammit!:** ¡Eso es malditamente adorable, maldición!

 **I Hate You All!:** ¡Los Odio A Todos!


	23. Clausura: Logro Desbloqueado

_Lily se despierta a media noche en el hospital tan solo con Aioros como única compañía. Los dos por fin aprovechan su momento de paz en aquél ajetreado día para hablar de lo que ocurrió ese día y en qué situación quedaron el uno con el otro. Minos por su parte, está probando ser un papá bastante aprensivo. Susy tiene algunas alegres impresiones finales._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 ** _¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!_**

* * *

 **XXIII. ANIMA CAPTI**  
( _Alma Atrapada_ )

 **Clausura: Logro Desbloqueado.**

 **Hospital de Oslo, Noruega.**

 _Madrugada. 9 de noviembre. 2:03 hora local._

Aioros abrió los ojos al sentir una fluctuación en la energía de aquella habitación. Medio se incorporó en aquél sillón, que por fortuna era cómodo, y miró hacia Lily. Si su instinto no le fallaba, debería estar por despertar. Llevaba horas dormida, recuperándose: tras colapsar en el pasillo, tuvo una descompensación que ameritó varios estudios. Incluso a él lo pasaron por el cedazo médico cuando supieron que ambos habían tenido una fuerte caída mientras escalaban. Se habían suscitado algunas preguntas, sobre todo relacionadas con lo de los choques eléctricos (no cuadraban bien), pero salieron bien del paso. Hacía tan solo unas pocas horas que por fin los habían dejado en paz.

A Lily la habían admitido en observación. Durante el transcurso de la tarde había despertado en al menos unas tres ocasiones, pero no por mucho rato, quejándose de frío. Estaba policontusa y algo descompensada, pero fuera de eso no parecía tener nada grave. Decidieron dejarla en observación durante la noche únicamente porque estaba teniendo síntomas extraños que los médicos no lograban explicarse y que tenían relación con el hecho que Liliana había recuperado su alma no hacía mucho.

También hubieran querido dejar a Aioros hospitalizado por esa noche, pero el dorado, a diferencia de Lily y pese a las claras evidencias de haberse desbarrancado risco abajo, no presentaba síntomas que ameritasen dejarlo en observación. Quizás los médicos se apaciguaron un poco en su caso, porque decidió acompañar a Lily toda la noche. Si algo le pasaba lo tendrían a mano y hasta le habían dicho a las enfermeras que le echaran un ojo de vez en cuando.

Aioros se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Lily (cuya respiración parecía indicar que despertaría en cualquier momento), y le acarició la cabeza, apartando algunos flecos molestos de su cara. Hacía unas horas que el dorado se había pegado una ducha y puesto ropa limpia: Aioria y Marín le habían traído una muda de ropa a él y a Lily de Atenas, una vez que se enteraron de lo ocurrido. El león tuvo el tino de no hacer muchas preguntas más allá de las importantes y, tras asegurarse que su hermano estaría bien, se retiró junto con Marín.

Seguro a estas alturas ya todo el Santuario estaba enterado. Y no le extrañaría que en Atlantis también supieran algo.

"¿Aioros?"

"Y creí que tendrías el sueño liviano. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó Aioros mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Lily sonrió y suspiró profundo. Sentía como si la hubiera atropellado un camión, pero al mismo tiempo más tranquila. Se dejó acariciar por Aioros unos instantes antes de levantar la mano y sujetarlo con delicadeza. El dorado tenía su propia mano vendada, que Lily tuvo el cuidado de recorrer con sus dedos.

"¿Te duele mucho?" Le preguntó al recordar cómo se había lastimado.

"Naaaah. He tenido peores." Reconoció el dorado. "Una vez detuve una flecha con la palma abierta y aquí me tienes."

"¿En serio detuviste una flecha de ese modo?"

"Era yo muy peque, debí tener unos siete u ocho años." Aioros rodó los ojos al cielo, recordando con divertido cariño. "Mi mamá se enojó mucho ese día: se suponía que no debía comenzar ese módulo tan pronto. No le habló a mi maestro como en tres días" Recordó el dorado muy divertido. "Cuando me saquen las vendas te muestro las cicatrices… si es que no se me borraron, claro."

"¿Así que me vas a empezar a mostrar cicatrices de guerra?" Preguntó Lily alzando las cejas. Aioros la miró con picardía.

"Tengo varias y ya viste _casi_ todas." Respondió con una mezcla de travesura y coquetería. "Me he roto varios huesos a lo largo de mi vida. Sin mencionar las desbarrancadas." Lily le sonrió con tristeza, lo que le ganó una caricia en la mejilla. "¿Pasa algo?"

"La caída de ayer fue el primer accidente serio que he tenido escalando. He pasado un par de sustos, pero nunca tan alto ni tan grave." Lily hizo un puchero. "También suele darme tendinitis. ¿ _Rius_?"

"Dime _Lils_."

"Nunca más en la vida te quiero ver caer de nuevo. Casi me morí del susto." Liliana se mordió el labio y se aferró de nuevo a la mano de Aioros. "Sé que estás entrenado para aguantar caídas, pero me asusté mucho. "Sé que es tonto, pero…"

"También me asusté. Puedo aguantar una caída de esas, no tú."

Lily suspiró con tristeza y puede que Aioros se diera cuenta de ello. ¿Qué tenía ella que ofrecerle a un santo dorado? No era una guerrera, se había portado bien cobarde al enfrentar a la bruja, solo había estorbado. ¿En serio encajaba en ese mundo de fieros combatientes? ¿En serio podría seguirle el ritmo a…?

"A propósito de la tendinitis te pasa por escribir mucho en el teclado, por apretar mucho los dedos y forzar demasiado las manos." Aioros le dijo antes de que siguiera pensando y, cuidando de no alterar las vías que tenía puestas, tomó su mano izquierda y la abrigó entre las suyas. "¿Eres zurda?"

"Sí."

Aioros le besó la mano y le sonrió con calma. Lily hizo un puchero. ¿Y ahora como se supone que tenía que seguir con Aioros? Nunca había estado en una situación así, nunca le habían interesado los rituales, ni en sus sueños más borrachos se había visto a sí misma con alguien como Aioros. ¡Su corazón le latía lindo por él! Tenía miedo y ganas al mismo tiempo de ver cómo le iba en esta aventura, ¿pero daría el ancho?

"Me alegra Lily que hayas recuperado tu alma. Debo decir que la echo de menos." Aioros le puso la mano sobre su corazón. "Se siente un poco vacío sin que me revolotee por todo el pecho."

"Aioros, yo… yo lo que te dije… era en serio." Reconoció algo intimidada. "No sé qué hacer a partir de ahora. No me quiero ir."

"¿Te quieres quedar conmigo?"

"Hace días que deberías tenerlo claro. Yo…"

"O sea, ¿qué te quieres quedar conmigo para siempre?"

La voz de Aioros sonó expectante. Había escuchado a Lily allá en el risco y no encontró mentira en sus palabras. Ella dejó ir su miedo y le entregó su entera confianza al mismo tiempo que él estuvo dispuesto a dejarla ir. Cuando se reencontraron después que la bruja hubo muerto y se abrazaron, parecía que ambos habían aceptado tácitamente que eran un ítem, pero aun así, Aioros no estaba del todo seguro.

O más bien quería una doble confirmación, por cualquier cosa.

"No me veo sin tú compañía. No quiero estar lejos de ti." Reconoció Lily con tímida vergüenza. "Pero no sé si quieras… que yo me quede. Sabes que no soy bonita." La chica intentó incorporarse de a poco en la cama hasta que logró hacerlo por completo y Aioros aprovechó para sentarse en el borde. "Soy una desabrida y…"

"Basta mujer. ¿Quién te dijo que eras desabrida?" Aioros frunció el ceño. "¡Deja de repetir lo que tu madre te dice! ¡Eres La Mujer Más Bella Con La Que He Estado!"

"Errr…" Lily tendió a cubrirse con las manos. Tenía el pijama del hospital, pero de pronto se sintió muy desnuda y expuesta. "Pues… es cosa que me…"

"¡Mírame!" Ordenó Aioros tajante, levantándole el rostro por el mentón. "Eres perfecta."

"Qué raro." Le dijo Lily muy roja. "No es común que me digan eso. ¿Aioros?" La chica miró hacia su cadera, donde Aioros había puesto su mano. El dorado la miraba con travesura. "¿Qué… haces?" Le preguntó muy seria.

"Insistir y dar énfasis a mi argumento que eres perfecta." Le dijo muy enfático, acercándole el rostro. "Es la única opinión que debe importarte, sobre todo viniendo de mí."

"Aioros." Gruñó Lily.

"Dime amor…"

"¿Amor yo?"

"Eres _mi amor_. ¿O no te puedo decir así?" Le preguntó mientras le apartaba algunos cabellos del rostro.

"En principio, no estoy acostumbrada a ese trato y segundo." Lily resopló. "No eres sincero conmigo."

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Aioros de pronto perplejo.

"Tú me quieres robar un beso. Y quiero que te quede algo claro." Gruñó Lily poniéndole un dedo en el mentón. "No tienes que robarte nada. Si quieres un beso, me lo pides y ya." Añadió encendida como semáforo.

"Oye, ese es un permiso que solo le darías a un novio."

"¡Como si no hubiéramos compartido tanto ya! Aprovecha antes que cambie de opinión."

"¡Claro que…!"

"¡Tengo miedo, _Rius_!" Le advirtió Lily. "Por favor no rompas mi corazón…"

"Tampoco rompas el mío, _Lils_." Le pidió Aioros.

Sin perder más tiempo, la besó en los labios. Despacito, que Lily todavía convalecía y tenía que ser tierno con ella; tampoco quería asustarla, sino que ansiaba que disfrutara su presencia, que se acostumbrara a él. Sabía por experiencia que con Lily tenía que empezar despacito y sin sustos. Le gustaba como besaba Lily: no podía describirlo, pero le gustaba el amolde de sus labios contra los suyos, se sentían blanditos y llenos de pasión al mismo tiempo. Comenzó a recorrerle el costado con sus manos, sintiendo súbitas ansias de explorar ese nuevo territorio, aunque tenía que irse con cuidado, pues no quería hacer nada que hiciese que los aparatos avisaran que algo raro pasaba ni dejar a Lily en…

"¿Aioros?"

"¿Amor?"

"¡Manos atrás!" Exclamó sujetándole por una muñeca. "¡Estamos en un hospital! Podría entrar alguien."

"Ooow."

Lily solo le sonrió, y le dio un beso más breve. Se la veía cansada, con ganas de seguir besándolo, pero Aioros, tras darle un beso más, la instó a recostarse de nuevo.

"Descansa, aún queda noche."

"¿Te irás?"

"No. Me quedo. Tu descansa."

"¿Y tú?"

"El sofá es cómodo."

Lily frunció el ceño. Lo miró con intensidad, como si le advirtiera que no intentara nada fuera de lugar, pero en seguida sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión y travesura, sorprendiendo a Aioros cuando le hizo un espacio a su lado.

"De acuerdo al área de esta cama, cabemos los dos, el espacio es suficiente. Es cosa que nos acomodemos un poco. ¿Prometes portarte bien?"

"Lo prometo." Dijo con travesura.

Lily sonrió de costado y palmeó el espacio junto a ella.

Aioros no tardó en ocupar su sitio.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que se acurrucaran y se durmieran, en la cercanía del corazón del otro. Puede que no hayan tenido mucho espacio, pero fue más que suficiente.

Tuvieron una noche tranquila.

* * *

 **Atenas, Grecia. Departamento de Lily.**

 _Un mes después. 12 de diciembre. 6:57 horas_

"¿Estás seguro que tienes todo listo, _Storebror_?" Preguntó Lily al teléfono, mirando la hora de reojo.

Ese día Minos llevaba a Mista con su pediatra. La nena alcanzó a estar tres días en el hospital antes que le dieran el alta, y hasta ese entonces no había tenido mayores problemas, pese a que el embarazo no había sido bien cuidado y que las circunstancias de su nacimiento no habían sido del todo óptimas. Solo había tenido un par de exámenes alterados, pero no justificaban que se quedara en el hospital, y Minos, muy diligente pese a sus aprensiones, había sido muy atento al momento de cuidarla. Mista había crecido un montón en aquél mes. ¿Qué tenía al Grifo tan contento? Pues quería lucir a su polluelo y que le confirmasen que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Minos estaba en serio muy entusiasmado ese día, tanto que Lily dudaba que hubiera dormido algo. Seguía preocupada por su _storebror_ : el juez de Griffin estaba teniendo unos cambios de ánimos muy bruscos que la hacían pensar que se estaba deprimiendo y sabía que Rea, la doctora del Inframundo, llevaba días tratando de convencerlo que buscara ayuda profesional. Con todo, el poder lucir a su hijita, y que eventualmente le dijeran que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, lo tenía por el ánimo por las nubes.

Mista era una niña preciosa. No cabía duda que era hija de Minos: también era albina y sus ojitos se estaban tiñendo del mismo color de su papá. Hades y Perséfone decían que era Minos en miniatura, pero en niña y mucho más dulce. Se portaba bien, aunque las enfermeras que la habían cuidado esos tres días insistieran en que era llorona, sobre todo cuando se sentía solita. Lune era de la misma opinión. La nena parecía angustiarse mucho cuando no sentía a alguien cerca.

Minos no podía estar más contento. Eso sí, tenía el corazón desgarrado por lo que le había pasado con Ingrid, quedó dolido y quizás un poco amargo al respecto, y no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con lo que había vivido: solo quería concentrarse en ser papá y mamá de su hija. Había dispuesto todo en Ptolomea de manera tal que Mista tuviera sus rutinas en un espacio seguro y al mismo tiempo poder seguir juzgando almas. ¡Menos mal que tenía ayuda a manos llenas! Se las había ingeniado bastante bien hasta ese entonces, y aunque era difícil, se manejaba.

 _"Tengo todo listo:_ _pañales, la ropa, la leche, las toallitas._ _Todo. ¡También las medicinas y todas las instrucciones!"_

"¿Y el teléfono del pediatra?"

 _"¿El del doctor Vilhjalmsson?_ _Claro que sí, lo tengo en discado rápido incluso."_

" _Min niese_ es una consentida, _Storebror_. ¡Cuidado con convertirla en una malcriada!"

 _"Nunca, así pierda un riñón y los pulmones, ¡no voy a criar consentidas!"_ Afirmó Minos decidido. _"Pero sí la voy a mimar todo lo que pueda. ¡Es la única hijita que tendré!"_

Lily sonrió con ternura y quizás preocupación. Detectaba que su hermano estaba cada vez más reacio a abrir su corazón a persona alguna de nuevo y eso le dio pena. Iba a costar mucho a que se curara de espanto. Quizás antes lo hubiera entendido e incluso apoyado, pero como que ahora que su opinión había cambiado tan radicalmente, eso le causaba preocupación.

Meh, ya entraría en razón. Era cosa que viniera alguna otra persona y deshiciera el daño que esa maldita bruja Ingrid había causado. Puede que no llegara pronto, pero ¡Que llegara!

"¿Seguro estarás bien con la niña?"

 _"Claro que sí. ¿Por quién me tomas?"_

"Te tomo por mi _Storebror_. Pero sabes que te noto muy en el límite. ¿En serio estarás bien?"

 _"Lillesoster… voy a estar bien. Solo necesito a min lille prinsesse conmigo y verás que pronto recupero el ritmo."_

"Ya sé. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo para lo que seas. ¡Muero por cuidar de Mista de nuevo!"

 _"Lo que tú quieres es otra muñeca para jugar, pero sí: a ti te la confío, solo no dejes que tu caballito la cargue."_ Rió Minos de buena gana. _"¡Se le puede caer!"_ Hacía días que no lo escuchaba reír, así que no le dijo nada.

"¡Para nada! Solo quiero aprovecharla en tanto…"

 _"¡Dile al caballito entonces que te haga_ madre _entonces!"_ Bromeó Minos de buen humor, aunque provocó que Lily se enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

"¡MINOS!"

 _"Me tengo que ir, quiero estar temprano en la consulta."_ Se apresuró en decir el juez. _"¡Adiós, Lillesoster!"_

"¡Chau, _Storebror_!"

Lily colgó con un suspiro y le dedicó unos momentos a pensar es Mista. ¡Era tan linda! Toda una muñequita llorona, que se había ganado el corazón de su papá desde su misma concepción. No le gustaban mucho los niños, pero ni bien tuvo a su sobrina en brazos por primera vez, su opinión cambió bastante (seguían sin gustarle, pero Mista era caso aparte). Cierto que a veces se ponía mañosita, pero era tenía que reconocer que era encantadora. ¡Cuidado Mundo, que Mista venía! Sobre todo con esa mirada tan hipnótica que tenía. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer rechazara a una peque así? Frunció el ceño unos instantes, pensando no de buena manera en Ingrid.

La muy maldita no había querido ni saber nada de Mista. Obviamente sobrevivió al accidente, más o menos sin consecuencias muy graves. Sí tuvo algunas hemorragias preocupantes, pero, como hierba mala nunca muere, ahí la tenían tan campante por la vida. Se marchó del hospital sin conocer a su hija, conformándose con saber que estaba recuperándose en neonatología. Ni preguntó por ella, pero ni modo: era mejor, Mista no necesitaba una mujer así como madre. ¡Que se fuera la muy marrana y viviera la vida como quisiera! ¡Ojalá que nunca volviera a cruzarse en sus caminos! Aunque de todos modos, Lily no la olvidaría y se aseguraría de arruinarle la vida cada vez que pudiera.

Miró la hora.

"¡Uuuuy! ¡Voy Tarde!"

Lily rápidamente se calzó los tacones y tomó su bolso y maletín. Ese día entregaba uno de los informes finales sobre los balances contables del Santuario y quería que saliera todo perfecto. Salió corriendo de su cuarto y llegó a la cocina, en donde, tras dejar sus cosas en un mesón cercano, se abalanzó sobre su tazón de café y no tardó en prepararlo. Por fortuna su brebaje favorito ya estaba colado y listo para consumo.

"¡Oh, maravilloso brebaje de la vida! ¿Qué haría sin ti?" Dijo tras olerlo y probar un primer sorbo.

"¿Ser menos acelerada, tal vez?" Le preguntó Susy divertida, mientras desayunaba. "Sigues tomando mucho café para mi gusto."

"¡Le estoy echando leche a los de la tarde! No me reclames."

"Leche o no, sigues tomando mucho café (y no vi que le pusieras ahora)" Susy ladeó la cabeza. "¡Ese pobre estómago tuyo!"

"¡No me juzgues amiga!" Rezongó Lily inflando las mejillas.

"Nunca lo hago, lo sabes." Susy parpadeó un par de veces. "Tu mamá volvió a llamar: reclamó que no le devolviste la llamada. ¿Acaso la estás ignorando a propósito?"

"Puede ser. Seguro llama porque le bajé la mesada."

Lily arrugó el ceño, pero pronto lo suavizó. Teresa había sido de las primeras que se había enterado sobre su relación con Aioros y no había tenido una buena reacción. Pero en vez de provocar que su hija empatizara con ella, Lily, en un sorpresivo arranque de carácter, le dijo que mejor se acostumbrara y que no discutiría con ella al respecto. Que volviera a hablarle para pedirle perdón a ella y a Aioros.

Teresa solo había llamado de nuevo cuando Lily le depositó su mesada, la cual había recortado bastante. Lo más probable es que la llamara para echarle en cara que la tenía viviendo en la miseria y no para disculparse, así que no la iba a atender. Susy medio lo había adivinado, así que no comentó más allá.

Lily se bebió el café en dos sorbos y tragó algunas galletas. Rápidamente corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes y a ajustar algunos pequeños detalles más. Susy la observaba con una sonrisa ausente, sin perderse ni medio detalle. Lily llevaba un mes entero caminando en las nubes y su autoestima se había afianzado mucho. Teresa no estaba para nada feliz: contrario a la creencia popular, sí la había monitoreado ese mes de lejos (para saber cómo contraatacar) y se asustaba cada día más de la súbita felicidad de su hija. Necesitaba romper esa burbuja en la que Lily se regodeaba, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que no le iba a resultar por más esfuerzos que hiciera. Lily no abandonaría a su madre, pero Teresa Castaldelli sabía que había perdido toda la influencia que alguna vez tuvo sobre ella. ¡Todo por culpa de ese dorado roñoso y ese juez de pacotilla!

Sobra decir que Teresa odiaba a su yerno con toda su alma.

¡Ah, Aioros!

Susy no pudo evitar una sonrisa franca y enorme. ¡Cómo le encantaba tener razón cuando tenía razón! Lily y Aioros llevaban más de un mes como pareja y se notaba que los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se complementaban muy bien y lo interesante es que se seguían el ritmo sin mayor esfuerzo. Obviamente había muchas cosas que pulir, pero cada día los temores de ambos se disipaban un poquito más.

"No te juzgo por tus elecciones alimenticias." Le dijo Susy cuando vio volver a Lily a la cocina. "Si te intoxicas con cafeína o te sale una úlcera en el estómago, no me vengas a llorar." Susy ocultó una sonrisa astuta detrás de su té. "Sobre aviso no hay engaño."

"También te quiero, amiga, pero luego te reclamo." Le dijo bastante alegre, mientras se acomodaba sus cosas. "Voy tarde, me tengo que ir."

"Ni que te fueras corriendo: seguro te está esperando en el balcón." Dijo Susy.

"Todavía no llega." Lily le mostró el reloj. "Llega a las 7:15 y son las…"

Un par de brazos rodearon a Lily por la espalda y le besaron el cuello, para proceder a hacerle cosquillas. La chica se rió con gusto y Susy se largó a reír.

"¿Las 7:13?"

"¡Buenos días, señoritas!" Las saludó Aioros con una sonrisa, sin soltar a Lily, con quien cruzó miradas ni bien ésta pudo girar sobre su eje. "¿Cómo estás amor?"

"Aquí, ¿Dónde más?" Intercambiaron un breve beso antes que Aioros decidiera hacerle cosquillas de nuevo y soltarla. "No hagas eso, ¡Jejejejejeje!"

"Aaaaaw, que monada. ¿Ya se van?" Preguntó Susy curiosa.

"Ya nos vamos. Mientras antes entregue el reporte, antes podré ir a ver a mi sobrinita." Confesó Lily.

"Y antes me la puedo llevar luego a pasear. Lily me prometió que podría retratarla." Recordó Aioros. Ambos se tomaron de la mano. "Si nos disculpas, Susy…"

"¡Ya Váyanse Par De Tontorrones Insufribles!" Los instó Susy, haciendo gestos divertidos con las manos.

"¡Te cuidas, Susy! Te veo a la tarde."

Lily se despidió y, tras intercambiar una coquetona mirada con Aioros, ambos hicieron abandono de la cocina y se dirigieron al balcón, en donde Lily sujetó mejor sus cosas y ni bien Aioros la levantó en viandas, desaparecieron en un flash rumbo al Santuario.

Susy se quedó atrás, con una sonrisa, pensando unos momentos. Adoraba ver el lenguaje corporal de esos dos, estaban teniendo una relación muy bonita y eso la hacía muy feliz. La chica miró hacia su derecha: allí reposaba su libreta, de la que nunca se separaba. La tomó y la abrió en una marca en específico. Leyó el contenido con el entusiasmo de una fangirl y no tardó en sacar un lápiz.

Meses atrás, en junio, cuando Lily y Aioros habían descubierto que eran almas gemelas, Susy había hecho una anotación: " _Estos dos se casan en dieciocho meses_ " decía la nota, la más destacable entre una serie de observaciones que había hecho la psiquiatra sobre la pareja. Dejó escapar unas risitas de colegiala y tachó parte de la frase. _No_ , escribió junto a sus marcas, _estos se casan en unos siete meses más, si todo sale bien_ , anotó con entusiasmo, fechando la nota. Susy cerró la libreta y la dejó a un lado.

¡Le gustaban los finales felices!

 **FIN DEL FIC**

 **POR**

 **MISAO–CG**

* * *

 **¡PRÓXIMO PROYECTO!**

 **…**

 **¡SORPRESA! ^O^**

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Uuuuuy, esta ha sido una gran aventura. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por haberme acompañado hasta ahora! Escribir sobre Aioros e incluso darle una nueva chica me ha dejado más tranquila de lo que pensé. Me alegró mucho poder presentarles por fin a Lily, quien ya tenía más de un año protestando que no la presentaba en sociedad. Con todo lo que quiero a Serra, creo que este nueva parejita me agrada más, no sé, como que tienen más química. Ojalá que las predicciones de Susy se cumplan. Sobre el siguiente fic… será mediano y me tiene muy entusiasmada. Sospecho que les va a gustar mucho: lo tengo planeado y ya en estos días comenzaré a escribirlo, pero no prometo fechas de momento. Ya sea que me sigan por FB o que estén pendientes de mi perfil en esta plataforma, podrán ver uno que otro spoiler. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y POR EL APOYO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda. Se usó esta vez Google Traductor.**

 **Min niese:** Mi sobrina

 **Min lille prinsesse:** Mi princesita

* * *

 ** _NINGÚN ANIMAL FUE LASTIMADO DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC_**

 _Excepto flora y fauna variada del bosque de Athena, que tuvo que quitarse del camino rápidamente cuando Minos pescó a Aioros._

 _Pancho perdió un par de plumas cuando botó a Minos escaleras abajo, pero nada grave. Como Touma se riese a carcajadas de la situación, estaba de visita en Leo en esos instantes, el ganso tomó venganza y botó a Touma por los escalones a la primera oportunidad que tuvo._

 _Lily todavía tiene ganas de instalar la tirolesa, pero Shion se niega. No obstante, tanto a Idril como a Shiori les gusta la idea y están por convencer a Alisa que podría ser interesante._

 _Hablando de Lily, se está integrando bastante bien al aquelarre dorado y al mismo tiempo, funciona como un nexo con el Inframundo._

 _A todo esto, descubrieron que Rada es estupendo durmiendo a los niños. No hace nada, simplemente los toma y los mece tantito y en cinco minutos el crío en cuestión duerme a pierna suelta. Lo descubrieron con Mista, lo comprobaron con Benito y lo confirmaron con las gemelas. Mary le ha hecho muchas bromas…_

 _… Y Minos abusa de la confianza, considerando que ha ido a Caína para que Rada duerma a Mista cuando se ve muy colapsado… de madrugada. También va para que Mary le cambie los pañales._

 _No, Minos no ha cambiado lo que es un triste pañal, ni lo cambiará en un futuro próximo, a menos que sea una emergencia. Le da asquito._

 _Sobre el ciclista que casi atropelló Ingrid, y por el que nadie preguntó, se encuentra a salvo después de ver pasar su vida en un segundo, no se preocupen. Con varios sustos encima, pero vivirá para contarlo. Puede que demande a Ingrid._

 _Ah sí, el poste se recuperó satisfactoriamente._

 _¡Nadie Pregunta por los Postes!_


End file.
